Secret Love, Secret Power
by Silent Sky
Summary: When Kagome and the gang are attacked by a powerful demon with strange powers, will Inuyasha risk everything by revealing his secret to save them? COMPLETE
1. Frustration

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi has created for us to enjoy.

( " "talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

**

* * *

**

**Frustration**

Kagome heaved a sigh of frustration and kicked at a rock on the path. He was doing it _again_! She looked up from staring at the path and began to glare at Inuyasha's back as he walked ahead of her. A good twenty _feet_ ahead of her. She unsuccessfully tried to suppress a growl of anger.

It seemed to her that every month or so, Inuyasha would, for some unknown reason of his own, suddenly start avoiding her. Completely. One day he was acting perfectly normal and friendly (or at least as friendly as Inuyasha could be) and the next he wouldn't come near her at all. And Kagome couldn't for the life of her figure out why. Every time she asked him about it, if she could get close enough to speak to him without having to shout, he would give her some pathetic excuse about her 'imagining' things, and then escape. She soon discovered that he was very adept at escaping, which was surprising, since he never ever tried to escape during battle, no matter how poor the odds of victory. She suspected it was just a male quirk. And unfortunately for her, Inuyasha had male quirks galore.

Kagome sighed again, this time more out of confusion than anger. She knew from past experience that his strange behaviour of his never lasted more than a couple days, and then Inuyasha would be back to normal as if nothing had ever happened. But why?

_Men! _She thought in exasperation.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku had been collecting shards of the sacred shikon no tama for well over a year now. While Naraku's power continued to grow, Kagome and the others continued to search for him and shards of the jewel. But there weren't many shards left, and they were becoming increasingly difficult to find. They were not having much more luck with finding Naraku either. He had proven himself many times over to be a master of deception, disguise, and evasion.

Although Inuyasha was still determined to gain his revenge for himself and Kikyo by killing Naraku, some of his fervor had dissipated after Kikyo's death. _Her second death, actually_, Kagome thought, with a twinge of bitterness towards the priestess who had tried more than once to steal her soul _and_ kill Inuyasha.

At the thought of the half-demon, Kagome resumed her angry scrutiny of Inuyasha's distant back.

Naraku, fearing his own growing weakness for Kikyo as well as her growing power, had finally succeeded in killing the undead priestess. When Kagura had gloatingly told this to Inuyasha in one of their frequent battles, the half-demon's reaction had been frightening and bizarre. He had stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Kagura, his eyes narrowed and focused, as though trying to divine the truth from the sorceress' mind. And then he had exploded. He had attacked her relentlessly in anguished fury, and the demon had barely escaped with her life. Afterwards, Inuyasha had gone and, as he is prone to do when upset, sat by himself in a tree, pondering the death of his first love.

When Inuyasha had returned the next morning, he had seemed subdued and quiet, but other than that, perfectly normal, and that had worried Kagome to no end. And still did. He had still been in love with the woman when Naraku had killed her, Kagome was sure of it, yet Inuyasha hadn't seemed to mourn her death at all.

Kagome watched the half-demon walk. His determined stride was purposeful, yet smooth, and he moved with the unconscious grace of a predator. Kagome's favorite pastime while they traveled was simply watching Inuyasha move. It entranced her.

Kagome shook her head. _What am I thinking? I'm supposed to be mad at him, not admiring him!_

Whatever the reason for his past behaviour, Kagome wasn't interested in it at the moment. What she wanted to know was the reason for his _current_ behaviour, and she was determined to find out.

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

**

* * *

**


	2. Child

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi has created for us to enjoy.

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**Child **

Inuyasha sat back against the tree trunk with a grunt of impatience. They had walked all day, an infuriatingly slow pace in his opinion, and now the others were ready to stop and make camp before the sun had even set. It was no wonder they couldn't catch up with Naraku, notwhen they never traveled any faster than a snail's pace. Inuyasha's favourite traveling pace was a fast lope combined with powerful leaps every dozen steps or so. It made a walking human look like he was standing still. So when they traveled at human pace, Inuyasha _did_ feel like he was standing still. And it pissed him off.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at the other source of his frustration, sitting quietly at the other end of camp. _Kagome_. The stupid girl was glaring at him again. Still. He had felt her angry stare on him all day, like a hammer pounding him on the back of the head. And that pissed him off too. He had hoped that she would let up once they got to camp, when she had something to do otherthan stare at him, but his wish had gone unfulfilled. Still she stared, still she glared, still she watched, her gaze cutting into him and distracting him to no end. And that _also_ pissed him off.

So now he was triply pissed. She _shouldn't_ be glaring at him! His avoidance of her was completely necessary for both of them. He was actually doing her a favour! And what did he get? Nasty looks and scowls. Not just from Kagome either, but from Sango now too. The demon slayer had quickly picked up on his behaviour and had added her glare to Kagome's. Why wouldn't she? He had done the same thing to her too, just not this time.

_Don't they get it?_ He thought angrily, _I mean Kagome's a total airhead most of the time, but I thought that at least _Sango_ would eventually guess what's happening and fill in Kagome. But nooooo, they have to both be stupid and now I'm going to have to tell them before they both decide to team up and teach me a lesson. _

Inuyasha began to glare right back at the two women. He could imagine what they'd do to him. Kagome would use that infernal command on him, and then while he was down, Sango would clobber him with that stupid weapon of hers, as if having his face smashed into the ground wasn't painful enough. And all the while they would yell and scream at him, demanding why he was being such a jerk, why he was so stupid, so cruel, so insensitive.

Inuyasha felt a growl well up deep in his chest as he switched his glare to his fists clenched in his lap. The whole problem was that he had no choice but to do exactly what he was doing, but even still, he did _not_ want to tell them why. It would be awkward, embarrassing, and downright unpleasant. Inuyasha was avoiding Kagome because her cycle had brought her into heat. It was that simple. He could always tell immediately when it happened by the slight change in her scent. And it was that slight change that caused all the problems. It caused her scent to become so intoxicating, so alluring, so irresistible . . .

Inuyasha gave himself a mental shake. That was not a good line of thought to follow. The results of that line of thought were the whole reason that he was avoiding Kagome in the first place. That scent woke up every single instinct inherent inside him: the instinct to protect her, the instinct to care for her, and the almost overpowering instinct to mate with her. And that was not good. A couple good whiffs of her altered scent and he forgot how much the sit command would hurt, stopped thinking about what Kagome's reaction to his suddenly unreasonable attraction to her would be. Another couple whiffs and he stopped thinking completely.

_Yes, it's definitely a good idea to stay away. Too bad the others don't see it that way._

In an attempt to find something else to think about, Inuyasha peered over at his companions, wondering what they were thinking. As soon as he looked over, Miroku leaned towards Kagome and made a show of whispering in her ear.

"Don't worry yourself over him, Kagome. He's just being childish. He probably just took offense to something you said because he's simply bored and wanted to pick a fight. And now he's pouting because you didn't fight back. Just ignore the _child_, and he'll come around."

Inuyasha bared his teeth at Miroku in a silent snarl. The ass knew perfectly well that Inuyasha would be able to hear. He had wanted him to. Inuyasha allowed his silent snarl to become quite audible. It was then that the monk realized that he had just effectively transferred Inuyasha's bad mood from Kagome and her glares to himself. The half-demon snorted in disgust as Miroku quickly offered to go and collect more firewood. The coward. He was going to pay for his remarks sooner or later, it didn't matter if he ran now – he would have to come back eventually. Inuyasha's mood brightened considerably at that thought, and he began to ponder what he would do to Miroku. Nothing life-threatening of course, but the monk wouldn't know that. Yes, he would definitely pay for calling Inuyasha childish.

Childish. He hated that. Every time he did something that the others found strange or annoying, or just something that they didn't understand, they said he was being childish. A child? Him? Inuyasha's mood darkened again. He was _not _a child! Although he may not be the oldest one in years (he didn't count the fifty years he had been sealed to the Sacred Tree in his age) but he was the oldest in experience. He knew that Sango and Miroku hadn't had easy lives by most standards, but compared to his past, they'd had it remarkably easy.

The child in Inuyasha had disappeared long ago. He had lived through more than the others could ever comprehend: through war and famine, through plague and disease, through death and betrayal. He had survived battle after battle, injury after injury, trauma after trauma, and tragedy after tragedy. And they called him a child!

_What do they know? _

They didn't know. That was the point, or perhaps the problem. But his past was his business, not theirs, and he had no intention of changing that. But perhaps he _could_ change the 'child' problem.

If had been up to him, none of them would even know about his transformations into a human every new moon. He hadn't been able to keep that a secret. But there was one thing they would never know, that he would never allow them to find out. The one thing he would never reveal. His most closely guarded secret.

_Never!_ He vowed.

Inuyasha was abruptly brought out of his thoughts by a flurry of activity among the others. Miroku had returned and deposited his load of firewood, and was now watching curiously as Sango and Kagome stood. Inuyasha, unlike Miroku, felt a sense of foreboding, not curiosity, as Sango gave Kagome a small shove in his direction. Inuyasha began to rise to his feet so he could quickly disappear when he remembered his newfound resolution to tell Kagome the truth, as much as he hated it. So he settled back down, and warily watched Kagome approach.

She had apparently decided to use anger to boost her courage and finally force him to explain his behaviour. He saw a flicker of surprise in her eyes as she neared him and he made no move to rise and run, as she had expected he would. She halted directly in front of him, hands on hips, glaring down at him with even more force than before. Inuyasha carefully took in her scent, hoping to get an insight into her emotions. He sniffed discreetly and delicately; trying not to become aroused any further than he already was from having her standing so close. That would not be good. The strongest emotional scent was that of anger, but underneath, he smelt uncertainty, and . . . and what seemed to be a tinge of hurt.

_Damn! _

He wanted to howl with frustration. He had hurt her again. No matter how hard he tried, how careful he was, he always hurt her. Always, again and again and again. And every time he realized she had that hint of emotional pain in her scent, he hurt too. Because he knew it was his fault, but he never knew why. Well, almost never. At least this time he knew for sure. Or, at least, he hoped he did.

He had no choice now. He would just have to come right out and tell her the truth. Since he was avoiding her to protect her from his own uncontrollable advances, then she couldn't be hurt. Maybe mad, but not hurt. Mad he could deal with; hurt he could not.

He focused on Kagome as she took a deep, supposedly calming breath, and crouched down in front of him.

"Inuyasha," she said, venom lacing her voice, "why have you been avoiding me for the last two days?"

She spoke slowing and carefully, spacing out each syllable, as if he were some stupid half-wit, or a very small child.

He snapped.

Child! Again he was being called a child! Treated as a child!

_I'll show them just how much of I child I am! _A plan began to take form in his mind.

"I've been avoiding you because you're in heat," he spat bluntly, his thoughts racing as he perfected the details of his course of action.

"In heat?" Kagome squeaked in surprise. She immediately blushed a deep crimson.

"Yes, _in heat_," he said, a snarl creeping into his voice, "and when you are, you give off the most" he sniffed pointedly, "intoxicating fragrance. And it's enough to overwhelm even _my_ self-control. So if you _don't_ mind, I'll just continue to keep my distance for the time being!"

And as Kagome stood there gaping at him, he did what he had never done in front of them before. He opened up and prepared to show them a side of him they had never seen before. All a part of his plan.

He acted with the swiftness of any warrior. One moment he was leaning against the tree, his countenance filled with anger, the next he was shifting forwards, moving so close to Kagome that they were almost touching. The anger disappeared instantly, and a truly wicked smile bloomed on his face.

"Unless," he purred, leaning even closer, "you're offering yourself to me. I'd be happy to oblige, if you feel you need release." Then, and only then, did he allow Kagome's scent to enter him completely for the first time, releasing all the restraints he'd put on himself. Every muscle in his body tensed with lust; he burned with desire. The heat of her body so close to his caused the flames of desire to ignite into an inferno. He quivered with need, the need for her, to feel her, to taste her, to . . .

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the change overcome him, the lust in his eyes. She could feel the heat of desire emanating from him. The pure sexual energy of him. She stared for a moment longer, then leapt backwards, desperate to put some distance between them, landing on her backside with an audible thump.

And with that Inuyasha instantly snapped all the restraints back into place, smothering the flames that burned within him, forcing his muscles to relax, and turning his thoughts to where they belonged. Allowing the wicked grin to slowly fade to a small, satisfied smile, Inuyasha casually leaned back against the tree, once again in complete control. And also quite pleased with the results of his little plan.

As he watched Kagome freeze in surprise at the speed of his reverse transformation, he chuckled in amusement. It was a husky, throaty sound, echoing a small shadow of his lust. That was the only sign of the emotions that had raged through him only moments before. Then Inuyasha looked at the others, who were also staring at him in shock.

"A child, am I?" he said softly, his voice filled with scorn.

Miroku and Sango's eyes widened as they made several very quick realizations. They realized why he'd done what he'd done, they realized that he had been in control the whole time, and they realized that he had tricked them.

That was probably what bothered them the most. _He_ had fooled them. _Inuyasha_ had tricked them all. He knew they didn't think much of his intelligence, and he had to admit, he was no good at strategizing. He preferred fighting to thinking, but that didn't make him stupid. They thought he was dim-witted because he couldn't come up a decently complex strategy, when they didn't seem to realize that there were _battle_ strategies too; the strategizing done _during_ a battle instead of before. The planning of tactics and moves, the evaluating of strengths and weaknesses, the employing of attacks and defenses, and only mere moments to think of it all, to analyze every angle and possibility. That was strategizing too. And he was an expert at that. It was what he had just done moments ago.

_So what if I'm a little hotheaded and don't always think things through before I leap into battle? That doesn't mean I'm stupid!_

Inuyasha watched idly as Kagome suggested to Sango that they go the nearby hot springs, talking far too fast and in an overly high-pitched voice.

No, he knew the other reason that they thought him below average intelligence. It was because he had trouble understanding them – trouble understanding humans. And that lack of understanding caused him to sometimes say or do things that turned out afterwards to be very stupid, to them at least. But it wasn't his fault he didn't understand. And it wasn't because he was stupid either. He simply couldn't figure out human emotions. Inuyasha was a half-demon. It was as simple as that. Although he did experience some human emotions, they mixed and blended with his demon emotions, so most were hard to recognize as one or the other. Some were easy, however. Like mercy was human, the blood rage, demon. But for most emotions, he didn't have a clue. Not that he ever really thought about it. He just accepted his emotions as part of who he was and that was that. But human minds were unfathomably complex and strange.

_No,_ Inuyasha thought, _I will never truly understand humans. Well, except when I am a human, of course._

He watched as Kagome and Sango made their way out of camp, arms overflowing with towels. He worried for a moment that it might take Kagome a little while to get over his little display, but he pushed the thought from his mind. He'd worry about that later. Right now he was just pleased that his plan had worked as he'd hoped.

_By the time Kagome figures out what to do about me and my little demonstration, she will have completely forgotten to get mad at me for avoiding her._

The sound of footsteps beside him quickly brought him out of his silent gloating. Miroku sat down beside him, giving him a cautious sidelong glance out of the corner of his eye. Then he cleared his throat, a little nervously, and looked at the half-demon.

"So tell me, Inuyasha," he said tentatively, "what exactly _does_ a woman in heat smell like?"

Inuyasha smirked.Calmly balling his hand into a fist,he punched the lecherous monk in the face.

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *


	3. Confusion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi has created for us to enjoy.

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**Confusion **

Kagome sighed as she relaxed into the hot spring water. She felt the tension slowly leave her muscles as she soaked up the warmth.

_If only my mind would relax too._

Inuyasha's behaviour confused her, and even slightly frightened her. Her mind had been running around circles ever since the little 'incident', her thoughts chasing each other endlessly until she was dizzy.

But before she worried herself into hysteria, she was going to get a second opinion on the matter.

"Sango," she blurted desperately to the woman reclining in the spring beside her, "what exactly was it that happened back there?"

Sango blinked at the unexpected question. "Well," she said slowly, "Inuyasha gave us a rather pointed demonstration of his manhood." She seemed to feel that Kagome should have known that already.

_Of course I know that! _She thought in annoyance, then said out loud, "But why?"

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha is so hotheaded and rash that it's easy to mistakenly assume that he's younger than he actually is. And lately, we've all been calling him childish quite a bit, especially since he's been avoiding you for, what we assumed was, a stupid, petty, and . . . well, _childish_ reason. But of course, we know now that he was doing it for a very _adult_ reason."

_You're not kidding!_ Kagome felt another flash of embarrassment. Inuyasha had been avoiding her because she was in heat. That clearly implied that he was feeling some sort of attraction towards her because of it. Her cheeks started to turn red again at the thought.

Sango stared into the steamy water, a sad little frown on her beautiful face. "Come to think of it, we've been calling Inuyasha childish for a long time. Miroku's remark tonight was just the one that tipped the scale. Inuyasha must have felt the need to prove to us that he was _not_ a child."

_That wasn't the only thing he was feeling a need to do,_ Kagome thought, starting to get angry. Why did he have to involve _her_ in his little demonstration?

"And so he did prove it," Sango continued, oblivious to Kagome's increasingly sour mood, "by doing the one thing that a child could never do. Or even a teenage boy for that matter. No, he proved once and for all that he is a grown man." She paused, "A _sexually mature_ grown man."

Kagome started to blush again. Yes, she had definitely noticed that.

"I wonder how old he really is," Sango mused. Then she turned to Kagome. "What was it like?"

_Huh?_

"What was what like?" she asked, completely clueless.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I _mean_, what was it like being that close to him, when he was like that? I could feel him from where _I_ was. Don't tell me that you didn't feel anything at all?"

Kagome's blush deepened. She must look like a tomato by now. "I, well, I . . ." Sango gave her an impatient look. "Well, I definitely felt something," she concluded lamely.

Sango motioned her to continue.

_She wants me to _describe_ it? _

The demon slayer continued to motion.

_Apparently she does_.

Kagome couldn't deny that Sango had always been completely open and honest with her, so, she decided with a small sigh, she would have to do the same.

"It was the most unbelievable feeling ever. I could feel the heat, the _energy_, just rolling off him. I could see the lust in his eyes, the desire, the need. The need for – for _me_." She still had trouble thinking that, let alone saying it. Sango listened avidly. "His body language just screamed sex, and confidence too. There wasn't the slightest indication of hesitation or uncertainty." And that had surprised her. Kagome had never thought of Inuyasha as being sexually experienced. She had thought he was just as completely inexperienced as she was, seeing as he always seemed so shy and secretive about relationships and such. It seemed she had also thought him a child, just like the others.

_Apparently we were wrong. Very wrong. _

She found herself wondering just where – and with whom – he had gained this experience. Unbidden, the thought of Inuyasha sleeping with Kikyo popped into her mind. She quickly squashed it.

"So how did all this make you feel? I know I was feeling slightly attracted to him, and I was much farther away than you." Sango looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Kagome had been afraid Sango would ask her that. The emotions that had torn through her had been completely new to Kagome, and she didn't understand them in the slightest. And she definitely did not want to share them with anyone else.

_Oh well_, she thought in resignation, _maybe talking about it will help me understand. Or, if worst comes to worst, I can just ask Sango to explain it to me._

"I felt . . ." she paused, searching for the right words. The problem was there were no words to describe what she had felt. "I _wanted_ him. I wanted to hold him as tight as I could. I wanted him to hold me as tight as he could. I felt like I was on fire. I longed for him. It was . . . unbelievable. It was torture, not moving, not acting. I wanted to run to him, and yet, at the same time, I wanted to run away."

Kagome sighed. This was definitely going to require some thought. Sorting out all these emotions was going to take time. A lot of time. Sango must have noticed her helpless confusion.

"Don't worry Kagome," she said sympathetically. "You've never experienced those kinds of feelings or emotions before, at least not on that kind of scale, and it was only natural for you to feel uncertain. I think you definitely did the right thing." She scowled suddenly. "I can't believe that _pig_ suggested that you bed with him! At your fertile time too. Like you'd want a child right now. Like you'd want _his _child! Who cares if he was doing it to prove something! He had no right! What if you had accepted, not understanding? Heaven knows he wouldn't have turned you down! The creep!"

Kagome blushed deeply once more, and dove underwater. That was _not_ what she wanted to hear. The problem was she actually _had_ come close to accepting. Very close. Too close. She'd realized a long time ago that she loved Inuyasha. Those feelings had never faded, no matter how much she had wished them to. Inuyasha might have come to love her too, if not for Kikyo's resurrection. After that, the only thing the half-demon saw when he looked at Kagome was a flawed copy of his Kikyo. And, of course, a fairly useful, if rather helpless, jewel detector.

But the priestess was gone for good now. Naraku had destroyed all her remains so that she could never be resurrected again. Could Inuyasha have finally put Kikyo behind him for good? Had he developed feelings for Kagome now? His behaviour would suggest that. Could it really be true? Kagome tried not to get her hopes up.

Inuyasha's emotions were an enigma to her. The only ones she ever really saw were anger and frustration. And, occasionally, other emotions surfaced like concern, sadness, amusement, and every once in a while, contentment. But that was it. She had seen wild animals show a greater range of emotions. Were those all the emotions he experienced because of his demon blood? Or was he just very good at hiding them? She suspected the latter, especially after what she'd just seen.

Kagome surfaced in the middle of the spring. Sango had gone silent and was gazing into the trees across from her, looking preoccupied. Kagome hoped that the demon slayer wasn't still fuming over Inuyasha. Tipping her head back, Kagome stared at the slowly emerging stars. Either way, she knew deep down that she was not ready to sleep with any man yet, let alone a sex-craved half-demon, no matter how tempting he had been.

Kagome sighed, wishing that she had the ability to read minds. Then she would know for sure how Inuyasha felt about her. She couldn't help but wonder whether she would like the answer or not.

_Could it really be possible that Inuyasha truly loves me?_

She just didn't know.

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *


	4. Demons Part I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha orany of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi has created for us to enjoy.

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**  
Demons (Part I)**

Sango was mad at him. Inuyasha realized that immediately. She must be pissed at him for what he had said to Kagome earlier. Kagome, on the other hand, seemed extremely confused. She kept staring at him when she thought he couldn't see, staring with this odd calculating look, as though she were trying to pry the thoughts right out of his head.

_Yeah right!_ He thought smugly. _You can't read someone's mind with nothing but sheer willpower._

Inuyasha flicked an ear back towards the others. They were walking about fifteen feet behind him, huddled together whispering. About him, no doubt. He could focus his hearing on their voices and eavesdrop on their discussion if he wanted to, but he had better things to do. Like figuring out Kagome's behaviour, for one.

Even though Kagome was no longer in heat, Inuyasha had decided to avoid her for one more day, just in case she thought he was coming on to her or something if he suddenly stopped avoiding her after his little display last night. _She_ probably had no idea that she was no longer in heat, but he wasn't keen on bringing the matter up to tell her that. Plus he would prefer to avoid Sango for the time being too. She looked like she was itching to use that weapon of hers and he was the most logical target.

Continuing his scrutiny of the surrounding countryside, Inuyasha wondered how Kagome really felt about him. He knew that she had liked him a lot before, when they had first met, but he had been too busy agonizing over what to do about Kikyo to notice. But Kikyo was gone now and she wasn't coming back. Inuyasha had put her behind him. He had wanted to the whole time, but had been unable to do so while the priestess had still walked in this world. Her presence had caused all the memories of their time together to keep resurfacing over and over again, to the point where he was unable to forget her. Every time he had come close to being able to put her behind him and move on, she had showed up again, causing all the memories to return in an agonizing flood of embittered love and pain. And so the cycle would begin again. That was what Kikyo had wanted. In her undead body with her tortured soul, she had been unable to experience the passing of time like the living, and so she had trapped Inuyasha in the memories of the past, forcing him to remain in the same state of timelessness as her. Together for eternity, that was what she had wanted. And since she was trapped with the pain of betrayal and the terrible memories, she had seen to it that he was too. Being together _in peace_ had never occurred to her; the thirst for revenge had twisted her mind beyond his recognition.

It had taken Inuyasha a long time to realize this. In the end, when Kikyo had died again, he had not mourned her. He couldn't. Her death meant that he was finally free. Free from her trap, free from the memories, and free to move on with his life. And he knew exactly where he wanted his life to go. He wanted Kagome.

Inuyasha glanced at her over his shoulder. Still that strange look. What was she thinking? For a moment, he was tempted to find out. It would be easy enough. It was simple thing, almost effortless. She'd never know.

_No!_ He thought fiercely, _I will not! I won't do it! Not to her, not to anyone! It must remain a secret! _

Inuyasha loved Kagome. He loved her more than he could ever put into words. But Kikyo's trap had caused him to hurt her. He'd hurt her badly, many times, before he'd begun to see the truth, before Kikyo had died. And Inuyasha feared that he had discovered the truth too late. How could Kagome love him after what he had done, the way he had treated her? He hung his head in shame, oblivious to what the others behind him thought. If Kagome had had feelings for him at one time, there was no way she would now. There was no way she ever _could_. So Inuyasha had kept his feelings to himself, putting all his energy into the search for the jewel shards. And, of course, protecting Kagome.

But now he wasn't so sure. Could there be a possibility that she _did_ love him after all? Shame forgotten, he considered this startling new idea. Inuyasha had watched Kagome's eyes last night, watched her emotions as he'd demonstrated his manhood to them, to her. She had responded mostly as he'd thought she would. Surprise and shock, then attraction - the same attraction any female, especially one in heat, would feel towards any man in that state - then uncertainty, and finally the decision. She had jumped away from him, just as he had expected her too. But one thing baffled him. During the moment of uncertainty, right before she had leapt back, he had been sure that she was actually about to accept the offer and come to him. For that one fraction of a moment, he had been so sure. But then reality had crashed in on him (and probably on her too) and she had backed away.

Inuyasha frowned in disappointment. Even if she had accepted, he would have, gently and with great reluctance, turned her down. He couldn't bed her at her most fertile time. That was just asking for trouble. He would have had to simply wait until she was out of heat, and then offer again. The frown turned to a smile as he glanced back at Kagome with a calculating look of his own. Too bad she hadn't accepted.

_No_, Inuyasha thought as he contemplated what would have happened if she had accepted, _I do _not_ like kids, and I sure as hell don't want one_.

_But who knows?_ He admitted to himself a moment later, with greater insight than was typical for him, _That might change some day. But not in the foreseeable future, _he added.

A gust of wind from across the meadow they were crossing jarred Inuyasha out of his thoughts. There was something wrong with the scent of the wind. Something very wrong.

Inuyasha immediately stopped and turned into the wind, inhaling deeply through his nose. This was bad. He didn't recognize the scent, or even the type of scent, which was unusual for him. Through the course of his life, he had, at one time or another, encountered almost every type, kind, species, and breed of demon there was. But he had no idea what this was. The scent was faint. Inuyasha strained to pick up more of the troubling smell. Something about it seemed noticeably familiar.

Inuyasha absently noted that the others had caught up with him, so deep in conversation that they hadn't noticed that he had stopped. They were so oblivious, in fact, that Kagome walked right into him. She bounced off with a squeal of surprise and fell into Sango, who in turn fell, both of them landing in a heap in the middle of the trail, and sending Shippo, who had been perched on Sango's shoulder, sprawling in the dirt.

Kagome began apologizing to Sango as Shippo let out a wail of (feigned) hurt. Miroku then rushed to comfort the fox-child. Did none of them realize the seriousness of the situation? Inuyasha struggled to ignore them as he sniffed again, trying to glean some information from the faint scent. Kagome began to help Sango to her feet, still apologizing, and Miroku left Shippo to assist them, causing the kitsune to cry even louder because no one was paying attention to him anymore.

Inuyasha couldn't concentrate. The noise was driving him to distraction, and he needed all his attention focused on the threat at hand. He whirled on them with a vicious snarl.

"Quiet, you fools!" he snapped, nearly yelling with fury and apprehension. They all fell silent immediately at his look of barely restrained violence, and the undertone of urgency in his voice that they all sensed.

He turned back towards the wind, focusing completely on the strange scent. His entire body stiffened, every muscle tensing as he made a number of lightening quick realizations. The scent was a demon, that was obvious. It was large. It was powerful. It was angry. And it was coming closer.

That's when he felt it. A brush against his mind; a feather-light touch that disappeared before he could focus on it. But it was enough for him to know what it meant.

Faster than thought, Inuyasha snapped his inner barriers closed. He locked and sealed his mind, closing it to any outer force that tried to enter. He was safe now from the searching mind that had momentarily touched his.

But Kagome and the others were not.

* * *

**:xXxXxXxXxXx:**

**

* * *

A/N:**

This chapter is actually only half of a chapter. The original _Demons_ chapter was too long to post all at once, so I split it in half, making _Demons Part I_ and _Demons Part II_.


	5. Demons Part II

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Demons (Part II)**

(Faster than thought, Inuyasha snapped his inner barriers closed. He locked and sealed his mind, closing it to any outer force that tried to enter. He was safe now from the searching mind that had momentarily touched his. But Kagome and the others were not.)

Kagome's sharp intake of breath caused him to spin around to face her. Her eyes were wide and staring as she gazed in the direction of the strange scent.

"I sense a jewel shard," She said, her voice filled with worry, "and its approaching fast." She turned to look at him. She gasped, her eyes widening further.

"I - Inuyasha?" She stuttered.

He realized that she was reacting to his suddenly blank face, devoid of all emotions, that was the result of the closing his mental barriers. But he didn't have time to worry about their reactions right now. They had to get away. Kagome gasped again as he grabbed her arm and began dragging her towards the cover of trees at the other end of the meadow. The demon was closer, much closer. He broke into a trot, pulling Kagome after him, the others following right behind.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that a small black dot had appeared in the sky just above the distant horizon. _The demon_. Inuyasha thought with a flutter of apprehension. _It must be huge if I can see it all ready. And it can fly_. He turned back, looking to the trees and realized that, at this pace, the demon would be upon them before they reached the cover. But Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were all ready running full out, his slow trot almost too much for them. _Curse humans and their slow legs!_

"We have to go faster!" He yelled over his shoulder, his voice as empty of emotion as his face, but his words gave urgency to his cry. He leapt forward, grabbing Kagome around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Kilala!" He heard Sango's call at the same time he heard the roar of flames as the small demon-cat transformed. Inuyasha put on another burst of speed, closing fast on the copse of trees, and risked a glance behind him. He felt a surge of relief as he saw Sango, Miroku and Shippo all safely riding on Kilala's broad back, before turning his gaze to the horizon. His relief was short-lived. The small dark dot had turned into two very large, dark shapes that seemed to lunge and dive at one another.

_Two!_

So that was why the scent seemed so strange and powerful. It was _two_ demons, with scents so similar that he hadn't been able to distinguish one from the other. Double the scent, double the power, double the size. That was why he had sensed something so unbelievably strong. It was two things. He didn't know yet if that was good or bad.

What he did know was that the demons were closing fast and that _was_ bad. He leapt into the trees, Kagome grabbing a handful of his hair to keep from slipping. Not that he would have ever let her slip. He slid to a stop in a clump of trees and bushes, quickly but carefully depositing Kagome on the ground beside him. Kilala and the others came up behind him. Miroku dismounted first and gave Inuyasha a sharp look and demanded angrily:

"All right, Inuyasha, just _what_ is going on here? Why did we just run away from a jewel shard?"

Inuyasha turned his eerily blank face to the monk. "Silence!" He hissed, returning his gaze back towards the meadow. "They're here."

The others all crowded around him, peering through the trees. Inuyasha was just able to make out the shape of the two demons thrashing around in the air as they flew towards the meadow. As he caught the strong scent of blood he realized that the demons were fighting one another.

_This is excellent_. He thought. _They'll probably fly right over us. One will kill the other and then I'll only have one demon to fight to get the jewel shard. And that demon will be weakened from the battle and it'll be easy prey. Plus I can keep the others a safe distance away_.

Inuyasha watched as the demons battled, coming over the meadow. They were both massive. It was hard to tell exactly what they looked like through the trees, but he could see that they were both dark in colour, and had huge membranous wings.

With a frenzied burst of flapping, one of the beasts suddenly skyrocketed upwards, towards the afternoon sun. As the other made to follow, the first suddenly folded its monstrous wings tight against its body and dove downward, straight at the other demon.

With a thump and the snap of breaking bones, the first demon slammed into the second with all the force of its dive. Both creatures spun towards the ground, the first keeping the second underneath it as they fell. Inuyasha stiffened. The impact would kill them both.

_All the better._ He thought, not relishing the idea of having to battle one of those giant beasts.

The two demons plummeted downwards. Two hundred yards and closing fast. One hundred yards. Fifty yards. Then suddenly the first demon let go of the second, snapping its wings open to catch the air with a thunderous boom. Inuyasha watched in detached fascination as the second demon struggled to slow its fall, screaming its fury and terror. Too late. With a crash that shook the very trees around them, the demon hit the ground, its scream cut short, its body shattering. It didn't move. Moments later the first demon landed gracefully a short distance away, folding its monstrous wings, and calmly gazed at the fallen body of its foe, no worse for wear from its battle.

_Damn! I was hoping it would at least be injured._

As the demon waited to see if the second would rise, Kagome grabbed his shoulder and leaned towards him. Trying to obey his earlier command of silence, she put her mouth right up to his ear, and whispered as quietly as she could.

"I sense the jewel shard," she breathed, "it's in the demon that fell." Inuyasha gave her a quick nod and she quietly sat back down, turning her attention back to the demons. He noticed that she hadn't let go of his arm.

Now that the demon was on the ground and no longer moving, Inuyasha could get a good look at it. It was a dragon. That was _very_ bad. Dragons were one of the most powerful kinds of demons there were. A good sixty feet long from nose to tail, and a wingspan of twice that, this one dwarfed any dragon Inuyasha had ever seen before, not to mention the fact that it had wings. He'd never seen a dragon with wings before either. But he knew a dragon's scent when he smelt it. Although he hadn't immediately recognized the scent from a distance because it was strangely altered from that of a regular dragon's, plus the fact that there had been two of them, there was no longer any doubt in his mind as to what the demon was.

The live dragon was a deep blue, almost black, with large interlocking scales covering its entire body. Black spines sprouted down the length of its back, neck, and tail. The last four feet of its tail was clustered with large, sharp spikes that were three times longer than the others, making its long powerful tail a deadly weapon.

_Like it needs any more weapons_, Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

He hoped that it wouldn't be as hard to slay as it looked. Not only was its vast size an advantage, but Inuyasha knew from watching its earlier maneuvers that it was extremely fast and agile, which negated any useful advantage of speed that he might have had over it. The dragon's forelegs were powerful, each of its four fingers ending in a razor sharp talon that was, as far as Inuyasha could tell, at least as long as his entire arm. The beast's hindquarters were even more powerful, indicating that it was just as fast on land as it was in the air. Its hind legs had three toes each, with even longer talons than the front ones. Its long snake-like neck weaved as it examined its fallen enemy. Its head was slender and graceful, its face framed on each side by four large spines that protruded from the sides of its head, just in front of the base of its neck. Inuyasha could see the enormous and deadly fangs peeking out from the demon's large mouth. It had the blood-red eyes of a full-blooded demon.

Its entire body was sleek and strong, and it rippled with muscle as the dragon began to move. It swiftly and gracefully approached the crumpled body of the dead dragon. Inuyasha couldn't tell much of that one's appearance except that it was the burnt-black colour that was one of the mutations caused by the use of the power of the shikon jewel. The live dragon prowled up to the body, and, with a quick flick of its claw, tore a small chunk out of the back of the black dragon's head. The body immediately dissolved, like dust in a strong wind, as the power of the jewel no longer preserved it, leaving nothing but a large pile of bones.

_And now the dragon has the jewel shard._ He felt Kagome press up against his side in fear.

Inuyasha silently swore. He had no time to take the others to safety now. If he left, the dragon could fly away and he would never be able to find it and the jewel shard. There were no scent trails in the air. The shard would be lost for good.

But was it worth it? He could battle the dragon, but the chances of victory were slim, and the risk to him and the others was very high.

_No,_ he decided, _the risk is too great. I'll just let Naraku go and get himself killed trying to steal the jewel shard from the dragon. Plus there's the matter of that searching mind._

Just as he turned to tell the others to stay put until the dragon left, the decision was taken out of his hands. As if his thoughts had summoned it, the searching mind returned. He realized at once that it was the dragon. He felt a hard push against his inner barriers. He immediately tightened them, closing the mental doors tighter, but the pressure disappeared almost instantly.

_The demon hasn't realized I'm here because it can't touch my mind._

He noticed that the push had been hard, very hard. That meant that the dragon's mind powers were exceptionally strong.

The demon may not have been able to touch his mind but it could touch the others'. And, Inuyasha knew, there was nothing at all that he could do about it. He watched in resignation as the dragon's head snapped up from examining its prize to stare directly at him and the others where they hid.

He rose to his feet. It was time to fight.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope that you're enjoying it so far. Please review.


	6. Jewel Shards Part I

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Jewel Shards (Part I)**

Kagome stared at the demon. It was huge. And now it had the jewel shard. This was very bad. She glanced at Inuyasha. He didn't look worried at all. But then again, he didn't look like anything at all. His face was still completely blank and emotionless. She had never seen him like this before. It scared her.

She turned back to the demon. The other one had dissolved into nothing but a skeleton. The live one was now examining its brand new jewel shard. At first she had been baffled by Inuyasha's strange desire to run away from a jewel shard. He'd never shown the slightest inclination to run away form battle before, especially when the shikon jewel was involved. But she was glad he had. She did not want to be out there with that demon. She didn't, however, agree with his method of getting here. She felt a stirring of anger as she thought of how Inuyasha had thrown her over his shoulder like a bag of luggage.

She'd quickly realized that Inuyasha wanted to hide, not run, but that was strange too. Why hide? That question had been answered soon enough. Then she was very glad that the Inuyasha had carried her out of that meadow. She had no desire to go into battle with that humongous beast, or to see Inuyasha battle it. He had no chance of winning against something so large.

She looked at Inuyasha again. He didn't seem to have any intention of fighting the demon either, which was very strange behaviour for him.

_Maybe he's finally found some sense in that empty head of his_. She thought hopefully. _It's about time he learned some caution. He's scared the wits out of me countless times; jumping into battles he can't win._

But then again, she realized, he hadn't lost a battle yet. Maybe he had known what he was doing all along. Then she remembered all the times he'd nearly been killed and took the thought back.

Kagome froze. Something was happening to her. She suddenly felt as if there were invisible hands squeezing her temples, a strange pressure on her head, almost... almost like something was pressing on her mind.

The feeling left almost as soon as it had appeared. Kagome pressed a hand to her eyes. What had just happened? Had she imagined it? She looked at Inuyasha and the others. None of them seemed to have noticed anything; they were all watching the demon, looks of fear and dread on their faces. Well, all except Inuyasha. She doubted that she would have been able to see _anything_ on his empty face, even if he had felt something strange.

She looked back to the demon, and was shocked to discover that it was staring straight at them. They were hidden from its view, plus they were downwind - it couldn't have picked up their scents. So how did it know they were there?

Inuyasha suddenly rose to his feet. She and the others all jumped up after him. He turned to face them. Taking them all in with his emotionless gaze, he looked as though he never expected to see them again. Although it _was_ hard to tell when she had no idea what was going through his head.

"The dragon knows we're here now. I have no choice but to battle with it." He paused. "The rest of you take Kilala and get as far away as you can."

Her first thought was: _Dragon! No wonder it's huge!_ And then his words sank in. She opened her mouth to tell him exactly what she thought of his idiotic plan, but Sango beat her to it.

"Don't be foolish Inuyasha. We've never deserted you when things got tough before, and we're not about to now." She stubbornly crossed her arms across her chest.

Kagome opened her mouth again to agree with Sango, but once again she never got the chance to say a word.

"I..." Inuyasha began in that dead voice, "I don't think I can beat it."

Kagome was in shock. Never, _never, _had Inuyasha ever shown any kind of doubt or uncertainty before going into battle. He had always shown complete confidence in his ability to win. This was definitely not good.

"If I lose," he continued, "you'll all die. If you stay here, that is. If you run, you'll have a chance."

_Only a chance? How powerful is this demon?_

"What about you?" She finally managed to croak.

He turned to her. "I'm a half-demon, I'll find a way to survive. But the rest of you have to get away from here."

Kagome had heard enough. There was no way that she was going to leave him here by himself to fight a dragon (_a dragon!_) that even he doubted he could defeat. He needed them. He needed _her_. And she wasn't going anywhere.

She drew herself up to her full height, put her hands on her hips and stated flatly, "I'm staying."

Inuyasha started to scowl. _Finally he's showing some emotion!_

Sango immediately backed Kagome up. "If this demon is so powerful, then you are going to need our help, Inuyasha. What if the only way to beat the dragon is with Miroku's wind tunnel or Kagome's sacred arrow? We'll all help you. And you said so yourself, the demon knows we're here, so if you're defeated, it will probably come after us anyways. Even Kilala cannot out fly that beast."

"And besides," Shippo piped up, "There's no way you can _make_ us leave."

Miroku nodded. "Face it, Inuyasha. We're not going anywhere."

The half-demon gave a sigh of exasperation. "Fine!" He snapped. "But don't blame me if you get killed." He spun on his heel and started towards the meadow and the waiting dragon.

Kagome did a double take._ Waiting_ dragon? Why was it waiting? Could it hear them talking about what they were going to do? She didn't think that that was very likely. She had no more time to think about though, for it only took a minute to reach the edge of the trees.

And then she was almost face to face with the demon. It was even bigger up close. She had to crane her neck to see its massive head. She swallowed nervously, wishing she were back in the cover of trees as she realized that its _head_ was larger than her entire body. She spotted the glow from the jewel shard underneath one of its giant talons.

Inuyasha took an aggressive step forwards, his hand gripping Tetsusaiga's handle. The dragon surveyed them all with its blood red eyes, its gaze coming to rest on _her_. She shivered. Why was it looking at her? Then her blood went cold. Could it see her jewel shards?

As she thought that, the dragon suddenly pulled its lips back, revealing foot long, razor sharp fangs in what appeared to be a very vicious smile. She shivered again.

Inuyasha snarled, drawing the demon's attention back to him. But the snarl was cut short, as Inuyasha suddenly jerked upright, his head swiveling to the left, his ears twitching. And he wasn't the only one. The dragon also turned its head in the same direction, cocking its head as though listening. Kagome frowned. What now?

Then she heard it. A faint hum, coming from very far away. She didn't have the slightest idea of what it could be. It was getting louder. She peered in the direction of the sound. The sky seemed to darken, like a black cloud growing on the horizon.

_Wait a minute_, she thought in alarm,_ it_ is _growing_.

As the cloud spread and drew closer, she began to see that it was made up of thousands of small shapes. What was it?

Inuyasha answered the question for her. "Naraku's poison insects!" He growled.

_That's right!_ She could recognize them now that she knew what they were. _They're here to get the dragon's jewel shard for Naraku!_

The cloud of insects surrounded them, the hum deafening. Then they all dove, stingers first, for the dragon. As the huge bugs covered every inch of its body, the demon screamed in rage. Although it didn't appear that the insects were able to penetrate its thick scales with their stingers, they still seemed to infuriate the dragon. It howled again, and suddenly spread its wings wide open, shadowing half the meadow and sending hundreds of insect reeling. Kagome felt all the hair on her body suddenly try to stand on end.

Before she could even begin to fathom the reason for this, she heard Inuyasha's yell.

"Get down!"

Then he leapt towards Kagome, slamming into her and sending them both crashing to the ground. He landed on his elbows and knees to keep from crushing her before flattening himself over her, shielding her body with his. Inuyasha had protected her this way before, but never with her lying face to face with him. She'd always been lying on her stomach, not her back. She only had a moment to admire the feel of his body against hers. Then the world exploded.

Inuyasha clamped one of his arms over both of their heads (the other was pinned uncomfortably underneath her back), but Kagome could still see what was happening.

An enormous bolt of lightning arced across the dragon's wingtips. It arched over the dragon's back, lighting up the entire meadow with a harsh white light that hurt her eyes. The dragon's massive body flickered and pulsed as the electricity danced over its scales. The lightening fried every poison insect that it touched or that landed on the dragon, killing hundreds of the bugs in seconds. Then, with a roar of triumph, the dragon snapped its wings down, releasing the bolt of lightening into the air. It exploded outwards, instantly killing every single one of Naraku's poison insects as it expanded.

As the dome of electricity passed over them, Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt his muscles spasmodically tense and relax as the lightening hit him. Kagome felt a mere tingle of electricity run through her body, Inuyasha taking the brunt of it. And then there was silence.


	7. Jewel Shards Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly, or any of the characters that the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi has concocted, but the character Rhiodoru is my own personal creation ;-)

* * *

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Jewel Shards (Part II)**

(As the dome of electricity passed over them, Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt his muscles spasmodically tense as the lightening hit him. Kagome felt a mere tingle of electricity run through her body, Inuyasha taking the brunt of it. And then there was silence.)

Inuyasha rolled off her and sat up. Propping herself up on her elbows, Kagome surveyed the damage. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were all shakily rising. The ground was black with roasted insects, the smell of burnt meat hanging heavily in the air. Kagome tried not to gag.

Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet before leaning down to give her a hand up. Coming to her feet as well, Kagome looked towards the dragon. It calmly stood watching them, as if waiting for them to regain their composures, the jewel shard still under its claw.

Inuyasha turned to the demon, stepping forwards and gripping the Tetsusaiga once again. The others gathered behind him, ready to back him up if there was need. Kagome was certain that there would be.

_If the dragon aims that lightening attack at us, we're all goners._

Kagome stiffened as the dragon straightened. But instead of attacking Inuyasha, it began to blur. The air around it shimmered and a cloud of black smoke began to spin around it, quickly obscuring it from view. The wind howled as it spun, then began to die down, the whirlwind shrinking, as it dissipated completely.

The dragon was gone. And in its place stood a man.

He appeared to have the same basic anatomy as a human. He was quite tall, with broad shoulders and a coldly beautiful, aristocratic face. His hair was even longer than Inuyasha's, reaching about mid-thigh, and it was the exact same deep blue colour that the dragon's scales had been. He had sharply pointed ears, and eyes so dark they seemed to be black. He was wearing a strange cross of elegant armor and the fine clothes of a rich lord, all dark in colour. His only weapon was a sword at his hip.

_His only _visible _weapon,_ she corrected herself, wondering if he still had the same powers in this form as he did in the dragon body. He strongly reminded her of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother, who was extremely powerful, although he didn't appear so at first glance.

Inuyasha was growling quietly. The dragon-man gracefully bent down and picked something up off the soiled ground and tucked it into the front of his kimono.

"The jewel shard," she whispered.

The others looked at her sharply, all except Inuyasha, who, not taking his eyes off the demon, merely flicked an ear in her direction.

The dragon-man began to walk towards them and Kagome took an involuntary step back. He still moved with the uncanny grace of the dragon.

At Inuyasha's warning snarl, the demon halted its approach ten feet away from them. He slowly examined each of them in turn, his gaze coming to rest on Kagome. She froze.

_Why is he staring at me?_ Then she realized, _He must know that I have jewel shards!_

Before she could do a thing about it (not that she had any idea what to do), the dragon-man turned his gaze back to Inuyasha.

"Greetings." He said in a deep voice, "My name is Rhiodoru."

Kagome gaped. Why was he introducing himself?

"Perhaps we could move into some more... pleasant surroundings to talk?" He looked around at the dead insects with distaste.

"Be my guest." Inuyasha replied after a short pause. He gestured at Rhiodoru to go first. The half-demon's voice was still emotionless.

Rhiodoru obeyed Inuyasha's request and began walking towards the nearby trees at the edge of the meadow. Kagome backed away from him as he passed, bumping into Sango, who had silently come up behind her. After waiting a moment, Inuyasha followed, leaving the same ten feet of space between himself and the demon. Sango, Kagome, and Kilala trailed after Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo bringing up the rear.

Rhiodoru led them a ways into the forest, before coming to a stop in the middle of a large clearing. Kagome was pleased to see that the clearing, though quite large by her standards, was far too small for the demon to transform back into a dragon.

Inuyasha folded his arms, his hands disappearing under the wide sleeves of his kimono. "So what is that you want to talk about, demon?"

Rhiodoru smiled. Kagome shivered. It the most evil, malevolent, sadistic smile she had ever seen.

"I wish to discuss the surrender of your jewel shards to me." His smile grew. "I really don't wish to fight you, not that you'd ever have a chance of defeating me. You have already admitted that yourself."

Inuyasha snarled. _So the dragon had been able to hear us talking_, Kagome realized.

"Battling with the likes of you, a half-breed and a couple of weakling humans, would be unwholesomely demeaning for one such as me. So why don't you just hand over the jewel shards now. I feel obligated to exterminate the half-breed – they have no place in this world – but if you all cooperate, I'll let the rest of you go unharmed."

Kagome seriously doubted that. The monster would kill them all, just for the fun of it. Inuyasha had gone silent. He just stared at the demon, unmoving, not even blinking. Kagome fervently hoped that Inuyasha wasn't actually considering surrendering himself and the jewel shards to save them.

But instead he did the last thing she would have expected. He chuckled.

"You think you're so powerful, but you're nothing more than an overgrown lizard stuffed in a human body. You're no stronger than any other real human when you're in that shape. And no better than one either."

Rhiodoru's face contorted in rage. "I'll show you how weak I am, you dirty half-dog!" He leaped straight at Inuyasha with a scream of rage.

The half-demon held his ground as the dragon-man sped towards him with unbelievable speed. Kagome realized that Inuyasha must have been wrong about Rhiodoru being weak in his human from. Either that or he had wanted to goad the dragon-man into attacking.

Inuyasha raised his claws, ready to attack, but at the last moment, Rhiodoru changed direction, coming at Inuyasha from the side instead of head on. The dragon's agility was astounding; all Inuyasha had time to do was turn and face Rhiodoru before the demon managed clamped both his hands down on either side of Inuyasha's head. The half-demon fastened one hand down on Rhiodoru's arm, sinking his claws into the demon's flesh, as the other hand snatched a handful of material from the front of the dragon-man's kimono. Then they both froze.

Kagome stared. Why weren't they moving? It was as if as soon as they touched, they couldn't move a muscle. She felt a flutter of fear. What should she do? What was going on? The minutes dragged by. Neither demon nor half-demon moved. Then Kagome noticed something. Teeth bared, both men stared at the other, faces twisted in concentration. They had begun to breathe heavily, and Inuyasha had broken into a sweat.

_It's as if they're battling while they stand there!_

Suddenly Rhiodoru threw Inuyasha away from him as he stepped back, his howl of frustration accompanied by the sound of tearing cloth as a chunk of material from his kimono tore away in Inuyasha's claws. The half-demon flew backwards but managed to stay on his feet, landing a half a dozen feet behind Kagome. Both demons panted as though they had just fought a long and difficult battle. Maybe they had.

"I cannot enter your mind!" Rhiodoru suddenly snarled in frustration. "Why can't I enter your mind?"

Inuyasha barked a laugh. "Because my mind is _stronger_ than yours, you stupid jackass. You couldn't pass through my inner barriers to attack my mind because _you_ don't have the strength _or_ the skill to do it." His voice dripped with contempt.

So they _had _been fighting each other. It had just been a battle of minds instead of bodies. Kagome took a moment to wonder how and where Inuyasha had learned how to fight with his mind. And what exactly were _inner barriers_?

Rhiodoru did not like Inuyasha's reply. "I am one of the most powerful spirit dragons to ever live!" He howled in fury. "No one has a mind stronger than mine! No one!" He sneered at Inuyasha. "Especially not some useless dog demon half-breed with nothing better to do than spend his time _humans_." He spoke the last word like a curse.

Inuyasha didn't seem at all bothered by the demon's insults. "Your ignorance surprises me. You claim to have such a powerful mind, yet you don't even seem to have noticed the obvious. How pathetic."

Rhiodoru looked confused. He wasn't alone. Kagome hadn't the slightest idea what the half-demon was talking about.

"The obvious?" Rhiodoru asked in bewilderment, rage forgotten. Inuyasha looked pointedly at the front of the dragon-man's kimono. The demon looked down at the tear in the cloth that Inuyasha had made earlier. Then he looked back at the half-demon, a look of pure hatred burning in his eyes.

"My jewel shard..." He hissed, venom filling his voice. Inuyasha held up a triumphant hand, which still clutched the piece of material. Within it, Kagome could see the glow of the shikon jewel's power.

"You _will_ give it back." The demon stated flatly.

"In your dreams!" Inuyasha spat.

"Ah, but you will give it back. Because if you don't..." He suddenly leapt forwards, straight at Kagome.

She screamed as his hand closed around her throat, lifting her right off the ground.

"Because if you don't, the girl will die a very slow and very painful death."

* * *


	8. Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly, or any of the characters that the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi has concocted, but the character Rhiodoru is my own personal creation ;-)

* * *

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Darkness**

Inuyasha froze in horror. That stupid demon had Kagome by the throat! Why hadn't he seen that coming? And worse, the dragon-man was touching her. Inuyasha tried not to think of all the terrible things the demon could be doing to her mind at that very moment.

"Let her go!" He yelled. "Leave the humans out of this; your fight is with me."

Rhiodoru laughed. "Small chance of that. As long as they're here, they're involved. Now, return my jewel shard to me. Or else..." He tightened his grip on Kagome's throat, causing her eyes to bulge. She began to make choking noises, digging her fingernails into the wounds that Inuyasha had already inflicted on the demon's arm. Rhiodoru didn't even blink. "Now!" He ordered.

Inuyasha had no choice. No jewel shard was worth Kagome's life.

"Inuyasha!" Sango breathed behind him, "Hurry!"

Kagome was running out of time. Inuyasha quickly pulled the shard out of the chunk of cloth, dropping the useless material on the ground. Glancing around him, Inuyasha took aim and hurled the jewel shard as hard as he could into the surrounding trees.

"Go fetch!" He snarled.

Rhiodoru smiled that horrible smile of his.

"You'll pay for that, half-breed," he looked at Kagome, "with _her_ life."

Kagome let out a scream of agony. Rhiodoru dropped her, disappearing into the trees after the jewel shard. Inuyasha frantically leapt forwards, trying to catch Kagome as she crumpled to the ground. The half-demon summoned his power even as he ran to her.

_To hell with my secrets, I have to try to save Kagome!_

As he caught her limp body in his arms, he flung open his inner barriers, releasing into her the part of his mind that was his power. He entered her torn and ruined mind.

_Kagome! _He yelled.

There was no answer.

* * *

She was floating. Darkness. Everywhere darkness. Nothing but darkness. She floated through the darkness. The silence. Alone. All alone. Emptiness. So much emptiness. Nothing here. Nothing at all. So alone. The darkness was closing in. Holding her, crushing her. So dark, so empty. So silent. Cold. So very cold. So cold and dark. So empty and silent. And so alone.

She wondered where she was. _It was so dark._ This place was nothing but a void. _So empty._ How had she gotten here? _So cold_. Why did she float through this void? _So alone_. She started to feel sad. Why was she all alone? _Darkness_. Where were her friends? _So very cold_. She had friends, didn't she? _Empty and dark._ And family too? _Alone, all alone_. She wanted to cry. _Floating, floating away_. But she couldn't cry. _Nothing at all_. She wondered why. _Empty_. Her body was gone. _Silence_. Such a strange and distant thing, her body. It had been swallowed by the darkness. It was gone. Forever gone. _Alone_. _So very alone_. Couldn't cry. Couldn't think._ Darkness, crushing. Emptiness, nothingness. Cold and alone. Crushing. Crushing._

Then she felt a presence. She recoiled in fear. It was the presence that had filled her with pain, that had torn her from her body, torn her from her mind_. Alone_. The horrible presence that had created the agony. That hated her. _Cold_. That had destroyed her mind with its hate. _Dark_. Or, was this her mind, this strange void? She didn't know. _Empty._ She wanted to run, to run away from this terrible presence. But all she could do was float. _Floating. Floating in darkness_.

The presence drew closer. It was different. It was not the presence from before. _Silence_. It was searching. _Cold._ Searching for her. It felt so different from before. _Empty and cold_. She was so cold. _Darkness_. Everywhere darkness. _Crushing. Crushing darkness._

Then it found her. _Light, so much light_. The presence surrounded her, embraced her. _Light._ It filled her with light and warmth, filling the emptiness. _So warm_. It cradled her in safety and love. _Love_. She wasn't alone. It held her; it filled her with its light and love. It took away her fear. She was happy_. So happy_. _The light_. _The warmth_. The presence called to her. _No more silence_. A voice of soft love and kindness. Calling. "_Come with me," _it said. "_Come."_ She let the presence gently guide her. _Love_. It loved her. It wanted her. It wanted her to follow "_Come with me_." It pulled her forward, softly, gently. "_Come back to me." Love_. She wanted to follow. "_Come back to where you belong_." And so she went.

* * *

Kagome regained awareness of her body slowly. The first thing she noticed was that her entire body ached like she had been beaten. A number of times over. The second was the feel of sharp twigs and rocks digging into her bare legs. She must be lying on the ground. Then she realized that her head and torso were lying on something warm and soft. Well, not soft, she amended, but softly firm. And lumpy. Very lumpy, but still unbelievably comfortable. Except for her legs, of course. She also noticed there was something warm and heavy resting across her shoulder. She was very confused. But at least she was out of that frightening void.

"Kagome?"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked right into Inuyasha's worried face, which anxiously hovered over hers. She realized that the warm lumpy thing she was lying on was his lap, her head cradled in the crook of his elbow. His other arm lay across her shoulder (the warm, heavy thing that she'd felt) so that his hand could cup the side of her face.

"Inu...yasha?" She whispered, a little belatedly. When she spoke, he gave her a small, tired smile. She realized then that he looked absolutely exhausted. His face was haggard with weariness; his posture slumped. Even his ears were drooping.

_What's happened to him?_

She wanted to ask him but her voice didn't seem to be working. She then wanted to grind her teeth in frustration at her inability to communicate, but didn't seem to have the energy to do that either. She realized that she felt almost as exhausted as Inuyasha looked. Miroku solved the question problem for her.

"What the hell just happened Inuyasha? What's going on?"

His loud voice hurt Kagome's suddenly sensitive ears. It was so loud after the silence. She turned her face sideways and pressed her cheek into Inuyasha's palm, ignoring the twinge of pain in her neck that the movement caused. Inuyasha absently began to stroke her cheek with his thumb as he spoke.

"Rhiodoru has mind powers." He said quietly, his voice heavy with weariness.

Kagome realized with a jolt that there was emotion in his voice. He was once again his regular emotional self. That strange blankness in his face had disappeared completely. _Disappeared along with Rhiodoru,_ she realized. The blankness had definitely had something to do with the demon's presence. But she'd worry about that later. Right now she just wanted to enjoy the feeling of lying in Inuyasha's lap.

"OK then, what are mind powers exactly?" Sango asked.

Kagome wished they'd stop talking. The sound hurt her ears, not to mention the fact that Inuyasha was far too tired for an interrogation right now. However, by the time she'd worked up the energy to tell them this, Inuyasha had already begun to reply.

"Mind powers are a specific type of spiritual powers that are only good for one specific thing – entering other people's minds. It's extremely rare. Demons who have the power use it to manipulate others, and basically make them into their slaves. Or just to kill people. The power can be used to heal minds, but most demons just use it to destroy them." He paused. "It's a terrible power, most of the time."

"So when you and Rhiodoru stood there staring at each, he was trying to get into your mind to manipulate or kill you? And you were able to defend yourself somehow?"

"Yes, he was trying to get into my mind. The power requires physical contact with the victim to work; except if the demon just wants to read whatever thoughts you happen to be thinking at one particular moment. He doesn't need to be touching you to do that, he just needs to be within about a hundred yards of you."

That explained a lot. Now Kagome knew the reason that Rhiodoru had seemed to be able to hear everything they were saying. And how he had known that she had jewel shards; he had read it in her mind. Kagome abruptly realized that Inuyasha had not answered Sango's second question; the one about how he had been able to defend himself. What was he hiding? The others didn't notice the half-demon's evasion.

"OK", Miroku said thoughtfully, "so what happened to Kagome? He was touching her, but he didn't kill her, so what'd he do?"

Inuyasha sighed heavily. Kagome peeked up at him. He was looking a lot worse, and there seemed to be a strange shadow in his eyes. He had stopped stroking her cheek.

"Rhiodoru tore Kagome's mind apart. He ripped her inner mind, her core of self, away from her body and consciousness. He did it to distract us so he could go get the jewel shard and escape. Killing her would have been pointless. He needed something that would burden us, delay us. If he'd killed her, then we would have immediately gone after him, and that was the opposite of what he wanted."

Upon hearing that Kagome's mind had been torn apart, the others all crowded around her where she lay in Inuyasha's lap, peering into her face and trying to determine if she was now a raving lunatic or not.

Kagome tried to eject some strength into her voice. "I'm fine." She croaked.

They all looked relieved.

"But how?" Sango asked.

The others looked at Inuyasha. He didn't answer. Kagome looked at him too.

He looked horrible. His head was bowed, his shoulders slumped. His eyes were squeezed shut as though he were in pain. He looked like he was on the verge of collapse. Or perhaps on the verge of emptying his stomach.

"Inuyasha?" Sango and Miroku asked in unison, their voices filled with concern.

Kagome summoned her strength and sat up. Then something happened that she had not expected. Her entire body erupted in pain. She shrieked, every muscle in her body screaming in agony. Inuyasha's head snapped up, his arms wrapping tightly around her. She collapsed against his chest, her body racked with sobs as the pain overcame her. Crying only made it worse.

Inuyasha's hand came up to cup her face once again. As soon as his fingers touched her, she felt that same presence fill her mind for a second time. It engulfed, smothering the pain in its now familiar loving warmth. The presence tenderly cooled the fire that had ripped through her muscles. It felt like a lover's caress. The warmth was drowning her in its heat, its love. It was the most delightful feeling she'd ever experienced. Then, unexpectedly, it was leaving. It began to recede, to draw away. She wanted to scream at it to come back. It was almost a new agony, just being away from it. But the pain was gone; whatever spell had attacked her was destroyed. The presence had saved her again, and now, its job done, it was leaving.

Kagome felt the last of the presence disappear at the exact instant that Inuyasha's fingers slipped from her cheek. She pushed herself off Inuyasha's chest and was immediately grabbed by Miroku and Sango, Shippo jumping into her lap. She was instantly barraged by demands of her well-being and safety.

"I'm fine. I really am." She said, rising to her feet and trying to dispel their fears. "Inuyasha saved me."

They all turned to look at Inuyasha, who had also staggered to his feet.

Kagome stifled a gasp. If he had looked bad before, he looked absolutely dreadful now. He wavered slightly where he stood, struggling to remain upright. She could actually see his knees shaking. His entire body seemed to sag in exhaustion, his shoulders almost impossibly hunched. And worst of all, he was clutching his bowed head between his hands, his ears flattened completely, as though he were in terrible, terrible pain.

Kagome's blood ran cold. Inuyasha never showed signs of pain unless he was very badly hurt. He felt that admitting pain was a sign of weakness, and would never reveal any if he could help it. For him to display such immense pain must mean he was in absolute agony!

Kagome stepped towards him.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, her voice filled with worry. "Are you all right?"

It was a stupid question to ask. Obviously, he was _not_ all right, but she felt the need to say _something_.

Inuyasha dragged his head up, his fingers still buried in his hair, his ears still flat. He looked at her through deeply shadowed eyes, his face twisted with suffering. Kagome realized in alarm that the shadow in his eyes was the shadow of the pain that was engulfing him.

_What's happening to him?_

Inuyasha gazed at her a moment longer. Then, with a moan of pain, his knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

* * *


	9. Mind Powers Part I

Author's Note: I would like to give a big thanks to my editor, sue sue magoo, for her excellent advice, and to all the wonderful people who sent me awesome reviews. Thanks! :D (and please keep reviewing!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly, or any of the characters that the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi has concocted, but the character Rhiodoru is my own personal creation ;-)

* * *

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Mind Powers (Part I)**

Inuyasha slowly woke to the sound of birds chirping in their typical morning ecstasy. As the fog of sleep left his mind, he stifled a groan. He had a splitting headache. The memories of the day before came rushing back. He remembered his battle with the dragon-man; Rhiodoru fighting to infiltrate his mind, Inuyasha fighting to stop him.

He also recalled the complicated job of repairing Kagome's mind. It had been exceedingly difficult, the demon having torn her mind apart, nearly destroying her permanently. He could barely remember saving her the second time, his memory of events becoming hazy from the pain. That bastard Rhiodoru had left a trap in Kagome's mind that caused her severe physical pain to drive her mad and kill her, just in case Inuyasha managed to save her from the initial damage he'd inflicted. The half-demon had scarcely managed to heal her mind the first time, already weakened from his mind battle with the demon. The second time... Inuyasha shuddered. It had been all he could do to just free Kagome from the pain and destroy the spell without destroying his own mind in the process. He had already been so weak and exhausted; healing her mind the second time had been very dangerous for both of them. If Inuyasha had made a mistake, or lost consciousness in the middle of healing her, they both would have been lost. But he'd had no choice. There was no way he would have let Kagome die the horrible death that the spell would have caused just because it was risky.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and sat up. He didn't recognize his surroundings. They were still in the forest, but not the same clearing where he'd passed out. He flinched just remembering it. The pain had been unbearable. Every time Inuyasha used his power passed his endurance, it caused him pain, usually in the form of a terrible headache. Never before had he pushed himself so far, and the price had been appalling. The pain had been excruciating. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to remember.

Inuyasha began to examine his new whereabouts to take his mind off the memories. Kagome and Shippo were curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag a few feet away from him. Sango and Kilala were asleep by the coals of a burnt-out fire. Miroku was leaning against a tree, also sound asleep. Inuyasha glanced at the sky. It was early morning.

He stretched, yawning, and hoped the others would sleep a while longer. He was in no mood to be badgered with questions about how he had saved Kagome and battled Rhiodoru. He sighed. So now his secret was revealed, the secret that he'd managed to keep hidden his entire life. It was now out in the open for all to see. He had mind powers.

Inuyasha scowled, wishing he could wring Rhiodoru's neck. This was all his fault! The sound of someone moving brought him out of his fuming. Kagome rolled over and opened her eyes. When she saw him awake and sitting up, she smiled.

"Inuyasha," she whispered quietly, trying not to wake the others, "how are you feeling?"

He shrugged, feeling embarrassed that he'd actually passed out in front of everyone. "I've been better."

Kagome carefully extracted herself from the sleeping bag so she wouldn't wake Shippo. She walked over and sat down beside him.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you yesterday? Did Rhiodoru cause you all that pain?" There was a hint of anger in her voice at the second question.

Inuyasha blinked. "Oh no, it wasn't Rhiodoru who caused the pain. I just used my power too much." Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"In case you haven't guessed, I have mind powers - the same kind of power that Rhiodoru has." He explained, somewhat reluctantly. "I over-used my power and that's what caused the pain."

"Your power causes you pain when you use it?" She sounded scandalized at the very thought.

"No, you don't understand." He tried not to laugh at her tone of voice. That would just make his head hurt more. "It's like any other ache or pain. When you think too much, you get a headache. When you work too hard, your muscles ache. When I use my power more than I should, it hurts. The more I use it, the more pain it causes. I usually just get a really nasty headache when I use it too much, but because I went _way_ past my limit yesterday; it caused really bad pain in my entire body instead."

"Oh..." Kagome said softly. She suddenly looked absolutely miserable. "That means you were hurting so much because you had to save me _twice_ when you'd already used up your power fighting the demon. It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed in exasperation. "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault. Rhiodoru is completely responsible for everything that happened, not you."

"But..." She mumbled dejectedly. "But I should have done something..."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said firmly, leaning forward and grabbing her by the shoulders, giving her a small, gentle shake, "it is _not_ your fault!"

She looked at him teary-eyed for a moment longer. Then she unexpectedly threw herself at him. She grabbed a double handful of his kimono and buried her face in his chest.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" She wailed, loud enough to wake the whole forest. "I was so worried! I thought you would never wake up again! I was so afraid!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped in astonishment. Although touched by her concern, he felt that her behaviour was a little excessive. "I'm fine! Get a hold of yourself!"

She continued to sob against his chest. The sound was not helping his headache. By now, all the others were wide-awake, watching him and Kagome with varying degrees of surprise and amusement. Inuyasha noticed Sango give him a look that clearly said, "Comfort her or else!"

With a sigh, Inuyasha did as he was told, not wishing to incur the demon slayer's wrath. Plus, he hated seeing Kagome upset like this, and if Sango thought that he could make her feel better, he was willing to give it a shot. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was not used to having to comfort people and had no idea how to go about it. After a moment's thought, he settled on what he vaguely remembered his mother doing for him when he was a child.

Shifting his weight slightly, he pulled Kagome right into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He laid his cheek on the top of her head, and started to gently stroke her hair with his hand. She collapsed against his chest, still sobbing. He couldn't bring himself to start rocking her back and forth the way his mother had for him. Demons did not rock. He thought that he should probably say something soothing too, but, unable to think of anything worthy to say, settled on a reassuring silence.

It seemed to be working. Kagome's sobs slowly subsided until she merely sat there, sniffling quietly. The others had disappeared, surreptitiously finding things to do that took them out of the immediate area. _Probably Sango's doing_, he thought gratefully, not wanting anyone to see him acting so... so un-demonish. It would completely ruin his reputation, or what was left of it.

"Are you all right now?" He asked softly.

Kagome nodded into his kimono before abruptly sliding her arms around his waist. She held onto him tight, her face and torso still pressed against his chest. Inuyasha decided that he would have to find reasons to comfort Kagome more often. He was really starting to enjoy himself. It felt good, having her in his arms, having her arms around him. It felt very good. Inuyasha's thoughts began to wander in rather pleasant, but naughty, directions.

Miroku ruined everything by returning and announcing loudly that it was time to eat breakfast. Inuyasha scowled as he reluctantly let go of Kagome. She pushed herself off his chest and also scowled at Miroku. She grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "stupid meddlesome monk" before starting to get up. Then she paused. She whirled back to face him and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek against his in one last fierce hug, before jumping up and hurrying off. As Inuyasha watched her in amazement, he noticed that her cheeks seemed to have become rather flushed all of the sudden.

Shaking himself, he put Kagome's strange behaviour out of his thoughts. After eating, Inuyasha's aching head felt much better. He now felt ready to face the others' questions, which were undoubtedly about to begin.


	10. Mind Powers Part II

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the great reviews! You guys are awesome! I wish I could personally thank all of you, but I would like to give a special thanks to some of my favourite reviews: Dark Inu Fan (You rock!), angelica incarnate (Thank you!), Muraski-chan (Thanks!), The Soultaker (I totally agree.), scribs (lol!), and a big "thank you!" to all my other reviews! Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think of the story so far. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly, or any of the characters that the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi has concocted, but the character Rhiodoru is my own personal creation ;-)

* * *

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Mind Powers (Part II)**

(After eating, Inuyasha's aching head felt much better. He now felt ready to face the others' questions, which were undoubtedly about to begin.)

Kagome had repeated to the others what he had already told her about the pain from his powers as they'd eaten. Now the entire group was staring at him as though waiting for him to pull some miraculous explanation out of nowhere as to how he had acquired his rare mind powers. Inuyasha himself had no idea how he'd ended up with the power. He hardly knew anything about it at all, except what he'd discovered he was able do, and what the occasional wise man or woman had told him about the power. In fact, Rhiodoru was only the other demon Inuyasha had ever met who had mind powers besides a very old, very strange demon he had known years ago. Inuyasha had stumbled across the strange man in a deserted village. He had taken pity on the weak, old demon, and had given him some food, not knowing at the time that the man had the same powers that Inuyasha himself had. In thanks, the demon had vowed to teach Inuyasha all he knew of his powers, but only after a week of instruction, had sickened and died. Inuyasha told this to the others.

"So you know hardly anything about the power." Miroku mused. Then his eyes narrowed accusingly, "That doesn't explain why you've never told us about it before."

Taking offense to the monk's tone, Inuyasha growled. "I didn't tell you for a number of reasons. For starters, the subject never exactly came up. Second of all, other demons absolutely despise demons with mind powers, so if this leaks out, I'll have demon hunting parties snapping at my heels for the rest of my life. And thirdly, it's generally a useless power, only good for healing people's minds, and I don't like using it, so you'd better just forget about it right now. I didn't tell you because if you knew then you'd want me to use it all the time. Well forget it! I haven't used it in years and I'm not going to start now!" Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest and glared at them, daring them to argue with him.

"OK, OK, calm down Inuyasha." Miroku said placatingly. "First things first. Why do other demons hate demons with mind powers so much?"

"Because we scare them. We have the ability to manipulate them, to control them. We threaten their freedom, and they won't stand for it. They hunt down and kill all demons with the power, if they know about them. That's one of the reasons it's so rare."

"Well, don't worry Inuyasha. Your secret's safe with us." Kagome declared fiercely. "We won't tell a soul."

"I don't doubt that." Inuyasha grumbled. "But Rhiodoru knows now. He could tell anyone. In fact, he'll probably tell everyone he comes across, just to get back at me."

"I don't know about that Inuyasha." Sango said reassuringly. "In order to tell others, he'd have to admit that you tricked him, defeated him, and forced him to run away. There's no way that he'll willingly do that."

Inuyasha considered this. He still wasn't satisfied though. He wouldn't put it past the dragon to just lie about his part in the battle.

"Inuyasha," Shippo asked innocently, "why did you say your mind powers are useless? Can't you do to demons what Rhiodoru did to Kagome?"

"Ya, Inuyasha. Can't you do that mind-tearing thing too? If you can fix it then you should be able to do it, right?" Kagome added.

Inuyasha flushed with rage. "Are you actually suggesting that I do _that?_ That I reach into someone's mind and rip them, their very being, to pieces? Are you all insane? What do you take me for? I'm not a monster!"

The others stared at him in shock. He realized that they didn't understand. He took a deep, calming breath and explained. "When I use my power, the other person is helpless against me. Completely and utterly helpless. They can't defend themselves in any way at all. I can do whatever I want to them. Anything. I could shred their mind, take control of their body, drive them completely insane, erase their memories, create new memories, or create emotions, sensations, or pain. I can alter their free will, make them my slave, torture them, torment them, anything. The list goes on. Or I can heal their minds, take away their emotional pain, take away bad memories, bring back forgotten memories, or cure someone who's gone insane. But no matter what I do, the other person can't stop me. Once I'm in their head, I'm in absolute control. And I won't do it. It's like attacking a helpless baby, or slitting your enemy's throat while they sleep. When I'm in their mind I can look at their deepest secrets and desires, most personal memories, and most private thoughts. Everything that they've ever done, said, thought, or experienced in their life I can see – and alter. It's nothing less than rape, except it's of the mind instead of the body. It goes against everything I believe in, everything inside me. I can't do it, not to anyone. It's wrong."

The others continued to stare at him, but this time their shock was from a much different source. He realized that he had probably never said so much to them at one time as he had just then. He silently cursed himself. He usually kept all those personal-type thoughts and feelings tightly locked inside his inner barriers. It was a necessity for him, something he had learned early on in life. It was his protection against the cruelty of the world. He had a virtual fortress built up around his mind to keep his inner-self safe. The only time he'd ever opened his barriers more than a crack had been when he'd given the others that little demonstration when Kagome had been in heat.

But right now, his inner barriers were severely weakened from using his power too much, and things he did not wish to reveal were slipping out without his noticing. He had just said four times more than he'd meant to. He also realized that, for the time being, his emotions would be far more visible on his face than usual. He attempted to school his expression. He would have to be very careful what he said in the next couple days until he regained his emotional strength and reinforced his inner barriers.

Kagome was the first to speak, and that was with great hesitation. "Did you... did do anything to my mind? Did you see all my - my private thoughts and memories and stuff?"

Inuyasha winced. He had expected the question, but it still hurt.

"Kagome," he said, mentally kicking himself for the definite note of earnestness and sincerity in his voice. "I did what I did because I couldn't stand seeing you hurt."

_Damn!_ That was not what he'd meant to say! He continued in a rush, furiously ordering himself not to blush.

"I knew that whatever Rhiodoru did to you would kill you. I had no choice. I didn't want to do it. I couldn't even ask for your permission. There was no time. You only had moments left as it was. I almost couldn't reach you." He didn't know if she understood what he meant by that last sentence. He wondered for a moment how much she remembered from when her mind was torn.

"Kagome, I swear on my demon blood that I only did what had to be done to save you and nothing else. Nothing. I saw nothing in your mind; I didn't look at all. The only thing I heard was a couple thoughts that went through your head right as I finished healing you the fist time, and a couple more thoughts the second time. They weren't anything bad or revealing. That's all, I swear."

Kagome nodded, looking relieved. Miroku and Sango, on the other hand, were looking at him very curiously. He kicked himself again. What was wrong with him? All he meant to say was that he'd seen nothing. And here he'd gone and swore fervently that he hadn't looked or anything at all, and gone on and on about it. He decided that it would be a very good idea to end this conversation now, before he said something he'd really regret.

"I think we should get going now. Rhiodoru is long gone with that jewel shard, so where to now?"

"Well, actually, I need to get home." Kagome said. "I'm almost out of supplies and clean clothes, plus I'm so behind in school, I'll never catch up if I don't go to at least a _few_ classes."

Inuyasha snorted to show her what he thought of her "classes" then shrugged to show her that she would get no argument from him. He needed some time to recover from the battle with Rhiodoru and from healing Kagome. His head was starting to throb more forcefully from thinking so much and doing all that talking. He scowled, thinking about how easily his mind would tire for the next day or two. The best cure was sleep, but he didn't have that luxury right now. He wasn't about to admit to the others that he was too tired to travel when he'd just suggested that they leave.

As he watched the others collect their things, he started to think about that last hug Kagome had given him. What did it mean? His head gave an unpleasant throb and he stopped trying to figure it out. He realized with resignation that today was going to be a very long day.

* * *


	11. Chocolate

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the great reviews! Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think of the story so far. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly, or any of the characters that the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi has concocted, but the character Rhiodoru is my own personal creation ;-)

* * *

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Chocolate**

Inuyasha trudged along behind the others, trying to keep a little distance between them and himself. Indeed, it had been a tremendously long and exhausting day. Or at least _mentally_ exhausting. It was now late afternoon, and he was fervently hoping that they would stop to make camp soon. It didn't look likely though; the others seemed intent on making up for the ground they'd lost the day before.

Inuyasha was rapidly becoming overtired. He'd spent the entire day so far trying not to blurt out anything he might later regret. It had been difficult and tiring for his already fatigued mind. And as his mind became more and more tired, he was beginning to lose control of himself anyways. In fact, he was beginning to not even _care_ what he said. That was not good. If his mind was overtired, then his body was the exact opposite. All the resting he'd done, plus the lack of activity (walking was not in the least bit strenuous for him) had left his body in a state of high energy. Combined, his over-energized body and under-energized mind had resulted in a very strange side effect. As is typical for one who is very tired but has lots of energy, Inuyasha had become hyper.

Inuyasha tried to scowl, but was unsuccessful. He hadn't felt hyper since he was a small child. He didn't want to get hyper now! Demons did not get hyper. _Men_ did not get hyper! He realized that he was feeling the very strange, very idiotic urge to start jumping up and down. He tried to scowl again, but once more failed miserably. There seemed to be this stupid, goofy smile plastered permanently on his face. He was glad that the others' backs were to him. They had never seen Inuyasha do anything that could even be classified as playful, let alone unbelievably hyper. He felt the overpowering urge to giggle, but managed not to.

_Maybe I should make the best of a bad situation,_ he thought, his goofy grin morphing into a mischievously wicked smile.

When he had been little, he had driven his mother to distraction with his pranks and games. Maybe it was time to cause a little havoc among the others. A little revenge for all the teasing they'd done to him. Even if the others were poor sports about it, Shippo would be fun to play with. Inuyasha sauntered forwards towards Kagome, completely forgetting that he didn't want them to see him in his current state, let alone being playful with them.

His smile grew. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

Kagome was worried. Inuyasha had been acting very strangely all day. He had been quiet ever since they had all talked that morning. And even that talk had been strange. Inuyasha was notoriously reticent when it came to discussing his past, but this time he had almost completely opened up to them. Not that she minded; she was glad he had been open about it, but it still worried her. 

Earlier in the day, she'd gone to Sango and Miroku and told them of her worries.

"You're right, Kagome. Inuyasha has been acting a little out of character. What do you think, Miroku?" Sango had asked.

Miroku had given them a superior look and said, "I would say that Inuyasha hasn't quite recovered his strength since yesterday. His mind is tired, so he keeps slipping up and revealing things he normally wouldn't, because he's far too tired to think about it. His normal façade of tough, gruff demon is slipping because he's too exhausted to maintain it." He winked at them. "Watch him closely. You might discover a new side of him you would have never imagined possible. This is a once in a life time opportunity to see the real, deep-down Inuyasha."

Kagome had taken Miroku's advice and had watched Inuyasha closely. He had seemed merely quiet, and that wasn't at all unusual for the half-demon. She started to wonder if the monk was wrong, and consequently started to worry all over again.

As she stared absently around at the hilly field they were walking through, Shippo must have realized how preoccupied she was, for he chose that moment to start pestering her for candy.

"Come on, Kagome! You promised to bring me chocolate this time. I want some now!"

Sighing, Kagome pulled a large box of chocolate pieces out of her backpack. She started asking Shippo to turn into different things in return for a chocolate.

"OK, now a donkey." As Shippo transformed into a small donkey with a bushy tail, Kagome pulled out another chocolate. But before she had a chance to toss it to Shippo, a clawed hand plucked the candy right out of her fingers. Whipping around, she saw Inuyasha casually sniff the chocolate before popping it into his mouth. She stared. He had never shown any interest in the treats she brought for Shippo before. Why now?

Swallowing, Inuyasha gave her a little smile and reached for the box. Kagome, out of reflex, held the box away from him. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala stopped and turned around to see what was happening.

"No, Inuyasha. These are for Shippo." She said firmly.

"Come on," he pouted, "be nice and share." He reached around behind her to try and grab the box.

"No!"

Inuyasha suddenly wrapped both his arms around her, holding her tight. She was so surprised she forgot about the chocolates. Big mistake. Before she'd even realized what'd happened, Inuyasha was gone, along with the candy. With a start, she watched him trot away. Realizing he'd tricked her to get the box from her, Kagome felt a stirring of anger. Shippo had started to cry. Kagome opened her mouth to yell a particular word to stop the troublesome half-demon when Inuyasha stopped and turned to face her. She stopped in mid-shout.

Inuyasha's eyes were dancing with laughter as he popped another chocolate in his mouth. His mouth quirked in a playful smile as he slowly chewed the candy, taunting her to come after him.

_Playful?_ Inuyasha, _playful?_ Kagome's mouth hung open in shock. Since when was Inuyasha playful? Then she remembered Miroku's words. Well, this was a side of the half-demon she had definitely not expected. She decided to make the best of the situation.

Summoning her most terrible glare, she hollered at the top of her lungs, "Give me back my chocolates, you mangy mutt!"

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her and started to trot away again. With a growl, she tore off after him at full speed, quickly recalling all her memories of roughhousing with Sota. The dog demon wasn't going very fast, probably planning to tease her by leaping away at the last second. She had other plans. To the surprise and shock of everyone present, she did the last thing they all expected; she tackled him. With a howl of triumph, she jumped right into him, throwing the astonished half-demon off balance. He crashed to the ground, landing flat on his back with Kagome sitting on his chest.

"Give them back!" She yelled, trying to pry the box out of his grip.

"Never, you weak, useless human! Just try and take them from me!" His eyes sparkled and his smile broadened as she tried to do just that and failed completely. Then, with an evil grin, Inuyasha swung one of his legs up, hooked his ankle on her shoulder and toppled her off him.

The half-demon leapt to his feet and started to run off again. He only got about four steps, however, before Shippo came to the rescue. With his own yell, Shippo threw himself at Inuyasha, grabbing handfuls of the half-demon's long hair. Inuyasha began to try and grab the little kitsune, but couldn't reach.

Jumping to her feet, Kagome took a moment to marvel at Inuyasha's remarkable flexibility, as well as Shippo's good grip. Just as Inuyasha managed to tear Shippo out of his hair, Kagome made her move. She ran forward and jumped on the half-demon's back, piggyback style.

Inuyasha almost fell again, barely managing to stay upright. Kagome made a grab for the chocolate box but missed, throwing them both off balance for a second time. Then Shippo leapt into the mix again, grabbing Inuyasha's arm - the one holding the box. Inuyasha, feigning a ferocious snarl, spun around and waved his arm, trying to dislodge both human and kitsune.

Kagome barely managed to hang on, mostly because she was laughing so hard. Inuyasha whirled again, flailing his arm wildly. She laughed all the harder, imagining how stupid they must look. With another yell, Inuyasha gave his arm a hard jerk, sending Shippo flying. Kagome, quick as a cat, snatched the box out of his unsuspecting fingers. Letting go of the demon, she began running full speed away from him. He would have caught her immediately if not for Shippo, who, laughing wildly, jumped in Inuyasha's face, distracting him long enough for Kagome to get a head start.

After once again sending Shippo flying, Inuyasha was right on her tail. Because she had been looking back at the rapidly gaining half-demon, she didn't realize that she had come to the steep slope of a very high hill. Frantically trying to stop, she flailed her arms and screamed. She might have actually managed to stop herself if not for Inuyasha who, running much faster than her, couldn't stop at all. He crashed into her, sending them both tumbling down the hill, rolling over top of one another as they fell.

They finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, Inuyasha landing on top of her. Pushing himself up dizzily, he sat down on her thighs, pinning her to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, still clutching the box of now crushed chocolates to her chest. "What are you doing?"

Inuyasha assumed a severe expression.

"Surrender the box or die, woman!" He growled, lightly poking her stomach with one claw.

Laughing, she gasped, "I'll never surrender to the likes of you, you dog!"

"Then so be it." With that, he raised his claws, and, to Kagome's surprise and consternation, he started to tickle her sides.

Shrieking with laughter and gasping for air, she realized with dismay that claws were very good for tickling people.

"No! Inuyasha!" She gasped, tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard, "Stop! Please!"

"Surrender!" He choked, having trouble talking because he, too, was laughing so hard he could hardly sit up.

"Never!" She yelled triumphantly as Shippo entered the fray again, this time jumping on Inuyasha's head. As the kitsune started yanking on the half-demon's ears, Kagome gave Inuyasha a hard push in the chest, knocking him on his back. Extracting her legs out from underneath him, she jumped on his chest again.

She decided it was time to find out if Inuyasha was ticklish too; she wanted revenge. In a short period of time, she and Shippo had the poor demon howling with laughter as they discovered that Inuyasha was indeed very ticklish.

With mock growl, Inuyasha tossed Shippo away and sat up, dumping Kagome on the ground. Grabbing the forgotten box of candy, he leapt up and took off. He only got about ten steps this time.

"Sit!"

The thump of Inuyasha slamming into the ground was followed by some very foul cursing. Running to the fallen demon, Kagome jumped on his back. As the air whooshed out of his lungs from her sudden weight, she pulled the box out of his hands.

"Bad dog!" She admonished. Her words were met by another string of curses.

Getting off Inuyasha's back, Kagome sat down in the grass beside him, trying to catch her breath. The half-demon rolled over but didn't get up. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and proceeded to try and take a nap. She handed the box of candy to Shippo, who was still panting heavily from the fight. Kagome noticed with a scowl that Inuyasha wasn't even slightly out of breath. She reached over and poked him hard in the ribs. With a small yelp, he opened one eye and peered at her questioningly.

"Inuyasha, you are an annoying, bratty, self-centered dog. Why did you steal my chocolates?"

He smirked at her. "I'm glad to hear that you think so highly of me Kagome. And I think it's obvious why I wanted to steal the chocolates." He started eyeing the box again.

"Do you really like them that much?" Kagome asked him, wondering why he'd never asked for any candy before.

"Of course not," the half-demon replied, his smirk changing into that extremely annoying, but entirely lovable, playful smile. "In fact, I don't really like them at all. I just thought it would be fun to steal them. It seems that I make a rather poor thief though, don't you think?"

Kagome stared at him in disbelief for a moment. He didn't even _like_ them?

With a growl of rage, Kagome jumped to her feet and grabbed Inuyasha by the hair. Hauling him upright while he swore, she stepped back and gave him her most frightening glare. He stood there, silently watching her, looking very worried.

"Inuyasha," she said sweetly. His look of apprehension increased.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!"

* * *


	12. Games

Author's Note: Hehehe! I have officially passed the one hundred reviews mark! Yaaaa! Pretty good for my first fanfiction, don't you think? So now let's make it two hundred! (lol) I'll do all the hard work of writing the story, and all I ask in return is that everybody please review and tell me what you think of it so far! Thanks! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly, or any of the characters that the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi has concocted, but the character Rhiodoru is my own personal creation ;-)

* * *

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Games**

Inuyasha was angry. First of all, he was angry with Kagome for using all those sit commands on him yesterday. He was still aching. The angrier Kagome was when she used the command, the more it hurt - and the girl had been furious. His head, which had still been aching at the time, had felt like it had been smashed into a million pieces with a sledgehammer. He hadn't been able to even sit up for a whole ten minutes afterwards. He scowled deeply at her back as she walked a couple feet ahead of him.

He'd only been playing with her. She obviously didn't have much of a sense of humour. Sango and Miroku, and even Shippo, had told her that he was only playing and that it really had been funny, but the girl refused to apologize to him.

_Last time I ever play around with her, _he thought grumpily.

After he had recovered from the commands, he had spent the rest of the evening pouting silently, before going to bed early on a nice tree branch. Kagome had studiously ignored him the entire night. To be completely honest with himself, Inuyasha had to admit that she had hurt his feelings. He desperately hoped that no one else had figured that out. He was still trying to keep them under the impression that he didn't_ have_ any feelings to be hurt, but it didn't seem that he had been all that successful. The others all thought he was a total softie underneath the demon exterior. He scowled, his thoughts returning to Kagome. All he had done was try to play with her, something he'd never done before, and she'd gotten mad at him. He knew she hadn't been hurt or anything, so she couldn't be angry about that. He had even let her win, so she couldn't be cross about losing. So what was her problem?

Inuyasha tried to calm down a little, but failed. The second reason he was so mad was because he was furious at himself for acting so idiotic. He had behaved like a little child. Disgusted with himself, he was already trying to forget that it had even happened, but that was very difficult to do when Shippo kept pestering him to play games. Inuyasha was not playing any more games, ever. His anger wilted as he thought that. As much as he hated to admit it, he had had fun. Lots of fun. And he wanted to play some more too. It had been almost a decade since Inuyasha had played any kind of game at all, and he had really enjoyed himself yesterday afternoon. Well, except for the sit commands part.

_No,_ he thought to himself, _no more games._ _I have to concentrate on finding the jewel shards and destroying Naraku. I don't have time to be playing around._

He found that thought very depressing. He _wanted_ to play around. And Shippo wasn't helping either.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Come play tag with me!" The kitsune started yanking on Inuyasha's sensitive ears, trying to entice him to play. "You played with us yesterday! Why not today?"

Losing his temper, the half-demon grabbed the kitsune and threw him to the ground.

"Yesterday was a one time thing!" He yelled furiously, causing Shippo to cower down on the ground. "I'm not going to play anything with you ever again, so get off my case and leave me alone!"

The others turned and stared at him. Shooting a nasty look at a surprised Kagome, he stalked past them, muttering curses under his breath. Maybe if Kagome hadn't taken it so poorly, he might have actually considered opening up his inner barriers like that more often and having some fun every once in a while. But no, she had to freak out at him, making him feel like he could never open up again. He scowled more deeply. He was in a _very_ bad mood.

* * *

Kagome watched Inuyasha storm past them. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her, and cursed herself for her stubbornness. Inuyasha was mad and upset because Kagome had used the sit command on him excessively for no good reason. And now it looked like, because of her, Inuyasha would never be in a playful mood again.

She really _had_ enjoyed herself when Inuyasha had been such a brat and stolen her candy. She had had so much fun. But she had over reacted completely when Inuyasha had said he had done it simply for fun. She had felt that she had acted like an idiot just for his entertainment. She had been humiliated that he had tricked her. For a moment she had forgotten that he had just wanted to play. And in that moment of anger and embarrassment, she had made a huge mistake; she had used the command.

Almost immediately afterwards she had realized her mistake. But the damage was done. Inuyasha had been furious. She had been so ashamed of her shortsighted and insensitive actions that she had tried to pretend that it hadn't happened, and had been too embarrassed to apologize. That had just made things worse. Inuyasha was not taking it well at all, and she couldn't blame him.

"Kagome," Miroku said sternly from behind her, "go apologize to Inuyasha."

She turned to face him, blushing guiltily. She knew she should, but she desperately didn't want to.

"Do it Kagome." Sango added. "You're being as stubborn as Inuyasha usually is."

She blushed even more at that, knowing it was true.

"Kagome, you've hurt Inuyasha's feelings badly. He showed you a side of himself we've never seen before and you pretty much threw it back in his face. If you don't apologize right this minute, I doubt we'll ever see that side of him again." The monk ruined his stern lecture by cracking a smile. "And I must admit, I prefer this new Inuyasha. He might still be aggravatingly annoying, but in a much more pleasant way." Sango nodded in agreement, giving Kagome an encouraging smile.

"Fine," Kagome muttered, "but you guys all stay here."

She trudged off after Inuyasha, trying to decide what to say. To apologize, she would have to admit that she had been wrong and had made a mistake, and that would be hard. Not to mention the fact that Inuyasha _never_ admitted it when he was wrong. Why should she?

She found him sitting under a huge tree, munching on some kind of fruit that grew in abundance on the tree's branches. He glowered as she approached, but didn't move from where he sat. Kagome sat down beside him and stared at her hands. She considered what she should say.

"Inuyasha," she blurted in a rush, "I'm sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have used the command on you like that. You were just playing around. I'm so sorry, I totally over-reacted."

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment before grunting and taking another bite of his fruit. Kagome wondered if that meant he had forgiven her.

"Ummmm..." She said, feeling strangely shy all of the sudden. "I actually had lots of fun yesterday. Maybe you... or, uh, we could, uh, do that again sometime. I promise not to get mad or anything again."

Inuyasha looked up at her in surprise. Then he looked down at his lap. "I don't think so." He sounded almost disappointed.

Peering at Inuyasha's partially hidden face, she noticed that he was blushing slightly.

_He's embarrassed!_ She realized in surprise. The hanyou was always so touchy about being treated like a child, he probably thought that it was too unmanly to act a little silly once in a while.

Kagome narrowed her eyes thoughtfully_. He's too embarrassed to want to play again. Well, I can fix that!_

"Are you _sure_?" She asked teasingly, getting to her feet. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion. Reaching down, she snatched the half-eaten fruit out of his hand. Scowling, he tried to grab it back, but she dangled it just out of his reach. Jumping to his feet, he tried to snatch at it again, but Kagome was already running away. Then the chase was on.

Around and around the tree they ran. Kagome was laughing wildly by the time Inuyasha caught her from behind. Dizzy from running around in circles, she sagged in his arms as she laughed. Chuckling himself, the half-demon shifted her into one arm and took his now mutilated fruit from her. Looking at it in disgust, he chucked it away and flopped back down on the ground.

Her support suddenly gone, Kagome toppled down on top of Inuyasha, giggling madly. Inuyasha laughed too. As she sat dizzily in his lap, she realized that he had a wonderful laugh. She twisted around to look at him and realized that he _looked_ wonderful when he was laughing too. Smiling broadly, she reached up and tweaked one of his ears. He tried to scowl, but failed, starting to laugh all over again.

"So Inuyasha," she teased, "is playing around once in a while all that bad?"

He stopped laughing and gave her a deeply disdainful look, which didn't really have the desired effect because she was sitting in his lap and he couldn't look down his nose at her. "I wasn't playing around at all. I was merely trying to retrieve my stolen food, which, by the way, you ruined."

"Oh, is that what you call it? 'Retrieving your food'? Let me guess, demons don't play." She tweaked his ear again.

"Of course we don't." He sniffed. "A playful demon is a dead demon. It's always a bad idea to let your guard down."

She gave him a serious look, and pretended to peer at him closely. "But Inuyasha, you don't look dead to me! Maybe playful demons really aren't dead ones after all."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm just not playful, and that's why I'm still alive."

"Not playful?" She began, but abruptly stopped when Inuyasha jumped to his feet, dumping her on the ground.

"Inuyasha! What -" She suddenly noticed that Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were all walking towards them.

"Well, well, well," Miroku called to them, "I see you managed to make up all right. Maybe you'd like a little more private time with each other to – owww!" Sango bashed him on the head with her giant boomerang.

Kagome started to blush. They must have seen her sitting in Inuyasha's lap. She glanced at the half-demon and glowered. He wasn't blushing at all. In fact, he was looking quite amused. She opened her mouth to tell him off, when he abruptly stooped down and picked up the half-eaten piece of fruit off the ground. With a smirk, the half-demon whipped the fruit at Miroku's head. It splattered all over the side of the monk's face with a wet smack.

Kagome stifled a laugh as Miroku swore, wiping the chunks of fruit off his face. Sango bashed him on the head again for swearing around Shippo.

Inuyasha began walking down the path, continuing where they had left off. Kagome fell into step beside him, the others following behind. Miroku was still grumbling about the fruit. She glanced back at Sango. The demon slayer winked at her. Kagome blushed again. She was definitely going to have to explain things to the others. She hadn't meant to sit in Inuyasha's lap. It had been an accident.

She found herself thinking that she should accidentally fall in his lap again, only next time, she should do it somewhere a little more private where they wouldn't be interrupted.

Blushing at her own thoughts, Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She had known for a long time that she loved him, but she had never been sure about his feelings for her. She knew that he cared about her, but Kikyo had always gotten in the way. Now that the priestess was gone though, Inuyasha no longer had romantic ties to anyone, and, in essence, he was free for the taking. But did he want her the way that she wanted him? Kagome wondered if she would ever have the courage to approach Inuyasha and tell him how she felt. She had almost told him when he had held her and comforted her yesterday morning. But she had chickened out and merely given him another hug. Now, with this new, playful, open Inuyasha, she didn't know what to think. She didn't want to risk her friendship with him by revealing her feelings for him if he didn't feel the same way about her. If only he would give her some kind of sign.

Kagome grimaced to herself. It would have to be one hell of an obvious sign, because she wasn't one for noticing that kind of thing.

* * *


	13. Nightmares Part I

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I would like to thank all my faithful reviewers who review every chapter! Yay, you guys are great! (Even if I don't put down all your names, I know who you are!) And I hope that all you other people who read and don't review are enjoying it too. (You lazy bums! Review! I know you're out there!) Now, for some review responses:

Pinkydoodle12 and InuyashaKagome121: I really appreciate your reviews and I'm glad that you guys like my story so much, but I can't guarantee that my email will work or that I'll remember to tell you when I update. I'll try, but it would be much easier for all of us if you made accounts on , then you could use the Author Alerts instead of relying on me, which isn't that good of an idea...

angelica incarnate: Thank you so much! I love all your reviews! They're all so nice, and interesting too! You always have so much to say, I really appreciate it. Plz never stop reviewing for me!

Angel8818: Thanks for your reviews. Um, did you ever get the email I sent you? When you told me you were going away and asked me to update right away? Just curious... Oh, and what is 'sitteriesed'?

KurianGirl: Dear Ra, thank you for the review! ;-)

Dark Inu Fan: Thanks so much for all your reviews! ...You actually pick up stray auras of the future? ...bizarre...

devilblondie: Ummm... gee, thanks for the reviews... but, you know, death threats really aren't going to make me write any faster...

Draechaeli: Hahahahaha! That was hilarious! Oooh, I just have to share that with everyone who's too lazy to read reviews:

(Ok, for all people with bad memories, the last chapter ended with Kagome wishing that Inuyasha would give her a sign, but she's bad at noticing that kind of thing. And Draechaeli's review said...)

-Kagome's Sign-  
"Kagome?"  
"Yeah Inu-Yasha?"  
"I...I love you Kagome."  
"Oh that's really nice Inu-Yasha," Kagome said with a smile she pats Inu-Yasha's arm and walks away, 'Why won't he just give me a sign?' thought Kagome.

Hehe, I loved that! Plz keep reviewing!

Ok, now onto the chapter! (Oh and this is a three part chapter/section/thing, so it'll be a tad shorter than usual (and it ends in a stupid spot, I know...) Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha (--cries--) or any of the characters that the wonderful, talented, brilliant, lucky, magnificent, superb, and fantastic Rumiko Takahashi has concocted, but the character Rhiodoru is my own personal creation. (Haha, in your face Takahashi! I have my own character now! (--winks--) and more to come...) :D

* * *

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Nightmares (Part I)**

Inuyasha smiled to himself. He was in a very good mood, quite contrary to his mood that morning. Although Kagome hadn't actually given him a reason for why she had freaked out at him in the first place and used all those sit commands on him, he was satisfied with her apology. He had had to apologize enough times to know that it was easiest to just get it over with as quick as possible, so he couldn't fault her for not going into any details. Of course, Inuyasha preffered to just not apologize at all.

Inuyasha glanced around. It was early evening. It would be time for them to stop and make camp soon. He sniffed the air. He could pick up the scent of humans nearby. Not many, perhaps just one or two families living at the edge of the forest, but there would probably be shelter for the others there. Humans were always willing to share their homes with Inuyasha, although he usually preferred to sleep outside. Humans' strange desire to keep him satisfied and happy seemed to have something to do with fact that the human race appeared to have this peculiar inborn fear that all demons found them a rare and delicious delicacy. Inuyasha smirked, _I wonder why?_

He found the thought of eating a human absolutely revolting, but most low-level, weaker demons thought of humans as an excellent food source. In fact, most considered people to be "stupid food" because humans were so easy to kill that it hardly required any skill or effort at all. Inuyasha had to agree about the stupid part. Most humans were pathetically incompetent when it came to defending themselves.

The half-demon glanced at Kagome. She happened to fall into that category. He was constantly fretting over her safety. He frowned as he looked at her. Ever since their little tussle that morning, she hadn't left his side once. His frown deepened. Why was she following him around?

He mentally shrugged in bafflement. Humans, and women in particular, were a mystery to him. Why they did anything, he hadn't the slightest idea.

They came around a bend in the forest path. Ahead of them was a small rundown hut, with a pathetically scraggily garden. There were two young children pulling weeds, both looking very scruffy, ragged, and malnourished. Inuyasha sighed in disgust. A typical feudal era peasant family. Even at their worst, no demon of any consequence would ever allow his own people to be treated that way. He didn't understand why the human lords allowed it, let alone made the situation worse with their high taxes and petty wars.

As they neared the tiny hut, Kagome waved to the children.

"Hello! Are your parents around?"

At the sound of her voice both children jumped to their feet in surprise. Their looks of shock turned to ones of fear and trepidation as they saw the half-demon. With looks of silent horror, they ran into the house as fast as they could, too terrified to utter a sound.

Inuyasha forced his face into a semblance of detached uncaring. Very few people had any idea just how much that hurt, to have even children fear you. Some demons found human fear to be flattering; for Inuyasha, it filled him with self-loathing. Humans were his people just as much as demons, and yet they feared and hated him, while other demons hated and reviled him.

_What a wonderful world,_ he thought sarcastically.

A moment after the children disappeared inside, a haggard old woman sprang out of the hut, brandishing a heavy club.

"Get away from my home, demon! You will not have my children for your supper! Leave at once or else!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs, fear powering her voice. But it wasn't fear for herself, it was fear for her children. Inuyasha realized immediately that this woman had no will to continue living. He could smell it in her scent, the underlying stench of death.

"Oh no! Please don't be afraid!" Sango said, attempting to calm the woman. "We won't hurt you or your children. We're just looking for a place to stay for the night."

The woman appeared to relax slightly. "How do I know that you're telling the truth?" She demanded.

Inuyasha watched her closely. She was not as old as he had first thought. She was in her late twenties or early thirties only, not an elderly woman as he had first thought. A hard life had ravaged what had once been a pretty face, and she appeared to be almost as old as fifty. One of her children peeked her head around the door flap.

"Get back inside!" She hissed. The head immediately disappeared.

"I swear we mean you no harm." Miroku said calmly. "Our demon companion is harmless as far as demons go. He won't hurt you." To prove his point, he bonked Inuyasha on the head with his staff. Inuyasha refrained from hitting the monk back – that would not allay the woman's fears – and settled on merely growling quietly to let Miroku know what was in store for him later.

The woman gawked. Apparently she had never seen a demon be knocked on the head and do nothing in retaliation. She lowered her club.

"You want a place to stay for the night?" She said dubiously.

Inuyasha was loosing patience. "Yes! That's all! I'm not going to eat you, we just want somewhere safe to sleep so _we_ don't get eaten!"

Kagome smacked him on the shoulder for snapping at the woman. He growled at her too. The women put down her club.

"If I let you stay here for the night, what do I get out of it? Besides having a possibly dangerous demon and three strangers sleeping in my home."

"You get this demon's unconditional protection." Miroku said convincingly. "Inuyasha is a very powerful, human-friendly demon, and for one night you can sleep easy knowing that you and your children are completely and absolutely safe from all danger."

Inuyasha thought that Miroku sounded like he was trying to sell something to the woman.

"That depends on who I'll need protection from." She paused, considering. "I guess you can stay. Heaven knows, I can't exactly force you to leave. But you won't be getting any food from me; you'll have to feed yourselves. I don't have anything to spare."

"Thank you." Kagome said, giving the woman a slight bow. "How about this? We'll feed you and your family instead."

The woman looked surprised. "Thank you." She stammered. "Please come in. It's not much but it'll keep the wind off your backs and the rain off your heads."

As they followed the woman inside, Inuyasha wondered what they were going to eat for the rest of the trip back to Kaede's village. They had barely any food as it was; feeding this human family was going to use up all of their supplies. Sometimes Kagome was just too kindhearted for her own good.


	14. Nightmares Part II

Author's Note. Hmmm... a number of you wondered why I titled the previous chapter "Nightmares". (I didn't think that people actually paid that much attention to the chapter titles...) As I said before, this is a three part chapter. Originally, "Nightmares" was one really long chapter, but when I posted it, I broke it into three parts: Nightmares Part I, Nightmares Part II, and Nightmares Part III. I'm just too lazy to think up separate titles for each part of the chapter (plus I'm no good at thinking up chapter tiltes...). The "nightmares" don't come into to play until later on... you'll see.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha (I only do in my dreams...) or any of the characters that the wonderful, talented, brilliant, lucky, magnificent, superb, and fantastic Rumiko Takahashi has concocted, but the character Rhiodoru is my own personal creation, along with Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, and Mutsu. (Haha, in your face Takahashi! I have my own characters now!) :D

* * *

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Nightmares (Part II)**

(As they followed the woman inside, Inuyasha wondered what they were going to eat for the rest of the trip back to Kaede's village. They had barely any food as it was; feeding this human family was going to use up all of their supplies. Sometimes Kagome was just too kindhearted for her own good.)

The inside of the hut was just as dilapidated as the outside. It consisted of a rusty wood-burning stove in one corner and a moldy straw mat for a bed in the other. There were three kids: two girls and a boy. Inuyasha wasn't good at guessing human children's ages, but he thought they looked about seven, six, and four.

"My name is Masaka. These three are," the woman pointed to the oldest girl, "Shinobu," then the younger girl, "Akika," then the youngest one, the boy, "and the little one is Mutsu."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

As the others greeted the children, Inuyasha found a relatively clean corner of the hut to sit in. Sango and Kagome joined Masaka at the stove and began discussing supper. Shippo, Kilala, and Miroku wandered outside again. The half-demon closed his eyes, half listening to the women chatter.

He stiffened. He was being watched. He could feel it. He cautiously sniffed the air. He could smell nothing but humans and food. Who or what was watching him?

He slowly opened his eyes, coming face to face the source of his apprehension. Mutsu stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at Mutsu. With a snort of disgust, the half-demon turned away, settling back into his corner. He must be becoming paranoid, getting worried over little human children.

The sound of a footstep made him turn back to the little boy. He had been joined by his two sisters. Three sets of eyes stared cautiously into his. They were standing about two steps away from him. Inuyasha glared at them. He didn't want to scare them, but he didn't want them to bother him either.

Shinobu, the oldest, slowly stepped forward. Inuyasha intensified his glare. It didn't faze the little girl in the slightest. She ever so slowly reached out and brushed her finger tips against one of Inuyasha's ears. A delighted smile spread over her face as she felt the silky-soft fur that covered his ears. The smile grew still larger when the half-demon failed to respond. Inuyasha realized too late that that had been a mistake. Feeling that all was safe, the children pounced.

Shinobu locked both hands around his ears, trying to yank them out of his head. Akika jumped on his other side, tangling both arms in his long silver hair and subsequently trying to rip that out of his head too. Little Mutsu toddled up to him and threw himself right into the half-demon's lap, grabbing the two long pieces of hair that hung in front of his shoulders and hanging off them.

Inuyasha froze. He was suddenly in a rather large amount of pain. But he didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to get rid of the children without hurting them? He gave one of the girls a gentle but firm push away from him. She merely clung to his hair tighter and began squealing. As Shinobu gave another painful tug on his ears, Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of.

"Help!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, startling everyone, and causing the kids to loosen their grips. He started trying to push them off him again.

"Help me! Kagome! Get the brats off me! Owww!"

The children, realizing that their new toy was about to be taken away, all hurled themselves at him, grabbing a hold of every part of him that they could reach. As they threw themselves at him, Inuyasha lost his balance and fell over on his side, unintentionally allowing the children to all pile on top of him.

"Aaaaaaah! Let go! Help! Get them off!"

The women finally came to his rescue.

"Get off him right now! Shinobu! Akika! Mutsu! Behave yourselves. You know better than that!"

Masaka lectured in a voice bursting with laughter as she hauled the kids off him. Kagome started prying Mutsu's pudgy little fingers out of his hair.

As the last of the children was herded away, Inuyasha sat up and brushed himself off, trying to maintain at least a semblance of dignity. It didn't help that Kagome was covering her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her giggles as she watched him.

"But mommy!" Akika whined. "We want to play with the doggy!"

_Doggy?_

Inuyasha started to rise with a growl, but Kagome pushed him back down with a growl much fiercer than his own.

"Don't even think about it." She hissed under her breath.

"He is not a doggy, Akika." Masaka glanced at him as though considering the truth of that statement. He snarled fiercely at her, starting to stand up again.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha's face smashed into the floor of the hut. He swore violently.

"Stop swearing Inuyasha, or I'll say it again." Kagome looked at him furiously. He stopped immediately.

Sango laughed. "Okay, let's get a few things straight. First of all, yes, Inuyasha _is_ a dog demon, but, no, he is _not_ a dog. Second, Inuyasha doesn't like kids, so you three will have to leave him alone. And thirdly, Inuyasha, you had better not even think about lifting one claw against any of them or else you'll have to answer to me... and to Kagome." She added a moment later as the girl continued to glare at the him.

He scowled. "You keep the brats away from me and I'll keep my claws to myself. Got it?"

Kagome smacked him again. "Be polite, Inuyasha. No wonder they think you're a dog."

With a snarl at all the humans present, the half-demon rose to his feet and stomped out of the hut. He had no desire to remain in there with three touchy women and three undisciplined brats.

As he passed Shippo and Miroku, who were lounging by the woodpile, the monk smirked at Inuyasha.

"Having fun in there? We could hear you crying for help. Did the little kiddies hurt the big bad demon?"

Shippo sniggered. Inuyasha simply punched Miroku in the stomach as he walked by, heading for a nearby tree. With a lazy hop, he jumped onto the lowest branch and sat down. He gave Miroku a haughty smirk. Not only was the monk doubled over with the wind knocked out of him from Inuyasha's light punch, but that effortless jump had been about twenty feet high. Even in his wildest dreams, Miroku couldn't even jump a quarter of that. At least, not from a standstill.

Inuyasha settled down and closed his eyes again, intending to finish his nap before dinner. His head didn't seem to want to cooperate though. His thoughts kept turning back to Kagome. She really had had fun playing with him and she wanted to play again. A smile involuntarily spread on his face. This was definitely a good thing.

He let his thoughts wander in whatever direction they wanted. For some reason they kept wandering back to Kagome. He started to scowl. Why was he suddenly so obsessed with her? His frown deepened. He did _not_ need this right now. It was not a good time for him to get all emotional over Kagome again. The last time that had happened had been way back when he and Kagome had first met, before Kikyo had returned. His emotions had gotten so screwed up that he'd nearly been killed a dozen times because he had been too distracted to notice any demons' presences. Then Kikyo had showed up, and he had gotten preoccupied all over again.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on pushing his emotions very deep down, burying them behind his inner barriers. He needed all his concentration for the coming days. It was impossible to know when Naraku would set another trap for them. Plus that demon Rhiodoru was still out there. And there was Sesshomaru, Kagura, Kanna, Koga; the list just kept going. He had too many enemies to be daydreaming about Kagome. He had to focus and keep his guard up. He had to expect the unexpected and watch for danger everywhere. He would deal with his feelings for Kagome when it wouldn't put any of them in danger. He would have to wait until they had collected all the shards of the Shikon jewel and destroyed Naraku.

A sudden thought occurred to him. If he waited until they had collected all the shards and killed Naraku, then Kagome would no longer have any reason to stay in this time. She would go home, and his chance to be with her would be gone forever.


	15. Nightmares Part III

Author's Note: Ah, the last part of the evil three part chapter. I got the definite impression that you guys don't like that I broke it up, but I have limited time for writing, and I do the best I can. (If you hadn't noticed, I do try to update much sooner (like every two days) when it's a two or three part chapter.) Now, I know the "Nightmares" chapters aren't the most action-packed and hang-off-the-edge-of-your-seat type chapters, but I _am_ leading up to something. (You _do_ want a solid storyline and good plot development, don't you?). Hmm... sorry. Someone said that the last chapter was boring, and I felt the need to defend myself. Anyways, onto the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha (I only do in my dreams...) or any of the characters that the wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi has concocted, but the character Rhiodoru is my own personal creation, along with Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, and Mutsu. Oh, and Isao. :D

* * *

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Nightmares (Part III)**

(A thought occurred to him. If he waited until they had collected all the shards and killed Naraku, then Kagome would no longer have any reason to stay in this time. She would go home, and his chance to be with her would be gone forever.)

Inuyasha had just begun to puzzle over this when he heard Kagome calling him to come and eat. As he joined the others on the floor of the hut, he purposefully sat in the corner farthest from Masaka's children, ignoring the fact that that was also the spot closest to Kagome. As he dug in to the somewhat meager food, he listened to the others talk.

"So Masaka," Miroku began, "don't you have a husband? I haven't seen anyone else around here. Do you live here by yourself?"

Masaka stared despondently at her food. "My husband died two years ago. He was murdered by bandits."

"Oh, Masaka! That's awful!" Kagome exclaimed. "So you've been living here all by yourself raising the kids ever since?"

The woman nodded. Inuyasha noticed that up close, she had dark circles under her eyes and looked haggard and exhausted.

"Two years ago, the children and I had walked to the nearby village to get supplies. Isao stayed here to fix a leak in the thatching. A large group of bandits had been terrorizing this area for weeks. We... we were only gone for a couple hours. When we got back, I knew right away that something was wrong. The hut was all torn apart. I sent the children to hide in the bushes. It took me an hour to find him."

She swallowed, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"They tore him apart. They cut off his arms and legs while he was still alive. His face was frozen in this look of absolute pain and horror. It was dreadful. There was no one else around; no one lives near here. Isao liked the solitude of the forest. I had to bury him – his body – all by myself. The children and me have been here alone ever since. I... I miss him so much."

She buried her face in her hands, sobbing. As Inuyasha looked away, her crying making him uncomfortable, he saw the three children looking miserable in their corner, picking at their food. He felt a flicker of anger. What was wrong with Masaka? Why was she talking about the father's brutal murder in front of the children? Did she _want_ to give them nightmares?

Kagome and Sango crouched down on either side of the sobbing woman, murmuring soothing words. Inuyasha felt a surge of sympathy overcome his anger.

_Damn human emotions!_

Masaka sniffed. "Sometimes I think that I should have died with him. It's so hard to go on without him. Every night since it happened, I have nightmares. Horrible, horrible nightmares. Every single night. I'm afraid to sleep anymore. I can't sleep. I can't eat. My life has become a nightmare of its own. I'm just hanging on for the kids. Once they're ready to go out on their own..."

_Once they're on their own then you'll be free to die without regret or responsibility._

Well, now he knew why she had no will to live. She couldn't face life with the memory of her husband haunting her. Inuyasha thought of Kikyo, and couldn't help but understand how she felt. But still, bandits were not uncommon, and neither were murders. It was actually quite common for people in these times to lose family members to bandits, thieves, or war. Inuyasha's sympathy shriveled. Her husband's death was no excuse for her to stop trying to live.

"Tell me Masaka," Inuyasha said, a bite in his voice, "Why didn't you move into the village? There, you would have other people to help you take care of your family and keep you company. There, you wouldn't be stuck in this hut all by yourself with nothing to do but dwell on your husband's death."

The others looked from Masaka to him and back again.

"I... I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave Isao's grave. I didn't want to forget him."

Inuyasha snorted. "Forget him? All you've done is torture yourself. If you truly love someone then you'll never forget about them, no matter what happens. You should move to the village. Put the past behind you – where it belongs."

At the Inuyasha's snippy tone, Miroku gave the half-demon a nasty glare.

"You're one to talk, Inuyasha. Seems to me that you _still _haven't put your past behind you."

Inuyasha looked at the monk in confusion. What did he mean 'your past'? If he meant Kikyo, Inuyasha had buried her memory along with her body when Naraku had killed her. He scowled deeply at the monk's presumption. It wasn't exactly easy to completely forget someone when they weren't dead. But Kikyo _was_ dead now and he had put her behind him for good. At the thought of Kikyo's tragic reincarnation and subsequent death, Inuyasha felt a wave of sadness. Poor Kikyo, she hadn't deserved that horrible half-life she had had to suffer through. He hoped that her soul had finally found peace, wherever it was now.

"Miroku!" Kagome and Sango gasped, as Inuyasha expression became suddenly downcast.

"That was a horribly insensitive thing to say!"

"That was so cruel! What's the matter with you?"

Miroku looked sheepish. "Uh... sorry Inuyasha."

The half-demon abruptly came back to earth. "Sorry for what?"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha like he was a half-wit. "I'm sorry for saying that, for bringing up bad memories."

"Bad memories? Oh, you mean Kikyo." Inuyasha shrugged. "The past is the past. What's there to be sorry for?"

They all stared at him like he'd suddenly sprouted horns or something.

_What did I say?_

"Ummm... is something wrong?"

They continued to stare. Then Kagome got up and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Are you feeling all right? Do you have a fever? You're not sick, are you?"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to stare. What had he said that had caused such a strange reaction from everyone? He swatted Kagome's hand away.

"I'm fine! What is you guys' problem?"

"You... well, you said... you said that Kikyo is nothing but the past..." Kagome replied slowly.

"Uh, ya, she's dead, remember? What else is she supposed to be?"

"Mommy!" Mutsu began to cry, sparing Kagome from having to answer. Masaka rushed over to the child.

Inuyasha and the others waited in silence while Masaka put the children to bed.

"I think we should all get some sleep now." The woman suggested. "It's going to be an early start tomorrow."

Inuyasha watched the others prepare for bed. Once they were all settled – Sango and Kilala in one corner, Miroku in the other, Masaka and the kids in the third, and Kagome and Shippo in the girl's sleeping bag in the middle of the room – Inuyasha slipped outside. He didn't want to sleep inside; it was too crowded, and the smell of humans was too overpowering for him to pick up the scents of any attacking demons. And besides, he needed some quiet to think about that conversation he'd just had with the others.

Inuyasha returned to his tree branch. Settling in, he wondered why the others had been so stunned when he'd said Kikyo was a part of the past now. Didn't they realize that he had put the priestess behind him forever? Perhaps they didn't. He'd never really told them. In fact, he'd never told them anything about his relationship with Kikyo or his feelings for her. But he wasn't about to change that.

Inuyasha, like most demons, felt that his past and personal feelings were not things to be shared lightly, only if someone _had _to know, or if he truly wanted to share something with the other person. He remembered the time he'd told Kagome a small bit about his past after they had met the half-demon Jinenji who had been falsely accused of eating humans. That had been one of those occasions when he had wanted to tell her about his past, just because... because he'd wanted to. There had been no other reason, just a simple desire to share a part of himself with her. To this day, he hadn't managed to figure out why he'd felt that way, and it still bugged him.

Inuyasha shifted slightly on his branch, staring at the hut. Maybe he should find some subtle way of telling the others, especially Kagome, that Kikyo no longer meant anything to him. If Kagome thought that he still loved the priestess, she would never want to be with him. He scowled. _Women!_ Why did they have to be so picky and sensitive and temperamental and bothersome and unpredictable and stupid and...

Abandoning that pointless line of thought, Inuyasha let his thoughts wander as sleep took him. As he fell asleep, his last thoughts were of Kagome.

* * *

Author's Note: So, where do you think I'm going with this? Don't be afraid, please, take a guess. It would be very useful in helping me gauge the effectiveness of my subtlety (or lack of it...). So, please, by all means, tell me what you think is going to happen. (And who knows, maybe I'll like your idea and incorporate it into the story later on... you never know.) :D


	16. Memories

Author's Note: Guess what day it is today? It's my birthday! So as a birthday present to me, and to you, I am posting the next chapter today. Yaaay!

Also, I have written a songfic, and I would like to ask everyone to pretty please read it. I really loved writing it, and I hope you guys will really enjoy reading it. (Another birthday present to myself :D)

(And one more thing, I would like to thank Jalison for pointing out the missing chapters. That was beyond strange, but I did manage to get them back again, as some of you may have noticed with the "test please ignore" chapter. I'll keep an eye on things to make sure none of the chapters disappear again.)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha (I asked for him for my birthday, but I didn't get him. Well, there's always Christmas, I guess...) or any of the characters that the wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi has concocted, but the character Rhiodoru is my own personal creation, along with Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, and Mutsu. Oh, and Isao. :D

* * *

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Memories**

Kagome stared at the roof of the hut.

"_The past is the past."_

Inuyasha's voice echoed in her mind.

"_She's dead, remember? What else is she supposed to be?"_

It didn't make any sense.

"_Bad memories? Oh, you mean Kikyo."_

It had sounded almost as if Inuyasha had completely forgotten about the priestess. He had sounded totally surprised when he'd realized what Miroku had been talking about. Why did it seem that the half-demon had suddenly forgotten all about the woman he was supposed to have been in love with?

_"If you truly love someone then you'll never forget about them, no matter what happens"_

Which was it? Was he still clinging to his memories of the dead priestess, or had he forgotten about her? Kagome felt a flutter of emotion rise up in her chest, hope swelling inside her. Had Inuyasha finally realized and accepted that Kikyo was nothing but the past? Had he really put her behind him? Could it be possible that he didn't love the dead priestess anymore?

"_Put the past behind you – where it belongs."_

Kikyo was gone. Inuyasha must have accepted it. A thought suddenly occurred to Kagome. Could it be that _she_ was the one who had been unable to put the priestess in the past? Was _she_ the one who couldn't forget? Was her jealousy of Inuyasha's feelings for the woman preventing her from putting the entire incident behind her? Was it her fixation on Inuyasha's past love that was keeping them apart?

A sound brought Kagome out of her thoughts. Masaka was moaning in her sleep. Kagome remembered what the poor woman had said about nightmares. Kagome slipped out of her sleeping bag and crept over to the sleeping woman.

"Masaka, wake up!" She whispered urgently as the woman moaned again. Kagome gave her shoulder a hard shake.

"Wake up!" She hissed again, hoping that she hadn't woken any of the children.

Masaka came awake with a gasp. She looked about wildly for a moment before coming to grips with her surroundings. Kagome tugged on the woman's shoulder.

"Let's go outside and get some fresh air." The woman nodded.

Once they were outside, Kagome regretted her suggestion. It was pitch black out. Thick clouds obscured the moon and she could barely see Masaka standing next to her. The woman leaned against the side of the hut, taking deep breaths. Kagome could scarcely make out her outline.

"Oh!" Masaka gasped. "It was awful. I saw him again, his body torn apart, pieces strewn about in the rubble of the hut, blood everywhere. So much blood..." She buried her face in her hands, her body racked with sobs.

Kagome tried to comfort her, but she didn't know what to say. If only there was some way to take away the memories, to stop the nightmares. If only there was a way for Masaka to once again be able to find joy in her life, or at least some peace.

"What's going on?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. She hadn't realized he was there. He walked so quietly that he could sneak up on her in broad daylight, never mind on a dark, moonless night. She turned to the half-demon. His golden eyes glowed in the darkness, the only sign that he was there, the rest of him cloaked in darkness.

"Masaka had a nightmare about her husband again. The bad memories are still haunting her. She can't erase them from her mind, even after all this time."

Kagome's own words provoked a memory in her mind.

_"When I use my power, I can do anything I want to them. I could shred their mind, take control of their body, drive them completely insane, erase their memories, create new memories, or create emotions, sensations, or pain."_

Inuyasha's voice rang through her head, three words repeating over and over again.

_Erase their memories._

That was it! Inuyasha could use his mind powers to free Masaka from the memories of her husband's death. Unbidden, another memory surfaced.

_"I didn't tell you because if you knew then you'd want me to use it all the time."_

Kagome bit her lip. Inuyasha had never told them about his power before partly because he was afraid that they would always be asking him to do things with it for them. This was exactly what he hadn't wanted to happen. He had made it unquestionably clear to them how much he disliked using his power on anyone for any reason. But this was to help someone. She had to ask. If he said no, then he said no, but she wasn't about to leave Masaka to suffer without at least trying.

She looked into the half-demon's gleaming gold eyes.

"Inuyasha, may I speak with you for a moment? Privately?"

After a minute, as though he were considering her request, the eyes bobbed in a nod, his silver hair shimmering as some small, unseen light source reflected off it. She told the sobbing woman to wait where she was. Kagome didn't want to ask Inuyasha in front of her; she didn't want to get Masaka's hopes up if the half-demon said no.

They began walking into the darkness. Inuyasha ended up having to lead her into some nearby trees after Kagome tripped three times because she couldn't see where she was going. He stopped and turned to face her. She imagined he probably had a questioning look on his face, but she couldn't tell in the dark. She took a deep breath. Eyes of gold watched her.

"Inuyasha, I would like to ask a favor of you."

"Oh?"

"Inuyasha, would you be able to use your mind powers to free Masaka of the memories of her husband's death?"

The half-demon was silent. After a moment he asked:

"Are you asking if I can, or if I will?"

There was no emotion in his voice at all, and that worried her. He must be angry with her for asking, but she couldn't turn back now.

"Both," she whispered. The golden eyes narrowed to slits. She swallowed. More silence. The tension thickened.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She burst out. "I know you didn't want this! I know you don't want to use your power on anyone. But Masaka needs help. I wouldn't have asked unless I thought it was important. You can help her! If someone doesn't help her, then she is going to suffer a lot and then she's going to die. Please!"

The eyes continued to watch her. Kagome couldn't see his face, couldn't see his expression. His face was engulfed in shadows.

"Why should I help her when she isn't even willing to help herself?"

Inuyasha's voice was soft, not angry. That was a relief. He must realize that her intentions were good. But his words worried her. He must be referring to what he said about Masaka not moving to the nearby village.

"Can you really blame her, Inuyasha? She's too afraid to leave, too sad to leave. She doesn't want to leave her husband, even though all that's left of him his grave. Can you understand that?"

The golden eyes bored into hers, then unexpectedly softened.

"Yes, I can."

There was something in his voice, a hint of sadness that told her that Inuyasha was remembering something from his past, something that made him empathize with Masaka. She wondered what it was.

She felt a hand on her arm. Inuyasha began leading her out of the trees. Had he agreed? Was he going to do it?

Inuyasha stopped. Kagome realized that they were back at the hut, for she could hear Masaka's muffled sobs. Inuyasha disappeared, returning a moment later out of the hut with Kagome's flashlight. Kagome got a good look at the half-demon's face for the first time since he had appeared. He looked sober and resolved, but not angry.

He knelt down beside Masaka, and Kagome followed suit.

"Masaka," he said quietly, "I have a power that I can use to erase the memories of Isao's death from your mind. Do you want me to do it?"

The woman stared at him. "You can take away the bad memories? All of them?"

"Yes."

"Oh, please do it! Please! I can't stand it anymore! I just want it to stop; I just want to die! Please!"

"Calm down." Inuyasha snapped. "I will do it for you on one condition. You must swear on your husband's soul that you and your children will, at the break of dawn tomorrow morning, take yourselves and all your belongings to a new village and never ever return here again."

Masaka stared for a moment. "Yes, I swear on Isao's soul that the children and I will leave on the morrow and never return here again. We will move to the nearby village. I have friends there."

Kagome was stunned by the woman's sudden acceptance. She had been so opposed to moving before, why did she agree so quickly now? Was she that desperate? Perhaps she was. But then, why hadn't she gone to the village on her own before?

"All right then. Now, do you understand the implications? When I'm done, you will have no memory whatsoever of how Isao died or what happened to him. It will be a blank spot in your memory. The only thing I can do is create a new, better memory of his death for you. Do you want me to do that?"

Masaka thought for a moment then nodded. Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha could actually _create_ memories? How on earth did one go about doing something like that?

Inuyasha handed her the flashlight, giving her a serious look.

"While I do this Kagome, I won't be able to sense any attacking demons until its too late, so it's up to you to keep up a close watch on our surroundings, okay?"

She nodded. That she could do. Inuyasha settled comfortably on the ground beside Masaka, who began to look very nervous. Kagome gave her an encouraging smile. Inuyasha reached out and touched the woman's cheek with his fingertips. Masaka's eyes instantly went glossy and unseeing. Inuyasha closed his eyes entirely.

Kagome sat back and waited, nervously watching the shadows. Every sound made her jump. She couldn't see a thing beyond the beam of the flashlight. She strained her ears for suspicious sounds. Nothing. She glanced at Inuyasha and Masaka. Neither had moved. She wondered just how long this was going to take.

She leaned back against the wall of the hut with a sigh. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *


	17. Pain

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha (I asked for him for my birthday, but I didn't get him. Well, there's always Christmas, I guess...) or any of the characters that the wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi has invented for our entertainment, but the character Rhiodoru is my own personal creation, along with Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, and Mutsu. Oh, and Isao. :D

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

* * *

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Pain**

Inuyasha rose to his feet. It had been hard but he'd done it. He had gone through Masaka's entire mind and hunted out every memory of Isao's death. Then he had tracked down every memory of her nightmares, and then every memory of a memory and every memory of those memories and... Inuyasha suppressed a sigh. He had had to erase every memory, every recollection, every thought, every dream, every conversation, every mention of his name that had painful emotions attached to it. Plus he had had to experience every one of those memories with her before he could destroy them. It had been hell.

And that hadn't been all. Then he'd had to create new memories to fill all the blank spots in her mind that he had created. He had concocted a memory for her of her husband dying peacefully in his sleep, and then a small but loving funeral the next day. He was actually quite proud of the details he'd managed to create to make the memory feel like Masaka's own. Then, to finish it off, he'd erased the memories of her conversation with him and Kagome, and the memories of what he'd done. She had no idea that he'd even done anything at all to her. And he hated it.

Masaka stirred and looked up at him in confusion.

"How - how did I get out here?" She asked in bewilderment.

He noticed Kagome's jaw drop out of the corner of his eye. He shot her a look that he hoped told her to keep her mouth shut and play along.

"You fainted when you were getting ready for bed so we brought you outside to get some fresh air. How do you feel?"

She looked puzzled. "I feel fine. I don't remember fainting."

"Of course you don't." Inuyasha snorted. "You were _unconscious_." She blushed in embarrassment.

_Good._

"Now, the others were already asleep when you passed out, so it's probably best not to mention it. No point in worrying them. You should go back to bed now."

Masaka nodded and went inside, still looking confused.

Inuyasha sat back on his heels, thinking. He hadn't wanted to use his power. He hadn't wanted to invade Masaka's mind. He hated using his power. Not only was it a horrible experience having to relive every one of Masaka's bad memories about her husband's death, but he felt dirty afterwards, like he done something absolutely despicable. Going into a person's mind was like attacking someone in their sleep. Masaka had been completely defenseless, subject to his every whim. He could have done whatever he pleased to her, and she wouldn't have ever been able to resist. And there were a lot of terrible things he could have done if he had wanted to. Even as it was, he had seen deep into her heart, into her very being. He now knew her more intimately than she probably knew herself. And he hated it.

But he had done it anyways, despite the ramifications. Not only had he done it because Kagome had asked him, but he had done it because Masaka had reminded him of himself. Her blatant disregard for herself, her complete obsession with her dead husband no matter what it cost her, had made Inuyasha see that that was exactly what he had done with Kikyo. He had obsessed about the priestess, at the tragedy of her death and their betrayal of one another, at the unfairness of it all. He had clung to her memory despite what it did to himself and those he cared about. The thing that had finalized his decision was that he had realized that if he had put Kikyo behind him at the start like he should have, then he could have saved not only himself, but Kagome, from a lot of pain. He could have prevented the rift that had formed between them because of his obsession with Kikyo. He could have saved them the pain, the wounds, the scars. He had realized then that he would help Masaka if only to give her a second chance for happiness, the one that he had found almost too late.

Inuyasha's head suddenly gave a very painful throb. It was beginning. He had over-used his power again, and now he was going to pay for it. He stood up and started walking towards the trees. He could hear a stream babbling nearby. He headed for it. The sound would be soothing. Kagome watched him slowly walk by with a look of concern.

Inuyasha managed to walk normally for about ten feet before he began to stagger. The pain was awful. It engulfed his entire mind, swamping him in hurt. Although it was still mild compared to the last time, it was extremely unpleasant nonetheless. He stumbled into the trees.

After a moment of stumbling through the underbrush, he tripped over a hidden root. He would have fallen if not for an arm that wrapped itself around his waist, steadying him. He looked to the source of the arm. Kagome tightened her grip on his waist, her eyes filled with worry. He tried to smile in thanks but didn't think he did a very good job.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something. He quickly reached up and put his fingers on her lips, silencing her.

"Don't." He whispered. "Hurts." His head began to pound harder as he spoke.

She nodded as he removed his hand. He started walking towards the stream again, moving a little faster now that he had Kagome to help him, although he still had to lead her because she couldn't see in the dark. In a few moments, they reached the stream as it wound through a small clearing in the forest. Moonlight suddenly shone down through a break in the clouds, flooding the clearing with soft, silvery light. Inuyasha squinted. The light wasn't bright, but it was enough to ruin his night vision.

Selecting a likely looking tree, Inuyasha slumped against the trunk, sliding to the ground. His head throbbed, the pain resonating through him. He was surprised to discover the warmth of Kagome's body pressed against his side as she sat down beside him.

He tried to suppress a moan of pain, but failed. Kagome suddenly squirmed against him, pushing him forward slightly so that she was sitting half behind him. She put one arm across his chest, pulling him against her. With her other arm, she pulled his head down onto her shoulder. Inuyasha resisted only for a moment before he relaxed against her, laying his head on her shoulder. He groaned as the pain continued to worsen.

Kagome tightened her grip on him and began to stroke his hair. Under normal circumstances, he would have never allowed such coddling, but in his present state, he couldn't find the strength or the will to tell her to stop. It felt nice. He relaxed a little more, trying to forget about the pain. It felt _very_ nice.

His head pounded some more. He began to try to seize control of the pain. The others always seemed amazed at his tolerance to pain, and this was why. On many occasions he had sat alone with nothing to do but learn to control and endure pain. He did that now.

Stroke. Stroke. He focused on the wonderful feeling of Kagome stroking his hair, the feel of her body against his, the warmth of her, the scent of her. He listened to the song of the rushing water coming from the stream. He let go of the pain, pushed it away. He couldn't banish it completely, but he could push it to the back of his consciousness where it couldn't engulf him the way it had before.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. The pain was fading, leaving. Then he frowned. It shouldn't be. Why was the throbbing pain in his mind slowly vanishing? The pain should take all night to stop. It shouldn't be fading already. What was going on?

Then he realized, _Kagome_.

She must be using her spiritual powers to heal his pain. He doubted that she realized what she was doing; it was most likely her sub-consciousness that was doing it. She must feel responsible for his pain because she had been the one who asked him to heal Masaka in the first place. She was trying to fix it for him, to make him better. He felt a strange, overpowering emotion swell up inside him. She was taking away his pain. It had been so long since anyone had done anything like that for him. All people ever seemed to want to do was cause him pain, not take it away.

The pain was almost gone now. Inuyasha wrapped his arm over Kagome's where it lay across his chest and buried his face in her shoulder, overcome with love. Her stroking paused in surprise, then resumed with even more tenderness than before.

Inuyasha lost himself in her presence, breathing deeply of her scent. He slowly fell into sleep, awash in pleasure instead of pain.

* * *

**::xXxXxXxXxXx::  
****

* * *

**

Author's Note: I have come to the conclusion that a great many of you are skipping my AN's. Now, I know they aren't the most interesting of AN's and I'm not the most exciting person to listen to, but I do actually tell you guys important things in the AN's on occasion. So I have decided to put my AN's at the end of the chapter, and that way, no one will skip them to get to the chapter sooner. Isn't compromise just great? (Now if only Inuyasha would learn that...)

I would like to thank everyone who gave me their predictions of what was to come. As you've all probably noticed, nearly all of you were right. (sigh.) But don't worry, there are many surprises still to come... :D

I would also like to reiterate the fact that I have written a songfic. It's not actually connected with this story, but it is gives a wonderful insight into Inuyasha's character, and I would recommend that everyone read it. (Plus, it's quite an enjoyable read too. And even if you don't like my choice of a song, just skip the lyrics; the story can stand on its own.) The songfic reflects my take on Inuyasha and his past and inner feelings that I use in this story that I don't really go into any detail about. So please, read it. (Please? Pretty please? And a big thanks to those of you that did read it. :D)

And now I would like to take a moment to boo you all, for not one of you wished me a happy birthday. All you care about is the story and getting me to update, isn't it? Isn't it? You leeches! How would you like it if I just stopped writing, huh? Then you'd be sorry for ignoring my birthday!

(lol) Just kidding! I wouldn't do that! ;-) Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	18. Pleasure

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha (damn...) or any of the characters that the wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi has invented for our entertainment, but the characters Rhiodoru, Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, Mutsu, and Isao are my own personal creations. :D

* * *

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Pleasure**

Kagome stroked Inuyasha's silver hair. She had been surprised at just how soft it was when she had first begun to pet him. It had always looked so coarse and rough to her, but now that she could feel it, it was unbelievably soft. She continued to stroke his hair, never wanting to stop.

It had been a few minutes since Inuyasha had unexpectedly snuggled against her. That had been the most wonderful feeling she'd ever experienced. Looking down at his peaceful face, she guessed that he had probably fallen asleep. She was glad. She didn't want him to have to suffer anymore from the pain.

An owl hooted loudly nearby. Inuyasha gave a little jerk and one of his ears flicked towards the sound.

_Damn owl!_ She thought viciously, cursing it for waking Inuyasha up.

He hadn't opened his eyes, but his ears swiveled around, listening to the other night sounds. Kagome looked about a little nervously. She was thankful that the moon had come out from behind the clouds so she could see at least a little of her surroundings. Noting nothing of any threat nearby, Kagome resumed her loving examination of Inuyasha's face. His ears gave one last little twitch before ceasing to move anymore. The half-demon had apparently not heard or sensed anything worrisome.

As she watched his cute little ears, a sudden idea came to her. Slowly, she moved her hand away from his hair and brushed her fingertips against the tip of one of his ears. The ear gave another twitch, like it tickled. She nearly squealed with delight. His ears were even silkier than his hair! She had touched his ears before, but she'd never really noticed just how soft the fur that covered them was.

She unhurriedly began to stroke one of his ears. She felt his body tense for the briefest of moments before he relaxed again and gave a small moan. She immediately stopped, her hand poised above his ear. Was that making his pain worse? The ear gave an annoyed flick, brushing against the palm of her hand.

She realized with a little jolt, _it was a moan of pleasure, not pain! And he doesn't want me to stop at all!_

With a delighted smile, she immediately resumed rubbing his ears, reveling in the feel of the velvety softness against her fingers.

"Mmmmmmmmmm..." Inuyasha murmured, pushing his ear into her hand. She couldn't help it, she giggled. It was so cute. He continued to make little noises of contentment, a small smile on his face.

Kagome yawned, suddenly tired. She laid her cheek on top of his head, closing her eyes. She didn't stop rubbing his ears though. She wiggled slightly, working her way behind him, trying to keep warm. She could feel the heat from his body against hers. For some reason, she kept noticing it again and again. And, strangely, it excited her. But above all she felt tired. She hadn't gotten any rest at all yet tonight, and she was falling asleep where she sat.

_Oh well, _she thought sleepily, _I can think of much worse things than falling asleep with Inuyasha. In fact, I can't think of a better place to be right now._

She struggled to stay awake. Inuyasha needed her to watch out for them. He was in no condition to protect himself; she had to watch for attacking demons. She yawned again. But she was so tired.

Kagome suddenly felt a warm hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes, lifting her head in surprise, and found herself staring into a pair of warm, golden eyes.

She couldn't look away. His eyes captured her, drew her in. They enveloped her, enfolding her in their warmth. She was drowning in them. And she had never felt anything so wonderful.

She noticed with a jolt of happiness that the shadow that had engulfed his eyes earlier was gone now. He wasn't in pain anymore.

Inuyasha ran his fingers down her cheek. Kagome felt tingles of pleasure run down her spine and through her body. The half-demon abruptly sat up straighter, turning sideways and pulling her against his chest, her head now resting on his shoulder. He wrapped both arms around her, holding her tight. He leaned back against the trunk of the tree, relaxing completely. A strange thrill ran through her body as she felt his muscles tense and relax underneath her body.

"Go to sleep now, Kagome." His gentle voice whispered above her ear as he rested his head on top of hers. "I'm fine now."

She was tempted to look at his face. She wanted to see his expression, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She had never heard his voice sound like that before. It sounded so soft and rich, like a loving croon. It caused another of those strange thrills to run through her, as if his voice were resonating inside her. Her body nearly vibrated with those strange feelings of pleasure.

She closed her eyes, cocooned in the warmth and safety of Inuyasha's arms. As she fell asleep, her last thoughts were of him.

* * *

Kagome woke to the sun shining in her eyes. As she listened to the birds chirp in the early morning air, she sighed in absolute contentment. She snuggled up against Inuyasha, peeking a look at his face. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed, and his breathing even. He was still fast asleep.

During the night, Inuyasha had slid down the tree a little, so he was half-sitting against the trunk. It was more like a slouch, than a sit. His arms were still wrapped tightly around her, keeping her cozy and warm. Where he cradled her in his arms, Kagome was lying half on her side, half on her stomach, on top of Inuyasha's chest, one of her hands still tangled in his hair. As awkward as she would have thought lying like this would be, she was incredibly comfortable.

Kagome thought back to the night before. Inuyasha had healed Masaka. It had taken him almost three hours to do it, but the woman was healed. At least, that's what Kagome assumed. Masaka hadn't appeared to remember anything at all about their earlier conversation, or being healed. She would have to remember to ask Inuyasha about it.

Kagome closed her eyes again, but couldn't fall back asleep. She was wide awake. Even so, she didn't have the slightest intention of leaving Inuyasha's arms any time in the near future, and even if she did want to get up, she would still have stayed put. Inuyasha needed all the sleep he could get. Fixing Masaka's memory could not have been an easy job. He must be exhausted.

She opened her eyes. Why try to sleep when she could be watching Inuyasha instead? She gazed at his face. He was so handsome. When she had first met him, she'd thought he was funny looking, with his long silver hair, claws, and dog-ears. But now that she had gotten to know him, those peculiarities just made him all the more striking. However, the thing Kagome loved most about him was his eyes. When his intense golden eyes were open, especially when they were focused on her, he went from merely cute and handsome to absolutely gorgeous.

Kagome stifled a yawn. She was tired. With only half a night's sleep, today was going to be hard. She frowned. She should feel a lot more tired than she did. She should be completely exhausted, but she felt merely a little sleepy. She realized that she had slept so soundly and comfortably in Inuyasha's arms that she was far more rejuvenated than she would have been sleeping in her own bed at home.

_Maybe Inuyasha wouldn't mind cuddling with me before bed more often_, she thought coyly.

Then she sighed. That would probably give the half-demon the wrong idea about her intentions.

_But who says that would be a bad thing? _A tiny voice of truth whispered in her mind._ You know you want him_.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's face, blushing at her own thoughts. Still sleeping. On a sudden impulse, she brushed a lock of hair out from in front of his eyes. How she loved his hair. The piece of hair fell right back to where it had been before. She giggled quietly. So cute. She brushed it away again and once more it fell right back.

Then, before she realized what she was doing, she cupped her hand against the side of his face. She ran her fingers down his cheek, marveling at the softness of his skin. She traced his jaw line with her fingers, stopping just before his chin. There she paused, suddenly overcome with love.

_Oh Inuyasha..._

Once again acting without thinking, she moved her hand up slightly, and ran her fingertips over his lips. So soft. She traced his lips again, loving the feel of them. She was suddenly over come with the impulse to kiss him. How she longed to kiss him.

Before she had a chance to come to grips with what she was feeling, Inuyasha stirred. Kagome snatched her hand away.

_Does he know?_

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking the sleep from his vision. Then he gave an enormous yawn, stretching the muscles in his back. Kagome felt that strange thrill run through her like the night before as his muscles flexed under her. He settled back against the tree, peering closely at her. A lazy grin spread across his face.

"Good morning beautiful." He yawned again.

Kagome stared. She didn't think that she had ever heard Inuyasha compliment her before. Was he teasing her? Did he mean it? Or was he being sarcastic because her hair was standing on end or something? She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What did you say?" She asked suspiciously, reaching up to smooth her hair.

He blinked at her.

"I said 'good morning'." He replied innocently

She gave him another mistrustful look then rolled onto her back, leaning against his chest.

"How do you feel this morning?" She asked.

He started lightly tracing circles on her knee with one claw while he spoke.

"I'm fine. I recovered really fast this time, thanks to you."

She looked up at him in confusion, trying to ignore the tingles running up and down her leg from his touch.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, your presence is just a comfort to me, that's all."

She craned her neck around to look at him, trying to see if he was teasing her again. His childlike expression of complete guiltlessness revealed nothing. Well, she could play that game too.

With an innocent smile, she said airily, "Well, I slept very good last night. You make such a good pillow. Plus," she reached up and pinched his cheek, "you're such a cute little puppy-dog too."

Inuyasha immediately frowned. She giggled wickedly. His frown deepened. Before he had a chance to respond though, a voice exclaimed behind them.

"So here's where you two went off to."

Inuyasha and Kagome both scrambled to their feet, whirling around.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelped, "Where'd you come from?"

The little kitsune began talking very fast.

"We all woke up this morning and found both of you gone and then Masaka said something about seeing you guys outside last night and then Miroku said you two probably wanted to be alone together after yesterday afternoon so then we were going to wait for you to come back on your own but then you didn't and we started to get worried and then Masaka said she and Shinobu and Akika and Mutsu had to go and move to the village and that they couldn't wait for you so then Miroku and Sango decided that we should all split up and look for you so we did and I'm the one who found you." He stopped talking, breathing rather heavily.

As Kagome took all this in, one particular thing jumped out at her.

"What do you mean we 'wanted to be alone together after yesterday afternoon'?" She demanded indignantly. Then she remembered how the others had seen her sitting in Inuyasha's lap yesterday after they had fought over Inuyasha's fruit.

_Now Shippo's going to go tell them that I slept in his lap too!_

"Shippo, don't you dare tell anyone what you saw! You found me and Inuyasha sitting side-by-side, understand?"

"But you weren't-"

"We were, or else you will be very sorry you ever opened your big fat mouth!" Inuyasha snarled, taking a threatening step towards the kitsune. Shippo jumped back, a look of pure terror coming over his face.

"Okay, okay, you were sitting side-by-side. Geez. Can we go now?"

Kagome nodded. They started walking back towards the hut, Shippo skipping on ahead of them, pleased that he had been the one to find them. As they walked, Kagome carefully slipped her hand into Inuyasha's, giving him a shy smile. She had a feeling that today was going to be a very good day.

* * *

Author's Note: I would just like to thank everyone who wished me a belated happy birthday. Thank you! And thanks for all the reviews too! :D


	19. Past Pain Part I

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha (damn...) or any of the characters that the wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi has invented for our entertainment, but the characters Rhiodoru, Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, Mutsu, and Isao are my own personal creations. :D

* * *

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Past Pain (Part I)**

By the time Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo arrived at the hut, Masaka and her children were already gone. They hadn't taken anything with them, not owning anything of value to take. Inuyasha glanced around. The clearing that the hut resided in was empty of any life beyond insects and the occasional rodent. Miroku, Sango, and Kilala weren't back yet. Shippo scampered off into the trees to find them and brag about his accomplishment.

"Wow," Kagome murmured beside him, her hand still tucked in his, "Masaka really kept her promise. I was surprised when she agreed so quickly to leave."

Inuyasha snorted. "She only left because I planted the impulse to move away from this place in her mind after I fixed her up. When she made that promise, she didn't have the slightest intention of keeping to it. Her plan was to pretend to move to the village, but merely go and get some supplies then return once we had left her alone."

Kagome looked affronted. "She lied? She swore on her husband's soul with the intention of breaking her oath the moment we were out of her hair?" She balled her hands into fists. "That ungrateful hag! How could she do that? After what you went through to help her too!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Well, as it turned out, Masaka was a rather shallow person. She was only interested in things that benefited her. She was really quite selfish." He thought back to when she had talked about Isao's death in front of the children, not caring if it upset them.

Kagome stared thoughtfully at the ground. Her head suddenly snapped up.

"Did you say that you _implanted the impulse_ _in her mind_? You can do that?"

He nodded, scowling at her impressed tone of voice.

"And you also erased her memory of you altering her mind so it wouldn't bother her, didn't you?"

He nodded again. Just then he heard a voice in the distance. It was Shippo.

"...found them together in the forest and you guys aren't going to believe what I saw!"

"What?" That was Miroku's voice. Inuyasha knew he'd never get to them before Shippo blew their little secret.

"Kagome was actually sitting right in Inuyasha's lap! Like she'd slept with him!" Inuyasha winced at Shippo's unknowingly poor choice of words.

"You mean she was right in his lap? Not just sitting beside him or something?" Sango's voice. _She_ was hearing this too?

_Damn that kitsune!_

"Yep! Right on top of him! And she looked pretty comfy too! And guess what she was saying when I found them! She said that she slept really good because Inuyasha made a really good pillow! But you have to protect me 'cause Inuyasha will hurt me for telling you."

"Kagome said _that?_ That can't be good. I wonder how far they went. It was bound to happen sooner or later, I guess, but why now? Miroku, do you think we should talk to them? Inuyasha may get carried away, and Kagome might not realize what she's getting into. I mean, there's no guarantee of Inuyasha's loyalty to her, and I know that Kagome isn't very experienced when it comes to men and romantic... intimacies and that kind of thing."

"Hmmm... I don't know. I think that Kagome can handle herself _and_ Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha's blush turned to anger as he listened to them discuss his credentials, merits, and shortcomings as they tried to decide whether or not he was fit to be with Kagome. He began to snarl as he glared in the direction of their voices. Kagome was staring at him curiously.

"Do you hear something Inuyasha?" She asked inquiringly.

"I just heard Shippo blabbing about our sleeping arrangements last night to Miroku and Sango." He growled.

Kagome instantly turned bright red.

"Oh no!" She whispered in horror.

The others sauntered into the clearing, the transformed Kilala following behind. Shippo was sitting on the monk's shoulder, looking smug at having gotten away with crossing the half-demon. At the sight of Inuyasha's expression of barely restrained violence, they realized that he had heard them.

"Uh... hey Inuyasha, how are you this morning?" Miroku asked nervously.

Inuyasha didn't reply. He simply charged at them with a roar, slamming his fist into the kitsune's face. Shippo yelled in pain as he went flying. Inuyasha leaped after him.

"Come here you little brat! I'm going to beat the shit out of you! You filthy liar! Did you actually think you could get away with that? It's time someone taught you a lesson!"

About ten minutes later, Inuyasha rejoined the others in the clearing, carrying a crying Shippo by the tail. Dropping the kitsune unceremoniously on the ground, Inuyasha looked from the feigned looks of guiltlessness on Sango and Miroku's faces to Kagome's furiously blushing one.

"What exactly did you just say to her?" He demanded.

All three stared at the ground, suddenly finding the grass immensely interesting. He decided that he probably didn't want to know.

With a snort of disgust, he spun on his heel and started down the path out of the clearing. This path would connect with another that would lead them almost directly to Kaede's village and the well that led to Kagome's world. It wasn't too far, about a day's walk from where they were. Before Rhiodoru had attacked them, the group had been in the process of taking a roundabout route back to the village, so they hadn't been that far when they'd decided to return without delay. He and the others walked in silent thought, accompanied only by the sound of their footsteps and of Shippo's sniffling.

Inuyasha thought back to that morning. He had woken to the unbelievable feel of Kagome nestled safely in his arms. It had been the most wonderful feeling he'd ever experienced. He had gently held her, careful not to wake her up. He'd never wanted to let her go. As he'd gazed at her peacefully sleeping face, she had begun to stir. Rather than risk her getting mad at him for holding her the way he was, he had closed his eyes, pretending to sleep.

Even though he had been sure she was awake, she had simply sat, making no attempt to wake him or to get up. After a few minutes, he'd felt her brush his hair from his face. His skin had tingled where her hand had brushed him. Then she had done something he had never expected. She had run her hand down his face. Her touch had sent a delicious thrill of desire running through his body. Then, even more unexpected, she had touched his lips. That had sent waves of lust burning through him. He took a moment to marvel at how her one small touch had affected him so much. She had run her fingers over his lips, feeling, touching, exploring. He had nearly been overcome with the desire to explore her with his lips. He had never wanted to kiss someone as much as he had wanted to kiss her that moment. But there was something he had wanted to know more, that he had needed to find out. Had she wanted him to know what she was doing, or had she done it because she thought he would never know? He had pretended to stir, as if just waking up. She had instantly pulled her hand away. That had answered his question. She hadn't wanted him to know what she was doing. But what did that mean?

As he pondered this, Inuyasha took absent note of his surroundings. They were nearing a large village that lay between them and their destination. Inuyasha suddenly caught the faint scent of human blood. He stopped, sniffing again. It wasn't much, but it was definitely there.

He turned to the others, all still absorbed in their own thoughts.

"I smell human blood coming from the village up ahead."

Their heads immediately snapped up.

"A massacre?" Miroku asked, his voice tight.

"No," Inuyasha replied, "the scent is too faint. It's not much blood. It could be a simple injury or something like that. Not more than one person I think. It would be best just to skirt the village instead of getting involved in whatever's going on there."

Kagome immediately sprung forward.

"We have to go to the village! What if someone needs our help? We have to at least go and see!"

"We don't have to do anything!" Inuyasha growled. "It's not our job to go around saving helpless humans!"

Sango stepped forward. "It's not like it's out of our way, Inuyasha. We can at least check. That doesn't mean we have to get involved."

The others nodded. Realizing that he'd already lost the argument, the half-demon huffed and started towards the village at a steady trot. As they neared it, Inuyasha began to hear the sounds of men yelling and what seemed to be a woman or a child screaming.

Rounding a bend in the path, the came full upon the village. There was a large group of rowdy-looking men, women, and older children forming a rough circle around what appeared to be a thick post stuck in the ground.

Inuyasha's blood went cold.

He slid to a halt, immediately realizing what was going on. He had no desire get involved in this or to go anywhere near that group of villagers. He knew what mobs of humans were capable of once they'd tasted blood.

The others, not realizing he had stopped, ran up to the group of people.

"What is going on here?" Miroku demanded.

As one body, the pack of villagers turned to confront the unwelcome intrusion. They took in the sight of one monk, one demon slayer, one strange looking girl, two small demons, and another demon standing farther back. One man pushed his way to the front of the crowd. He was middle-aged and balding, but not past his prime. He was holding a whip. Inuyasha could smell the blood on it.

"I am the headsman of this village. Who are you to question what I do?"

"We merely wish to find out what had merited such a gathering of people on this seemingly unremarkable day." Miroku replied humbly, changing his tactic as the situation developed.

With a sadistic smirk, the headsman gestured to the people behind him.

"Move aside my fellow villagers, and show the newcomers our prey of the day."

* * *

**ATTENTION READERS: This is a reminder to all readers to be aware that this story is rated R for language, violence, and sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.**

Author's Note: I just wanted to point that out, so, if you have delicate sensibilities, watch out. I can no longer be held accountable if someone is offended by what they read. You've had your warning. I'd also want to point out that, again, this is a two part chapter, so the title will make sense in the next chapter. Just think of it as a hint of what's to come. ;-)


	20. Past Pain Part II

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha (damn...) or any of the characters that the wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi has invented for our entertainment, but the characters Rhiodoru, Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, Mutsu, and Isao are my own personal creations. :D

**ATTENTION READERS: This story is rated R for language, violence, and sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

( " " - talking, _italics - _thinking/flashback )

**Past Pain (Part II)**

(With a sadistic smirk, the headsman gestured to the people behind him.

"Move aside my fellow villagers, and show the newcomers our prey of the day.")

The crowd parted, revealing the thick wooden post in the ground. Tied hand and foot to the post was a sobbing young boy. The child was bleeding from dozens of lash wounds and uncountable scrapes and bruises from being pummeled with rocks while the whip-men did their work. Blood poured from his wounds, forming a large puddle at the base of the whipping post. Inuyasha stared in horror. The boy couldn't be more than eight years old.

He took in the sight as pain and memories flooded his mind.

_Inuyasha walked slowly through the field. He was so hungry. It had been three weeks since he had eaten anything of sustenance, and even that meal hadn't been much. It was a famine. It had been a famine for over a year now. There was no food anywhere. Even the wild plants and roots that Inuyasha had lived on for the last couple months had disappeared. There were no animals to hunt, no livestock to be plundered. There was nothing. The entire region had become a barren land of death. Inuyasha knew that if he did not find food soon, he would be joining the dead in a short time._

_He struggled not to cry. He hadn't cried once since his mother's death two years ago, and he wasn't about to start now. He had survived all on his own, with no help from anyone. Not that anyone would have given him help anyways. Humans hated him. He had learned that lesson very well. He recalled the day his mother had died. When the lady's death had been discovered, the villagers had realized that they no longer had any reason to put up with the hanyou child that was living amongst them. They had only tolerated Inuyasha's presence out of respect for his lady mother. But once she had died, they had chased him out of the village, banning him from ever returning on penalty of death. They hadn't even let him stay to see his own mother's funeral. Even at his young age, Inuyasha had already been stronger physically then most full-grown humans, but the thought of hurting the villagers he had lived with for so long had never even occurred to him. He had let them drive him out of their village, out of the only home he knew, too timid to ever think of forcing them to let him stay._

_But two years on his own had taught Inuyasha some harsh lessons. Number one: never trust anyone, under any circumstances. This had been a hard lesson for the young hanyou. He had always been sheltered by his mother and had had no experiences of the cruelties or deceptions of the human species. He vowed to himself that it was a lesson he would never forget, no matter what. And no matter how lonely it meant he had to be._

_At the sight of a village, Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts. The village was just as rundown as every other one he'd seen lately, but this one might have some food he could steal. He was a very adept thief. He would stay near a village for a couple weeks, craftily sneaking into the houses at night or during the day when no one was around. He would steal small amounts of food from each hut, never enough to arouse suspicion, but enough that, after robbing a dozen or so homes, he had enough food to last him days. When the villagers started to notice that something was wrong, he would move on, never leaving a trace that he had even been there. But then, a year ago, the food had run out. One day, there had just been no food to steal. He had been searching for months. The constant traveling and lack of food had taken its toll, even on his half-demon body. This was the last village, his last chance. If he didn't get food here, then he would die. He didn't have the strength to travel to another town. He would die of starvation in the next couple of days if he wasn't killed by a wandering demon first. As it was, he barely had the strength to keep walking._

_As he neared the village, he heard familiar but dreaded sounds. It was a mob. Angry and desperate with the lack of food, the villagers had formed a mob outside the lord's castle. Inuyasha's blood went cold. He had encountered mobs before, and had suffered because of it. And these humans were looking like they wanted to take their problems out on someone smaller than them. Inuyasha, still a child, barely came up to the waist of a grown man. He was the perfect target, especially since he was too famished to properly defend himself. He turned, trying to hurry out of sight, attempting to force his weary and weakened body to move. Too late. He heard a voice yell out behind him, bringing the mobs attention to his presence. He tried to run, but weak with hunger, fell to the ground after only a few steps._

_Then the mob was on him. He struggled vainly as dozens of feet hammered his body, the villagers kicking every inch of him they could reach. He screamed in pain as his malnourished body started to break. One rib broke, two, three. The blows shattered him. Suddenly he was being dragged. Knowing what was about to happen from having experienced it before, he swiped at one of the villagers with his claws, trying to free himself, but to no avail. He was just too weak. His attack merely shredded a chunk of material from his captor's clothes. The next thing he realized, he had been bound to a post. Then the whipping began._

_He felt the first lash tear through the flesh of his chest. He screamed in pain. A second sliced a deep cut across his face. He screamed again. A third. A fourth. Another man with a whip joined the first. Time stretched into eternity. He lacked the strength to even cry. Pain filled him, crushed him. Minutes turned to hours. He realized that someone was holding his face up, the rough fingers cruelly digging into his wounds. A harsh voice demanded what he was doing in the village, why he had come. The hand closed around his throat, tightening, choking. The voice told him to answer or die. Inuyasha was nearly delirious with hunger, blood loss, and pain. He did the only thing he could think of. He called upon his last resort._

_The man was touching him. The hanyou didn't even think. With a quick thrust, Inuyasha pushed his mind into the man's. But he was too weak, too injured. He couldn't control his power properly in his condition. The power escaped his control, his restrained brush of mind to mind turning into a full-fledged blow of his mind against the other's. The man's mind crushed under the weight of Inuyasha's._

_Screaming wildly the man turned his whip on the crowd. Completely insane, he attacked everyone he could get near, bringing the whip down on one woman and two men. Dropping the whip, he began attacking people with his bare hands. After three more near fatalities, two deserters from some lord's army slew him, ending his misery. The villagers stared in unbridled terror at Inuyasha. They didn't know what he had done to the man, but they knew they didn't want it to happen to them. Inuyasha lost consciousness._

_When he came to, it was nighttime, and the village was deserted. The villagers had fled their dilapidated homes, fled from the horrible beast that they had infuriated with their violent and uncalled-for actions. The man whose mind Inuyasha had accidentally destroyed lay in a heap on the ground a few feet away. With a great deal of effort, considering his weak and injured state, Inuyasha managed to free himself from the bonds that held him to the post. He staggered about the empty village, eventually discovering a forgotten stash of old, rather moldy food. After eating ever every crumb he could find, Inuyasha collapsed, not waking again until nearly two full days had passed. He stayed in the village until he had devoured every morsel of food in the area, and it helped him regain his strength and heal from his wounds. There was a remarkable amount of food to be found compared to most villages. The man Inuyasha had killed had been the lord of the area and he had had a large hidden cellar bursting with supplies that Inuyasha had sniffed out. When the food ran out, he moved on, once again in fairly good condition. But he would never forget what had befallen him because of humans, the pain they had caused him. The scars of what had been done to him, and what he himself had done, would never heal._

Once again regaining control of his emotions and his memories, Inuyasha stepped up beside the others. He had no reason to fear these people; he was no longer a helpless child. He turned his formidable glare on the mob, fury radiating from him as he got a better look at the boy's condition. The mob wilted under his gaze. The headman attempted to maintain his appearance of fearless superiority.

"This orphan boy was caught stealing food from good friend's cellar. I decided it would be best o make an example of him."

Miroku suddenly overcame his speechlessness.

"By killing him!?! What the hell is wrong with you people?" His voice was a mixture of rage and disbelief as he yelled.

Sango, Kagome, and Shippo still hadn't managed to find their voices. They were too horrified to speak. Blood poured from the child's wounds. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had started shaking.

"You have no right to interfere or criticize the doings of this village! We can do as we please. Now be on your way." The headsman whirled back to the boy, raising his whip to continue with the torture.

He got no further than that. Instead of the snap of the whip, there was the snap of breaking bones as Inuyasha brought his fist down on the man's arm. The headsman screamed. Inuyasha curled his lip in disgust. The man screamed over a broken arm when he had done far worse to the child. Inuyasha had experienced both types of wounds many times in his life and so could accurately compare them. The man was clearly a wimp and a coward.

_"It's a demon! Kill it!"_

Memories flashed through Inuyasha's mind, the horrors of his past resurfacing.

_"It doesn't deserve to live!"_

"How dare you punish this child!"

Inuyasha's voice burned with cold anger. He slammed his fist into the man's face.

_"It should be slaughtered like the animal it is!"_

"If the boy is an orphan then it's your responsibility to care for him!"

The hanyou punched him in the guts. The man fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. No one made any move to stop Inuyasha. Not even Kagome, who was usually so opposed to him hurting humans.

_"Kill the beast! It's a plague upon our world!"_

"If the kid had to steal food then it is your fault for not feeding him!"

Inuyasha kicked the man where he lay on the ground. The thump of his foot connecting with the man's side was accompanied by the sound of breaking ribs.

_"It should suffer before we kill it! It deserves no less!"_

"You coward!"

The headsman tried to crawl away, sobbing openly. Inuyasha picked him up by the scruff of the neck and threw him into the side of a hut.

_"Kill it now!"_

"You will burn in hell for what you have done!"

The man slumped against the wall. Inuyasha slammed his knee into the man's face, breaking his nose. Blood poured down the headsman's face. He fell face first to the ground, unconscious.

_"Die half-breed!"_

The hanyou turned to the other villagers. His voice was soft, cold, deadly.

"If I ever discover that anyone in this village ever raises a hand against a child again, I will kill every single one of you."

With that Inuyasha turned his back on the entire village and walked away, struggling to suppress the memories that were threatening to overwhelm him. He headed for Kaede's village, suddenly longing to be home. Or at least somewhere familiar, since he didn't have a home anymore, and hadn't for most of his life.

As he walked by, Kagome whispered, her voice shaking, "Wait, Inuyasha. We have to help the boy."

Inuyasha stopped in surprise. Hadn't she realized...? He gently took her by the arm, leading her away.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He said softly. "We didn't get here in time. He's already dead."

With a gasp, Kagome automatically tried to spin around and look, but Inuyasha, using the momentum of her spin, pulled her into his arms, keeping himself between her and the gruesome sight.

"Please don't look Kagome." He whispered, his voice breaking. "It's not something you want to see."

Kagome stared at him for a moment, then broke down in tears, burying her face against his chest. Still holding her against him, he began walking again, wanting to put some distance between them and that horrible village. He heard Sango sniffing as they walked. Miroku looked somber and grave. Shippo looked traumatized.

No one spoke. After a few minutes, Kagome ceased her sobs, and starting walking beside him. She held onto his arm, entwining her fingers through his, not caring that the others would see. Inuyasha was grateful. Her presence was as much a comfort to him as his was a comfort to her.

His mind returned to once again dwell on memories of the past. They had been hard times for him. After the villagers had nearly beaten him to death, it had been another six months before the famine had broke. That hadn't been the first famine he had lived through, nor had it been the last. Similarly, that hadn't been the first beating he survived either, but, unlike the famines, it _had_ been the last. Inuyasha had learned his lesson beyond forgetting and had never allowed himself to fall into that kind of helpless situation ever again. Even so, life had still been hard.

Inuyasha's childhood was characterized by loneliness. After his mother's death, he had had no one. No one to keep him company. No one to turn to when times got tough. No one to comfort him when he was hurt. No one to take care of him. No one to love him. No one at all.

All emotions of love, compassion, kindness, or mercy, and even happiness, had been forgotten, had been forced from his mind. There had been no place for those kinds of feelings in his life; they would have led him to his death. There had been no place for them in a world of kill or be killed. His capacity for love and kindness had been destroyed by countless betrayals and cruelties committed against him by both demons and humans alike. He had forgotten how to love, feeling nothing but loneliness. And then even that had faded to nothing more than a vague sense of something missing as he had forgot what it felt like to be loved and cared about, what it felt like to have friends. No one had wanted anything to do with him. He had been alone, and that was how he had liked it, no longer able to remember what he was missing. To be alone was to be safe. The harsh life he had lived had destroyed everything that he did not require to survive. He had become cold and hard, focused on nothing more than his own life and maintaining it. He hadn't cared for anyone, or anyone for him. But the thing that had always bothered him was the fact that he seemed incapable of finding any joy in life.

That he had blamed on his bloodline. He was a half-demon, a hanyou. He was too weak to fit in amongst demons and he had wanted nothing whatsoever to do with humans. That had left him one choice. In order to be happy, then he must become stronger; he must become a full-fledged demon. But his search for power had been fruitless; he had never gotten the Shikon jewel, he had gotten Kikyo instead. But just as he had once again come to discover all the things that his hard life had destroyed in him, she had died, and he had been alone again.

But now he wasn't alone. Now he had Kagome. He gazed down at her, his eyes filled with love. The process of healing that Kikyo had begun, Kagome was finishing. He remembered love. He remembered compassion. He remembered kindness and mercy. And best of all, he once again remembered what it felt like to be happy. What it felt not to be alone.

As he watched Kagome, he prayed to the heavens that he would never be alone again, because if that happened, it would mean he had forever lost the woman he loved more than life itself.

* * *


	21. Explosion

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha (damn...) or any of the characters that the wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi has invented for our entertainment, but the characters Rhiodoru, Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, Mutsu, and Isao are my own personal creations. :D

* * *

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Explosion**

They arrived at Kaede's village late that evening. Kagome, still walking beside Inuyasha, reluctantly let go of his hand. She did not need Kaede giving her lectures about the risks of sex too. She tried not to blush as she remembered Miroku and Sango's little 'discussion' with her that morning. They had given her a long description about all the reasons it was a bad idea to get involved with Inuyasha, especially in a sexual relationship. She blushed some more. So maybe she wasn't all that experienced when it came to that kind of thing, but she knew what she wanted and she was perfectly capable of making her own decisions. At least she had managed to convince them that nothing was going on between her and the hanyou, although she secretly wished there was. The entire thing seemed so distant now. So much had happened since she had woken in Inuyasha's arms, thinking that today was going to be a good day. So much for that.

At the thought of that poor little boy, Kagome felt tears prick her eyes. Sometimes she just hated this era. Sometimes it felt more like her home than her own world, but other times, it felt just as strange and frightening as it had the very first time she'd arrived. People could be so cruel. Kagome snuck a look at Inuyasha. He had been even more somber than normal, and he hadn't objected at all to her holding his hand. In fact, he'd seemed to want her to. That was very strange behaviour for the hanyou; he always heatedly objected to any kind of public display of affection. Kagome couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head.

She recalled how he had beaten the headsman. She had thought that Inuyasha was going to kill the man. She couldn't help but feel a little proud. Even though the man had deserved it, the half-demon had shown mercy. The image of Inuyasha's face as he had done the deed suddenly flashed through her mind. It had been frightening. The pure hatred and disgust in the half-demon's eyes had been bad enough, but what had scared her more was the deep pain that had seemed to lie underneath the anger. She wondered what it meant, why he had reacted that way.

She was pulled out of her musings by the sight of Kaede walking toward them. The old woman looked the same as always, a basket of herbs in one hand.

"Ye have returned earlier than I expected." She said, then noticed the group's sad and haggard appearance. "Why don't ye come inside and have some tea?"

After they all had hot cups of steaming tea in front of them, all except Inuyasha who had declined, they began the retelling of their story. When it came to the part about Inuyasha's power, Kaede seemed shocked.

"Ye have the fabled mind powers, Inuyasha?" She asked in disbelief and astonishment.

The half-demon merely nodded, looking distracted.

"Why did ye not tell us?" She pressed. Inuyasha shrugged. Seeing that she would get no answers from the suddenly reclusive hanyou, Kaede turned to Miroku, who answered her questions based on what Inuyasha had already told them.

Kagome looked at the half-demon. Why was he so quiet and withdrawn? She started to worry. Did it have something to do with that look of inner pain she had seen on his face earlier?

Miroku had begun to tell Kaede about the village and the little boy. When the monk told her what Inuyasha had done to the headsman, the old woman jumped to her feet.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, her voice full of disapproval. "Ye know better than to interfere in the matters of other villages like that! If it is their law to whip thieves, then ye cannot undermine it that way. And to beat the headsman, why the trouble ye have brought down upon us!"

Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet to confront the old woman.

"Are suggesting that I should have done nothing?"

His voice was too quite, too calm. He almost crooned the words. Alarm bells went off in Kagome's head. Although she had never seen Inuyasha do this before, she knew instantly that it was not good. She desperately tried to convey this to Kaede without words, but the old woman didn't notice.

"Nay, I am not. But ye should have put more thought into your actions. Ye have created a mess than will, in all probability, be impossible to resolve. Ye should not have done what you did. It was wrong. The headsman was merely doing what he thought right in punishing a criminal, be it child or man."

Kagome winced. This was bad. What Kaede said made sense, but she didn't know the whole story yet. She didn't know that the boy had stolen nothing but a little food, that he was an orphan, or that he had died because of that horrible man. Kagome was in complete support of Inuyasha.

She watched with growing apprehension as the hanyou's detached, almost sleepy expression turned to one of ice-cold rage.

"You think that it is all right for that man to beat a child to death?" Inuyasha asked, his voice dripping venom. "You think it's okay for orphaned children to be killed for nothing more than stealing food because their guardians weren't feeding them? You agree with that man's actions?"

Kaede's eyes widened as she realized what she hadn't known before. Inuyasha had become a terrifying sight. He was standing, every muscle tense, his shaking hands balled into fists, his expression a contortion of fury and menace. His eyes though, his eyes were what frightened Kagome. Haunted eyes. Ancient eyes. Eyes that swirled with rage, bitterness, and deep, deep pain. Eyes that had seen more agony and horror than she could ever conceive.

"I... well... Inuyasha, ye must understand that tragedies do occur, and ye can't go attacking villagers for every case of mistreatment." Inuyasha began to snarl. "Calm yourself, please Inuyasha. After all, it was just one boy. It is not the end of the world."

Inuyasha's face went strangely blank for a moment. Then he exploded.

"Just one boy!" He screamed, his voice breaking as if from a terrible pain. "Just one boy! Not the end of the world, you say! It was almost the end of _my _world, Kaede! _I_ was that one boy, you old hag! _I_ was the one strapped to that whipping post! _I _was the one who was almost beaten to death for no more reason than walking into a village! Me! More times than I can even count! When I was a child even younger than that boy, _I _was beaten, _I _was whipped, and _I_ was nearly killed! And for what? Nothing! Because I'm a hanyou! I'm an orphan, just like that boy! And just like that boy, I had no guardian, no one to take care of me! Does that mean that I should get whipped to death too? Does that mean that I should die for stealing food so I didn't starve to death? Do I deserve that? Because if you think that that little boy deserved to die, then you condemn me to death as well! Is that what you think, you old hag? Is it? You disgust me!"

Inuyasha spun on his heel and tore away, disappearing into the evening gloom, the echo of his voice still reverberating in Kagome's mind. She was in shock. Inuyasha had been beaten just like that little boy? Just because he was a half-demon? She suddenly had the horrible vision of a child-Inuyasha tied to that whipping post, bleeding from a hundred wounds instead of that little boy. Tears started to run down her face. Poor Inuyasha. No wonder the whole thing had seemed to bother him so much. She looked at Kaede. The old woman was staring at the place where Inuyasha had disappeared into the trees, an expression of shock and regret on her face.

Kagome didn't waste another moment. With a sob, she began to run in the direction Inuyasha had gone. She didn't care if it took her all night to find him. She wasn't going to leave him by himself with nothing but his pain. She ran faster.

And she had a good idea of where she would find him.

* * *

When she arrived at the Sacred Tree, she was out of breath from running. Slowly circling the enormous trunk, she found him on the far side. He was standing at the base of the trunk, watching her approach. His face was dry; there was no sign of tears. Kagome felt a wave of sympathy. In all the time she had known him, Inuyasha had never once cried, no matter how bad things got. She didn't know why she had expected him to this time.

"Inuyasha..." She said quietly, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Save it." The hanyou snapped. He was clearly still furious. "I'm still tired from healing Masaka. I over-reacted. That's all. Forget it happened."

Kagome didn't know what to say. Inuyasha was far too angry to want to be comforted right now. Kagome searched her mind for what to do. He was still hurting inside; she sensed it on some deeper level, no matter how much he tried to brush it off. She had to help him, to comfort him, to heal his pain. She needed to; she couldn't bear seeing him hurting so much. She tried desperately to think of some way to calm him. Then an inspiration came to her. She stepped towards him, raising her hand.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for all the great reviews! I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter so much! Oh, and if you would like me to respond to any questions you ask in your reviews, just ask for me to reply and I gladly will, but otherwise I'm just going to assume that you're wondering out loud. ;) Thanks again for all the awesome reviews, and please keep reviewing! :D 


	22. Bliss

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me (but oh, how I wish that he did!), nor do any of the other characters thatthe great and all-powerful Rumiko Takahashi has created, but the characters Rhiodoru, Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, Mutsu, and Isao are my own personal creations, so that means they're mine. Mine,I tell you! :D

**ATTENTION READERS: This story is rated R for language, violence, and sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.**

**

* * *

**

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Bliss**

Inuyasha warily watched Kagome approach. He was enraged at Kaede's assumptions and attitude. He just wanted to be left alone. What did Kagome want? Why was she bothering him?

Kagome walked up to him, stopping one step away. He looked at her, confusion mixing with fury. Then she reached up and, with a gentle hand, started to caress his ear. Inuyasha's anger instantly melted away as pleasure took its place. It was paradise. He had never let anyone touch his ears the way he had let Kagome that one night that seemed like so long ago. And he knew it was something he would never let anyone else ever do.

He sighed in absolute contentment, drifting in a world of nothing but bliss. A small part of his mind realized that Kagome was taking advantage of his weakness to calm him down, but he didn't care. She could take advantage of him anytime she wanted if it felt this good.

Suddenly it stopped. Inuyasha opened his eyes. With a mischievous smile, Kagome slowly pulled her hand away, taking a step back. Inuyasha followed her hand. When he stood mere inches from her, she started to stroke his ear again. He began to close his eyes again, but couldn't get as absorbed in the feeling this time. There were other feelings in the way. The heat of Kagome's body so close to his, for one. Inuyasha's lust began to ignite. He tried to control it, but was rapidly failing. His mind still wasn't at full strength yet, his inner barriers weak. His level of control was much lower than normal. He watched her through hooded eyes; how he wanted her. He wanted her more than anyone else in this world or the next. He was unexpectedly overcome with love.

_Oh Kagome..._

Suddenly, he couldn't stand it anymore. He had waited so long. Since almost the day he had met her, Inuyasha had loved her, even if he hadn't realized it. And all through that time, he had always longed for her, wanted her, been attracted to her. And all that time, he had denied what he was feeling, suppressed it, controlled it. But now, now there was nothing stopping him, nothing holding him back. He wouldn't wait any longer. It was now or never.

With a quick and graceful movement, Inuyasha placed both hands on Kagome's waist and pulled her against him. He pressed his body hard against hers, rubbing against her. He wanted his scent on her. He wanted her scent on him. He wanted to mark her as his, and he as hers. Pressing harder, he pushed his face against her neck, feeling her warmth, feeling her body touching his. He burned with desire.

He waited for her to push him away. He expected it. He had even already decided what he would do when she did. But it never happened. Her muscles had tensed with surprise when he'd grabbed her. But instead of pushing him back, her muscles relaxed, and she wrapped one arm around his neck and one around his waist, pulling herself harder against him.

Inuyasha froze with his own shock. That, he had not expected. She wasn't pushing him back. Did she feel the same for him as he did for her? Recovering from his surprise, he quickly decided to make the best of the situation. If she wanted him, then she would get him.

Inuyasha slid his arms all the way around her waist, holding her tight. He nuzzled her neck. Kagome sighed quietly in pleasure. He slid one hand up her back, tangling his fingers in her hair. She turned her head, giving him a better angle for his nuzzling. His body blazed with heat. Inuyasha pressed his lips against her neck. He longed to taste her.

"Inuyasha..." She breathed, her voice a caress.

Starting at her shoulder, he began to trail little butterfly kisses up her neck. They were more of just a brush of lips on her skin than a kiss, light, teasing, delicious. He slid his hand from her waist to under the back of her shirt, caressing the small of her back. The feel of her skin aroused him even more, his body heating further. He pressed himself against her, pulling her hips against his. He was drowning in pleasure. Drowning, but he had never felt so alive.

He continued to kiss her. As he worked his way up her neck, Kagome suddenly slid her hand down the back of his neck and underneath the neck of his kimono. She ran her hand over his skin, exploring his back, touching, feeling, caressing. Inuyasha gave a throbbing growl of pleasure at the feel of her skin against his. He started to pant with lust. Fire engulfed him, his body, his mind, his soul. It was bliss.

Reaching her jaw line, Inuyasha trailed his kisses up to her ear. He playfully nibbled on her earlobe, running his fingers through her hair. Kagome gave a breathy giggle. Trailing kisses down her cheek, he slid his hand farther up her back. She moaned. Inuyasha's body burned more with desire, the fire in his blood intensifying. He kissed the corner of her mouth. Then he gave a sucking kiss to her bottom lip. He yearned for her, ached for her. All of her. He wanted her.

"Kagome..." He moaned huskily. His voice throbbed with longing.

Kagome's lips parted as she tilted her head up. Inuyasha ran his tongue over her lips, desire burning through him. Damn, she tasted good. Fire consumed him. A moan escaped him as he lowered his lips to hers.

Just as Inuyasha brought his lips down on hers, just as he pressed his mouth against hers, just as he was about to kiss her for the first time, the time he had dreamed about for so long, he heard a twig snap in the bushes behind him.

He whirled, nearly knocking Kagome over. Breathing heavily, Inuyasha listened, sniffing the air. Something was crashing through the brush towards them. Extracting his hands out from under her shirt and in her hair, he pushed Kagome behind him, putting one hand on the Tetsusaiga's handle, the other gripping its sheath. Realizing what was happening, Kagome stayed silent, except for her rather labored breathing. Whatever it was that was coming towards them, Inuyasha couldn't tell. It was downwind from him, he couldn't catch its scent. It was making an awful lot of noise though. Inuyasha prepared to battle.

Miroku stepped out of the trees, looking pleased to have found them. Inuyasha stared, flushing with anger, too infuriated to speak.

_That damn monk! He always shows up at the worst possible time!_

Kagome stepped out from behind him.

"Miroku!" She yelled angrily, sounding just as furious as Inuyasha felt. "What are you doing?"

The monk looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean 'what am I doing'? We came looking for you. It's getting dark out, and we were worried about you two. Why are you both so mad?"

Kagome snapped her mouth shut, looking abashed at her outburst. Inuyasha, though, continued to glare. They weren't the ones whose insides were melting with newly-awakened lust. He was going to murder that monk.

"Miroku," he snarled, "the next time you stick your big fat nose in my business, I'll rip your throat out!"

"I see that you're in a good mood, Inuyasha." The monk replied, completely unfazed by the hanyou's threats. "Um, how are you doing by the way? You seemed, uh, kind of upset earlier. You okay?" When Inuyasha merely continued to glare, the monk rolled his eyes and shrugged. "It's about time that we headed back to the village. Come on."

Inuyasha was in no mood for company with anyone other than Kagome, but she was already following Miroku, continually glancing at the hanyou over her shoulder.

"I'll be along in a little bit." He grumbled, turning and stomping off in the opposite direction.

"Suit yourself." He heard Miroku call over his shoulder as the two of them walked away.

Inuyasha wandered the forest for nearly an hour, thinking about Kagome, his anger with Kaede forgotten. He was still shocked and delighted that Kagome clearly had feelings for him. He started planning ways to get her on her own so he could see just how deep her feelings went.

A sudden flash of light in the darkness caught his attention. He turned, instantly drawing the Tetsusaiga, searching for the source. Nothing. He turned in circle, looking around and sniffing the air. Still finding nothing, he shrugged to himself. He must be seeing things. He started to walk again, fiddling with the Tetsusaiga's handle and staring at the ground in front of him, deep in thought.

"Inuyasha." A child's voice whispered his name.

Inuyasha looked up. The last thing he saw was his own surprised face as darkness engulfed him.

* * *

**A/N:** Yaaay! We passed the 300 reviews mark! Awesome! Thank you so much! Reviews mean so much to me, and I always read them all. Thank you! And remember, if you'd like me to respond to your review or answer any questions you ask, just say you want a reply. :D 


	23. Battle of Blood Part I

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me (but oh, how I wish that he did!), nor do any of the other characters that the great and all-powerful Rumiko Takahashi has created, but the characters Rhiodoru, Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, Mutsu, and Isao are my own personal creations, so that means they're mine. Mine, I tell you! :D

* * *

**::xXxXxXxXxXx::**

* * *

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Battle of Blood (Part I)**

Sesshomaru strode purposefully through the forest. He was heading for the source of a strange scent. He had been surveying the borders of his land when the wind had borne him a puzzling scent. A familiar scent. Sesshomaru had never thought he would find a demon of that kind in _his _land. They preferred to keep to their mountain caves. As the Lord of the Western Domain, it was Sesshomaru's duty to confront the intruder and deal with the possible threat. He had left Jaken and Rin in a safe place.

At the thought of the little girl, Sesshomaru sighed. Why did he feel such strange things for that weak human child? He pushed her from his mind. He must concentrate at the matter at hand. He would consider the problem of the girl when he had the leisure.

He prowled silently through the trees, being sure to keep downwind of the intruding demon. He came upon a clearing. Standing in the middle was the demon. It appeared to be a younger man, with long, dark-blue hair. It was dressed as a nobleman of its demon breed. Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing, revealing his presence. The demon's eyes showed no surprise as it turned to face him. Sesshomaru had not expected to surprise it. He knew of the capabilities of this kind of demon, the powers of the spirit dragons.

"Why have you trespassed on my land?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice cold and emotionless.

"For my own reasons." The demon snapped rudely. Curiously, it was now that an expression of mild surprise fluttered across its features. "You are the older brother of that half-breed, Inuyasha, are you not?"

The demon's question was slightly mocking, as if it were silently laughing at Sesshomaru for having a hanyou brother.

The dog demon lord felt a stirring of anger. This demon was so wholly confident in its ability to defeat him in battle that it was being reckless to the point of actually acting openly disrespectful and rude to a demon of higher rank. And why was it asking about Inuyasha? Sesshomaru schooled his emotions, and answered simply.

"Yes."

"Then you would probably be interested in knowing about a rather special power that your brother possesses – one that he has gone through great trouble to hide."

Sesshomaru felt a flicker of curiosity.

"Oh?"

"Inuyasha possesses the mind powers of the spirit dragons."

Sesshomaru initial reaction was to immediately assume that this demon had gone insane. He struggled to hide his disbelief. Just the thought of that was ludicrous.

"That is not possible. You must be mistaken."

"I'm not mistaken!" The demon snapped. "I battled him myself, mind to mind. There is no doubt about it, he has them. And he's powerful too."

Sesshomaru sensed that the demon was leaving something out. Probably that Inuyasha was stronger than it was. The dog demon began to consider this startling new possibility as the truth. How had Inuyasha managed to acquire the rare and powerful mind powers of the spirit dragons? Sesshomaru would have to investigate this himself. Perhaps it was time to pay his little brother another visit. He turned his attention back to the demon at hand.

"That does not explain what you are doing in my territory."

The demon glared at him furiously, angered at Sesshomaru's lack of response.

"Don't worry yourself. I'm leaving. I was just preparing to-" It abruptly stopped, realizing that it was about to reveal information that it didn't want Sesshomaru to hear. The dog demon wondered what it was.

"Farewell." The demon spat insolently, turning away.

A sudden thought occurred to Sesshomaru.

"Your name?" He asked the demon's back.

It answered without turning.

"Rhiodoru, not that it's any of your business. It is time for me to leave."

As the demon disappeared into the trees, Sesshomaru heard its voice whisper one more thing.

"It is time for my revenge."

* * *

**::xXxXxXxXxXx::**

* * *

Kagome restlessly paced the hut. Inuyasha hadn't returned yet. He had been gone for almost two hours. He had said he would be along shortly, not gone for the rest of the night. Kagome felt the flutter of worry in her chest begin to rapidly increase. Something was wrong. She could feel it.

"Calm down Kagome." Sango said reassuringly. "Inuyasha is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He probably just fell asleep in one of his favourite trees. There's no need to worry."

Kagome stopped pacing. It wasn't just that he was missing. What bothered her was that she was afraid that he didn't want to see her after earlier. Just the thought of his lips on her, his body pressed against her, the feel of him, made her heart pound and her blood rush through her veins. Why hadn't he come back? Was he avoiding her? Didn't he want to see her? She knew that she wanted to see him more than anything, and she desperately wanted to continue what they had begun. She tried not to blush as she turned to the others.

"I'm going to go look for him."

"Kagome!" Miroku sighed in exasperation. "It's the middle of the night. How do you suppose we find him? If he hasn't returned by morning, _then_ we'll go look for him, not now."

Kagome stubbornly shook her head.

"We have to go now..." She hesitated, afraid of making a fool of herself. There was one more reason she was so worried about the missing hanyou. She plowed on in a rush. "I have this bad feeling that something has happened to him. I can't explain it. I just can't get the feeling out of my head. Something is wrong. We have to go _now_."

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances.

"Fine, we'll go find him now. We will trust your instincts, Kagome." Sango replied. Kagome felt a wave of gratitude for the demon slayer.

"Kilala will sniff him out." Sango continued. "It shouldn't take long to find him."

They set out into Inuyasha's Forest, the transformed Kilala leading the way. Luckily, it was a clear night and the moon shone brightly, illuminating their path. After about twenty minutes of walking, Kilala brought them to a small clearing in the forest. Slumped against the trunk of a tree was Inuyasha, fast asleep just as the others had said he would be, the moonlight reflecting of his hair in silvery shimmers. Kagome sighed as relief flooded through her. So that strange feeling of foreboding she had felt was nothing after all.

Her relief was short lived as she noticed something else. The unsheathed Tetsusaiga lay a foot from Inuyasha's outstretched hand. Her blood ran cold.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, terror flooding through her. He wouldn't have drawn his sword unless there was need. And since when did he sleep on the ground?

The half-demon didn't move, not even a twitch.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed again as she took a step towards him

A disembodied, childlike voice floated into the clearing.

"He will not wake."

Kagome whirled. The soul-stealing demon of the void, Kanna, walked slowly into the clearing, holding her mirror. The white demon turned her emotionless gaze on Kagome, her bottomless black eyes seeming to draw her in.

"He will not wake." Kanna repeated quietly. "He no longer has a soul."

Kagome felt like the world was falling out from under her. That witch had stolen Inuyasha's soul!

A shadow materialized beside the white demon. The second demon gave them a haughty smile.

"Kagura!" Miroku gasped.

"It appears that Inuyasha was not so difficult to defeat after all. It was _so_ easy for Kanna to steal his soul, it was just pathetic." The wind sorceress smirked.

Kagome flushed with fury and fear.

_Inuyasha!_ Her mind screamed in terror.

"Do you realize what this means, you fools?" The woman continued. "Naraku's plan truly _is_ brilliant. Kanna steals Inuyasha's soul, and then I, I use my Dance of the Dead to control his soulless body and kill you all. Magnificent, isn't it?"

The sorceress raised her fan, opening her mouth to say the incantation that would be the death of them all. But before she could bring the fan down in that fatal sweep, she froze, her eyes widening in surprise.

Kagome quickly looked in direction of Kagura's gaze. A figure stood in the shadow of a tree.

With a jolt, Kagome realized that it was Inuyasha. He was awake?

The hanyou stepped out of the shadows. His blood-red eyes bore into hers. She stared at him in horror, taking in the elongated fangs and claws, the rough purple stripes running down his cheeks.

"Kanna!" Kagura snapped furiously, "Why did you not steal his soul?"

The white demon looked slowly from Inuyasha to her mirror and back again.

"I did." She said softly. "There is no soul in his body."

"Then what is going on?" Kagura demanded, fear creeping into her voice.

_He's transformed!_ Kagome thought in horror. _With nothing in his body, with no soul, there's nothing to contain the demon blood, and now it's taken control of his body!_

Inuyasha stepped forward, examining each of them in turn. Kagome shuddered as his gaze swept over her, the cold anger that poured from his demon eyes chilling her to the core. He eventually fixed his eyes on Kagura, obviously deciding that she was the greatest threat. With a snarl, he took a menacing step towards the sorceress.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, praying that she could get through to him. He mustn't fight when he was transformed!

The blood-red eyes turned to her. They held no recognition whatsoever. They held nothing but a deep, unreasoning hatred toward every living thing.

* * *

**::xXxXxXxXxXx::**

* * *

**A/N:** Um, are any other authors out there having problems withthenew QuickEdit/Preview program? As some of you may have noticed (thank you devilblondie), some of the words were run together in this chapter and the last. I've tried to fix it, so I hope it's okay now. (It seems to happen every time I change something in the QuickEdit...) I also added some X's to go with the lines that separate the different sections, so I hope that it's a little clearer now. 


	24. Battle of Blood Part II

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me (but oh, how I wish that he did!), nor do any of the other characters that the great and all-powerful Rumiko Takahashi has created, but the characters Rhiodoru, Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, Mutsu, and Isao are my own personal creations, so that means they're mine. Mine, I tell you! :D

**ATTENTION READERS: This story is rated R for language, violence, and sexual content. Reader discretion is advised. **

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

* * *

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Battle of Blood (Part II)**

The demon examined its enemies.

The one it sensed as the most powerful was a female demon. There was another demon with her, a demon that was there, yet not there. The demon could see it, but it couldn't sense it or smell it. Besides the not-there demon, there was a large demon cat that posed little danger to it, and a kitsune, which was no threat at all. There were also three humans, one male and two females. One of the she-humans, the one wearing green, screamed something at it. It looked at her, discounted her as unimportant, and turned back to the she-demon of power.

The demon was rather simple-minded. It sought nothing but pleasure in its existence. It merely did what it found gave it the most pleasure. And the thing that gave it the most pleasure was killing.

The demon leaped at the she-demon with a howl of rage, longing to spill her blood. The she-demon jumped behind the not-there demon, so the demon altered its attack, intending to kill them both at once. It brought its razor-sharp claws down in a killing swipe.

The demon sat up. It was now twenty feet from its target, both enemy demons unharmed. It stood up, vaguely wondering what had happened. Looking down, it realized that it now had four deep slashes running across its chest. The pain was so distant a thing that it did not even connect it with its own body. It made to snarl in fury, but its face felt strange. Reaching up with one clawed hand, it touched its face. The hand came away covered in blood. So a fifth slash ran across its face too. Licking the blood from its fingers, the demon once again prepared to attack the two demons, but more cautiously this time.

The she-human yelled at it again, and once more it ignored her. It would kill her after the others of greater strength.

It prowled up to the two demons, the powerful she-demon still hiding behind the not-there demon. It aimed a light slash at the not-there demon, simultaneously leaping to the side. It watched as its attack was somehow reflected back at the place where it had seconds ago been standing. So the not-there demon could reflect attacks back at her attacker without sustaining any harm, but only in the exact opposite direction the attack came from.

The demon began to circle the two demons, using lightening-quick swipes to test for weaknesses in the not-there demon's shield. When it noticed that the ground was damp from its own blood, it stopped circling, realizing that must have made a full circle. It watched the two demons, considering. The not-there demon was always careful to make sure that she was facing it, so she could reflect its attacks. A plan formed in the demon's mind.

Faster than the eye, it leapt skywards. Over the two demons it soared, twisting in the air and landing on the opposite side of the two demons, facing their backs, already bringing its claws down, the blood lust singing through its veins. The not-there demon couldn't turn to face it because of the she-demon behind her.

At the very last moment, the powerful she-demon jumped to the side, saving herself from the demon's attack. The not-there demon wasn't so lucky. The demon's attack split her down the middle, shattering the strange mirror that she held. As the not-there demon crumpled to the ground in pieces, the demon froze.

As the mirror broke, a glowing white cloud escaped from the shards. It hovered for a moment in the air, then hurtled right at the demon. The demon howled, its vision turning white as the strange cloud crashed into it.

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

* * *

Kagome watched, hope filling her, as Inuyasha's soul reentered his body. She flinched as he let out a snarling howl. Had he changed back? Had his soul subdued the demon blood?

She stared with all her might at Inuyasha as the glow around his body subsided, then disappeared. The hanyou shook himself, turning once again to Kagura. Kagome's stomach plummeted as she saw the blood-red eyes glide over her as he turned. Why hadn't he changed back?

Then she realized, _The Tetsusaiga!_

She looked wildly about. There it was, still lying by the tree where she had first found Inuyasha. She made to run to it when a scream cut through the night.

Kagura clutched her arm, blood dripping from her fingertips. She had obviously underestimated the speed of the transformed Inuyasha and hadn't brought her weapon to bear in time. She had learned from her mistake though. With a snarl of rage, she brought her weapon down in a furious swipe at the same time Inuyasha leaped for her for a second time. The half-demon advanced, heedless of the wounds the sorceress' attack had just inflicted on him. Kagura leaped away, Inuyasha's claws grazing her side.

He once again recklessly leaped after her, once again being torn up by Kagura's attack. Kagome wanted to cry. He was getting pulverized. Inuyasha's behaviour had seemed a little different this time from his other transformations. He had shown reason when he had sought to get past Kanna's mirror to defeat her. She had hoped it was because Inuyasha had managed to retain some small amount of control. She realized now that it was because his soul hadn't been there to impede the control of the demon blood. Now that his soul had returned, he was once again acting mindlessly out of control and bloodthirsty.

Kagome ran for the Tetsusaiga, but only got half-way there before she was once again distracted by Kagura.

"This is insane!" The wind sorceress screamed as Inuyasha's claws once again tore through her flesh.

She raised her weapon, her face contorted in rage and pain, and chanted as she brought her fan down in a powerful sweep.

"Dance of Dragons."

Swirls of wind erupted from her fan, howling towards Inuyasha. The half-demon tried to leap away but the spinning whirlwinds crashed into him. He screamed in fury as they tore into him, obscuring him in clouds of dust.

Silence. The wind died down, the whirlpools of air vanishing. As the dust settled, Kagome saw Inuyasha lying on the ground, unmoving.

"Well, that takes care of that." Kagura said smugly. She raised her fan to Kagome.

"Time to d-"

A snarl cut her short. Inuyasha struggled to his feet, his gaze locked on the sorceress. At the sight of the blood pooling at Inuyasha's feet, Kagome involuntarily called out his name in anguish. As the blood-red eyes turned to her, she realized that she may have just made a terrible mistake.

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

* * *

The demon turned to the she-human, the blood lust tearing through it. It wanted more blood. Killing the not-there demon had done nothing to sate its lust to kill. But at least it had these humans to play with, not to mention the demon cat and the kitsune. It started to advance on them instead, forgetting about the she-demon completely, a vicious smile contorting its face as its unknowing loss of blood impaired what little reason it had.

As it thought to kill the strange she-human that had yelled at it first, a strange inner voice seemed to whisper at it not to. The demon stopped, puzzled. Why not kill her? The voice did not stop whispering, nor did it answer. The demon suddenly knew beyond a doubt that it should not kill the she-human. It didn't know why, but it was not inclined to try and discover the reason. It was not, by nature, an inquisitive creature. It simply accepted the fact that it should not kill that human and turned its attention to the demon cat. The cat looked like it would provide it a lot of pleasure both in battle and in death. The other she-human spoke in a hushed voice.

"Oh no! He sees Kilala as a threat! He'll kill her! Kilala, transform back, quickly!"

The demon heard the words but made no attempt to comprehend them. The language and conversations of humans was of no interest to it.

The cat suddenly erupted in flames. The demon brought its claws up defensively. What kind of attack was this? It turned out not to be an attack at all. When the flames died down, the demon cat was a tenth of its original size, and would give the demon no pleasure to battle whatsoever. It snarled in frustration and fury.

Its blood demanded blood. It had to kill something, now. It started to advance on the demon cat, human, she-human, and kitsune. Killing them was better than killing nothing. It only got two steps when it was distracted.

"Come and fight me Inuyasha! How dare you turn your back on me!"

The demon instantly recalled the she-demon's presence. It turned to her, intending to resume their battle.

"Inuyasha! No!"

The strange she-human was running at it. The demon instantly brought its claws up again. It knew it should not kill her, but it would not stand idly by if she was attacking it.

The other humans yelled at the she-human.

"No Kagome, don't!"

"He'll kill you! Stay away!"

"Kagome!"

The she-human ignored them, once again yelling at the demon as she ran to it.

"Inuyasha, no! You can't fight anymore! You're too hurt!"

The inner voice whispered in the demon's mind once more.

_Kagome…_

The demon watched the she-human as she stopped a step away. The voice inside it roared to life, becoming more than just a voice, but a presence too. The presence, the voice, struggled to overcome the demon. Snarling, the demon fought it, suppressed it. It was stronger. The other presence faded away.

The demon directed its snarl at the she-human, warning her away. It could smell her fear. All of them, human and demon alike, were afraid of it. Their fear served only to spurn its blood lust to greater and greater heights. The she-human looked at him, a strange shimmering in her eyes, like they were suddenly wet.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered, her voice breaking with emotion.

_Kagome!_

The voice surged up, once more fighting for control. The she-human suddenly reached up and touched the demon's ear. It flinched back, loathing the physical contact. It raised its claws in warning. She reached for it again. It drew its arm back to strike. Her fingers touched its ear. It brought its claws down in a rush.

But before the attack hit its mark, the strange presence leaped up and seized momentary control of the body, halting the attack. That one moment was enough. The demon regained control, suppressing the presence, but the she-human had already begun to rub its ear.

The pleasure! The demon, though not realizing it, suddenly became as meek as a puppy. As pleasure was its goal in life, this was like the fulfillment of its destiny. Such pleasure it had never felt before. The pleasure of killing was far more potent, but it faded almost immediately, leaving the demon once again longing for the kill. This pleasure, on the other hand, did not stop or fade, but continued, unending.

"Sango, Miroku," the she-human whispered quietly, "bring me the Tetsusaiga. Slowly. No sudden movements."

The demon ignored her voice, focusing solely on its pleasure. A moment later, it suddenly became aware of the approach of one of the humans, the other she-human. She was carrying a weapon. The demon began to growl quietly. It would not allow this human to interrupt its pleasure, nor harm its pleasure-giver!

At its growl, the she-human stopped, looking unsure.

"Kagome," she whispered, "what should I do?"

"I've had enough of this! It's time to die Inuyasha!"

The demon turned its eyes toward the sound of the she-demon's voice, once again remembering her presence. It lifted it claws aggressively, preparing to leap once more into battle.

But as it stepped forward, the strangest thing happened.

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update. The site has been down so I couldn't update, even though the chapter has been ready for over four days. Thank you for all the reviews! And I hope that there are no run-together words this time.


	25. Battle of Blood Part III

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me (but oh, how I wish that he did!), nor do any of the other characters that the great and all-powerful Rumiko Takahashi has created, but the characters Rhiodoru, Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, Mutsu, and Isao are my own personal creations, so that means they're mine. Mine, I tell you! :D 

**ATTENTION READERS: This story is rated R for language, violence, and sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.**

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

* * *

(" " talking, _italics _thinking )

**Battle of Blood (Part III)**

_Damn Kagura!_ Kagome thought viciously as the demon distracted Inuyasha. He had been so docile when she had started to rub his ears. He'd just stood there quietly, merely enjoying the sensation and had seemed to forget about everything and everyone else there. Given a little time and patience, they might have been able to get the Tetsusaiga close enough to Inuyasha to reverse his transformation without putting any of them in danger, or hurting the hanyou any further. But then Kagura had had to go and open her big mouth and distract Inuyasha, and now he had remembered she was there and once again wanted to fight.

The half-demon lifted his claws, preparing to attack the sorceress. He had to be stopped. He was badly wounded – she didn't even know how he was still standing up with all the blood he had lost – and if he battled again, when he transformed back, he might not survive his injuries.

Inuyasha began to step forward, towards the waiting Kagura. Kagome had to stop him. She acted on reflex. She stepped up behind him and wrapped both arms around his waist, throwing all her weight into holding him back. Even though she knew it was fruitless - her weight was nothing to the transformed hanyou - she had to try something. She struggled to hold him back.

"Inuyasha, please don't fight. Please." She whispered, holding on as tight as she could.

At the feel of her arms holding him back, Inuyasha twisted around to look at her. She was surprised to discover the undisguised confusion that filled his blood-red eyes.

_Confusion?_ She hadn't thought that he capable of any feelings besides hate and anger when he was transformed, let alone confusion. That implied cognition. Perhaps he wasn't as mindless when he transformed as they'd thought.

"Inuyasha, look at yourself!" She said quietly but earnestly. "Look at your injuries. If you fight now then you'll die whether you win _or_ lose."

The half-demon watched her, still looking confused. Then, to her utter amazement, he turned and looked down at his body, touching one of the bloody gashes with a claw like he'd just noticed them. Perhaps he had. Kagome made a conscious effort to close her mouth. He had understood what she'd said! He may have lost all sense of self in the transformation, but he still understood her, and had even done what she'd asked.

She moved around beside him, determined to take advantage of this new discovery. She pulled on his arm, trying to turn him away from Kagura.

"Come on Inuyasha. Let's go." She said. A sudden thought occurred to her. "If you come, I'll pet your ears some more." She added enticingly.

He looked from her to Kagura and back again. Kagome realized that he was trying to decide what he wanted to do. An idea came to her.

"Inuyasha, don't you want the Tetsusaiga?" She tried to think the way a demon would think. "It will make you more powerful, you know." She pointed to the sword still clutched in Sango's hands. Inuyasha's demon eyes followed her gaze. Kagome tugged on his arm again. He took a reluctant step towards the demon slayer.

"That's it, come on…" She coaxed.

"I have had enough!" Kagura yelled. "If you won't fight me Inuyasha, then I will just slaughter you all!"

She raised her fan and brought it down in a swift arc. Blades of air shot straight for Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome screamed in terror. But before the blast reached them, Inuyasha leaped to the side, pulling Kagome after him. The blades crashed onto the ground right where they had been standing a second ago.

Kagome panted as she stared at the torn up ground that might have been her, then she turned to stare at Inuyasha. He had saved her. He was transformed as a demon that knew of nothing but killing, and yet he had saved her from certain death.

Too late she reached to grab him as he leaped after Kagura.

_No! He'll be killed!_

"Inuyasha!" She screamed.

* * *

**::xXxXxXxXxXx:: **

* * *

The she-human screamed at the demon as it leaped for the she-demon. It ignored her. It had a battle to fight. It had a demon to kill.

The she-demon had tried to harm the strange she-human who could give it pleasure. _Its_ human. It would not allow harm to befall her, especially not at the hands of this pathetic she-demon.

A strange thing was happening to the demon. The odd presence that had intruded upon the demon was struggling for control again. But the struggle was different from before. Now, the two shared control, struggling over the method of battle instead of the reason for battle. Both presence and demon had the same desire – to protect the she-human.

_Kagome,_ the presence whispered with a curious longing at the thought of the human.

This sharing of intent allowed the presence to take more control than it could have before. Now they fought the silent inner battle as equals, both having the same amount of control and advantage as the other. But though they fought on the inside, the body they shared moved in harmony on the outside.

The demon leaped at the she-demon, bringing its claws down in a powerful swipe. The attack connected, the she-demon unprepared for the demon's sudden increase in speed and agility. The combining of demon mind and encroaching presence had awarded the demon with greater strength as well as faster, more developed thought. The she-demon screamed in pain and leaped backwards. The demon pressed with another slash of its deadly claws. Again the blow struck. The she-demon's blood poured. The smell drove the demon's mind to distraction, but the presence kept it in check, driving it to attack with deliberation, not with wild and reckless abandon. One more well-calculated attack and the she-demon would be finished.

The demon feinted to the left. As the she-demon made to dodge its attack and retaliate with an attack of her own, it abruptly switched direction, heading for her straight on. It ripped open her arm, shredding the strange fan she used as her weapon.

The she-demon screamed again in rage and frustration. She pulled a feather from her hair. A huge gust of wind pushed the demon back, rendering it momentarily incapable of delivering a finishing blow. The she-demon soared away on her suddenly giant feather. The demon watched her escape with a feeling of intense rage and bitter regret.

"Inuyasha?"

It turned to the she-human that gave it pleasure. She stood ten feet away, holding a weapon. It looked at the sword curiously.

_Tetsusaiga…_

The presence longed for the sword. The demon was repulsed by it. The inner battle began once again.

* * *

**::xXxXxXxXxXx:: **

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the sword. Kagome stared at Inuyasha. She could see the struggle in his eyes, even from the distance she stood from him. She started to slowly walk to towards him.

When she stood two steps from him, she stopped and held out the sword.

"Take it, Inuyasha. Please."

His expression flickered from yearning to disgust and back again. He didn't move. She stepped closer. He immediately stepped back.

"Take it slowly, Kagome." Miroku said quietly from somewhere behind her. "Give him time."

Kagome waited. Inuyasha began to growl quietly. His eyes closed briefly, his face filled with conflict and concentration. Then his eyes snapped open. Suddenly, his hand shot out, snatching the Tetsusaiga from her. She gasped in surprise at his sudden movement. He stood there, unmoving, clutching the sword in both hands. She watched as his eyes slowly faded from blood-red to their normal beloved gold. His claws and fangs shrunk, the purple stripes disappearing.

His weary golden eyes finally focused on her.

"Kagome…" He whispered, his voice choked with some emotion she didn't recognize. He said nothing more. Without uttering a sound, he crumpled to the ground like water, seemingly boneless.

Kagome remembered his injuries with a jolt.

"Inuyasha!" She immediately knelt by his side, feeling his pulse. Very weak, but mostly steady.

"Sango! Miroku! Quick! We have to get him to the village! Now!"

As Kagome stared into Inuyasha's blood streaked face, she desperately hoped that they weren't too late.

* * *

**::xXxXxXxXxXx:: **

**

* * *

**


	26. Revenge

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Inuyasha? No. Do I own any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi has created for us to enjoy? No. Do I wish that I did? Damn right I do. Do I own Rhiodoru? I'd better, since I created him. Do I own Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, Mutsu, and Isao? We can hope so. Will I ever own Inuyasha? I seriously doubt it, and it wounds me to the very soul. :P

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

* * *

**::xXxXxXxXxXx::**

* * *

**Revenge**

It had been three hours since Inuyasha had transformed back. Kagome yawned sleepily. The hanyou was in bad shape, and would need to take it easy for the next couple days. She was determined to enforce every one of Kaede's instructions in regard to Inuyasha's care. The old woman was sleeping now, staying with another village family while Inuyasha recovered in her hut. Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Miroku were staying in the hut that Kagome and the others usually shared whenever they stayed in the village.

The half-demon had not regained consciousness since he had first passed out, and Kagome was trying not to worry too much. Except for the initial wounds from his first attack that Kanna reflected back at him, the hanyou's injuries were mostly just flesh wounds, and none were very deep, although he had lost a horrendous amount of blood.

Kagome looked at him fondly, with a twinge of sadness because he was hurt. He lay on a bed of straw, his bare chest almost completely covered by bandages. She got up and spread his kimono over him like a blanket. He didn't even stir. Glancing around, even though she knew the hut was empty aside from her and Inuyasha, Kagome reached over and brushed the hanyou's hair from in front of his eyes. Smiling sadly, she sat back against the wall, idly stroking one of his ears.

Poor Inuyasha. It was apparent now what had happened. Inuyasha had been wandering the forest after his and Kagome's "talk" alone together in the forest, and he had come upon Kanna, who had sucked out his soul before he could defend himself in any way. Then his demon blood had taken control of his suddenly vacant body. When Inuyasha's soul had returned to him, it had taken time for the hanyou to regain enough control to grasp the Tetsusaiga and transform back. She thought back to his behaviour when she had rubbed his ears. She wondered if it had been the demon blood in control at the time or Inuyasha.

She closed her eyes. Inuyasha was going to be okay. That was all that mattered. She was almost giddy with relief. She had been so afraid that his injuries would kill him. She remembered the time Inuyasha had been badly injured by Sesshomaru and had come close to dying. That had been one of the most terrifying times of her life. Then she recalled the time she had thought he had died when he had fallen off the cliff on the new moon at Togenkyo. She realized at that moment how rather pathetic it was that it had taken her so long to realize that she was in love with Inuyasha when she had nearly worried herself into pieces over him countless times.

The sound of a footstep outside the door brought her back to the present. Assuming it was Sango with some supper for her, Kagome rose to her feet. The figure that entered, however, was not Sango.

Kagome stared into the dark eyes of the demon Rhiodoru. She was frozen with fear, too scared to even call for help. The demon smiled a slow, cold smile.

"I know you are thinking about calling for help, little Kagome. I will kill you before you open your mouth."

She swallowed, trying to empty her head of thoughts that the demon could read. She took a slow step backwards. What was she going to do? The only person who could defeat Rhiodoru was Inuyasha, but he was unconscious and completely incapable of going into battle. She swallowed nervously, wondering how she was going to get herself out of this one.

Rhiodoru chuckled maliciously. "Ah, don't you see, little Kagome? You _won't _be getting yourself out of this one. I shall have my revenge." His smile grew. "Now, where are the jewel shards that I know you have?"

Kagome desperately tried not to think of the jewel shards that now resided in her skirt pocket.

"In your pocket, I see." His grin became mocking. Before she even realized what was happening, the demon had her by the throat and was pushing her up against the wall of the hut. He reached into her pocket and drew out the jewel shards. Tucking them into his kimono, he glanced at the half-demon, once again reading her thoughts.

"He can't save you, you foolish girl. He won't be waking up anytime soon." He grinned malevolently at her. His hand on her throat tightened, the other coming up to caress her cheek. Kagome shuddered in revulsion. The demon looked again at Inuyasha's still form.

"It would be so easy to kill him now," he purred, leaning closer to her, "but I want him to suffer before he dies. And the best way to do that, my dear, is to make_ you_ suffer first."

Kagome's heart pounded. What was he going to do to her?

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do, little Kagome." He crooned, his eyes flashing with undisguised malice. "I'm going to set a trap in your mind. The trap will ever so slowly torture your mind into insanity. And then, when your beloved Inuyasha tries to save you, the trap will secretly spread into his mind too, destroying you both. Not only will the half-breed suffer from the spell, but he will sink into even greater agony knowing that you suffer the same fate as him because he was too weak and incompetent to save you. The perfect revenge."

Kagome struggled to control her panic. He was going to send her mind back to that horrible dark void, and when Inuyasha inevitably tried to save her, the same thing would happen to him too.

"Ah, dear Kagome, you are going to a far worse place than the void…"

She screamed as she felt his mind crash into hers, ripping, tearing, shredding. And then she knew no more.

* * *

**::xXxXxXxXxXx::**

* * *

Someone was calling his name. The words sounded fuzzy through the haze of pain; the only word he could make out was his name. They called again. He struggled to return to from the dark unconscious. As he neared the physical word, his mind was flooded with agony.

Inuyasha groaned, squeezing his tighter shut. How he hurt! His whole body throbbed with pain, dozens of wounds flaring in agony with each breath he took. There was a sudden sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

The hand on his shoulder began to shake him. Pain exploded through his body at the jarring movement. He gasped, his eyes flying open. The rough hand left.

"Inuyasha!"

He recognized Miroku's voice. So he had been the one shaking him. The hanyou vowed to beat the monk to a pulp when he had healed enough. He squinted at Miroku's face, ignoring the twinge of pain from the cut on his face that the action caused. He tried to sort through the torrent of memories swarming in his head. He remembered seeing Kanna and her mirror in the forest. Then darkness. He vaguely recalled Kanna's body in pieces on the ground, the broken mirror, the battle with his demon blood, Kagome stoking his ear, the battle with Kagura, and seizing the Tetsusaiga. He frowned at the monk's pale face. What was wrong?

He inhaled deeply through his nose, wincing as pain lanced his chest. His heart skipped a beat, his stomach plummeting. That demon, Rhiodoru, had been here. His scent was thick in the air. Inuyasha struggled to sit up.

"What happened?" He demanded with a gasp at the pain that ripped through his body as he tried to move. Miroku helped him to painfully sit up.

Sango, seeing him awake, rushed over.

"Inuyasha!" She blurted. "Rhiodoru came when we were gone and he's done something to Kagome! You have to help her!"

"I think the more important question is _can_ you help her?" The monk added. "Are you strong enough, Inuyasha?"

At Sango's words, Inuyasha was already struggling to his feet, looking around for Kagome. Seeing her lying on the floor at the other end of the hut, he started to drag himself towards her, ignoring the pain searing through his entire body.

"I'm sure as hell gonna try!" He snapped, wincing as the other two lifted him to his feet. Leaning heavily on the monk, the hanyou wobbled over to Kagome's too-still body. Dropping to the floor, and just managing to stop himself from screaming from the pain, he reached for Kagome, praying that he had the strength to do what was needed, desperately hoping that he wasn't too late.

* * *

**::xXxXxXxXxXx::**

* * *


	27. Mind to Mind

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Inuyasha? No. Do I own any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi has created for us to enjoy? No. Do I wish that I did? Damn right I do. Do I own Rhiodoru? I'd better, since I created him. Do I own Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, Mutsu, and Isao? We can hope so. Will I ever own Inuyasha? I seriously doubt it, and it wounds me to the very soul. :P

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

* * *

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

* * *

**Mind to Mind**

Miroku watched silently as Inuyasha painfully reached out a hand and laid it on Kagome's cheek. The hanyou's face blanked eerily, eyes going oddly glossy before closing a second later. So it began.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had come to the hut to check on Inuyasha and Kagome. Halfway there, Shippo had suddenly started bawling that he could smell the dragon demon, Rhiodoru. They had rushed into the hut, only to discover that Inuyasha hadn't moved an inch, but Kagome was now slumped against the wall, unconscious. After unsuccessfully trying to wake her, Miroku had concluded that Rhiodoru must have done something to her mind.

He had then gone to Inuyasha, hoping that the demon hadn't hurt the hanyou too. Only Inuyasha had the power to save Kagome. It had taken him a good ten minutes, but he'd finally been able to rouse the half-demon. Now the only thing they could do was wait.

As the monk watched Inuyasha hunch over Kagome, he hoped, _prayed_, that Inuyasha had the strength to do what was needed to save Kagome. The half-demon was weak, too weak; he looked on the verge of collapse as it was, and he had barely even begun.

Sango came to stand beside Miroku, looking very worried. After staring pointlessly at Inuyasha's back for ten minutes, the monk began to feel extremely useless. He wanted desperately to help, but he knew there was nothing he could do at all. After pondering this thought for a moment, he realized that there _was_ something he could do.

"Sango," he began, his voice business-like, "when Inuyasha finishes, he's going to be in bad shape. We should get Kaede's advice, and start preparing things now."

Sango nodded. "Good idea. I'll go get Kaede. You can watch over those two, and Shippo, you go fetch Kilala so you two can guard the door in case the demon decides to return and finish Inuyasha off."

The others immediately set about their tasks, leaving Miroku alone with the silent pair in the corner. He took a moment to grumble to himself about being the only one who didn't get a job to do. He frowned. Something Sango said was bugging him. He thought about her words.

"_. . . in case the demon decides to return and finish Inuyasha off."_

Miroku's eyes widened as he realized what was wrong. Why _hadn't_ the demon finished Inuyasha off in the first place? Why not kill him while he was lying there helplessly, injured and unconscious? Why only attack Kagome?

The monk looked at the two in the corner, a sense of foreboding coming over him. He quietly walked over to Inuyasha, crouching down beside him. The hanyou had broken into a sweat, his shoulders sagged, his breathing laboured. Miroku felt his blood chill. Whatever Inuyasha was doing, if he kept it up, the strain would eventually kill him.

Even as he watched, Inuyasha slumped more, his breathing becoming more ragged. It was as if he were pouring his strength into Kagome, pouring his life into her. Inuyasha was drawing all his strength into the unseen struggle, sapping all of his reserves to the point where he was actually endangering his own life.

Miroku was shocked.

Inuyasha was going to throw his life away to try and save Kagome. The monk frantically tried to think of what to do. He wanted to stop Inuyasha, but at the same time, he didn't. He didn't want either of them to die. But unfortunately, the way things were going, it looked like he was about to lose two of his friends this night.

* * *

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

* * *

Kagome screamed in the darkness. She screamed as it crushed her, ever so slowly. It was not the darkness like the void, which was a part of her mind. This was an unnatural darkness. It was Rhiodoru's trap, and it was gradually and painfully killing her.

She silently screamed some more, because she knew that any moment Inuyasha would try to save her, and then he would die too. She wanted to cry. Why had this happened? Just when she and Inuyasha were finally getting closer, just when they were finally about to take the next step in their relationship, just when she was finally on the verge of finding true happiness with him, Rhiodoru had to go and kill her. And now Inuyasha was going to die too.

The darkness pressed down on her harder. The pain! It was agony, just as the demon had promised. She wanted it to end; she desperately wanted to die before Inuyasha could try to save her.

"_Kagome . . ."_

The voice whispered in the darkness, sounding far, far away.

"No!" She screamed. "It's a trap! Leave now, before it's too late!"

She felt his presence slide through the darkness to reach her. The pain eased slightly as his presence touched her.

"Inuyasha! No! It's a trap! You have to leave! Forget about me! Please, go!"

"_Kagome."_ His voice was sad, resigned, exhausted. _"I know it's a trap. I'm sorry. It's too late."_

Kagome screamed in anguish and a different pain this time. A pain that felt like it would rip her heart to pieces.

"No!" She cried. "It can't be! There has to be a way!"

Inuyasha's mind sent her a tendril of warmth, trying to comfort her.

"_Kagome, I still have enough strength left to save you."_

She froze in shock.

"No!" She yelled, realizing that if he could save her, then he could save himself instead. "I won't let you die for me! Use your strength to save yourself, Inuyasha!"

The presence seemed to brighten slightly as if gaining a little strength.

"_There's no point, Kagome. If I saved myself, then I just be saved only to die again."_

She was confused. What did he mean?

His voice answered her unspoken question.

"_Without you, I have no life."_

Kagome started to cry. He truly loved her, not Kikyo at all. And now it was too late.

"Oh, Inuyasha…" She sobbed. "There has to be something you can do."

"_Yes. I can save you."_

For a moment Kagome said nothing, her mind racing. He could save her. She didn't want to die. She was afraid to die. But if she lived, Inuyasha would still die. The thought of that tore at her heart. Kagome realized at that moment that her life was Inuyasha's and Inuyasha's alone. She didn't want a life without him, even if that meant dying this very moment.

"No, Inuyasha. If you die, then I'm dying with you. I don't want to live without you either."

His presence seemed to gain strength again. The darkness seemed to shrink back from his sudden light. It was dim, nowhere near as bright as the time he had saved her before, but her heart swelled at the sight nonetheless.

"_Kagome . . ."_ Inuyasha's voice was filled with love and sadness. _"Are you sure?"_

"Beyond _any_ doubt!" She said fiercely.

He seemed to hesitate

"_There is . . . there is one thing we can try."_

Kagome felt her heart lift with hope.

"_The trap has already spread into my mind too. In order to destroy the trap, I need to shield our minds, because I can't destroy it while our minds are in it. The whole problem is I don't have the strength to shield both our minds at once."_

"So what can we do?"

"_Well . . . I can pull your mind into mine, and shield both of us at the same time."_

The hope swelled even more within her.

"But?" She asked, knowing that there had to be some kind of catch.

"_But if my strength fails before I'm finished, we'll both be destroyed."_

"Well, we're both going to die anyways, so what's the harm in trying?"

"_That's not the only 'but'. If I take your mind into mine, then you will essentially be in my body. Though our minds will still be separate, you will experience all the same physical sensations as I do."_

Kagome, if she had had any connection to her body, would have frowned.

"Why is that so bad?" She asked, confused.

"_Because my body is still injured, Kagome, so you'll feel all the pain from my wounds. And it's a lot of pain."_

Kagome didn't even hesitate.

"It doesn't matter. I'll just have to deal with the pain. Let's do it, Inuyasha."

"_Are you sure? I'm not sure I have the strength to do this, but I know for sure that I have enough strength to free you from the trap. This is your last chance to let me save just you."_

She tried to glare at him, but doubted it would work if she had no body, let alone a face. Inuyasha got her message either way.

"_All right, all right. Calm down. Now, when you're in my body, you won't have any control whatsoever. In other words, you won't be able to even make me blink, but you'll still feel, see, smell, and hear the same as me. The pain will be bad; just try to ignore it. The more turmoil your mind is in, the harder it'll be for me, so try to control your emotions, okay?"_

She nodded, then realized that she couldn't, but Inuyasha's presence was already wrapping around her. He engulfed her in the warmth, love, and light of his mind. The heavy weight of the darkness lifted, the pain disappearing. It was bliss. He started to gently guide her through the darkness.

"_Ready?"_ His voice whispered lovingly.

"Ready."

* * *

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

* * *

**A/N:** LOL, okay people, death threats do _not_ work. I'll update when I update. Threatening me will not get the next chapter up any faster. (Some nice, long reviews might though . . . lol)


	28. Body to Body

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Inuyasha? No. Do I own any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi has created for us to enjoy? No. Do I wish that I did? Damn right I do. Do I own Rhiodoru? I'd better, since I created him. Do I own Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, Mutsu, and Isao? We can hope so. Will I ever own Inuyasha? I seriously doubt it, and it wounds me to the very soul. :P

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

**

* * *

**

**Body to Body**

The pain erupted all around her, all through her. Kagome tried to scream but couldn't. It hurt! She struggled to control it, she _had_ to control it. It was torture. She could feel the pain tear at her with each laboured breath, each wound an agony of its own. She pushed the pain down, tried to ignore it. The task proved impossible.

Through the haze of pain, she tried to focus on her surroundings; anything to take her mind off the pain. It was dark. She realized that her eyes were closed.

_Inuyasha's eyes,_ she corrected herself.

She began to consider how bizarre she felt. She felt bigger, much bigger. That made sense, since Inuyasha was taller, broader, and more muscular than her. She took a moment to marvel at the differences between the female and male bodies. She also realized that she was being bombarded by sounds. She tried to wince at the racket she was hearing, belatedly remembering that she couldn't. How did Inuyasha stand it? Everything was so loud. And the smells! She hadn't realized there were so many smells in the world, or such a range of them.

Attempting to push the pain to the back of her mind, she focused on Inuyasha's acute senses.

She could hear the sound of her – Inuyasha's - heavy breathing. She could hear her own breathing, from her body, which, judging by the direction of the sound, was right in front of Inuyasha. She could smell her own scent, as well as Inuyasha's, although his only faintly. She guessed it wouldn't do if all he could smell was himself. She could feel skin under Inuyasha's fingers, and realized it was her own cheek under his hand. It was such a bizarre realization.

She also realized that she could hear another person breathing to her right. The sound of the person's breathing was too low-pitched for a woman, so it must be Miroku. She listened to crackle of a fire for a moment. Struggling to ignore the pain lancing through her, she then began to sort through all the smells Inuyasha's powerful nose was picking up in the hut. Her scent, Inuyasha's, Miroku's, and a female scent that immediately made Kagome think of Sango, but it was faint; the slayer wasn't there. Wood, straw, dirt. Smoke from the fire. A cat smell that must be Kilala, close, but not actually in the hut. She thought Shippo must be with the demon cat as what she imagined must be his scent was the same strength as Kilala's. She could smell an old woman's scent that could be none other than Kaede. There was a faded reptilian scent that could only be Rhiodoru. There were also some very faint scents of other humans that Kagome didn't recognize. She could smell the trees outside, the overlaying of human scent from the rest of the village, some herbs that Kaede must have left in the hut, and a metallic scent that was probably the Tetsusaiga. There were so many smells.

How did Inuyasha stand it? The sounds, the smells. It was already driving her mad. She guessed that he was probably used to it, so it didn't bother him in the slightest. She imagined that in her body, he would feel completely lost, with a pathetically weak sense of hearing and smell. She began to wonder what his sense of sight was like. Better than hers, she knew. She wanted to move around so she could feel firsthand just how physically strong Inuyasha was. At the thought of how much pain that would cause her on top of what she was already suffering through, she changed her mind.

Kagome realized that she could now hear footsteps approaching. Still struggling with the pain, she focused on the noise. She had the sudden urge to twitch her ears towards the sound. She inwardly smiled, wishing she could. There were two sets of footsteps, one light and quiet, one heavy and slow. She focused on the scents. It was Sango and Kaede. They were heading for the hut.

"Have you seen anything?" Sango's voice asked outside the door. Kagome wanted to flinch at how loud it was. She made a mental note to remember not to raise her voice to Inuyasha anymore. It must be downright painful for him.

"Not a thing!" Shippo's high-pitched voice chirped. Kagome immediately understood why Inuyasha always found the kitsune so annoying – if his voice sounded like that to her ears, she'd be annoyed all the time too.

Kagome heard the door flap rustle as someone pushed it to the side. Sango and Kaede entered the hut. The footsteps stopped beside her - beside Inuyasha.

"How are they? Any change?" Kaede's voice rang in her ears. She wanted to yell at the old woman not to talk so loud so close to her. It hurt. And the pain of the wounds was bad enough already without adding this.

"No change in Kagome, but Inuyasha is getting steadily weaker. He can barely breathe." At least Miroku had the sense to talk quietly.

Suddenly, the monk's words sunk in. He was right! She focused on the feel of breathing. It was so hard. Each breath was a painful challenge; the struggle to breathe properly completely unnatural. Why was it so hard to breathe? She focused on the other feelings in Inuyasha's body. It was almost impossible to stay sitting up; all his muscles were weakening at an alarming rate. She wanted to cry.

_Inuyasha!_

The others started whispering but Kagome was no longer paying attention. She strained to feel the presence of Inuyasha's mind, silently offering him her strength and support.

_Don't give up, Inuyasha! You can do it! I know you can . . ._

She waited, struggling with the pain that seemed to get worse as Inuyasha's body weakened further. She desperately hoped that the fading strength in his body did not indicate fading strength in his mind too. She silently urged him to finish ridding their minds of Rhiodoru's trap.

_Hurry, Inuyasha!_

"What if they die?" Sango's tear choked voice asked quietly. Kagome struggled to tune them out. Curse Inuyasha's good hearing.

Miroku's subdued voice answered. "We'll just have to hope that Inuyasha can save Kagome before that happens. I don't think there's much hope for him though. He's too weak to survive this. Just look at him." Miroku's voice broke at the last words.

_No! He can't die! Not after all we've gone through! Not after I finally find out that he loves me!_

_There's still hope! _She told herself._ Inuyasha will pull through! He has to!_

"Do not give up hope yet." Kaede's raspy voice comforted. "Ye forget Inuyasha's resilience. He may yet pull through."

The others didn't answer. Kagome waited with barely restrained panic. Inuyasha had told her to control her emotions. Panicking now would not help him.

Inuyasha's breathing was becoming more painful. She could hear, and feel, each torturous gasp. She felt a strange flutter in her – his – chest. A wave of fear washed over her as she desperately hoped that that feeling did not mean that Inuyasha's heart was beginning to fail along with his lungs. She realized for the first time just how serious Inuyasha's condition was. Miroku was right.

Suddenly, the presence engulfed her.

_Inuyasha!_ She cried out in relief.

No answer. With an almost painful wrench, she felt her mind roughly jerked forwards, the sensations of Inuyasha's body fading.

Once again there was darkness.

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

**

* * *

**

Kagome regained consciousness slowly. The first thing she noticed was the lack of sounds and smells. She felt strangely handicapped without Inuyasha's heightened senses. The next thing she realized was that she felt very tired and weak, but other than that, fine. Then she heard Inuyasha.

The harsh, heavy, ragged breathing sounded like he could barely get air into his lungs. His breathing had become incredibly irregular. Kagome snapped her eyes open. She squinted in the light from the fire, searching for Inuyasha's face.

She took in the scene all at once. She was lying on the floor of the hut. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were all huddled nearby, talking quietly. They were going through some of Kaede's herbs, shooting worried glances at Inuyasha's heaving back. They hadn't realized she was awake.

And then there was Inuyasha. He was leaning over her. At the sight of him, she wanted to cry. His face was haggard with exhaustion, his features scrunched up in pain. She stared in horror as he tried to force himself to breathe, his gasps for air becoming slower and weaker. He struggled desperately for breath as the life slipped from him.

His eyes slowly opened, but seemed unable to focus. He winced in pain with each breath.

"Inuyasha," She breathed.

He briefly focused on her. For a moment, life sparked in his eyes. Then, with one last, painful gasp, his eyes closed, his body going slack. He collapsed on top of her, and didn't move.

With his sudden weight on her chest, she couldn't move. She was pinned. But Kaede, Sango, and Miroku were instantly at Inuyasha's side, pulling him off her.

"Kagome, you're okay!" Sango said, relief flooding her features as she saw the girl awake.

"Inuyasha!"

Kaede's desperate voice summoned the two girls to the old woman's side. Miroku had Inuyasha propped in his lap, leaning over the hanyou's face.

Kagome stared. Inuyasha wasn't gasping for air anymore. Why had he stopped? Kagome's tired mind struggled to comprehend.

Miroku slid out from under Inuyasha, placing the hanyou's head gently on the floor. The half-demon's face was slack, unmoving, lifeless. Miroku's anguished face came up to gaze miserably at her.

"He's stopped breathing. I'm sorry, Kagome. He's gone."

The world seemed to crash in on her.

"No!" She screamed, rushing to Inuyasha's side. She crouched down beside him, putting her hands on each side of his face.

"Inuyasha!" She begged, sobbing. "Please don't die . . . I need you, don't leave me. Please! _Inuyasha!_"

She leaned forward, pressing her cheek against his, tears streaming down her face onto his. She sobbed harder, feeling as though her heart were dying a little more with every second that passed.

_No! He can't die! He can't! He can't . . ._

"Kagome . . ." Miroku whispered, trying to pull her away. She clung desperately to the hanyou's unmoving body.

"Inuyasha," She whispered in between sobs, praying that he could hear her. Her heart slowly bleeding her to death, her soul engulfed in a pain beyond imagining, she pleaded with the hanyou, trying to call him back to her. "Inuyasha, please come back. Don't give up. Don't leave me. I can't live without you, Inuyasha. I love you."

Suddenly, Inuyasha took a shuddering breath. Kagome lifted her head, staring blurrily into his face. He took another small, weak breath.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped in relief. The others crowded around. A small part of her mind realized that Shippo and Kilala had come in, but her attention did not stray from the hanyou. Each breath he took was like music to her ears, a song in her heart.

"He's alive!" Sango gasped with relief, her eyes bright with unshed tears. Miroku, with a relieved little smile on his face, tried to calm a nearly hysterical Shippo.

Kaede brought an herb tea for Inuyasha, instructing the others to lift the hanyou to a sitting position. The old woman slowly and carefully poured the drink down his throat. She told them that Inuyasha needed to be kept propped up to make breathing easier.

"He has used all of his strength to save Kagome to the point where he barely has the strength to breathe and to keep his heart beating. We must make it easier for him. And he must not be disturbed at all. Most of all, he needs rest."

Kagome had the others help her get Inuyasha back to the bed of straw. There she had them prop the hanyou up in her lap.

"I will stay with him." She said firmly. "It's the least I can do after what he's done for me."

The others nodded in agreement, understanding. She cradled Inuyasha's head in her lap, alternating between stroking his hair and rubbing his ears. She knew that when Inuyasha woke, not only would he have the pain of his injuries to deal with - and she knew now just how hard that was to do - but also the pain of the overusing his power. She desperately hoped he wouldn't wake until that pain had passed. She caressed his ears, deep in thought.

_He loves me. I can't get over it, it's like all my dreams come true. Oh, Inuyasha, I almost lost you tonight. I almost lost you because I couldn't protect myself from Rhiodoru. I know you would tell me I'm being stupid for blaming myself, but I can't help it. I still feel responsible. But you love me! You were going to die for me, sacrifice your life for me! And . . . I was going to do the same for you. I love you so much, Inuyasha._

"Kagome?" She was brought out of her thoughts by a soft voice. She looked into the Kaede's concerned face.

"Are ye all right child? Did Inuyasha heal ye from whatever that demon did to your mind?"

Kagome nodded. The others waited for more information. Kagome, not feeling like talking, tried to keep it short.

"It was all a trap. Rhiodoru put a spell in my mind that was a trap for Inuyasha. When he tried to save me, the spell trapped him too. He could have saved himself and left me, but he wouldn't. He wanted to save just me, even though that meant that he would die." Her voice broke, tears pouring down her face. "He wanted to die to save me."

"So what happened, Kagome?" Sango asked gently.

"Well, I wouldn't let him die to save me. Inuyasha had an idea, but it was dangerous. We decided to try, rather than one of us having to live without the other. We were ready to die together, if that's what it came to."

The others stared, disbelief reflecting in each of their faces.

"Ye speak as if ye two were able to discuss things before ye acted. How is that?"

"Inuyasha was in my mind, so he could talk into my mind, and then listen to my thoughts when I answered." She sighed sadly, looking down at Inuyasha. "His plan worked, but it nearly killed him. He almost died anyways." She blinked back tears.

"Kagome," Miroku asked, "when the both of you were trapped in Rhiodoru's spell, would you have died to let Inuyasha live?"

"Yes," Kagome answered without hesitation, "without a second thought. Just as I know that he would have for me."

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

::does super-happy, delighted dance::

Wow!!! Awesome!!! Yay!!! All the reviews! Thank you so much! I got so many wonderful reviews, I just didn't know what to do with myself! I was so inspired, I got this chapter up for you guys three days early! Thank you!

(_allin656_ – Since I couldn't email you an answer to your question, I'll try to answer it here. (You asked: _When Inuyasha is taking Kagome into his mind is her body like soul-less or something like that? I mean is her body just empty or something until Inuyasha heals up again and can re-implant Kagome into her own body?_) Inuyasha is basically taking Kagome's mind into his body, actually, his head, to be specific. It doesn't have anything to do with her soul. He is pulling her consciousness, the part of a person's mind that is aware, the part that thinks, into him. Without her consciousness/mind in her, her body _does_ become like a shell, since there is nothing in it to control her body, but her soul is still there. I hope that clears it up for you. If you're still confused, or have any other questions, you can send me an email via my address on my profile page, and I'll reply ASAP.)


	29. Pain and Truth

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Inuyasha? No. Do I own any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi has created for us to enjoy? No. Do I wish that I did? Damn right I do. Do I own Rhiodoru? I'd better, since I created him. Do I own Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, Mutsu, and Isao? We can hope so. Will I ever own Inuyasha? I seriously doubt it . . .

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

**

* * *

**

**Pain and Truth**

The trees flashed by, the forest stretching out before him. The waning moon shone dimly in the night sky, its pale glow reflecting off a shimmering pond as he passed over it. The twinkle of lights in the distance marked the location of a small village.

Sesshomaru rode above the forest on his dragon, Aoun. He was close, very close. He could smell Inuyasha nearby. More importantly, he could smell Inuyasha's blood. So his dear brother was injured again. What a surprise.

Sesshomaru frowned as they flew. That half-breed could never stay out of trouble. He would be better off if he at least got rid of those humans he traveled with. The frown turned into a scowl. Humans were useless. Had Inuyasha no shame? How could he stand being in the company of such creatures? Sesshomaru ignored the fact that he also traveled with a human, albeit a child one. That was different.

They came upon a clearing. He pulled Aoun to a halt. Inuyasha's blood was splattered everywhere. Sesshomaru delicately sniffed the air. There were many scents, but the most prominent was that of Inuyasha's demon blood. So, the half-breed had transformed again. The dog demon lord surveyed the clearing, his eyes falling on the body of a small, white demon girl. She was surrounded by shards of broken glass.

_How interesting._

Sesshomaru urged the dragon on, following the scent trail of Inuyasha's blood, now changed back to normal. As they flew onward, another scent came to him. It was that demon, Rhiodoru. So, it had beaten him here. Sesshomaru regretted not killing the demon earlier. If it had killed Inuyasha, then Sesshomaru would never know if its words had been true.

Sesshomaru pondered the situation. It appeared that Inuyasha had gone into battle with that white demon. He had transformed, then killed her. After, while transformed, he had fought another demon, probably Kagura, that incarnation of Naraku. Sesshomaru had smelled her blood too, though it was difficult to tell if it was actually Kagura, not Naraku himself, since their scents were identical. The wind sorceress had apparently escaped. Inuyasha had transformed back, and gone to recover from his injuries, which must have been great, judging by the amount of his blood in the clearing. Then Rhiodoru had come.

Arriving at the village, Sesshomaru and Aoun came upon a hut, separate from the other houses. The dog demon lord scented the air. Inuyasha was inside. Rhiodoru had also been inside, but had already departed. Inuyasha's human companions were also inside. Sesshomaru could smell the monk with the wind tunnel, the slayer and her demon cat, the young kitsune, and, of course, that strange girl that Inuyasha seemed to care so deeply for. There was also another distinctly female human scent that Sesshomaru didn't recognize. Dismounting, he approached the hut on silent feet.

Pushing aside the door flap, he calmly stepped inside. Simultaneously looking up, the hut's occupants all stared at him in complete shock. Sesshomaru absently took note of the old priestess with them, the source of the unrecognizable scent, before his eyes immediately snapped to his younger brother. Inuyasha was lying in that girl Kagome's lap. He was covered in bandages, a wound across his face the only sign of how old the injuries were. Sesshomaru guessed about six hours or so since he had received the wounds.

Sesshomaru coolly walked over to stand at Inuyasha's feet. The hanyou didn't even stir. Sesshomaru felt a flicker of surprise. Why did he not wake? His wounds did not appear to be so bad as to keep him from sensing the dog demon's presence. Sesshomaru listened intently. Inuyasha's breathing was weak, very weak. Sesshomaru could hear his heartbeat. It was also weak and irregular. What had happened?

He looked at the girl, silently demanding an explanation. However, it was the monk who spoke first.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" He demanded. He and demon slayer placed themselves between the dog demon and Inuyasha, standing on either side of the hanyou's legs. "If you want to kill Inuyasha, then you'll have to go through us first."

The monk clutched his arm with the wind tunnel as the demon slayer gripped her sword. Sesshomaru felt no fear. These humans, though remarkable in strength for their kind, were still no threat to him.

"Sesshomaru."

The quiet, weak voice surprised Sesshomaru. It surprised the humans as well. The monk and slayer in front of him whirled around, gaping at the two seated in the corner.

Inuyasha glared weakly at Sesshomaru, his tired eyes filled with pain. Too much pain to account for his injuries. What was going on?

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, her voice filled with a strange emotion.

"Little brother," Sesshomaru said coldly, "I have come to learn the truth of a certain matter that has come to my attention."

"Oh really." Despite his weakness, there was still a bite to the half-breed's words. "And what might that be?"

Sesshomaru noted another peculiarity in his brother's behaviour. The hanyou was making no attempt whatsoever to rise. That spoke volumes about Inuyasha's injuries. If he was incapable of standing – which he must be or else he no doubt would have stood – then his injuries must indeed be grave.

"Is it true, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru asked, his tone of his voice clearly showing that he expected an answer, "that you have the mind powers of the spirit dragons?"

Inuyasha gazed intently at Sesshomaru, as if thinking rapidly. Something made him close his eyes, like his pain got worse with each passing moment.

Without opening his eyes, the hanyou stated flatly, "You met Rhiodoru."

It wasn't even a question. So, it was true.

"How, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. "How did you acquire powers that belong only to the spirit dragons of the Eastern Mountains?"

Opening his eyes once more, Inuyasha smirked at his brother, as if he considered the question abominably stupid.

"How the hell should I know? I've always had them. I didn't '_acquire_' them."

Sesshomaru's glare grew colder, the only sign of his anger at Inuyasha's insolent response, but the half-demon's eyes were already drooping shut, his strength waning.

"So, if that's all you wanted to know," the hanyou mumbled, "then go away. I don't feel like having to deal with you right now."

Sesshomaru was not satisfied. It was no longer enough for him just to know for certain that Inuyasha had the power. He had to find out how. It was just too unfeasible. It didn't make any sense. The dog demon was determined to get to the bottom of it.

With a quick flick of his arm, he backhanded the monk out of his way, already turning to deal with the slayer as she started to draw her sword. Too slow. He smacked her across the face too, sending her reeling. Faster than the eye, he was upon Inuyasha. He grabbed his brother by the throat, lifting him off his feet.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in alarm. "Let him go! You're hurting him!"

The girl was right. The simple motion of being lifted seemed to be causing Inuyasha extreme pain. He hung limply, eyes squeezed shut in agony. His breathing became harsh, as if he struggled for breath through the pain. Sesshomaru ignored his brother's plight.

"I want to know how you got these powers, Inuyasha," the dog demon lord said coolly, "so we are going to go and pay a little visit to the only ones who can tell me."

Inuyasha's eyes opened. Sesshomaru watched as the shadow of pain in his eyes seemed to shrink and fade. An almost insane grin lit the hanyou's face.

"You fool. _You_ can't make _me_ do anything."

Sesshomaru realized his mistake too late. Pain one hundred times worse than any injury he had ever received exploded through his mind. With a howl of pain, he dropped Inuyasha, leaping back. As soon as he released the hanyou, the agony ceased, a mere ache in his head the only sign that it had ever occurred. Inuyasha crumpled to the ground, now clutching his head in the renewed pain that seemed to have no source.

The girl rushed to his side, the monk and slayer once again placing themselves between their friend and Sesshomaru. The dog demon considered his options. The girl glared at him, hatred burning in her eyes for hurting her beloved hanyou.

Sesshomaru knew what he had to do.

Quick as lightening, he slipped around the two humans barring his path, coming up behind the girl. He grabbed her by the hair, dragging her away from Inuyasha and holding her in front of him like a shield.

"Actually, Inuyasha, I _can_ make you."

The half-demon arduously raised his head. Sesshomaru saw that the shadow of pain in the hanyou's eyes had returned and was even darker than before.

"Leave . . . her . . . out of this . . . Sesshomaru." He gasped with difficulty.

"I think not, Inuyasha. Look at it this way, if you cooperate, I will not harm the girl, and neither will I harm you."

"At least, not until I have the answers that I seek." He added as an afterthought.

Inuyasha glared as he struggled into a sitting position. The girl whimpered at the hanyou's obvious pain.

"Fine." He said flatly, his hate-filled eyes belying his uncaring tone. "Where are we going then?"

Sesshomaru smiled coldly.

"Where else? To see the spirit dragons, of course."

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

There are several spellings for the name of Sesshomaru's dragon. I chose Aoun, as it is the name used by Sesshomaru in the anime. However, 'Ah-Un' and 'Ah and Un' are also acceptable. Similarly, both Kilala and Kirara are acceptable names for the fiery demon cat. Kirara is the name used in the manga, while Kilala is the name used in the anime. Also, while I'm on the subject of spelling, there are different ways to spell some of the characters' names. I use the anime spellings, but the names of some characters can also be spelled with 'ou' instead of 'o'. For example, Shippo/Shippou, Kikyo/Kikyou, and Myoga/Myouga. And lastly, Inuyasha can be spelled Inuyasha, InuYasha, or Inu-Yasha. Why am I telling you this, you wonder? Just sharing some handy little tidbits of information. (And so certain reviewers will not complain about my spelling, bloomz-baby.)

I'd also like to thank everyone for all the great reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	30. Spirit Dragons

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Inuyasha? No. Do I own any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi has created for us to enjoy? No. Do I wish that I did? Damn right I do. Do I own Rhiodoru? I'd better, since I created him. Do I own Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, Mutsu, and Isao? We can hope so. Will I ever own Inuyasha? I seriously doubt it . . . ::sigh::

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

**

* * *

**

**Spirit Dragons**

Aoun soared over the mountains. Sesshomaru focused on the distant peaks, squinting into the rising sun. They had been flying for almost three hours. The remote mountain range of the spirit dragons was a great distance away, and extremely difficult to find. In fact, the dragons' lairs were so well hidden that, unless you were shown where they were, in all likelihood you would never find them. Sesshomaru smiled coldly. He happened to be one of those people who already knew.

His dealings with the spirit dragons had been a mere formality in his early years of rule. He had met with them to ensure peace between his land and theirs. The spirit dragons were a force to be reckoned with, not only because of their mind powers, but also because of their sheer size, not to mention their skill in battle. Sesshomaru had been sure to maintain peace with them as his father had done before him. Now he was glad he had connections with them. It would be a simple matter to have them examine Inuyasha and determine how he had gotten their powers.

The dog demon looked at the human clinging to Aoun's necks in front of him. Normally, he would never have allowed a human so close to him, but this was the only way to guarantee Inuyasha's cooperation. Kagome was terrified. But, judging by the worried looks she kept shooting over her shoulder, her fear was for Inuyasha, not herself. He had to note her bravery – it was exceptional, for a human.

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder too. The demon cat followed about fifteen feet behind Aoun. Inuyasha sat on the cat's back between the two humans, the slayer in front and the monk behind. The kitsune had been left behind with the old woman. The half-breed appeared to have gone to sleep. So, Inuyasha had realized that, at present, there was nothing he could do and so had taken the opportunity to regain some of his strength. Like a true demon, Inuyasha was capable of going to sleep in any situation in order to maintain his strength when needed, and, also like a true demon, was able to awaken from a deep sleep between one breath and the next whenever danger presented itself. Sesshomaru forced down an unexpected surge of approval. He felt nothing but contempt and scorn for his half-breed brother.

Sesshomaru turned back to watch the mountains flash by. They would be there soon. Once he had his answers, Sesshomaru considered what his next move would be. With mind powers, Inuyasha was now an even greater threat to the dog demon than before. He would have to be eliminated. It was as simple as that. But Sesshomaru could not kill Inuyasha in front of the spirit dragons. The bonds of family were strong between the dragons, and Sesshomaru slaying his own brother in front of them would probably result in his own death as well. He had no choice but to bide his time and wait.

A sudden thought occurred to Sesshomaru as he considered the pain Inuyasha had been able to inflict on the dog demon lord even in his weakened state. Why had Inuyasha never used his power in battle before? It made no sense. Inuyasha had been on the cusp of death before, and never used his power against Sesshomaru. Why not? Was it because he was afraid of revealing his secret? No, that made no sense. If he used his power to kill Sesshomaru, there was no danger of him telling anyone. Then why? This was another question the dog demon must have an answer to.

Abruptly coming out of his thoughts, Sesshomaru realized that they had arrived. He halted Aoun and waited. The others stopped a couple feet behind him. He heard the monk whispering softly to Inuyasha, who had awoken immediately at the first sign of a change in speed, and was now clutching his head in severe pain. Sesshomaru once again wondered where his brother's pain was coming from.

"_Who approaches the lair of the spirit dragons?"_

The deep ominous voice spoke not to Sesshomaru, but into the minds of all those present. Incapable of common speech with their reptilian mouths, they used their unique power to communicate. Such was the mind powers of the spirit dragons.

"I am Sesshomaru, dog demon, and Lord of the Western Domain."

There was a short pause. Sesshomaru wondered where the dragon lay hidden. Spirit dragon sentries were almost as hard to find as the lair itself.

"_State your business, Lord Sesshomaru."_

"I am here to speak with your lair's shaman about a demon with the powers of your race."

Another pause, longer this time.

"_You may proceed. The sentry, Zaniistar, will guide you to shaman Karameida."_

Sesshomaru nodded politely in acknowledgement, assuming that the dragon could see him.

A sudden shadow darkened the sky. Sesshomaru glanced up as a deep green dragon slowly descended above them, hovering with its wicked, curved talons dangling inches from the top of Sesshomaru's head. The girl in front of him cowered lower on Aoun's back. This dragon must be the sentry come to guide them.

"_Please follow me."_

Zaniistar's polite voice was distinctly male, but younger sounding than Sesshomaru had expected. With a powerful sweep of his massive wings, the sentry swooped deeper into the mountains.

Sesshomaru urged Aoun to follow. Zaniistar flew slowly, allowing Sesshomaru's much slower dragon to keep up. Judging by the size of him, Zaniistar was in fact a younger dragon, barely old enough to have left his mother's den. It was a simple thing to judge the age of a spirit dragon – the bigger one was, the older it was. Spirit dragons never stopped growing throughout their entire lives, and so the elder dragons were very large indeed.

Zaniistar began to slowly circle over a plateau high on one of the largest mountains.

"_If you would be so kind, please land here."_

Sesshomaru guided his dragon to a graceful landing on the plateau. The demon cat landed a few feet behind him, Zaniistar landing last with an elegant flutter of his giant wings.

Sesshomaru dismounted. Kagome leaped off the other side of Aoun, running towards Inuyasha where he sat slumped against the demon cat's leg. The demon slayer and monk crouched on either side of him as the girl joined them. Sesshomaru wasn't worried about her. He didn't need her anymore. He had gotten Inuyasha here, and none of them were going anywhere now without the permission of the shaman.

The shaman of the spirit dragons was the leader of a lair. The shaman was the wisest and strongest, although not necessarily the oldest, of all the dragons in a lair. This lair was just one of dozens that were hidden all throughout the Eastern Mountain Range. Every year, all the dragon shamans would gather together to discuss and resolve matters of importance. Shamans were appointed by the rest of their lair, and would remain shaman for about fifty years before stepping down. This shaman, Karameida, was fairly new to its post.

Sesshomaru sensed the presence of at least a dozen other dragons gathering nearby. They must have heard of Sesshomaru's approach, and had come to watch the proceedings. The dog demon turned to gaze into the cave that opened in the side of the mountain, the home of the shaman.

The spirit dragon shaman prowled slowly out of its cave. It stopped a dozen feet from Sesshomaru, lowering its head so it was eyelevel with him. It was a deep wine colour, its interlocking scales edged with gold. It was large, but not that large for an elder. In fact, Sesshomaru decided, it was not even old enough to be an elder. A young shaman. How interesting.

"_I am the shaman of this lair, Karameida. What might I do for you, Lord Sesshomaru?"_

A female voice. Sesshomaru tried to hide his surprise. Females in positions of power were very rare. He was exceedingly grateful that spirit dragon protocol forbade them from reading the minds of allies, or he would have severely offended the shaman before speaking a single word.

Sesshomaru gave the shaman a small bow. She dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"I am here because I have discovered that a hanyou somehow has the esteemed mind powers of your race. I wish for you to investigate this startling discovery."

Karameida seemed to consider his request.

"_You have brought this hanyou possessing the mind powers with you?" _

Sesshomaru nodded. The shaman looked to the others. The humans were standing in a protective half circle around Inuyasha, trying to shield him from the dragon's sight. Impatient, Karameida looked back at Sesshomaru.

"_Bring the hanyou forward. I wish to examine it."_

Sesshomaru swiftly moved to the humans.

"Step aside." He commanded.

They didn't budge. Not wishing to appear weak in front of the dragons, but not overly violent either, Sesshomaru simply picked up the monk and slayer and shoved them out of the way. He grabbed the front of now unprotected half-demon's kimono, and dragged him back to where Karameida stood waiting. He dropped the hanyou on the ground and turned to the shaman.

"_This is the hanyou that has the mind powers?"_

She watched curiously as Inuyasha struggled to stand up. Once on his feet, the half-demon, though wobbling slightly, managed to give the shaman an insolent glare. However, after standing for only a few moments, Inuyasha moaned in pain, and slumped to the ground again.

Karameida's head drew back in surprise.

"_What is wrong with him? Is he injured?"_

Pounding footsteps made Sesshomaru turn before he could answer. The humans ran up to Inuyasha, one crouching on either side of him, the girl standing in front, glaring at the shaman dragon.

"Of course he's injured!" She yelled, her voice trembling with fear and anger. "Can't you see? And not only that, but he's suffering from the pain of using his mind powers too much to save _my _life from one of _your_ dragons, and he hasn't been able to rest at all! The pain keeps getting worse and worse and he's barely alive now and it's all Sesshomaru's fault for dragging him here!"

The girl stood there panting, her glare not diminishing in the slightest, though now directed at Sesshomaru instead of the dragon. He ignored her, cautiously watching Karameida's reaction to the human's hasty words.

"_Is this true?"_

Her question was directed not at Sesshomaru, but at Inuyasha. The hanyou appeared to be too deep in the pain to answer, but Karameida seemed not to notice, waiting for him to answer. Minutes passed. Sesshomaru began to grow impatient. The half-breed was too out of it to reply. Could the dragon not see that?

He was just about to throw propriety to the wind and speak his mind when a weak voice spoke in a barely audible whisper.

"Every word."

Sesshomaru cursed silently. This reflected very poorly on him. Now what would happen? Karameida stared intently at Inuyasha.

"_His wounds do not seem to be grave, but he has used his power to the extreme. His mind is far too weakened. He needs immediate help or he will perish."_

The dragon's huge head turned to the dragon sentry Zaniistar, who had watched the goings-on silently.

"_Take these humans to suitable quarters where they will not be disturbed. Also, take Lord Sesshomaru to his own separate quarters. After that, please summon the healers to my den. I will care for the hanyou myself."_

With that, her reptilian head snaked forward, forcing the humans to back away from Inuyasha. Karameida then carefully picked Inuyasha up by the back of his kimono, lifting him off the ground with her teeth. She quickly turned, disappearing in her cave, Inuyasha's limp body gently swaying from her fangs.

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Karameida** (ka-ra-may-dah) means _Capturing Destiny_

**Zaniistar** (za-nee-star) means _The Second Star_


	31. Sleepless

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Inuyasha? No. Do I own any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi has created for us to enjoy? No. Do I wish that I did? Damn right I do. Do I own Rhiodoru? I'd better, since I created him. Do I own Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, Mutsu, and Isao? We can hope so. Will I ever own Inuyasha? I seriously doubt it . . . ::sigh::

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

**

* * *

**

**Sleepless**

Kagome watched in barely restrained panic as the shaman disappeared into the cave carrying Inuyasha. The dragon was taking him away! She began to follow, but Miroku and Sango each grabbed one of her arms, stopping her.

"Don't Kagome." Miroku said quietly. "We aren't supposed to. We must be careful around these demons. We don't know yet how they look upon humans."

"And besides," Sango added, "who best to take care of Inuyasha than the very demons that the power originates from?"

Kagome nodded, seeing their reason, but she couldn't stop worrying. She was so afraid for Inuyasha. A sudden, powerful gust of wind made her whirl around, along with her two companions and Kilala.

The dragon Zaniistar had just finished his transformation into a human-like form. He was tall but lithe, and reasonably handsome. His hair was the same deep green as his scales, just like the Rhiodoru's hair had been the same blue colour as his scales, but Zaniistar's was slightly shorter than Inuyasha's, while Rhiodoru's had been longer. Also like the dragon who had attacked her, this one wore the same odd mix of nobleman's clothes and armour, only more deep reds and greens to compliment his hair than blues and blacks. But Zaniistar, unlike Rhiodoru, was much younger – he looked about eighteen or nineteen – and, also unlike Rhiodoru, his eyes were a warm forest green colour, not dark and cold like the other demon. All in all, if Kagome hadn't been so worried over Inuyasha, she would have thought the dragon-man quite good-looking.

Zaniistar smiled warmly at them, his expression friendly. However, when he turned to Sesshomaru, his smile melted, his eyes turning to ice.

"Follow me." He said curtly, walking towards a different cave than the one that Karameida had disappeared into with Inuyasha. Kagome looked longingly over her shoulder at the other cave as they walked away. As she turned to watch where she was going after nearly falling on her face, she was glad that the dragon talked normally now instead of speaking into her mind like before. That had been very disconcerting.

They entered the large cave. Zaniistar led the way, Sesshomaru right after him, and Kagome, Sango and Miroku trailing behind. The cave was smooth and level, much like a stone hallway. It was lit inside with dozens of glowing orbs that were attached to the walls of the tunnel. Kagome longed to touch one of the curious orbs, but managed to restrain herself. They began to pass doorways in the cave walls, each covered by velvety-looking curtains of varying colours. At one of these doorways, Zaniistar stopped.

"This will be your room, my lord." He said shortly to Sesshomaru, his tone bordering on rude. "You will be summoned when you are wanted."

Sesshomaru entered his room without a word or a backwards glance. Zaniistar once again gave them a warm smile.

"This way please." He said amiably, all traces of rudeness gone. They continued down the hall. Kagome and the others exchanged curious looks. His sudden change in personality was startling. The dragon looked over his shoulder at them.

"Would you all like separate rooms, or would you prefer to stay together?"

"Well . . . how long do you think we'll be here?" Miroku asked hesitantly.

Zaniistar looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm . . . well, I'd say at least a couple of days, judging by your friend's condition. He didn't look too good."

Kagome felt another flutter of panic.

_Inuyasha_ . . .

"We'll take separate rooms then." Sango said quickly, with a suspicious look at Miroku. The monk gave her a look of feigned innocence in return. Zaniistar watched the exchange with humour, then glanced at Kagome and winked. She tried not to giggle. It seemed Zaniistar wasn't like Rhiodoru at all.

"In that case," the dragon continued, "I'll give you all rooms side-by side so you can go see each other if need be."

"Thank you." Kagome replied, glad that she wouldn't be separated from the others.

Zaniistar stopped at one of the curtained doorways.

"You three can have this room, the next, and this one on the other side of the hall." He pointed out the three rooms. "There are bell pulls in each of the rooms, so if you need anything, just ring, and someone will come to help you out."

"Thank you." Kagome said again, really meaning it. Zaniistar's warm acceptance of them gave her hope for Inuyasha's good treatment. The dragon smiled warmly at her and winked again.

"Don't mention it." He started to turn away.

"Wait!" Kagome cried, suddenly in a panic. Zaniistar turned back, confused at her distress.

"What about my – our – friend? Can we go see him? How will we know how he's doing?"

Zaniistar's confused expression softened into one of genuine concern.

"I have another hour before I'm off duty, but as soon as I get a chance, I'll go check on your friend and come fill you in. Don't worry, he's in good hands. Our healers are experts in what they do. If anyone can save him, it's them."

"Save him?" Kagome squeaked in alarm. "Is he in that bad of shape?"

Zaniistar immediately looked baffled and uncomfortable.

"Don't you know how it works?"

"Well, sort of." Kagome said, trying to control her growing panic. "When he uses his power too much, it causes him pain and his mind gets tired. That's about all he said about it."

"Oh, he probably didn't say more because he didn't want to worry you . . . or maybe he didn't know." The dragon-man shrugged. "You see, if one of us uses the power way too much, then their mind gets so tired that it starts drawing strength from the rest of their body so it can keep using the power, sometimes until the body is severely weakened too. If he still uses his power after that then everything, or the mind I mean, kind of goes into overdrive and that's really dangerous. It's called mind fever. It's . . . it's really hard to explain. The mind . . . it . . . well, it's really painful, for starters, and really dangerous for both him and anyone who tries to help him . . . I really don't know how to explain it."

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Kagome knew she must have a look of absolute horror on her face as she tried to hold back tears. Looking awkward, Zaniistar gave her a little pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry." He repeated lamely. "How about this? I'll see if I can't convince the shaman to let you visit him when he's doing a little better. Okay? I'm sure that shaman and the healers will save him. It's what they do."

Kagome gave him another grateful nod, wiping her eyes. As she watched Zaniistar walk away, she prayed that the dragon healers would be able to help Inuyasha.

She glanced at the others. Miroku looked worried, Sango even more so. Kagome sighed and turned to the nearest doorway.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep." She mumbled.

She pushed aside the curtain and stepped into her room. Once inside, she gasped in delighted surprise. This had to be the most modern room she had ever seen in this era. It was almost as nice as in her time. The floor was covered in rich, supple carpets of a wondrously soft material. The stone walls were hidden behind drapes with elegant embroidery designs of all sorts of animals and scenery. There were padded chairs surrounding a large fireplace, with a roaring fire already built. In the middle of the room was a low table surrounded by cushions for sitting on while you ate. On the other side of the room, in its own little niche, was a real bed, not just a sleeping mat like in other places in this era. Or, at least, it looked like a real bed. A soft looking mattress lay on a raised platform, covered in thick quilts with big, fluffy pillows. It had a curtain hanging from the roof that could be pulled around it for privacy. The size of a double bed, it looked even more inviting than her own bed at home, especially after a night with no sleep.

Kagome nearly swooned. Quickly removing her shoes and socks, she padded across the room, taking a moment to wiggle her toes in the soft, thick carpet. Just as she was about to sit down on the bed, she noticed two things. One, there was a sliding door behind the curtain in the entrance to her room. Two, there was a second doorway leading out of her room at the other end, also with a sliding door. She walked back across the room and slid the door shut, discovering a handy latch that effectively locked the door from the inside. Locks were always useful when sleeping anywhere near a certain monk, especially without Inuyasha around as a deterrent. Kagome hoped that Sango noticed the lock in her room.

She headed back across the room and peered around the door into the adjacent room. She squealed in glee. A bathroom! A real bathroom! She quickly explored it, delighted at what she found. There was a large and inviting looking tub sunk into the floor, with what looked like a hand pump for filling it with water. Next to the tub was something she assumed was a toilet, and next to that, a washbowl on a table, also equipped with a hand pump. On the floor in a corner was a stack of fluffy white towels and something similar to bath robe. She was torn. Which did she want more, to bathe or to sleep?

She decided on sleep. She could take a nice hot bath later. She absently hoped that the tub included hot water. Returning to the bed, she lied down, sighing at the wonderful softness of the down mattress. Sinking into the deliciously soft bed, she closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come. All she could see when she closed her eyes was Inuyasha's pain tormented face.

It was going to be a very long day.

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

**

* * *

**


	32. Love Part I

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Inuyasha? No. Do I own any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi has created for us to enjoy? No. Do I wish that I did? Damn right I do. Do I own Rhiodoru? I'd better, since I created him. Do I own Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, Mutsu, and Isao? We can hope so. Will I ever own Inuyasha? I seriously doubt it . . . ::sigh::

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

**

* * *

**

**Love (Part I)**

_Knock, knock_.

Kagome sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She had finally fallen asleep with the image of Inuyasha's face still engulfing her mind. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed. The person knocked again. Kagome stood up and sleepily walked to the door and unlatched the lock. Sliding the door open, she came face to face with Zaniistar.

He gave her a wan smile.

"I thought I was going to have to break the door down to get you to answer."

Kagome blushed. "I was sleeping. Sorry. It was a long night."

Zaniistar's face fell. "Oh yeah, I guess it would have been. Sorry I woke you, but I thought you'd want to know right away about your friend, and it _has_ been over four hours since I last talked to you . . ."

_Did I sleep that long?_

Kagome immediately pulled him into the room by one sleeve, pushing him into one of the squashy chairs and sitting across from him.

"Tell me." She ordered tersely.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but your friend's not doing very well. I talked to the shaman, and she said that his initial injuries were bad, weakening him, and then he used his power too much, weakening both mind and body even more. Then he was _forced_ to come here," the dragon shot a nasty look in the direction of Sesshomaru's room, "so he didn't rest when he needed it most. Stress is especially bad for people with mind fever – it multiplies it. The mind can't recover strength when it's stressed. Your friend – Inuyasha wasn't it? – has unfortunately progressed in to the worst stage of the fever. His mind has gone into overdrive, like I said before. He's not even thinking anymore. His subconscious mind has . . . well, basically it's taken control and is protecting him from all enemies, or the threat of enemies. His mind is using his power to attack anyone who touches him, and apparently his mind is so strong that the healers can't overpower him to help him. The only thing left is to just wait for him to recover on his own."

He paused, looking miserable. "And, I'm really sorry, but it's very unlikely he will. He'll probably never wake up again. I'm sorry."

Kagome sat in silence, her mind reeling. Inuyasha had been so physically weak from his injuries and mentally weak from fighting for control of his demon blood. When he had used his power to save her, his mind had tried to draw strength from his body, but his body was already so weak that it had nearly killed him. She remembered the terrifying moment when he had stopped breathing. His mind had drawn from him even the strength his body required to continue to breathe. Then Sesshomaru had come. Inuyasha hadn't been able to rest at all, and when the dog demon had put Kagome in danger, it must have really stressed Inuyasha. She recalled how the hanyou had briefly attacked Sesshomaru with his power. That must have made it even worse. Now, he was on the brink of death, and there wasn't a thing anyone could do about it.

She started to cry. Inuyasha was dying! Her Inuyasha…

Zaniistar crouched beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Nothing would make her feel better. She was racked with sobs. If only there was some way to give Inuyasha some strength! Just enough so he could recover! If only . . .

Kagome's head snapped up, her sobs halting abruptly. Maybe there _was_ a way.

She thought back to last night when Inuyasha had been in her mind, trying to convince her to let him save her. First, when she had told him to save himself, and a second time when she had told him she didn't want to live without him, his mind had seemed to get a little stronger. It was as if her love gave him strength. She had to try. If there was a chance she could help, then she had to try. There was no way she was going to leave him by himself in his time of pain and helplessness and possible death anyways.

She stood up, turning to Zaniistar, who also rose.

"Take me to him. Please. I have to be with him."

The dragon shook his head.

"I can't. I'm sorry. Visitors are prohibited. It's too dangerous. You have no defense against his mind. He could tear you to pieces with out ever realizing it. And besides, there's nothing you can do for him anyways."

"But there might be! I might be able to help him! Please Zaniistar!" She begged desperately. "I have to be with him! I have to try! I can't leave him to die. It's my fault this is happening to him!"

Zaniistar's eyes widened at her confession and his resolve seemed to waver. She pressed her momentary advantage.

"It's my fault!" She repeated, "I have to try! He used his mind powers to save me, even though he was badly injured. And it was a trap, but he wanted to save me anyways, even though that meant he would die! He was going to give up his life for me! How can I not try and help him? How can I sit here because it's a little dangerous when he's all by himself on the brink of death – because of me! Please Zaniistar!"

"But . . ."

"Zaniistar, if you don't take me, then I'm just going to find the way there myself."

He peered at her stubborn face.

"All right," he finally said, "I'll take you. But this is going to get us both in a lot of trouble if we're caught. If we run into anyone, just follow my lead, okay?"

"Thank you so much!" Kagome said sincerely, giving him a small bow and trying not to start crying again.

He nodded tensely, giving her a stern look.

"But you have to promise me one thing."

Kagome nodded warily. What would he ask?

"Swear you won't touch him."

Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"You heard what I said before. His subconscious mind is trying to protect him in his time of weakness, when he has no way to defend himself. If you touch him, then his mind will attack you, no matter who you are. You mustn't touch him for any reason, or you'll die."

"I promise." Kagome whispered, honestly hoping that she wouldn't have to break her promise. She really did like this demon, and she didn't want to lose his trust, especially with all he was doing for her. But she would do anything to help Inuyasha, even if it meant going back on her word.

Taking her hand, Zaniistar led her out of the room and back down the hall. They moved quickly and made good time. This was helped by the fact that they didn't see a single soul. When they exited the cave, Kagome shaded her eyes in the sudden light.

It was late afternoon. She squinted. The sunlight was so bright compared to the glowing orbs in the cave. Zaniistar led her into the cave entrance of the shaman's den. They walked swiftly through this new cave. Looking around, Kagome decided that she would never be able to live here; all the caves and doors looked exactly the same. She wondered how Zaniistar knew where he was going. He stopped at a door.

"Go through here into the first door on your left. That's where Inuyasha is. The healers and the shaman aren't there right now. Can you find your way back to your room?"

She nodded, even though she hadn't the slightest clue how to tell her room apart from all the others. She had no intention whatsoever of leaving Inuyasha's side no matter what.

"Okay. I don't know when the shaman will return, so don't stay too long. And remember your promise."

With that, he glided away, disappearing down the gloomy stone hallway. Taking a deep breath, Kagome stepped through the curtain into the room. It appeared to be a waiting room. The walls were lined with chairs, and a table against the far wall was covered in open books that looked like instruction manuals for healing and the like. There were four doors leading out of the room, but Kagome looked only to the one she wanted.

She pushed the curtain out of the way, expecting the worst. Instead she discovered another hallway, with evenly spaced doors along each side of the wall. This hall had no curtains, but real wooden sliding doors. Kagome sighed. Zaniistar must not have had all the details about the hanyou's whereabouts. She would just have to try every room until she found Inuyasha. She opened the first door. It looked like a hospital room. There was a hard-looking bed against one wall, a washbowl in one corner, and shelves lining all the walls, filled with every thing from blankets to bandages to herbs. But no Inuyasha. She went to the next room. It was identical to the first and also empty. And so was the next. And the next. And the next.

After checking ten rooms, Kagome found him. The room was looking a little worse for wear. The shelves were messy, there were blankets and bandages in a pile in the corner, and the washbowl was half-filled. But she looked only to Inuyasha. He lay on his back on the bed, a blanket pulled half-way up his bare chest. His arms lay at his sides on top of the blanket. She could see the pink lines crisscrossing his arms and chest that marked where his wounds had been. The cut across his face was nearly gone already. He appeared to be unconscious, his eyes closed, his face blank and emotionless, his breathing slow but thankfully even and unlaboured.

She slowly approached the bed.

"Inuyasha?"

No response. She stopped a foot from the bed. Then she frowned, rubbing her temples. It felt like something was pressing uncomfortably on her forehead, like a band of steel tightening around her head.

She suddenly remembered with a jolt.

"_His subconscious mind is trying to protect him . . ."_

Zaniistar's words rang through her mind. She took a slow step back away from the hanyou. What was she going to do? Inuyasha's mind would attack her before he even realized it was her. How was she going to help him now?

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Merry Christmas! Or Happy Holidays, if you don't celebrate Christmas! This chapter is my first Christmas present to all my readers! And your second present . . .


	33. Love Part II

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Inuyasha? No. Do I own any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi has created for us to enjoy? No. Do I wish that I did? Damn right I do. Do I own Rhiodoru? I'd better, since I created him. Do I own Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, Mutsu, and Isao? We can hope so. Will I ever own Inuyasha? I seriously doubt it . . . ::sigh::

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

**

* * *

**

**Love (Part II)**

(She suddenly remembered with a jolt.

"_His subconscious mind is trying to protect him . . ."_

Zaniistar's words rang through her mind. She took a slow step back away from the hanyou. What was she going to do? Inuyasha's mind would attack her before he even realized it was her. How was she going to help him now?)

Glancing around, she went and sat in a chair that was near the wall across from the bed. She would just have to sit and wait; there was nothing else she could do. Tears started to stream down her face. As she watched his unmoving body and still face, she started to sob in earnest. She had no choice. She had to face the facts; Inuyasha might not recover. And it was all her fault.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

"_Kagome . . ."_

Kagome jumped up in fright, looking around. Where had that voice come from?

"_Kagome! Help me . . ."_

The weak, anguished voice cried out in her mind. Kagome's still watery gaze fell on Inuyasha's unmoving body. She stepped towards him once more.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, her voice trembling.

"_Please . . . help me . . . Kagome . . . please . . ."_

The voice seemed to be loosing its strength. Kagome swallowed, and made her decision. Inuyasha was begging for her to help him.

She walked up to the bed, ignoring the strange pressure against her mind. She reached out and laid her hand on Inuyasha's.

Pain exploded through her mind. She screamed, her knees buckling. She fell to the floor, continuing to scream as the agony tore through her, but still she clung to Inuyasha's hand as if it were her only lifeline.

The pain ceased almost as soon as it had begun. Kagome slumped on the floor, panting, still gripping Inuyasha's hand. She realized that she could now feel a faint presence in her mind, like she had whenever Inuyasha had healed her before.

"_Kagome . . ."_

Inuyasha whispered in her mind. His voice was filled with despair.

"_I'm so sorry, Kagome. I . . . I lost control for a moment. I'm sorry . . ." _

The voice seemed to fade, the presence pulling away.

"No, Inuyasha!" She gripped his hand harder, whispering desperately. "It's okay! Please don't leave. I'm okay, really I am. Don't go!"

The presence stopped its retreat. It seemed to draw closer, returning to touch her mind. She dimly felt the familiar warmth of his presence as she had the very first time he'd entered her mind and saved her.

"_Kagome . . ."_

"Inuyasha, are you all right? Are you going to be okay?"

"_I don't know Kagome . . . it hurts so much . . . it's so hard to hold on . . ."_

Kagome stifled a sob at the sound of hopeless pain in his weak mental voice. His mind seemed to waver, as though his strength waned further.

"_I just had to get away from the pain for a little while . . ."_

Kagome realized with a jolt that by coming into her mind, he was free from the pain that tore through his body. It was like how she had felt the pain in his body when she had been in his mind; now he _didn't_ feel the pain in his own body while he was in hers.

"Inuyasha," she whispered out loud, hoping the words would form in her thoughts too, "you can share my mind as long as you need to, okay?"

As she had hoped from the beginning, Inuyasha seemed to gain a little strength from her words.

"_Thank you Kagome . . . I don't know how long it's going to take me to get better . . ._"

"It doesn't matter. However long it takes is just how long it's going to take. I'll stay with you the whole time, Inuyasha. I promise."

His presence strengthened a little more. She suddenly realized why he was taking her words so seriously, why he never seemed to doubt that she meant them with all her heart. Thoughts didn't lie.

"Inuyasha, let me help you. Please. Is there anything I can do to help?"

He took a moment to answer.

"_You're already doing enough . . ."_

Kagome frowned at his evasion. Then she realized that he was communicating his thoughts directly to her, which meant that he couldn't lie either.

"Inuyasha." She said in warning. His mind seemed to sigh.

"_You _could_ let me take a little bit of your strength, but I really don't want to do that . . . you're doing enough already by sharing your mind with me . . ."_

"Do it, Inuyasha. I want to help you. Now." She ordered.

His mind seemed to sigh again even as it got a little stronger.

"_Then get comfortable because it's going to make you really sleepy."_

Kagome smiled at the familiar bite in Inuyasha's mental voice. He was staring to sound like his old self again.

She stood up, careful to keep a tight hold on the hanyou's hand. Looking at Inuyasha, she tried to decide how she was going to do this.

"_. . . Now that's something you don't see every day . . ."_

His quiet voice was filled with wry amusement. Kagome realized that Inuyasha was referring to the sight of his own body lying on the bed. He could see himself through her eyes. Kagome heart swelled with hope and happiness as she exulted that Inuyasha was well enough to have regained some of his sense of humour.

Making sure to be always be touching Inuyasha, Kagome curled up beside the hanyou on top of the blanket, pressing her back against his side, and laying her head on his shoulder. Holding his hand in both of hers, she pressed his hand against her stomach, wanting to be as close to him as possible. She squirmed a little, getting comfortable.

"Okay, ready."

"_You sure?"_

There was so much she wanted to ask him, so much she wanted to tell him. But it would all have to wait.

"Yes. Do it now."

Inuyasha presence suddenly swelled in her mind, momentarily seeming to fill her completely. Then it sank back down, the same as before, except the warm light of his mind was a good deal brighter. Kagome had only a moment to think that she didn't feel any different.

Exhaustion swept over her. Fatigued washed through her in waves. She struggled to stay awake.

"_Sleep, Kagome. Everything's all right now."_

Kagome wanted to jump up and dance in delight at the strength and power of his mental voice. But it was all she could do to say one more thing.

"Inuyasha?"

"_What?"_

"I love you."

She was asleep before he had a chance to reply.

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **And this is your second Christmas present! Yay! I wish you all a wonderful Christmas and awesome holidays!


	34. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Inuyasha? No. Do I own any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi has created for us to enjoy? No. Do I wish that I did? Damn right I do. Do I own Rhiodoru? I'd better, since I created him. Do I own Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, Mutsu, and Isao? We can hope so. Will I ever own Inuyasha? I seriously doubt it . . . ::sigh::

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

**

* * *

**

**Decisions**

Sesshomaru followed the girl's scent. He had seen the dragon sentry leading Kagome away. No doubt she had gone to see Inuyasha. Judging by the pair's stealthy movements, they had not wished to be seen. Sesshomaru assumed it was because Inuyasha was not currently permitted to have visitors. As he glided through the cave, the dog demon thought back to earlier that afternoon.

Karameida had come to see him in his room. She had calmly explained that Inuyasha possessed the mind powers simply as a matter of inheritance. About six hundred years ago, the dragon marital archives showed that a spirit dragon by the name of Miyuki had been mated to a dog demon that was most likely one of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's ancestors. The gift of the mind powers was known to skip generations, and it was just a fluke that the power had cropped up in Inuyasha.

That was it. It was that simple. Sesshomaru ground his teeth in frustration. He had come all this way to find out _that_. Well, now that the truth was revealed, he was free to dispatch his little brother.

After calmly explaining the matter of demon lineage to him, the shaman had then proceeded to give him a thorough lecture about his blatant disregard for his brother's well-being. She had berated him for so severely endangering Inuyasha's life. She had said it was unlikely the hanyou would even survive because of him. The only benefit of the degrading harangue was that Sesshomaru had finally discovered the source of Inuyasha's strange pain, and the part he had played in his brother's malady. The dog demon felt no guilt. He was too irate. A woman had lectured _him_, Lord Sesshomaru! A woman! How dare she! It did not matter that she was the ruler of a lair of exceptionally powerful dragons, she was still only a woman!

He scowled. Dragons had very strong convictions when it came to blood ties. They were fiercely protective of their families, and would tolerate no conflict or betrayal between family members. If Inuyasha woke and told them of Sesshomaru's treatment of him, the dragons would, at best, banish him from their lair, at worst, kill him. The dog demon shook his head. It would not do. His alliance with the dragons must not be jeopardized. Inuyasha would have to be silenced. Although it was very likely that the hanyou would die without any help, Sesshomaru was not inclined to take any chances.

The dog demon lord stopped at a doorway. The girl had gone in here. He pushed the curtain aside. The room was empty except for some chairs and a cluttered table. Quickly finding the door that Kagome had passed through, he swiftly made his way down this new passageway. He stopped at another door, this one a sliding door. The girl was inside. So was Inuyasha.

Karameida had told him briefly of Inuyasha's affliction. The half-breed would be helpless unless Sesshomaru touched him. He had no intentions of doing that. If touched, Inuyasha would immediately attack with his power, regardless of who was touching him or why. All it took was the slightest physical contact, and Sesshomaru would be dead. He momentarily allowed himself to be impressed by the magnitude of Inuyasha's power. He assumed that the girl would have done just that, and touched the half-breed. She was probably dead already.

He pondered his plan of action. The hanyou's death must look natural; no blame must fall on Sesshomaru. The best method, although rather crude, would be to smother Inuyasha with a pillow or blanket, but somehow, the dog demon couldn't bring himself do that. It was just too barbarian, too demeaning, too dishonourable. His brother deserved at least a _little _better than that. He would have preferred to kill the hanyou in battle, as was proper, but that option was no longer available to him. He would just have to use his poison to kill the half-demon.

Sesshomaru reached for the door but his hand stopped a breath away from the handle. He was suddenly filled with doubt. Did he really want to do this? Did Inuyasha truly deserve such a disgraceful death as being murdered in his sleep? Was an alliance worth his brother's life?

Sesshomaru forced the doubts out of his mind. He had already thought this through and made his decision. He pushed the door open and entered the small room. He was greeted by a strange sight. Kagome lay curled up beside Inuyasha on a small bed, clinging to his arm. Both appeared to be fast asleep.

Sesshomaru took a couple steps into the room. Was the girl alive? Was her mind intact? Had she gone insane?

Did it even matter?

Sesshomaru took another step closer, but once again he hesitated. He suddenly hated himself for what he was about to do. Wasn't there another way?

Before Sesshomaru could decide on a course of action, the girl opened her eyes. So her mind wasn't destroyed. He watched her watching him. Or was it?

Kagome made no move to rise. She simply watched, her expression calm, her eyes unafraid. Sesshomaru's felt his hackles rise. What was going on? She should be scared of him, or at least surprised. This strange lack of alarm at his presence in the room made no sense. Inuyasha was helpless, and so was she. He could kill them both at his leisure. She should know that he was here to kill the half-breed. Why wasn't she afraid? Why did she seem to lack all emotion whatsoever? He remembered the glare of hatred and disgust she had given him just the last time he'd seen her. It just didn't make any sense.

Sesshomaru stood unmoving, frozen with indecision. The girl continued to watch him. Then she spoke.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?"

Her voice was fearless, confident, even insolent. Sesshomaru nearly gaped in astonishment.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you impertinent mortal!" He finally managed to snarl indignantly. Who did she think she was?

Sesshomaru advanced on the girl, fully intending to break her audacious neck. When he was a foot from her, she spoke again.

"One step closer and you'll die on the spot."

The cold command, the absolute surety of her words, the confidence behind the threat that belied any bluff, stopped Sesshomaru in his tracks. What . . . ?

He cautiously re-examined the situation. He knew now that he was definitely missing something. His eyes fell on Inuyasha's hand clasped in the girl's. Comprehension donned on him.

"She is your vessel."

The girl smiled slightly.

"I can work my power just as easily through another as I can through my own body. Since mine isn't working right now, I'm sure Kagome won't mind if I borrow hers."

"I can still kill you both." Sesshomaru was not as confident as his words would suggest, not that he was about to admit that to Inuyasha.

"Feel free to try." The girl smiled viciously. Sesshomaru imagined that with fierce golden eyes and wickedly pointed fangs, the smile would have given any demon pause. "But you'll never succeed. I'll crush your mind the moment you're within my reach."

Sesshomaru remained silent, considering his next move.

"Don't think I'll let you off that easy though." Inuyasha continued, the girl's eyes glittering with menace. "Before you die, you will experience all the pain that I suffered because of you a hundredfold."

Sesshomaru had no doubt that Inuyasha would be true to his word. The cold, unwavering confidence, the sheer unflinching willpower behind the words was chilling.

The dog demon turned his back on his brother and the girl.

"I will allow you to live this time, little brother. I would have a difficult time explaining your death to the dragons in any case. Next time though, you will not be so fortunate."

With that, he swept out of the room. As he prowled back to his room, he felt strangely relieved that Inuyasha had given him a reason not to follow through with the plan of action he had chosen.

_How interesting . . . _

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

**

* * *

**

Kagome woke slowly. The feel of waking in Inuyasha's arms was as unbelievable as the first time. As she lay on the hard bed, thinking of him, something made her heart freeze.

Inuyasha's presence was gone.

She sat up, twisting around. In a panic, she touched Inuyasha's peaceful face.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Are you all right?"

Golden eyes slowly opened to gaze at her in confusion. His presence, the wonderful warm brilliance of it, filled her mind at the same time. As his mind divined from hers what the problem was, Inuyasha smiled a soft smile, his presence swelling with love.

"I'm fine." He whispered, both out loud and in her mind.

Kagome felt giddy with relief. He was okay. She gazed deeply into his eyes, letting him suffuse her with the warmth and light of his mind, calming her fears, comforting her as the constant panic and strain of the past few days threatened to overwhelm her. Inuyasha enfolded her in the warmth and light of his power that was the spark of life within him, his very mind, heart, and soul all in one beautiful burning fire that was purely him.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

The presence spoke the words even as he did. Kagome was overcome with love.

_Oh Inuyasha . . ._

As she gazed deep into his beautiful eyes, as her fingers stroked his soft cheek, as his presence engulfed her in the fire of his light and love, as his hands slid up her arms to encircle her waist, as the whole world seemed to stop and hold them forever in that moment, she kissed him.

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**Miyuki **(me-you-key) means _Child of Light_

I would like to wish everyone a Happy New Year! See you next year! ;-)


	35. Awake

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Inuyasha? No. Do I own any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi has created for us to enjoy? No. Do I wish that I did? Damn right I do. Do I own Rhiodoru? I'd better, since I created him. Do I own Masaka, Shinobu, Akika, Mutsu, and Isao? We can hope so. Will I ever own Inuyasha? I seriously doubt it . . . ::sigh::

Oh wait! Man, I'm stupid, I forgot to add Karameida and Zaniistar to my list of characters that I own . . . Oi.

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

* * *

**Awake**

Miroku pounded on Sango's door, an anxious Zaniistar at his side. The dragon had gone to check on Kagome and discovered her room empty. He had then come to Miroku to see if he had seen her, and the whole story had come out. Miroku knew Kagome. The stubborn girl would have touched Inuyasha out of sheer obstinacy to prove everyone wrong about the hanyou. The girl was almost as bad as Inuyasha.

Sango opened the door. At the sight of Miroku, her eyes narrowed in suspicion, but then she saw Zaniistar.

"What's wrong?"

"Is Kagome with you? Have you seen her?" The young dragon sounded hopelessly desperate. Miroku knew that he would too in the same situation.

"No, I haven't. Has something happened?"

Zaniistar was already running down the hall. Miroku gestured for the slayer to follow and took off after the dragon. He explained as they ran.

"Kagome insisted that Zaniistar take her to see Inuyasha. He did, even though it was against the rules, and told Kagome to come back in a couple minutes. It's been hours now and she hasn't returned. Inuyasha's mind has this mind fever thing, so if Kagome touched him, he may have destroyed her mind without ever knowing she was there."

Sango nodded somberly, immediately understanding the grave nature of the situation. In all likelihood, Inuyasha would die or go insane, and if Kagome touched him, then she would share the same fate.

The trio tore out of the cave. They were half-way down the cave of the shaman's den when Zaniistar slid to a sudden halt.

Before them stood one of the most beautiful women Miroku had ever seen.

She was the model of perfection in a woman. She stood the same height as Sango. Her face was perfect, her deep reddish gold eyes a beautiful almond shape, her lips full and inviting, and high, proud cheekbones. Her wine coloured hair hung in shimmering waves down to her waist. Her figure was flawless, her body perfect, and unbelievably alluring. She wore a formfitting gown-like robe of dark red that clung to her curves in tantalizing folds. As she stepped toward the suddenly trembling Zaniistar, Miroku was amazed by the unfaltering grace of her movements.

The monk came crashing back to the real world as the woman's golden-red eyes turned to chips of stone. She was not pleased.

"What are you doing running through my home uninvited, Zaniistar?"

Her voice, though melodious, was as stern and unforgiving as a mountain.

The young dragon dropped to his knees, pressing his face to the ground in a bow of pure and absolute submission. This, more than anything else, told Miroku that this was not a woman to trifle with.

"Please forgive me, shaman. I came to see . . . to check on the half-demon . . . his friends . . ."

The dragon babbled nonsense, to fearful to speak with any coherence.

"Silence." The shaman commanded. "Now rise, child, and tell me what you have done that has you fearing for your life."

Zaniistar rose, staring shamefully at the floor.

"It's not my life I fear for, it's the girl's."

The shaman stared at him for a moment.

"You didn't . . ."

"She begged me, shaman. I'm sorry. I made her promise not to touch him. She said it was her fault, and it was obvious she cared for him. I was only trying to make her feel better. Please forgive me."

Without a word, the shaman whirled, her robes swirling about her legs as she took off at a fast walk down the hall. They all scrambled after her.

So this woman was the dragon that had taken Inuyasha away that morning. Miroku decided that it would be very wise not to cross her. She seemed to be very formidable. He decided right then and there to make certain to keep his hands to himself and his eyes where they belonged. This was definitely not a woman to fool around with.

The shaman entered a curtained room, immediately going through the first door on the left. The monk got a fleeting impression of chairs, books, and a table before they were once again moving through another hallway, this one lined with doors. At one door, the shaman slid it open without knocking and swept inside.

Zaniistar walked right into her back as she stopped in mid-stride. Miroku peered over the dragon's shoulder.

Kagome was sitting on a narrow bed, one hand on Inuyasha's cheek, the other on his chest propping her up. Inuyasha lay on the bed, half-covered with a blanket, one arm across Kagome's lap. They were both staring at the group that had just barged into the room. It took Miroku a moment to realize that Inuyasha was awake, which meant he was well on the way to making a full recovery, and not about to die as they had thought. Then he realized that Kagome was also absolutely fine, and not dead or insane as they had thought. Apparently, their thinking was a little off today.

Zaniistar was the first one to find his voice, and an outraged one at that.

"Kagome! You promised me you wouldn't touch him!"

Inuyasha tore his angry gaze away from the unwelcome visitors to stare at Kagome. Everyone else did too. She immediately flushed with embarrassment, looking awkward.

"Well . . . I'm sorry Zaniistar, but Inuyasha asked for my help and I couldn't refuse."

The dragon opened his mouth to protest, but the shaman silenced him with a gesture.

"He _asked_ you? How is that?"

Her voice was flat, almost disbelieving. Kagome looked momentarily flustered.

"He . . . well, in my head, you know . . . with his power."

She turned to Inuyasha in a silent plea for help. He shrugged and nodded, his gaze locked on the shaman. Miroku recognized the look. Inuyasha saw the shaman as a threat; he didn't trust her. The monk couldn't blame him.

"Well," the shaman said to Inuyasha, suddenly all business, "now that you're awake, and not about to tear everyone's minds to shreds, we are free to give you a full examination."

She began to walk towards Inuyasha. Before she had taken even one complete step, the air in the room seemed to grow tight. Threat hung palpably in the air around them. Miroku's skin tingled. He wished that he knew where this strange feeling of impending danger was coming from. He peered nervously about, clutching his staff.

The shaman had frozen at the first hint in the change of atmosphere. Her eyes were locked on Inuyasha. Miroku turned to look at the hanyou too. He was tense, alert, ready to attack. He radiated power. Miroku was astounded. When had the hanyou gained so much power?

"I mean you no harm, Inuyasha. I speak the truth. You do not understand what's going on since you missed most of it while you were injured and unconscious."

Miroku inwardly flinched. She was talking to him like he was five. Treating Inuyasha like a child was a sure way to get his guard up – and make him angry. True enough, Inuyasha's countenance darkened at her first word, the looming threat of attack intensifying.

"Listen here, woman." The half-demon spat. "I don't know who you are or what's going on, but I know one thing for certain. You are not coming one step closer to me until I have regained all my strength. I know you have mind powers. Don't think to try and fool me."

Kagome whispered something to him. He appeared to calm down slightly, but the aura of danger did not diminish from the room.

The shaman seemed to consider things.

"Well, I can imagine that you are quite confused and afraid, Inuyasha." _Damn that woman!_ She was still talking to him like he was a little kid. "So I suggest that you spend the rest of your time recovering in the company of your human friends until you are comfortable enough to submit to the testing."

Inuyasha was immediately on guard again, as was Miroku.

"Testing?"

"We'll worry about that later. For now, let's get you to a room. Coming?"

Miroku sighed in relief as the feeling of imminent violence faded from the air. Inuyasha visibly relaxed, and Kagome got to her feet.

"We have something we need to discuss a little later, Kagome." Zaniistar said firmly. Kagome looked sheepish. She turned to the hanyou.

"Come on." She smiled at him. Miroku eyes narrowed suspiciously. Something odd was going on between those two.

Inuyasha sat up. As the blanket slid down his bare chest, he paused. He casually plucked the blanket where it lay in his lap, lifted it a couple inches, glanced down, and then nonchalantly dropped it back into place.

He turned to the rest of them, a look of most utter confusion filling his face.

"Why am I naked?"

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks for all the reviews! I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and a great New Year!

(_oogaboogabooga_ – I fixed that. Thx.)


	36. Bath

**Disclaimer:** Characters I do not own: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Naraku, Kaede, and all the others created by Rumiko Takahashi.

Characters I _do_ own: Rhiodoru, Masaka, Akika, Shinobu, Mutsu, Isao, Karameida, Zaniistar, aaaaand Miyuki (Thx Maite).

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

* * *

**Bath**

Inuyasha woke with a feeling of complete contentment. He was lying on the bed in Kagome's room. He sleepily recalled the previous day. After the shaman, Miroku, Sango, and that other dragon had barged in on him and Kagome, the group had managed to find him a pair of pants to wear – apparently, the dragon healers had stripped him to treat his injuries from battling Kagura, sending his clothes to be washed – and Sango and Miroku had then escorted him to Kagome's room. Kagome had adamantly insisted that Inuyasha share her room so she could keep an eye on him and make sure he relaxed as he should. The half-demon snorted. He knew that she had other reasons for wanting him in her room.

He thought back to that kiss. It had been the best kiss of his entire life. That one kiss with Kagome made Kikyo's look like a child's game. That one kiss had ignited Inuyasha's desire like he'd never felt before. If he hadn't been so exhausted, they would have still been lip-locked when the others arrived. He ached with desire just thinking about it.

He was still in shock. Kagome loved him. She truly loved him. Inuyasha had been so afraid that she would never be able to love him after all he had done to her. He had hurt her countless times because of Kikyo. He wanted to punch himself for being so insensitive to Kagome's feelings. He was half-demon, he didn't always pick up on the complex and intricate subtleties of human emotions. It had taken a long time for him to realize how he was hurting her, and an even longer time to attempt to do anything about it. He recalled the time when he had saved Kikyo from the giant soul-stealer demon. Kagome had seen them together, right when he had hugged Kikyo. Kagome had gone home. Inuyasha had realized then that he would only continue to hurt her. Just the thought of hurting Kagome had made his heart ache. He had decided that no matter how hard it was for him, he couldn't see her anymore. He couldn't stand to hurt her again.

Inuyasha scowled as he remembered. At that point in time he hadn't been ready yet to give up Kikyo; he had still been trapped deep in the memories. The others had assumed that Inuyasha didn't want Kagome back because he wanted Kikyo more, and didn't want Kagome to distract him. They couldn't have been more wrong. It had had nothing to do with what Inuyasha had wanted. He had done it for Kagome and Kagome only. To save her from him, from the pain he would cause her. Just like the time that he had tried to trap her in her own world and keep her from traveling through the well to the past. That too, he had done for her sake, although no one seemed to appreciate what it had cost him. Kagome had been the only person he had had then. He hadn't known Miroku or Shippo long enough yet to be fully comfortable with them; Kagome had been all he'd had. Yet he had sent her away to protect her, even though it had hurt him beyond imagining. When she had returned, he had been so happy to see her that he hadn't been able to muster the will to send her away again.

But when Kagome had seen him and Kikyo that time, she had left all on her own. Inuyasha had been determined not to go back and get her, to let her stay away, to once again protect her at his own expense. But once again she had come back, and once again Inuyasha had not been able to send her away. He could have, one word would have done it, but he hadn't been strong enough. He had wanted to see her, to be with her. He hadn't been able to do it. He had wanted her with him, he had needed her with him. He still did. She had understood that there was a bond between him and Kikyo that she could never break, and she had wanted to stay anyways, accepting that she would probably have to endure a great deal of pain for it. But she had wanted to be with him anyways.

Inuyasha cursed himself for not seeing it then. He could have saved them both so much pain. Why did he have to have been so blind? But now he could see. Kagome loved him; she had loved him through it all. He vowed to never doubt her devotion, to never give her any less than she gave him.

He sat up, looking around. He couldn't see Kagome, but he knew she was near. Her scent was strong in the room. Feeling much better than earlier, almost back to normal, the hanyou stretched and got to his feet. He looked around again for Kagome. Where was she?

The sound of splashing water made him turn. There was a door at the back of the room. He could hear splashing coming from the adjacent room. Curious, Inuyasha wandered over. Sliding open the door, he discovered a very pleasing sight.

Kagome was sitting waist deep in water in a tub in the floor. She wasn't wearing anything. The hanyou drank in the sight, remaining silent. Kagome was absorbed in her bath, rubbing something foamy in her hair that smelled like flowers. She hadn't noticed him. Abruptly realizing that he was acting like Miroku, Inuyasha smiled slightly and spoke loudly.

"So this is where you disappeared to."

At the sound of his voice, Kagome jumped in surprise, turned around, saw him standing there, immediately blushed, then dove underwater. Popping her head out of the water and crossing her arms over her chest, she glared fiercely at him. Inuyasha's ears flattened in apprehension. He knew that look.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha face slammed into the stone floor. He howled in pain, his slight headache multiplying into a full-fledged migraine on impact. He lay on the floor, not even attempting to get up in case Kagome said the command again. He clutched his head and moaned in pain. He was just starting to feel better, and now he was in pain again. He continued to moan, feeling sorry for himself, and not caring that Kagome could hear him being a baby. He was allowed to be wimpy every once in a while. He couldn't be tough and impassive all the time.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome wailed, "I'm so sorry! You scared me and I forgot that you might still be hurting. I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha watched her with one eye from where he still lay on the floor. Grabbing a towel, she quickly wrapped it around herself, jumped out of the water, and crouched beside him, still dripping.

"Are you all right?" She asked, her eyes full of concern.

Inuyasha gave a pitiful nod and dragged himself into a sitting position, still holding his head, which throbbed painfully.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." She sounded heartbroken. "Is there anything I can do?"

Inuyasha raised his head and lifted an eyebrow.

"Well," he said slowly, a wicked smile spreading across his face, "you could kiss it better."

Kagome stared at him for a moment in utter shock then blushed. She obviously didn't have the slightest idea how to deal with his request. A passionate and loving kiss on the spur of the moment was one thing, but this . . .

Blushing even deeper, she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"There. Now get out so I can finish my bath."

Feeling ripped off, Inuyasha stalked out of the bathroom, grumbling. All he'd done was go and find out where she had gone, and what did he get? His face smashed into a stone floor and a splitting headache. He began to growl, feeling grumpy.

_I'm going back to sleep . . ._

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

* * *

**A/N:**

I would like to take this moment to once again remind all my readers that this story is rated R for a reason. So, beware . . .

(And please don't complain about this being a short chapter. I have reasons for that too . . .)


	37. Interruption Part I

**Disclaimer:** Who do I own? I own Rhiodoru, Masaka, Akika, Shinobu, Mutsu, Isao, Zaniistar, Karameida, and Miyuki. Who don't I own? Everyone else . . . They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Too bad . . .

**ATTENTION READERS: This story is rated R for language, violence, and _sexual content_. Reader discretion is advised.**

**- - - Caution: Um . . . Lime? - - -**

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

* * *

**Interruption (Part I)**

Kagome stepped out of the bathtub. It had been a wonderfully delicious bath. The dragons had somehow rigged it so that the pump brought in water directly from a hot spring deep beneath the mountain. It had been luxurious. Even_ with_ Inuyasha's little interruption. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

_He deserved it!_ She told herself fiercely. _He walked in on me! It doesn't matter if we kissed once! He had no right!_

No matter how often she told herself this, she still felt bad. He had finally started to feel better, and what had she done? She'd used the sit command on him. She had been so furious and embarrassed that she hadn't thought about the stone floor. Crashing face first into a stone floor was much different – and much more painful – than the dirt ground as was typical when she used the command. She wanted to hit herself. How could she have been so stupid, so cruel, so insensitive? Poor Inuyasha. Her sympathy faded slightly as she recalled his request for a kiss to make him feel better. She desperately wished she had had the courage to give a real kiss like the last one. She wanted to swoon just thinking about it. She had never thought that anything could feel that good.

Once she finished towel drying her hair, Kagome put on the bath robe, tying it closed. It was fluffy and comfortable, although slightly too big. The sleeves, meant to be three-quarter length, hung to her wrists. It was just long enough to cover her knees. Grabbing her rather dirty clothes, she made her way out of the bathroom, wondering if there was someway for her to wash her clothes. She really didn't want to do it in the bathroom, but she couldn't go around wearing nothing but a robe.

Walking into the main room, she discovered Inuyasha asleep on the bed. He was sprawled on top of the blankets, lying on his back. The silky, khaki-coloured pants that Zaniistar had procured for the hanyou gleamed faintly in the glow from the light orbs that were situated conveniently around the room. While he had slept earlier, she had been tempted to sleep in the bed beside him, but decided it was probably better just to curl up in one of the squashy arm chairs. It had been just as comfy as the bed.

Kagome put her clothes on the table and wandered over to stand beside the bed. She watched Inuyasha's peaceful face as he slept. He looked so cute when he was asleep. So calm and serene. Her eyes wandered from his face to his bare chest. She had seen him shirtless many times before when she had had to dress his frequent wounds, but until now she had never really appreciated just how fine he looked. The sight of his well muscled chest, the faint outline of his abs, his smooth skin, ignited a strange longing in her.

Before she had a chance to think about it, she kneeled on the edge of the bed. Holding herself up with one hand, she reached over and laid her fingertips on his shoulder. He didn't even stir. She traced his collar bone. A tingle ran through her, a stirring of desire. She then ran her hand down his chest. Her belly seemed to catch fire with longing, the heat spreading through her entire body. Just as she began exploring the smooth bumps and curves of his abs, she felt a hand on her bare thigh, just above her knee.

She looked up into Inuyasha amused eyes. He was awake. Blushing deeply, she started to stutter, unable to think of anything to say to justify her actions.

The wicked smile bloomed once more.

"That's twice now."

Kagome blinked at him in confusion.

"What?"

He reached up with his other hand and ran his fingers down the side of her face. He traced her jaw line then ran his fingertips over her lips. Her entire body shivered in delight. Then she realized that he had just done the exact same thing to her that she had done to him the morning after he had healed Masaka's mind.

"You were awake the whole time!" She gasped, indignant and horrified at the same time. His smile grew, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"And don't think you're going to get away with it either."

"What do you mean?" The hand on her thigh began to rub up and down. She thought she would die with pleasure as her whole body seemed to melt and burn all at once from his touch.

"You can't go around feeling people while they sleep, you know. You'll have to be punished."

"Oh really."

The hanyou smiled mischievously. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her down. She tipped over, landing on her back on the other side of the bed from where she had been kneeling, her side against Inuyasha's, his arm across her stomach. He propped himself up on one elbow, gazing down at her, his eyes sparkling, burning, glowing.

Kagome suddenly became acutely aware of the fact that she was wearing nothing but a rather skimpy robe, while Inuyasha wore nothing but a pair of thin pants. She then realized that she didn't care at all. In fact, she was excited by it.

She reached up with one hand and stroked his cheek.

"And what kind of punishment were you planning on, Inuyasha?" She asked teasingly.

"Oh, nothing you would enjoy." He mumbled as he nuzzled her hand. One of his hands tangled in her still-damp hair. His other hand on her waist slid up her arm to hold her hand against his mouth. He kissed her palm then her wrist, working his way down her arm, nudging her sleeve down with his nose. Kagome moaned in pleasure, delicious tingles running down her arm and through her spine. Fire ignited within her. When he reached her shoulder, the sleeve wouldn't push down anymore. Leaning down over her, he slid his arm underneath her, the other still holding her arm. He nuzzled her cheek, adding little kisses as he moved toward her lips.

Kagome whimpered with longing, aching for him to kiss her on the mouth. His hand slid down her arm back to her waist, moving it slowly down, gently exploring. She suddenly wished that there was no material between her and his hand. She wanted to feel his skin on hers. Inuyasha's mouth was suddenly over hers. He kissed her deeply. Kagome's head spun, her whole being filling with desire. Fire engulfed her, enveloped her, consumed her.

She felt Inuyasha's tongue slide under her lips, running along her teeth, prompting her to open her mouth. She did. Inuyasha's tongue explored her mouth. It was rapture. Kagome tentatively slid her tongue into his mouth, daring to do what he did to her. He moaned with pleasure, deepening the kiss more. Just when Kagome thought she would faint, her head spinning, Inuyasha pulled back, gasping for air. She longed for more. She longed for him, all of him.

He trailed kisses down her neck, nuzzling the hollow of her throat. Kagome panted at the feel of him. She felt Inuyasha's hand slide up her bare thigh. He rubbed the outside of her leg, sending delightful shivers through her body. She was dying from pleasure, yet she had never felt so alive. Fire raged though her, life and death, pain and pleasure, rapture and torture. Pleasure warred with longing, mixing and merging, creating a pleasure of its own. She reached up and ran her hands over his chest, feeling him in a way that she never had before. She couldn't stop. She needed him, needed to touch him. He growled in pleasure against her neck.

He leaned down on her, his other hand sliding down her neck under the back of her robe, pushing it down off her shoulders. She suddenly felt his mouth on her breast. She moaned as she grabbed his hair, holding on for dear life. His lips and tongue massaged her skin, his hands caressing her. The fire swirled through her, burning, consuming, and always building. It was ecstasy. Desire tore through her. She gasped, she panted, she moaned. Never had she felt anything so wonderful, so exotic, so erotic. She could feel the heat of his body against her, his weight on her. She groaned, arching her back and pressing herself harder against him, wanting him, needing him. Inuyasha gasped, and again his mouth sought hers in a kiss more passionate than the last.

And then someone knocked on the door.

Inuyasha's head jerked up, his ears turning to the door. He panted heavily as they both froze, waiting, watching the door. The knock came again. Inuyasha swore violently. He turned to look at Kagome, lust burning in his eyes.

"_I think we should ignore it."_

His voice spoke into her mind. Kagome wanted to melt as his love and lust filled her mind along with his voice and presence. The fire of his lust joined with hers, mixing, blending, merging. She realized just how much he wanted her, needed her. How he longed for her. She could feel it. And she realized that she felt the same.

She pulled his head down to hers in unspoken agreement. His lips brushed hers, his hand slid farther up her thigh. He ran his tongue over her lips as she opened her mouth in desperate anticipation.

The knock came again, this time accompanied by a voice.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Open the door! We're not going to wait all day! Inuyasha's had enough sleep!"

Kagome couldn't recognize the muffled voice through the door, but Inuyasha's mind told her it was Miroku's. Kagome heard Inuyasha angrily think that Miroku kept interrupting them on purpose to get the hanyou back for interfering in the monk's womanizing all the time.

"Come on! Open up!"

Kagome had only a moment to hear Inuyasha think that that was Sango. Then he abruptly threw himself off her, swearing viciously. He flung himself on the bed beside her, burying his face in a pillow, still swearing vehemently. He was not pleased at the interruption, to say the least.

The knocking didn't stop, nor the commands to open the door. Kagome sighed, sitting up. The fire and desire faded, the lust dissipating. Inuyasha, his cursing now muffled by the pillow, seemed to have no intentions of opening the door. That was probably for the best, because in his present mood, he would probably rip the door down before attacking the first person he saw. Kagome climbed over Inuyasha onto the floor. Pulling her robe shut again, she knelt down beside Inuyasha, reaching over to stroke one of his ears.

"Calm down, Inuyasha." She whispered intimately in his ear, somewhat shocked at her own audacity. "There's always later."

He instantly halted his profanity and turned his head to side, peering at her with one golden eye. Seeing that she meant it and wasn't teasing him, he rolled over on his back and smiled a heart-stopping smile.

"Later." He murmured in agreement, his eyes dancing with love, amusement, and the shadow of his lust. Then he scowled, his eyes now flashing with anger instead of laughter as the pounding on the door continued unabated.

"All right! I'm coming! Knock it off already!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. She doubted that there was any way the others could have missed the tone of furious anger in his voice. Her suspicions confirmed, the pounding stopped immediately, and only a half-hearted "hurry up" to end the yelling.

Kagome smiled fondly at her hanyou.

"Please don't hurt them too badly, Inuyasha. They really don't know that they were interrupting anything." Her voice turned stern. "I would prefer to keep it that way."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding as he sat up. Kagome did not want to have to deal with speculative and knowing looks from the others, or more lectures on the down-points of sex. She had not slept with Inuyasha, but no amount of fast talking or clever words would convince them of the truth. That discussion, especially with a philandering lecher like Miroku, was not only embarrassing but pointless. She already knew everything that they could tell her. And anything she didn't know, especially what Miroku had tried to tell her before, she didn't want to know.

Rising to her feet, she started for the door with a sigh.

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

* * *

**A/N: **

I have no idea how to classify limes and the like, so if my warning was unnecessary, or not enough, sorry . . .

And, just so you all know, there will be NO lemons in this story.


	38. Interruption Part II

**Disclaimer:** Who do I own? I own Rhiodoru, Masaka, Akika, Shinobu, Mutsu, Isao, Zaniistar, Karameida, and Miyuki. Who don't I own? Everyone else . . . They belong to Rumiko Takahashi . . . too bad . . . ::sigh::

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

* * *

**Interruption (Part II)**

Rising to her feet, Kagome started for the door with a sigh. Before she got one step though, Inuyasha grabbed her arm, pulling her back. He drew her right into lap. With a little smile, he ran his clawed fingers through her hair, trying to straighten it into some semblance of order. Kagome gave him a grateful smile, thankful that he had the foresight to realize that the others would get the wrong ideas if her hair was suspiciously mussed. The hanyou gave her little kiss on the nose, pushing her back up.

"Now hurry up. The sooner you let them in, the sooner I can kick them out." He paused, his beautiful eyes sparkling with suppressed mirth. "After all," he raised his hands in a shrug of helpless acceptance, "I do need my rest, you know. I have to regain my strength."

Kagome laughed as she walked to the door. Flipping the lock off, she slid it open and came face to face with Miroku, Sango, Zaniistar, and another woman Kagome didn't know. They all looked annoyed and concerned.

"It's about time!" Miroku snapped irritably. "What took so long?"

"I was taking a bath," Kagome said, pointedly plucking at the front of her robe. She decided that she didn't like the way Miroku eyed her bare legs, as if wondering what it would be like to touch them. She tried not to blush as she remembered Inuyasha's hand exploring her legs just moments before.

Taking a step back from the monk, she continued, "And Inuyasha was sleeping. Why did you come pounding on the door anyways? You woke Inuyasha, and he needs rest, plus I had to cut my bath short. What's the big idea?"

Zaniistar stepped forward.

"We brought you and Inuyasha some clean clothes since Inuyasha complained so much about only having pants to wear." He gestured to the woman behind him. She must have been a serving woman or maid of some kind. Her arms were overflowing with clothes. "And then the shaman wants a private audience with Inuyasha once he's dressed."

Kagome was immediately suspicious. She didn't wholly trust the shaman, and didn't like the idea of Inuyasha being alone with her. But the clothes would be nice. She stepped to the side and let them enter the room.

Inuyasha was slouched on the bed, looking surly. She silently begged him to keep with her story. As the others filed in, she saw him give her a barely perceptible wink. She suddenly remembered something Inuyasha had said before when he had been explaining about Rhiodoru's mind powers.

"_The power requires physical contact with the victim to work, except if the demon just wants to read whatever thoughts you happen to be thinking at one particular moment. He doesn't need to be touching you to do that, he just needs to be within about a hundred yards of you."_

So that was it. She returned the wink, knowing that Inuyasha knew that she understood. He could simply read her thoughts and follow along with her story. She smiled, imagining the possibilities. She then concentrated, trying to clearly form a thought in her mind.

_You can read my mind anytime you want, Inuyasha. There's nothing I have to hide from you._

She saw his small smile out of the corner of her eye as she turned to the others.

"So, Inuyasha," Sango said, "how are you feeling now?"

"I _was_ feeling fine, at least until I got that very rude awakening. Thanks a lot."

He gave them a deep scowl, clearly displaying his displeasure. The others all proceeded to give him varying degrees of embarrassed and apologetic smiles. Kagome suddenly frowned. Why hadn't they been sorry for disturbing _her_?

Sango approached her.

"We found some clean clothes for you, Kagome," she smiled, "and for me too. Let's go into the bathroom and change." She glanced over at the men. "And give them some room so they can wrestle Inuyasha into the clothes. I don't think that he's going to be too happy about not having his own clothes back yet."

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha _would_ be difficult if he didn't get his own clothes back. She noticed him shoot her a look of pure disgust over his shoulder. She flushed. She had forgotten that he was keeping on eye (or should she say ear?) on her thoughts.

_Okay, Inuyasha,_ she thought, trying to sound stern, _get out of my mind now. I may not have anything to hide but I would like some privacy in my own head if you don't mind._

She followed Sango over to the woman holding bundles of clothes. The woman spread out the clothes on the table, silently selecting articles and handing them out to their respective recipients. When Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome all had their arms full of clothes, the serving woman swept out without a word.

Absently wondering at the strange silence of the woman, Kagome followed Sango into the bathroom. The room was large enough for at least six or seven people to stand in at once, so the two girls had plenty of room to change.

Kagome examined her clothes.

They were all made a wondrously smooth silk. Hers were all pinks and peaches in colour. She was happy to notice the presence of some very cute undergarments. She put those on first then inspected the other articles. There was a pair of long, baggy, pinkish-coloured pants that, once on, looked like a flowing skirt. A soft white undershirt was tucked into that, followed by a shirt that looked much like a silk version of Inuyasha's kimono, only peach coloured instead of red. That also tucked into the skirt-pants. The kimono had long, baggy, billowing sleeves that fell to the tips of her fingers and that hung open as much as Inuyasha's fire-rat kimono. Over all of this went a floor length cloak of a soft pink colour that went beautifully with the rest of the outfit, pulling all the colours together. Kagome spun in a circle, loving how the cloak and skirt-pants swirled about her legs. There was only one thing left, two pink ribbons. Kagome didn't have the slightest idea what to do with them.

She turned to Sango to ask, and smiled delightedly. The demon slayer looked like quite the lady. Her outfit was exactly the same as Kagome except her was all different shades of green. The pants were deep green. The kimono was a pale, washed-out green that brought out the colour in Sango's face and made her seem to almost glow. The overcoat was a mix of dark green and forest green. The entire combination looked stunning. Kagome smiled as she imagined Miroku's reaction to Sango's new appearance.

Seeing how Sango had tied her hair back in an intricate bow using her ribbon, Kagome looked at hers in confusion. Why did she have two?

Seeing her friend's confusion, Sango took the ribbons and instructed Kagome to sit on the stool in the corner. With a practiced hand, the slayer quickly pulled Kagome's hair into two graceful loops on either side of the girl's head. She used the ribbon to hold the loops in place, tying complex knots with them. She then ordered Kagome to stand. Her lips pursed in thought, she artfully pulled strands of hair out of the loops to elegantly frame Kagome's face.

"Stunning." Sango said simply, them smiled slyly. "Inuyasha's eyes are going to pop out of his head when he sees you."

Kagome blushed deeply, suddenly wondering if it would be Inuyasha who would be undressing her instead of herself. Mentally berating herself for having such inappropriate thoughts, she thanked her friend for her help.

"Now let's go see how the guys are doing." She gave Sango an equally devious smile. "Miroku's not going to be able to control himself when he sees you. Be ready to fend him off." She paused, turning to the door. "That is, if you_ want_ to fend him off."

Laughing at the demon slayer's outraged blush, Kagome pushed the door open and went into the room, wondering if there was some way for her to go with Inuyasha to see the shaman. Then she saw him, and all thoughts of anything else disappeared from her mind.

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

* * *

**A/N:**

Note:I recently found out that the name _Jiyuuka_ (meaning "Beautiful Freedom") is incorrect, because _jiyuu_ ("freedom") is not actually a Japanese word. (Ironically, the correct word is _jyuu_, which means something along the lines of "ghastly".) Because of this, I have changed Jiyuuka's name to _Miyuki_, which means "Child of Light".


	39. Drinks

**Disclaimer:** Who do I own? I own Rhiodoru, Masaka, Akika, Shinobu, Mutsu, Isao, Zaniistar, Karameida, and Miyuki. Who don't I own? Everyone else . . . They belong to Rumiko Takahashi . . . too bad . . . ::sigh::

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

* * *

**Drinks**

Miroku dubiously looked down at himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had worn anything but the robes of a monk. It felt so strange to be wearing something else. He glanced at Inuyasha. The bad-tempered hanyou was now lounging in one of the chairs by the fire. He seemed completely at ease in his new attire. The switch from his rough fire-rat clothes to expensive and luxurious silk had not fazed him in the slightest.

Inuyasha was wearing the exact same apparel as the Miroku. The half-demon looked surprisingly fine-looking in the arrangement. He was wearing a deep blue array, looking almost black in the dim light of the glowing orbs that lit the room. The kimono and pants were the same colour, both trimmed in a silvery blue that brought out the gold in the hanyou's eyes and made his hair seem too white to look at. The pants were tied with a sash of the same deep blue, the Tetsusaiga tucked into it. The clothes fit him to perfection, streamlining his already exceptionally good figure, and at the same time accentuating his muscular build. All in all, he looked good.

Looking down at himself again, the monk hoped that he looked at least half as good as his companion. His clothes, unlike Inuyasha's, were not all the same colour. His pants were black, with a double white line running down the side of each pant leg. The kimono was a deep blue-purple colour, also with double white lines running down the long, baggy sleeves. It tied in the front with a black sash that had a white trim. The under-kimono and under-pants were made of beige silk, and were very comfortable. All in all, Miroku felt extremely overdressed and silly.

He tugged at the sash's knot, wishing he could change back into his regular clothes. He would never be at ease in this new finery. He scowled at Inuyasha as he tugged at the knot again. Inuyasha seemed completely content, even pleased, with his new clothes. It wasn't fair.

Noticing the monk's glare, Inuyasha rose. With a quick brush of his hands, he somehow miraculously smoothed out every single wrinkle that his silk clothes had acquired while he sat. Miroku felt a surge of jealousy. When had Inuyasha learned to wear silk?

The hanyou sauntered over to Miroku, smirking as he watched Miroku tug nervously at the knot again.

"You tie knots like a commoner, monk."

Miroku stared in confusion. A knot was a knot.

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed the knot. Quickly untying Miroku's simple one, the hanyou smoothly retied it in a complex knot that Miroku could even begin to fathom how to tie. As the hanyou stepped back to examine his handiwork, the monk realized that Inuyasha had tied that elaborate knot with a practiced hand.

"And where did _you_ learn to tie knots that weren't common?" Miroku asked the suddenly awkward-looking hanyou.

Inuyasha snorted, turning towards the bathroom door. "Did you think Myoga calls me 'Lord' for fun? I'm _not_ a commoner, you know."

Just as Miroku was about to question the hanyou about that, the bathroom door opened and all thoughts flew out of his head.

Sango shyly stepped out of the bathroom. She wore a stunning arrangement of green silks, the outfit matching perfectly with her complexion. She seemed to glow. The material hugged her body, covering everything, yet making her even more tantalizingly attractive than before as it seemed to caress her luscious figure.

Miroku noticed the way Sango slowly looked him up and down then blushed. Perhaps he looked better in silk than he'd thought.

Kagome entered the room after Sango. The young woman looked just as stunningly gorgeous as the slayer beside her. The subtle spring shades of pink and peach were the perfect colours for Kagome, and the outfit fit her to perfection, making her just as pleasing to look at as Sango, though Miroku found that he much preferred to watch Sango's graceful figure.

Then the monk turned to watch Inuyasha's reaction. At first, the hanyou merely stared, mouth slightly open, looking completely stunned. He seemed to regain some of his sense after a moment, and closed his mouth. The half-demon then ever so slowly looked Kagome up and down, his eyes traveling over every inch of her. Then, to Miroku's complete and utter astonishment, the hanyou smiled at the girl.

The monk stared. Inuyasha almost never smiled. This was a shock. What was that hanyou thinking? Miroku turned to Kagome expecting to see her furious at the half-demon's bold looks and suggestive smile. Instead, Kagome was also smiling, a light blush dusting her cheeks, her eyes seeming unable to remain still as they wandered unceasingly over Inuyasha's body. Miroku was once again shocked. What was going on between those two? The monk's thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Is everybody ready?" Zaniistar asked. They all nodded. "Okay then. Let's go get something to eat now."

At the thought of food, Miroku's stomach growled. He could barely remember his last meal. He was ravenous. Following Zaniistar's lead, Miroku fell into step beside Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome coming up behind them. They exited the room, heading, not out of the cave, but deeper into the mountain. As they moved down the corridor, Miroku allowed Sango to get half a step ahead of him. As he watched her hips sway while she walked, he wondered what the silk would feel like over her delicious curves. Just as he raised his hand, he caught Kagome's glare out of the corner of his eye. Sighing, he let his hand drop. Now was not the time.

After another moment of walking, Miroku turned to glare at the hanyou behind him. Inuyasha was nearly stepping on the monk's heels, he was walking so close behind him. Inuyasha took no notice of Miroku's furious look. His eyes were fixed on the hallway ahead of them. Miroku scowled. Inuyasha was obviously anxious to get to wherever they were going. The hanyou must be just as ravenous as Miroku was himself. Considering what Inuyasha had been through lately, the monk concluded that the half-demon was probably the hungriest of all of them.

Zaniistar pushed aside a curtain and entered one of the seemingly unending rooms. As Miroku entered after the dragon, he was overcome by the smells of cooking food. Breathing in the delicious scents, Miroku thought that it was no wonder Inuyasha had wanted to get here as fast as possible when he caught the scent of food. Never had anything smelled so scrumptiously appetizing. Inside the room was a long table surrounded by a dozen chairs. Miroku had only ever seen one chair in his life before at a powerful lord's manor house, so luckily, he knew what they were. Chairs were the latest fashion among the extremely wealthy at the moment, though most folk preferred the typical low tables and sitting on cushions on the floor. The table was already set, though there was no food put out yet. There was a curtained doorway at the far side of the room which seemed to be the source of all the wonderful aromas and therefore was likely a kitchen of some kind.

"Please take a seat." Zaniistar said politely.

Miroku tried not chuckle at Inuyasha's suddenly downcast face. The famished hanyou must have been hoping to sneak right into the kitchens and dig in immediately. With a sigh, the hanyou flopped into the nearest seat, looking surly again. Kagome immediately sat down beside him, Zaniistar taking the seat on the other side of the girl. Miroku pulled out the chair on the other side of Inuyasha for Sango. Looking flattered, as well as slightly suspicious, the slayer daintily sat down. Miroku pushed her chair up to the table and took the seat next to her.

As soon as they were all seated, two serving women came out of the curtained doorway carrying trays laden with bowls. At the sight of the food, Inuyasha immediately sat up straight in his chair, his ears perking up. As one of the women set a bowl down in front of him, Miroku discovered to his delight that it was a delicious looking soup, so thick as to almost be a stew. As the monk picked up his chop sticks, he noticed that Inuyasha was already shoveling food into his mouth, barely taking the time to breathe. Miroku smirked. Inuyasha had absolutely atrocious table manners, lord or not.

Once everyone had finished their soup, the women once again returned, replacing the soup bowls with salads. The tangy aroma of the dressing was just as appealing as the warm broth of the soup had been. Everyone immediately began to eat, too hungry to waste time on conversation. Miroku watched bemusedly as Inuyasha suspiciously sniffed the salad before cautiously picking up a piece of lettuce and peering closely at it.

"It's not going to bite you, Inuyasha." Miroku said seriously, trying to hide his smile.

The hanyou gave him a look of pure disgust before dropping the lettuce back onto the plate and putting down his chopsticks. He turned his nose up at it and gave a dainty, aristocratic snort.

"I don't care much for salad." He stated primly, pushing his plate away. "It doesn't really appeal to my tastes much."

Miroku's jaw dropped. Sango stared. That was not the typical kind of thing Inuyasha said when he didn't like something. His usual comments were "this tastes like horseshit!" or "a dead body would taste better than this crap!", not "_I don't care much for it_." Then Miroku noticed Kagome giggling into her plate, trying to smother her laughter with her fist. The monk looked back at Inuyasha again and saw, for the first time, the sparkle in the hanyou's eyes, the silent laughter as he watched Miroku and Sango's astonished and bewildered expressions. So, the playful Inuyasha had resurfaced once again.

Ignoring the smirking hanyou and giggling girl, Miroku focused his attention on devouring the tasty salad. Once that course was finished, the women brought out the main course, a heaping assortment of meats, seafood, vegetables, and noodles. Inuyasha, contrary to the salad course, dug right in, though with a little more class than the first course, his hunger now somewhat sated.

When that course was complete, which had taken a while, since everyone had had to wait for Inuyasha to have second and third helpings, the women silently cleared away the plates. This time, instead of bringing food, they brought small glasses of a deep purple drink. First looking into his cup, Miroku then looked up at the others. After giving his glass a cursorily sniff, the hanyou downed the glass in one gulp. One of the women immediately refilled it. Miroku cautiously sniffed his drink. At the strong tang of alcohol, Miroku raised his eyebrows. Judging by the smell, the drink must be far more potent than the sake he was used to drinking. As he watched Inuyasha finish his second glass, the monk wondered if Inuyasha realized this, or was trying to get drunk on purpose. He suspected it was the former as Inuyasha wasn't one to let his guard down by getting loaded.

Seeing the humans all hesitate before drinking, Zaniistar explained.

"This is the traditional drink of the spirit dragons. It is much stronger than the alcoholic drinks that humans are used to drinking. It's very good, but I wouldn't recommend more than a couple sips."

Hearing that, Miroku pointedly looked at Inuyasha's empty cup.

"So, Inuyasha, are we going to have to carry you back to your room?"

The hanyou calmly sat back in his chair, tipping his head back and closing his eyes lazily.

"Of course not, monk. I know what I'm doing. Human sake is so weak, it wouldn't do me the slightest good if I drank a whole cask of it. What I just drank is enough to help me relax a little, no more than that." The half-demon opened his eyes to glare irritably at Miroku. "What kind of idiot do you take me for? I'm not going to get drunk! Jackass!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes again, still muttering about stupid monks and idiot humans.

At the others' surprised looks, Zaniistar smiled.

"That's right. While the drink is powerful for humans, it's just right for demons. But," he looked at Inuyasha, his smile broadening, "I wouldn't recommend you drink any more. I think it will catch up with you in a minute or two."

Inuyasha opened one eye to peer at the dragon.

"I know what I'm doing." He repeated.

Miroku sighed and sat back, enjoying the feel of a full stomach. Swirling the wine around in his cup, he sure hoped that Inuyasha knew what he was doing, because a drunk hanyou was not something he felt like dealing with right now.

**

* * *

**

::xXxXxXxXxXx::

* * *


	40. Drunk

**Disclaimer:** Who do I own? I own Rhiodoru, Masaka, Akika, Shinobu, Mutsu, Isao, Zaniistar, Karameida, and Miyuki. Who don't I own? Everyone else . . . They belong to Rumiko Takahashi . . . too bad . . . :sigh:

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**Drunk**

Inuyasha sat back in his chair. It was good to be full again. He had been ravenous at the beginning of the meal. Now, he was full and relaxed, with a little help from the spirit dragons' delicious wine. Inuyasha could barely remember the last time he'd had some _real_ wine. Human sake was so weak, it was just useless. Inuyasha sighed, but he couldn't completely loosen up.

Once again his thoughts turned to Kagome. Unconsciously, he began to watch her again. He'd been unable to take his eyes off her the whole meal. She was so beautiful. He thought back to earlier. He desperately wanted to be alone with her again.

At the sound of Sango's voice, Inuyasha turned in his seat.

"Don't you think you've had enough of that, Miroku?"

The monk looked up from his cup. He had just finished his entire glass. Inuyasha smirked. The wine was good, but too much for humans to handle. The monk must have been unable to resist once he'd tasted the excellent drink.

Miroku woozily peered at Sango.

"Enough?" He hiccupped.

"Zaniistar said that you shouldn't drink more than a couple sips of that." Kagome added, sounding concerned.

The monk looked affronted.

"I'll have you know," he stuck a finger in the air, pointing at the roof, "I have

perfect self-control! I know when to s-say no!" Inuyasha watched the finger weaving back and forth. Amused, he wondered how long it would be until the monk passed out. He was very drunk.

"Speaking of 'no'," Miroku slurred, pointing his unsteady finger at Sango, "is your answer still no?"

"What?" The slayer looked utterly confused.

Miroku rose unsteadily to his feet, pushed his chair aside and knelt beside Sango. Well, fell to his knees, actually. The monk took Sango's hands in his and gazed romantically, although somewhat blurrily, into her eyes.

"Sango," he managed to speak almost intelligibly this time, "would you do me the honour of bearing me a son?"

"No!"

Inuyasha winced at the sound of Sango's hand connecting with Miroku's face. The force of the blow knocked the drunken monk right over. Miroku sprawled on the floor, not even attempting to get up. From where he lay, the monk whimpered.

"What did you have to go and do that for?" He whined, "I was only asking . . ."

"Pig!"

Inuyasha smirked. Stupid monk. He should have known he wouldn't be able to handle the wine. It was a demon drink. It wasn't meant for humans. Inuyasha watched with amusement as Miroku hauled himself to his feet and looked around, squinting. As the monk's eyes came to rest on Kagome, Inuyasha's amusement evaporated.

_He wouldn't dare . . ._

He did. Stumbling over to Kagome, Miroku took her hand in one of his and put his other arm around her shoulders.

"Kagome, would you–"

That was as far as he got before Inuyasha grabbed the front of the monk's silk kimono and threw him bodily across the room. Miroku slammed into the wall and slid to the floor, groaning.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Sango shrieked in unison. Zaniistar stared at the fallen monk, somewhat bemused.

Dusting off his hands, the glowering hanyou turned to the women.

"What?" He growled.

"Was that really necessary?" Kagome demanded.

"Yes, actually, it was." He snarled, glaring at Miroku as the monk pushed himself to his feet.

_No one lays a finger on _my_ woman,_ he added, speaking into Kagome's mind.

Hearing his words, Kagome rolled her eyes, but he knew that she was pleased nonetheless.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou turned to the young dragon.

"Yeah?"

"Since we're all done eating now, we should go."

"Go? Go where?"

"You have to go see the shaman now."

"I do? Why?" The hanyou wished that Zaniistar would just explain things instead of making Inuyasha ask all these stupid questions.

"For the testing, of course. You are recovered now, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" He snapped. "What's that got to do with this 'testing' thing?"

Kagome and Sango came to stand on either side of the hanyou, both looking slightly apprehensive. Miroku was now slumped in a chair at the table, his head resting on his arms and a slack expression on his face.

"It's simple," Zaniistar explained to Inuyasha, at the same time noting the girls' worried looks, "and perfectly safe. Basically, through a series of simple tests and set ups, the shaman and some other elders will evaluate your strength and skill level with your power. They'll give you all kinds of puzzles, scenarios, and dilemmas to work through in order to determine what your strengths and weaknesses are, as well as your tendencies. If you want to stay with us, then you'd be put into training afterwards to learn how to further develop your strengths and compensate for your weaknesses."

"What do you mean by 'tendencies'?" Sango asked.

"Quite simply, the things he's best at, his greatest strengths. The kinds of things he has an affinity for. Like, I'm a scout because my power is best for searching others out, like other dragons or approaching enemies. One's power tendencies will lead them to different courses in life: warriors, scouts like me, healers, spies, leaders, illusionists, architects, and so on. There are those that are talented at manipulating minds, searching out information in a mind, working with memories, duplicating emotions, all kinds of things. Some are really good at defensive barriers and some are good at offensive attacks. And then there are some who are just somewhat good at everything. It depends not only on the person, but on their power, as well as their past. For example, someone who was also being attacked by others when they were young would have very strong defensive tendencies. Or you could be good at a couple different things, like shamans are usually a combination of leadership skills and searching out information. It will be interesting to see what you're good at, Inuyasha."

Sango smiled. "I'll bet Inuyasha will be good at all the warrior-type tendencies, seeing how he's always so aggressive."

Inuyasha scowled at the slayer. He wasn't _always_ aggressive.

He began to muse about what his tendencies might actually be. And what exactly he would have to do for these tests of theirs.

Zaniistar looked at the girls and then at Miroku. "Will you two be okay here while I take Inuyasha to see the shaman? I'll come back right after and take you back to your rooms."

"You mean we can't come and watch or something?" Kagome asked nervously.

"I'm afraid not, Kagome. No one is allowed in the room except those who are actually involved. It would be too much of a distraction. Sorry."

Lightly touching Kagome's hand, Inuyasha quickly but gently brushed his mind against hers and spoke his thoughts to her.

_Don't worry about me, Kagome. I'll be fine. I can handle them._

Kagome gave him a small smile. He caught a thought from her about him always being far too confident when he had no idea what he was getting himself into. He ignored it.

"All right then," she said, "hurry back."

With that, the hanyou and the dragon swept out of the room. They moved quickly down the corridor, crossing the plateau and once again entering the lair of the shaman. They took a different route through the maze of pathways this time, coming to a halt at a wooden door deep in the mountain.

Zaniistar gestured towards the door. "This is it. Good luck, Inuyasha."

The dragon turned and disappeared down the hallway. Inuyasha stood where he was and stared at the door.

Although he hated to admit it, he was quite nervous about this. He had no idea what to expect in there. It could be a trap for all he knew. And not only that, but he felt like he had something to prove to these dragons. He wanted to prove to them that he had just as much right to the mind powers as they did. The shaman had told him earlier when he'd first met her that he had the powers because some ancestor of his had been mated to a spirit dragon. But the way she had said it had made him feel like it was just a fluke, an accident, that he possessed their power. Whether it had been intentional or not, she had made him feel inferior and unworthy. Clenching his fists, the hanyou scowled at the door. He really didn't like that woman. She treated him like an undeserving child. He vowed that he would show them just what he was capable of doing.

Tightening his inner barriers and strengthening his mind, Inuyasha slid the door open and stepped inside.

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**A/N:** Bet none of you were expecting _that_ . . . Drunk hanyou? How 'bout drunk _monk_:chuckles:

I just want to take a moment to thank everyone for all the awesome reviews. Almost 800! You guys ROCK!


	41. Dragon Troubles

**Disclaimer:** Who do I own? I own Rhiodoru, Masaka, Akika, Shinobu, Mutsu, Isao, Zaniistar, Karameida, and Miyuki. Who don't I own? Everyone else . . . They belong to Rumiko Takahashi . . . too bad . . . :sigh:

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**Dragon Troubles**

Sango sat down at the table, wondering what Inuyasha was doing right now. She tried not to worry.

_It just a test,_ she told herself, _they won't hurt him._

Trying to put her worry for her friend out of her mind, she glanced at Miroku. The monk had fallen asleep at the table and was now snoring softly. The demon slayer then looked at Kagome. The poor girl looked like she was ready to chew her fingernails off with worry.

"Kagome," Sango said soothingly, "Inuyasha will be fine. Don't forget, we already know Inuyasha is exceptionally strong with his power. Remember how Rhiodoru was so angry that he couldn't get into Inuyasha's mind? And remember how he claimed to be one of the most powerful spirit dragons ever? Inuyasha was just as strong as him, so he has a good chance with the shaman."

Kagome nodded, but still looked worried.

"But Rhiodoru was probably bluffing or delusional about being really powerful."

"Even so Kagome, not only was Inuyasha able to protect himself from Rhiodoru, but he was also able to save you. Twice. And he saved you again from Rhiodoru and that was while he was badly injured too."

Kagome still didn't look convinced.

"But this shaman, and some 'elders' too, they'll all be powerful and experienced. If they all attack him, he won't stand a chance."

"Kagome," Sango said sternly with a hint of exasperation, "they are _not_ going to attack him. Stop worrying. The shaman is not going to even _try_ to hurt Inuyasha. I'm sure he could handle her anyways. I mean, if he can handle Rhiodoru, then I'm sure he can handle her."

"D-did you just say Rhiodoru?"

Sango turned to find Zaniistar standing in the doorway, staring at her with wide and frightened eyes.

"You didn't say Rhiodoru, did you?" He asked again.

"Yes, I did actually," Sango said, "do you know him?"

Zaniistar looked shocked.

"I've never met him, of course, but I've heard of him. He's infamous among all the spirit dragons. How in the name of all creation do you know of him?"

"Know of him?" Sango said, confused at the young dragon's reaction to the demon's name. "We've met him. He's pretty much the reason we're here."

"You've _met_ him? And lived to talk about it? _How_?"

Sango quickly explained. "A little while ago, we were traveling and Rhiodoru and another dragon were battling and fought near us. Rhiodoru killed the dragon and then attacked us."

At this news, Zaniistar's face fell.

"He killed another dragon?"

Sango nodded sadly.

"So then what happened? When Rhiodoru attacked you?"

"Well, he was trying to get our shikon jewel shards from us. He and Inuyasha battled, but Rhiodoru couldn't defeat Inuyasha so-"

"Inuyasha battled Rhiodoru?" Zaniistar exclaimed. "And _won_? Impossible!"

Sango frowned. "Well, I wouldn't say 'won', but Rhiodoru was unable to – what did he say? – 'enter' Inuyasha's mind. He was really angry about it."

"I imagine he _would_ be mad." The young dragon looked dumbfounded. "I can't believe it. How could a half-demon that's barely related to the spirit dragons be powerful enough to take on Rhiodoru?"

Both Kagome and Sango shrugged.

"So what's the deal with Rhiodoru anyways?" Kagome asked.

Zaniistar suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"It's kind of a delicate matter. I don't think I should tell you."

Kagome gave him a determined look, reminding Sango strongly of a certain stubborn hanyou she knew.

"I think I have a right to know." Kagome said flatly. "He _did_ steal all my jewel shards. And besides that, he _has_ tried to kill me and torture me to death _three _times with his powers, you know."

Zaniistar was once again completely flabbergasted.

"He tried to kill you? _Three_ times? And you're still alive? H-how?"

Kagome briefly explained about Rhiodoru's mind traps and how Inuyasha had saved her all three times.

"It's completely inconceivable." Zaniistar looked utterly flustered. "I just don't get it. I know that Inuyasha's spirit dragon ancestor, Miyuki, was powerful, but is it possible that Inuyasha could have inherited the full extent of her power?"

The dragon frowned, pondering things.

"So what's the story behind Rhiodoru?" Sango prompted.

"Oh, right." Zaniistar abruptly came out of his musings. "Rhiodoru is the son of the last shaman, before Karameida. He was thought to be the next one chosen to be shaman. But then his true nature began to show through as he started to gain some support. He was uncontrollably ambitious and power-hungry. He was completely ruthless and violent, and would go to any extent to get what he wanted. When the other elders realized the truth about him, they started searching for new candidates for the next shaman. Rhiodoru was furious. He started using tricks and deceit to gain influence and power. He even started sabotaging other dragons with prospects for becoming shaman. Eventually, he tried to usurp the rank of shaman by force. He threw the entire lair into chaos. It was a force led by none other than our present shaman, Karameida, that managed to defeat him and his followers. They were chased out of the lair and banished for life. When they left, Rhiodoru swore he would return even more powerful than before and exact his revenge, but we've heard that his followers were all angered and disappointed by their defeat and disbanded for the most part. But we all fear that Rhiodoru will find some way to hold true to his threat."

"That must be why he stole the jewel shards from us," Sango mused. "He wanted the power so he could come back and kill Karameida."

Zaniistar's eyes widened as he realized the truth too. "You're right! I have to warn the shaman! Oh, but I can't until they're done testing Inuyasha." The dragon thought for a moment. "There's nothing any of us can do at the moment. I guess I'll take you back to your rooms now."

Zaniistar looked over at the sleeping monk.

"I'll do it," Sango volunteered. Walking over to the monk, she gave his shoulder a soft shake.

"Miroku?"

He snorted and slept on. She gave him a harder shake.

"Wake up, monk!"

Still he slept. She looked helplessly at the others.

"I don't think he's going to be waking up any time soon."

A few moments later, with Kagome leading the way, the four of them headed down the hall, Miroku supported between Sango and Zaniistar. They walked back down the corridor. When they arrived back in the general vicinity of their rooms, they decided to drop the slumbering monk off first.

Just as they stopped at his room, Sango felt the oddest sensation. She looked over to find the monk's hand on her rear and a lecherous smile on his face.

With a scream of fury, she threw him right through the curtain and into his room. Hearing the satisfying thump of a body hitting the floor and the subsequent "owww!" she whirled and stormed off to her room, grumbling the whole way.

_That monk!_

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

Kagome watched Sango stomp away. Shaking her head, she wondered if that monk would ever learn.

"Kagome?"

She looked at Zaniistar. He was standing by her door. She smiled and stepped into the doorway.

"Thanks, Zaniistar."

She turned to go inside.

"Kagome?"

Wondering what he wanted, she turned back. He suddenly looked very awkward and nervous.

"Uh, Kagome, are you . . . is Inuyasha – er, I mean, are you and him – are you two . . ."

He trailed off, blushing.

"Kagome," he finally blurted, "are you and Inuyasha together?"

As she realized that he was asking if she was available or not, she blushed deeply, embarrassed and flattered at the same.

Nodding, she managed to croak, "Yes."

Zaniistar immediately looked disappointed even as he blushed deeper.

"Oh . . . okay. Um, sorry . . . for asking . . . er, uh, see you later then."

With that he hurried away, still blushing. Kagome had to admire his courage. He _was_ good-looking and very nice, but she had eyes for Inuyasha and Inuyasha only.

Wandering into her room, she discovered both her and Inuyasha's clothes washed and nicely folded on the table. Walking over, she picked up her shirt, discovering it to be spotless. Then she noticed a corner of pale silk sticking out from under her skirt where it lay on the table. Moving her clothes aside, she discovered a white silk nightgown sitting on the table, exactly her size. Examining the garment, she found herself thinking that Inuyasha's eyes would fall out when he saw her in it.

Smiling to herself, she headed for the bathroom, intending to make use of that wonderful bathtub while she waited for Inuyasha to return.

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**A/N: **xblackheartx – I can be contacted via email (see my Personal Profile / Bio page) if you have any questions or need help.

And also, I've begun a short story that I've just begun posting, called **Nightmares of the Soul**, if anyone is interested. -)

_**Summary: **Kagome wants to understand Inuyasha. But in an attempt to find that understanding, she is plunged into a horror beyond her imagining, an eternal night full of pain and darkness. Will she be able to survive the nightmare without losing the one she loves?_


	42. Tests

**Disclaimer:** Do I still have to keep doing this? _:sigh:_ Fine. I own Rhiodoru, Masaka, Akika, Shinobu, Mutsu, Isao, Zaniistar, Karameida, and Miyuki. I don't own everyone else. Rumiko Takahashi has dibs on them.

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

**:xXxXxXxXxXx:**

**

* * *

**

**Tests**

Inuyasha panted, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. Never had he been put through such rigorous testing of any kind.

He had entered the room to discover five dragons waiting for him. There was the shaman, Karameida, two other female dragons, both older looking, and two males, also on the older side, one appearing absolutely ancient. Without any preamble whatsoever, Inuyasha had been instructed to sit cross-legged across from Karameida, two of the elders on each side of her. Sitting almost knee to knee with the shaman, she had taken his hands in hers.

"Inuyasha," she had begun, putting him instantly on guard with her tone of voice, speaking as if he were a young child that had difficulty understanding even simple things, "this is the traditional training pose. I will be your tester. I will set the test and manipulate events while it is up to you to do whatever necessary to solve the problem or scenario that I design for you. The four elders to either side of me will be like the judges and referees. They will evaluate your abilities and methods, as well as assist me and make sure that nothing goes wrong and that neither of us are in any danger. Understand?"

Inuyasha had nodded tersely.

"Now, if you feel at any time that you are in real danger, or if something frightens you to the degree where you feel like you must actively defend yourself or attack me, you are free to break contact with me at any time, all right? But you must not attack. It is five against one. No dragon, no matter what their power capabilities, is strong enough to stand a chance against five, and we would hate to have to hurt you if we were forced to subdue you. Okay?"

Inuyasha had nodded again. And then it had begun.

It had been exceedingly difficult. The tests, dilemmas, and scenarios that they had concocted had tried not only all the skills he possessed with his power – and some skills he'd had to invent on the spot – but his intelligence and problem-solving abilities as well. This had been one of the hardest things for him to do. He was one of the first to admit (to himself) that he wasn't one of the quickest thinkers, nor one of the best problem-solvers to ever live, and figuring out what he was supposed to do had been, in most cases, even harder than actually doing it.

Among other things, so far he had had to search out a particular piece of information in a model mind, some kind of illusionary mind that the shaman had created in front of hers so she could control it, but he wouldn't actually be going through her mind. Then he had had to use this piece of information to search out a specific memory in the fake mind. Then he'd had to completely erase the memory and all traces of it. After that, he'd had to duplicate the emotion that had been connected to the memory he'd just destroyed. Then he'd had to create a completely new memory to go with the emotion he'd just created. These things had all been fairly simple, nothing more than the basics, barely requiring any effort at all. It was then that it had gotten difficult.

Karameida had thrown the replica mind into chaos, simulating insanity. He had had to wade through the mind, all the while being bombarded by raging emotions and twisted thoughts, and find the source of the person's insanity. Once he had found it, Karameida had created a powerful mental barrier around it that he had had to break through without destroying the entire mind in the process. Once he had brought down the barrier, he had had to heal the mind of its insanity. That hadn't been too difficult; he was rather experienced at that kind of thing. But then, once the mind had been healed, it had attacked him. First he had merely defended, but then had realized that they must want him to subdue the mind. He'd then had to dodge attacks while devising and executing an offensive plan of his own. Once he had halted the attacks by forcing his way into the mind core and manipulating it so it would no longer attack, he had had to create a barrier around it. Then he'd had to remove his manipulations and get to the other side of the barrier he'd created before the mind had attacked him again.

And now he was nearing his limit. He was exhausted. It they kept up the testing much longer, the hanyou would pass his maximum power usage and would suffer the pain as a result. Trying to catch his breath, he warily watched the shaman.

"You're doing well, Inuyasha." she said encouragingly. "There is just one more test now. For this one, the battle ground will not be in the imitation mind, but in _your _mind."

At her words, Inuyasha immediately tensed, pulling his hands out of hers.

"Forget it!" He snapped, his patience for this testing of theirs at an end. "No one goes in my mind but me!"

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha. We will not be violating your privacy. It is an essential test to assess your actual defense abilities – the strength of your inner barriers. Once we breach your inner barriers, we will immediately set up a simulation of a mind trap for you to work your way out of, the same kind of trap an enemy would use on you. We must see if you can defend yourself in that way too. We will not look into your mind or infringe upon your privacy. May we continue now? We are wasting time."

Inuyasha scowled at her impatient tone of voice, his mind racing. It didn't seem he had much choice. If he refused, he would look like a frightened child and a coward, proving the shaman right that he was not worthy to possess the powers. But if he did agree, they could enter his mind, and, like the shaman had said, with five against one, they could do whatever they wanted to him. Sure, the shaman said he could just release her hands, but they could do any number of things to him to keep him from doing that, like block his control of his body. He would be completely at their mercy.

He couldn't back down now. The shaman was watching him, her impatience growing. Inuyasha began to wonder about her sudden anxiousness. Or was it eagerness?

The hanyou decided that if he was going to do this, he would at least take some precautions first. He quickly tightened and strengthened his mental barriers. At the same time, he created a second barrier inside the first, one to protect his core of self, and leave him an escape route, similar to what he'd done with Kagome's mind in his body when he healed her from Rhiodoru's last trap. If worst came to worse and they tried to harm him, he could retreat behind this inner barrier and just wait it out. Locking all his emotions, memories, and basically everything personal in general safely behind his inner barrier, he braced his outer mind barrier and prepared for battle.

He nodded at Karameida to begin.

The attack was instant. The shaman's mind crashed headlong into his outer barrier. It immediately bounced right off. Inuyasha did not waste the energy to smirk. She was trying to bring down his barrier with nothing but pure uncontrolled force. That cretin Rhiodoru had done better. Inuyasha had spent years perfecting his barriers; it would take much more than just strength of mind to get past his mental wall.

It seemed that Karameida wasn't finished yet. Now that her initial charge had proven fruitless, she was scouring his wall, searching for weakness, using small, controlled bursts of power to try and crack it. Inuyasha tracked the progress of her mind. Again, Rhiodoru had done better than her. But it didn't matter anyways. His barrier had no weakness; she would never penetrate his mind.

As she continued to search and probe, Inuyasha stealthily began to slip tendrils of power through his barrier, allowing tiny portions of it to become semi-permeable. His power could go in and out, but she couldn't come in at all. The hanyou cunningly brushed the tendrils of power against the presence of the shaman's mind.

At the first touch, he instantly and silently pulled away, shocked at what he felt. She was making no effort at all to protect her mind. Was it a trap? Why wasn't she protecting herself? Unless she didn't know that he could attack her from behind his defenses, then she should have her own mental barrier surrounding her mind. Perhaps she was just completely underestimating him.

He slipped another wisp of power through his barriers. This time, when he brushed her mind, he held it long enough to pick up her thoughts. He couldn't go any deeper than that without her noticing, but he could listen to what she was thinking. She continued to probe his mental wall, all her concentration bent on finding a weakness of some kind.

Suddenly, her mind reached out, sending a thought to the other elders, whose mind's waited just beyond hers.

"_I cannot penetrate his mind! His defenses are too strong!"_

"_Be patient. Use your searching skills. Find a weakness."_

Inuyasha floated silently, undetected.

"_There are no weaknesses! None! I cannot breach his barrier!"_

There was a pause.

"_Fine then. We will have to take him by force."_

Inuyasha had only an instant to realize what the sudden presences in his mind meant. The other elders had joined the shaman to break down his mental barrier!

Inuyasha flew back behind his barrier, not caring if Karameida felt his presence or not. He braced his mental wall, summoning all his rapidly dwindling strength into its defense.

The combined minds crashed into his.

His barrier held only for the briefest of moments. The five minds shattered his mental wall and tore into his mind. With crushing force, darkness enveloped him.

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *


	43. Lies

**Disclaimer:** Do I really still have to keep doing this? _:sigh:_ Fine. I own Rhiodoru, Masaka, Akika, Shinobu, Mutsu, Isao, Zaniistar, Karameida, and Miyuki. I don't own everyone else. Rumiko Takahashi has dibs on them.

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**Lies**

Inuyasha drifted inside his inner barrier. He had managed to get all of his mind inside his second barrier before the shaman and the elders had broke through. Inuyasha wondered what he would do now. He didn't have the strength to fight them all off, and his second barrier, though slightly stronger than the first, would not last forever, especially with his waning strength.

Fighting to stay calm, Inuyasha considered his present situation. He could feel all five minds searching though his. They were looking for him, for his consciousness, the part of his mind that they could manipulate. Luckily, Inuyasha had taken the extra moment to make his inner barrier appear to be no more than a kind of thought bubble, like a memory or idea. The dragons would not recognize it as a barrier unless they actually probed it. When they failed to find him, they would most likely begin a systematic search of his entire mind. Once they found the barrier, with their combined strength, they could easily destroy it and take control of him. He would be at their mercy.

Berating him himself for taking such risks as allowing strange demons into his mind, Inuyasha contemplated his options. The simplest solution in this case would be to simply break physical contact with Karameida. That would free him from all five minds at once. Unfortunately, as things stood, he had no control whatsoever over his body. Locked inside his mental barrier, his connection with his body was blocked. He would have to leave his inner barrier in order to regain control, but the moment the he left, the dragons would sense his returned presence and attack.

The half-demon pondered his different alternatives. He couldn't wait it out; he didn't have the endurance or stamina to outlast the dragons at this point. He couldn't confront them. He didn't have enough strength to take on five minds at once when he was completely rested so there was no way he'd even have a chance right now, already exhausted as he was. But even so, he had to leave his inner barrier sooner or later so he could break contact with Karameida. He had to find some way to do that without them attacking him.

Inuyasha pushed his mind to the edge of his barrier, focusing on the intruding presences in his mind. As he located each of the five presences, an idea came to him.

He mentally smiled. He knew what to do.

Summoning all his strength, he wrapped his power in a layer around the core of his mind, around his inner self. He drew all the strength from his inner barrier, leaving only the illusion to keep his mind hidden. With his power all around him, Inuyasha locked on his targets, shot out of his inner barrier and attacked.

With five quick strikes, he slammed his power in a series of lightening fast blows against the minds of the dragons. The attacks were not powerful enough to seriously hurt the dragons, they were only meant to surprise them. Simultaneously, Inuyasha seized control of his body while the dragons were still floundering in pain and shock.

Instantly regaining awareness of his body and his surroundings, Inuyasha flung himself away from Karameida, immediately breaking his contact with her and severing all the dragons' connections to his mind.

Inuyasha scrambled to his feet, bringing his claws up defensively in front of him.

Karameida slowly opened her eyes, staring at him in mixture of surprise and . . . fear?

"Well, Inuyasha," she said slowly, her voice shaking slightly. The elders had now opened their eyes and were staring at him too. "You have done well. I must say, your technique for that test was quite surprising. I'm curious as to where you came up with that strategy."

She rose to her feet, waiting for his response.

He took a step away from her, growling.

"Bitch!" He snarled. "Don't think you can fool me with that dribble!"

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha? Please calm down, it was just another test. Why are you so upset?"

She stepped towards him.

"Don't take one step closer, wench, or I'll tear you apart!" He tensed his fingers, knuckles cracking as he raised his claws again. "You underestimate me. I heard you in my mind. 'We will have to take him by force'? That sure sounds like a test to me." He spat the words contemptuously, his voice dripping sarcasm.

He scanned the room for possible escape routes. He would normally never run from a fight, but he doubted that killing their shaman would go over well with the rest of the dragons in the lair, and he wasn't really up to a full-fledged war at the moment.

At his words, the elders' eyes widened with surprise as they realized he had eavesdropped on their conversation. Karameida tried to hide her surprise too, but Inuyasha could still detect it. He began to inch towards the door.

"Come now, Inuyasha. It was all a part of the test. Please believe me." She attempted to look sincere. "Allow me to explain. From the first set of tests, we found that you were quite efficient in all the basics. From the second set of tests, we determined that you are an exceptional healer, as well as reasonably good with most kinds of manipulations and fairly talented at offensive maneuvers. And from this last test we found that your defensive skills are quite superior. You must have had a lot of practice in order to perfect them as you have. All in all, you are quite powerful. So you see? We meant you no harm."

"Oh really." Inuyasha was not convinced. "If you meant me no harm, how do you explain the fact that with the combined power of all five of you, if I hadn't retreated at the last moment, you could have destroyed my mind in your attack?"

"Inuyasha, don't be silly. How do you know that?"

Inuyasha ground his teeth, his blood seething. _Silly?_

"We are experienced testers," she continued, "experts not only in the procedures of the tests, but in the use of our power. We knew what we were doing; we would not have harmed you."

"Well explain this then," the hanyou growled, frustrated with her excuses, "you said right to my face that you wouldn't violate my privacy or invade my mind, but I felt you all going through my entire mind. You lied to me."

"You disappeared Inuyasha," she said, sounding concerned, "you're presence vanished. We didn't know where you'd gone, or what had happened. We were worried about you. All we were doing was searching for you or some sign of where you'd gone. We weren't invading your mind or violating your privacy. Why won't you believe us?"

"You forget, witch," Inuyasha hissed, "I could sense your emotions as well as hear your thoughts, so don't give me that crap. I know you're lying to me. You wanted something from me, and you we're going to do anything necessary to get it."

"Oh, now don't be foolish, Inuyasha. You were frightened, that's understandable. You're just overreacting."

The dragon took a step closer to him, three of the elders advancing behind her, a hungry look in their eyes.

_What do they want from me?_

"I'm warning you! No closer!"

"Inuyasha, listen to me. You are completely blowing this out of proportion."

"No," he snapped, "_you_ listen to _me_. I'm going back to my room now. At the break of dawn, my friends and I are leaving this place. If you come any where near any of us, you'll wish you'd never been born. Now back off and leave me alone!"

Karameida's eyes narrowed, her tolerant smile disappearing.

She lunged for him.

Inuyasha dodged, attacking at the same time. He slashed with his claws as he sprung towards the door, raking the shaman's arm. He was out the door and running down the hall even as Karameida screamed in pain.

He tore through the passageways, following his own scent trail back out of the maze of caves. As he reached the exit of Karameida's lair, he slowed to an easy trot. Well, that had gone even worse than he had imagined. Sending his mind out in quick sweep of the area, he confirmed that no one was following him. That was a relief. He really wasn't up to a battle at the moment.

Slowing to a walk, Inuyasha quickly headed down the corridor. He wished that he and the others could all leave tonight, but that would be far too dangerous. It would be nearly impossible for them to find their way out of the mountains in the dark. Not only that, but it would be too easy for the dragons to sneak up on them, and Inuyasha was too tired to fight. They would have to wait until morning. They had no choice. But that didn't mean that Inuyasha had to like it.

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *


	44. Power

**Disclaimer:** Do I really still have to keep doing this? _:sigh:_ Fine. I own Rhiodoru, Masaka, Akika, Shinobu, Mutsu, Isao, Zaniistar, Karameida, and Miyuki. I don't own everyone else. Rumiko Takahashi has dibs on them. Oh, and I suppose I own Kishotaka too. Yay for new characters!

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**Power**

Karameida stared at the doorway where Inuyasha had disappeared. The shaman tried to slow her rapidly beating heart.

_How can he be so powerful?_ She thought in horror. _Why is he so strong?_

The elders gathered around her.

"Shaman? You're bleeding, shaman!"

Karameida slowly tore her eyes away from the door and looked down at her arm. Sure enough, there were four deep gashes running down the length of her arm. She smiled wryly to herself. She had been a fool. She had not thought that the hanyou would physically attack her. She had been stupid. She had thoughtlessly assumed that he would rely solely on his mind powers like all other dragons, not his physical strength, and so she had made no move to defend her body, only her mind. She should have known that the hanyou was completely serious when he had raised his claws in defense.

Shaking her head, the young shaman wondered at her own folly. How could she have been so naïve? Initially, she had thought she'd been mistaken about the hanyou. He could not have been as powerful as he had seemed. But then, through the tests, he had shown himself to have strength and ability beyond even her, and she was one of the most powerful of the spirit dragons, at least in this lair. The only one more powerful than her was the banished Rhiodoru. She had even made the tests as difficult as she could, far beyond the difficulty used for other dragons doing their first tests. But the hanyou had hardly struggled with them at all. How could Inuyasha be so strong? Why could he, an impure half-breed only distantly related to the dragons, have inherited and developed power greater than hers?

Turning to the elders, she looked at them questioningly.

"Well?" She asked solemnly, "What do you make of it all?"

All the elders shook their heads, showing that they were just as stumped for an explanation as she. All, that is, except one.

"I have a theory," Kishotaka, the eldest of all of them, said slowly, "it's only a theory, mind you, but . . ."

Karameida gestured impatiently for the old man to continue.

"As I'm sure you've all noticed through what we have seen of the young hanyou's mind, he has a rather unique personality. He is willful, determined, and unbelievably stubborn. Not only that, but he is skilled, cunning, and aggressive. I think it is a combination of these things, as well as his past, that gives him his power."

The shaman looked at him incredulously.

"Are you suggesting that this half-demon's power depends upon nothing but his _personality_?"

"You misunderstand." The dragon explained quietly, as though working things out even as he spoke to them. "The strength of one's power depends almost completely on the strength of one's mind. The hanyou's willpower is phenomenal, mostly because of his stubbornness, and that makes his mind as powerful as he is stubborn." The old dragon smiled sardonically. "What would normally be an immense weakness has turned out to be the his greatest strength."

"But that would still not make him more powerful than us." Karameida insisted. "There are many stubborn dragons."

"As stubborn as he? I doubt that. But you are correct. That is not all. Growing up in a harsh world as a half-breed would have been very difficult. He no doubt had the need to develop a strong mind to deal with his life as a half-demon. That gives him power developed by adversity, something not many dragons have ever had the opportunity to experience, and therefore have never developed that strength of mind."

"Yes," Karameida mused, "one's past does play an important role in the type of power one develops. It would make sense that it also affects one's mind strength as well."

Kishotaka nodded. "And also, because he grew up away from the spirit dragons, though he has no training, he is not bound by too much knowledge."

"What?" One of the other elders exclaimed. "Knowledge is an advantage, a weapon in and of itself. How can being ignorant make him stronger?"

"It is simple," the old dragon explained. "He knows no boundaries. No one has told him what he can and cannot do, so he will try anything he thinks might work. He does not know that it is impossible to listen to another's thoughts while inside your mental barrier, so he was able to find a way to do it. He didn't know he couldn't, so there was nothing stopping him from finding a way. Remember, our powers are powers of the mind. When we tell our pupils that something is impossible, their minds accept it as truth, and so they can never overcome this perceived truth to find a way beyond it. The mind cannot lie, and so it cannot do something that it sees as a lie, like reading someone's thoughts while inside your mind barrier. The hanyou didn't know it was impossible, so he found a way."

"You're right." Karameida said, understanding. "He'll try anything because he doesn't know that he shouldn't be able to. He is so determined to do whatever he is doing that his power is nearly unlimited, at least until he runs out of mental energy, and that is almost boundless because he has developed a strong mind because of his past."

"Ironically," one of the other elders commented, "it is his half-demon nature, what we saw as his greatest failing, that has made him superior to us in power, even though he was not actually born with more power than us. And all this has given him an advantage of far more than pure strength over us too. He may have created techniques that we cannot even imagine."

"And we have already seen some of that." Kishotaka agreed thoughtfully. "I still do not understand how he was able to hide his presence from us in his own mind. There is much we can learn from him."

"Learn?" Another of the elders exclaimed. "He is dangerous! He is more powerful than all of us! He is a threat. He should be quietly destroyed, not made our teacher! Just look at what had already happened. He has managed to evade us all in his own mind, injure our shaman, and escape, without us understanding a thing about him or his power except that he is strong! We should take by force what we need from him – the knowledge he possesses of the power – and kill him!"

"Kill him?" Kishotaka echoed in disbelief.

"And besides that," the elder on the shaman's other side said quietly, "he will never cooperate with any of us now."

Karameida considered this. The elder was right; Inuyasha would never let them near him again. Her fear of his power had driven her to rash action. She should have taken into account all the possible outcomes; she should have given her choices more thought before coming to a decision. She had been so apprehensive of his power, and jealous too, that she had jumped into things without proper consideration. It had never occurred to her that they would be unable to completely subdue the hanyou. She has assumed that they would be able to restrain the half-breed, learn what they wanted, then alter his memory so he never knew. But every single thing that could have gone wrong had gone wrong. And to make things worse, she had lied to him afterwards, compounding the problem, deepening the resentment and animosity they'd caused him to feel towards them. So now Inuyasha would never trust them again, let alone let them near him long enough for one of them to get into his mind and take control of him.

_No, not one,_ she corrected herself, _it would take many more than one to insure success._

She looked at each elder in turn.

"Inuyasha was brought here by his brother to solve the mystery of his power. That, we have done. We know he inherited the power from his ancestor, the spirit dragon Miyuki, from all those centuries ago. Inuyasha did not come here of his own accord. He was forced, and in no condition to resist at the time either. He is not a spirit dragon, even if he_ is_ related to us. We have no hold over him. If he wishes to follow through with the course of action he stated earlier, then we will not interfere. He and his friends are free to leave if he so wishes. Do you understand?"

The elders opened their mouths to protest. She held up a hand, silencing them.

"I am the shaman of this lair," she said firmly, "and it is my decision. Consider this chastisement for all of our actions. We were needlessly aggressive and rash, and we allowed our fears of Inuyasha and his power to influence our actions. Let this be a lesson to all of us. I will not allow harm to come to a demon guilty of nothing more than his strange ancestry simply because we made some mistakes."

The elders nodded reluctantly, all but Kishotaka looking extremely displeased.

"Tomorrow morning, I will go to Inuyasha and apologize for our treatment of him. He may or may not believe me, and I doubt he will ever return to this place to teach us anything of his power, but that is the price we must pay for our actions. You are all dismissed."

As the elders began to shuffle towards the door, Karameida called for their attention one more time.

"Listen carefully," Her voice was soft, deadly, "I have one more thing to say. If I find out that any harm has befallen the hanyou or any of his companions before sunrise, I shall hold _all _of you responsible. And you will pay the price as though they were all fellow dragons of this lair."

The elders' eyes widened at her words. They quickly left, a number glancing at her over their shoulders. The last to leave, Kishotaka, gave her, instead of a look of fear and dissatisfaction, a look of warm approval.

As the door shut behind the elderly dragon, Karameida sank down to the floor, clutching her injured arm.

Thinking of the truly unique young man she had nearly destroyed this night with her foolishness, she sighed with deep regret.

_What I wouldn't give to undo this evening._

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kishotaka** (key-show-ta-kah) means _Honourable One Who Knows his Own Mind_

I just wanted to take a moment to address an issue that keeps popping up for me. In Chapter 16, _Memories_, I wrote at one point that it was a moonless night. Now, even though I did mention the moon a number of times elsewhere in the chapter as well as the chapter after, many readers mistakenly believed that I meant it was the new moon, in which case Inuyasha would have been human. However, a long time ago, before the Inuyasha series began using the word "moonless" in reference to the new moon, "moonless" simply meant a night when the moon wasn't visible. So, it could be the new moon, or it could just be cloudy or something, which is how I was using it. I just wanted to clear that up.

* * *

_**Nathan McPherson:** Why do you have to make the dragons evil? They did not seem too bad earlier. While I did think that the shaman and elders were a bit suspicious, I don't think you should make all of them bad. Just the selective group who gave Inuyasha the test. Even then, make it to where they are being manipulated by an outside for. Have them under a spell. Or better yet, have them being the mind slave of Rhiodoru. Make it another scheme to get rid of Inuyasha. He does seem persistent in wanting to get rid of the half demon. But other than that, this is a very good story and can't wait till you update next. And please, give my ideas some thought, I think they would be good (but you are the writer). Bye, and thanks for your time._

Nathan, while I do appreciate your review (and you were very polite, for which I'm grateful), and I realize that no one wants the dragons to be evil, but the plot development of the story is not something that I can change on a whim. Everything that happens leads to something else which then leads to something else, and so the story is born. I can't just randomly change something so essential. I'm sorry if the bad dragons are a disappointment to you, but I just can't change such major aspects of the story simply because a reviewer doesn't like how things are going. And, if I might point out, never once was it actually stated that the dragons were _good_ . . . but then, nor was it said that they were evil . . .

Thank you for your review anyways. (If you leave an email address when you review, then I can email you back, and I don't have to respond in the chapter. I didn't mean to put you on the spot or anything.)


	45. Bedtime

**Disclaimer:** Do I really still have to keep doing this? _:sigh:_ Fine. I own Rhiodoru, Masaka, Akika, Shinobu, Mutsu, Isao, Zaniistar, Karameida, Miyuki, and Kishotaka. I don't own anyone else. Rumiko Takahashi has dibs on them.

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**Bedtime**

Kagome paced the room. Why wasn't Inuyasha back yet? Was it supposed to take this long?

Stomping back across the room, she threw herself into chair, flipping her damp hair out of her eyes and chewing on her bottom lip with worry.

_Inuyasha . . . _

It had been hours since Inuyasha had left for his testing. But he still wasn't back. She hadn't heard a word from anyone, and she was really starting to worry. The lack of anything to do probably wasn't helping much either.

After her bath, she had put on the wonderfully silky, sleeveless, knee-length nightgown then a robe over top of it, and then waited. And waited. And waited.

Kagome jumped to her feet and began to pace again. Maybe she should go look for him. What if something had gone wrong? But Zaniistar had said that no one could intrude when someone was being tested. And besides that, she had no idea where to even begin looking. So what was she supposed to do?

She made another circuit around the room. Maybe she should go talk to Sango. The demon slayer would know how to handle this.

Kagome headed for the door. Just as she reached for the handle, it slid open of its own accord.

An exhausted, disheveled Inuyasha stood in the doorway.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, relieved and worried at the same time. "Are you okay?"

The hanyou didn't answer right away. His eyes ever so slowly traveled down the length of her and back up again. Kagome realized that she hadn't tied the robe shut. Well, it appeared the nightgown was having the desired effect. As Inuyasha's gaze came to rest on her face again, he gave her a tired but appreciative smile.

"You're beautiful." He said simply, his eyes saying the rest.

Kagome leaned forward and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him into the room. Inuyasha walked right into her, sweeping her up against him with one arm. With the other, he slid the door shut behind them and flipped the lock. Kagome looked up into his tired eyes as he held her tight, wrapping his other arm around her too.

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

Once again not answering, he buried his face against the side of her neck, squeezing her tighter.

"Inuyasha?" She asked in alarm. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." He grumbled, his voice muffled by her neck. "It just didn't go too well."

Prying herself out of the hanyou's grip, she led him over to the bed and pushed him down. Sitting down beside him, she wrapped both her arms around one of his and looked at his weary face.

"Tell me what happened."

Gazing at the wall across from him, he spoke in a monotone.

"Well, there were five of them, four elders and the shaman . . ."

"Uh-huh." She prompted, nodding.

"And things started out fine. I did their tests, and didn't have much trouble with them. Then it got harder, but I was still doing okay."

He sighed, looking down at his lap.

"By the time I finished those tests, I was getting tired, but the shaman said there was only one more test, but it had to be done in _my_ mind."

"In your mind? What do you mean?"

"They said they wanted to test my inner barriers, to see how good at defense I was. That meant that the shaman had to go into my mind to do it, so to speak." His voice turned bitter. "I didn't like it, but I went along with it anyways."

Recognizing that this was where things had started to go wrong, Kagome remained silent, letting Inuyasha tell her at his own pace.

"My inner barriers are very strong. Karameida couldn't break through. So then she got the elders, who weren't supposed to interfere, to help."

Kagome waited, holding her breath.

"With the five of them's combined power, they smashed right through my inner barriers and into my mind." He suddenly snarled. "The bastards!"

Kagome gasped at his words, shocked and infuriated.

"Why would they do that?" She demanded angrily. "It was supposed to be a test! They shouldn't have attacked you like that!"

Inuyasha glanced at her, scowling at the memory.

"I know. They shouldn't have. But they did. They wanted something from me, I don't know what. But they were willing to attack me and probably injure me to get it. I should never have agreed to that test. I was so stupid! I played right into their hands!"

He spat the last words through clenched teeth, his muscles tense and hard as rock with rage and shame. Kagome reached up and gripped his chin, turning his angry eyes to her.

"Inuyasha," she said sternly, "it is _not_ your fault. You had no idea that they would do that. You had no reason not to trust them. Please calm down, and don't blame yourself. There was no way you could have known."

His eyes softened, but his face was still full of anger. Growling to himself, he got up and started pacing, following the same route she had walked just minutes earlier.

"I was able to protect my mind and get them out of my head. Then that damn shaman had the nerve to lie to me about it! Bitch!"

Kagome watched him pace back and forth.

"Are you sure she was lying?"

"Positive." The hanyou snapped angrily. She flinched at his tone. He abruptly stopped pacing and went over to stand in front of her. "Sorry." He whispered, his eyes sad.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I know you're just tired."

Kagome rose to her feet and hugged the hanyou, laying her head against his chest.

"So what now?" She murmured.

"We're leaving in the morning," he said softly, "no matter what."

Kagome nodded against his chest. The she pushed him back, looking into his eyes.

"In that case," she said, "you need to get some sleep."

He nodded, smiling at her. But instead of moving away, he leaned down and kissed her.

Kagome felt his arms slide up her back underneath the robe. She pulled herself against him, deepening the kiss. Inuyasha's tongue danced in her mouth, hers in his. Her body flaring with desire, Kagome shivered in delight, longing for more, heat igniting within her.

But when Inuyasha pulled back for air, panting, she stepped back.

Standing on tiptoe, she gave him a gentle kiss, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Go to bed, Inuyasha." She said, reluctant but resolved. "You need sleep."

He ignored her, leaning down for another kiss.

"Inuyasha!" She said in exasperation, turning her head to the side so he couldn't kiss her. He just started to kiss her neck instead.

"Inuyasha . . ." The command turned to a moan as he trailed kisses up her neck. Her will to resist began to fail as the fire of her desire grew. Tangling one hand in his gorgeous silver hair, she rubbed his ear with the other.

"Mmmm?" He murmured, nuzzling her cheek. He pushed the robe off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. His hands caressed her shoulders.

"Aren't you tired?" She mumbled, knowing she should stop him but desperately not wanting to.

"Not _that_ tired . . ."

He trailed kisses down her cheek, running his tongue over her lips, wanting her to open her mouth. She sighed. It looked like she would have to do this the hard way.

"Inu—"

The moment she opened her mouth, that devious hanyou kissed her again.

"Mmmrrrr . . ." She tried to say against his mouth. She managed to push herself back.

"Sit."

Inuyasha slammed into the floor, swearing before he even hit the ground. Kagome knelt down beside him.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but you weren't listening."

Pushing himself into a sitting position, he glared grumpily at her, refusing to speak.

Kagome rose to her feet, then leaned down and gave the pouting hanyou a kiss on the cheek.

"Now go to bed."

Grumbling sulkily, he got up and went into the bathroom. In the meantime, Kagome straightened out the bed. Inuyasha returned, drying his face with one of the small towels. Tossing the towel onto one of the chairs, he pulled off his silk kimono and threw that on the chair too. These were shortly followed by his under-kimono and pants. He left the under-pants on, which looked exactly like the other pants only a beige colour instead of dark blue.

Blushing slightly, Kagome felt relieved that he had left the pants on. She had been rather worried for a moment there.

She watched as he flopped down on the bed, burying under the covers. Kagome suddenly realized that she had no where to sleep now. Inuyasha watched her curiously. When she started looking around the room for somewhere to sleep, he scowled. Kagome squeaked in surprise as he reached up and grabbed her arm, pulling her down on the bed beside him.

"You're sleeping right here, Kagome." He said, his voice brooking no argument. Then he smirked. "Don't worry, I'll behave myself."

Kagome scowled at him, trying not to laugh. Or blush. Looking at his inviting bare chest, she wondered if she would be able to sleep with him half-naked in the bed beside her.

_I'm the one who's going to have to make an effort to behave,_ she thought wryly.

Sighing in resignation, she curled up against Inuyasha's side, laying her head on his shoulder. With the comforting warmth of Inuyasha next to her, she began to feel sleepy immediately. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to go to sleep after all.

Suddenly, Inuyasha rolled onto his side, pressing against her. He pushed his face into her hair, wrapping both his arms around her. He snuggled against her, sighing deeply.

Kagome smiled into his shoulder. Who would have ever dreamed that Inuyasha, of all people, would like to cuddle.

"_Goodnight."_ Inuyasha's voice whispered sleepily in her mind.

_Goodnight, _she thought back.

Kagome closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of being cocooned the warmth and comfort of Inuyasha's loving embrace. Kagome felt the hanyou slowly relax against her, his breathing becoming soft and even.

_Inuyasha?_ She thought quietly.

She felt a flicker of response in her mind.

_I love you._

There was a slight pause. Then unexpectedly, Inuyasha's presence swelled within her, swamping her in warmth and light, wrapping her in tangible love of his mind and soul.

"_Do I even need to answer that?"_

She fell asleep with a smile still dancing on her lips.

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**A/N:**

_:stares in shock:_ Wha . . . wha . . . One thousand reviews!

_:faints:_

. . . . ._ :some time later:_ . . . . Deep breaths . . . must take deep breaths . . .

**YOU GUYS ROCK!** Thank you SO much for all the reviews! _:dances around in delight:_

And also, this is the 10 chapter warning. There will be 10 more chapters of Secret Love, Secret Power (including this chapter . . . s'not my fault no one reads the A/N's when I put them at the beginning of the chapter, or this would have made much more sense). And, for those of you who, like me, can't do math worth a damn, that makes a total of 55 chapters. We're coming down the home stretch now! Ah, what a bittersweet moment . . .


	46. Questions

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Masaka, Akika, Shinobu, Mutsu, Isao, Zaniistar, Karameida, Miyuki, and Kishotaka. I don't own anyone else. Rumiko Takahashi has dibs on them. Lucky her.

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**Questions**

_Miroku walked slowly through the field, enjoying the feel of the breeze blowing past him. He could see the others waiting for him. Even at the distance he was from them, he could them all clearly. Inuyasha, standing grumpily behind the others with a scowl on his face, but an amused twinkle in his eyes that very few people ever got to know the hanyou well enough to see. Kagome, her face lit from within and without by a bright smile, waving her hand at him enthusiastically. Shippo, sitting on Kagome's shoulder, his eyes shining with delight as he too waved merrily._

_And then there was Sango. The stunning demon slayer stood at Kagome's side, poised and collected, her face glowing with a serene, shy pleasure. She was so beautiful. He knew, as he had known for some time now, that he loved her more than any other woman, and he would for the rest of his life._

_He hurried his step, wanting to be with his friends._ His friends. _He took a moment_ _to pray in thanks for the gift of his friends. He had never dreamed he would meet such a strange and wonderful group of people. A group of people who cared for him, who were honest and loyal, who were always there for him. _

_Long ago, he had accepted that he would die at an early age because of his cursed wind tunnel. So he had resigned himself to the fact that he would never have any long-term friendships or relationships with anyone. He wouldn't hurt himself or others by doing that. He had promised himself. But so much for that. How could he give up his friends now? How could he give up Sango?_

_He was almost there. The others called his name, urging him towards them, to join them. To be where he belonged. _

_The meadow suddenly darkened, the sun turning to a sickly black, the blue sky disappearing behind dark, angry clouds. The wind swirled around him._

The wind.

_One moment it was a gentle breeze, the next a howling gale. It struck him, tearing, pushing, pounding. It circled him, closing, tightening. He screamed as it wrapped with crushing force around his hand. The hand with his wind tunnel._

_He yelled at the others to run. _

No!

_They were coming closer. They didn't know, didn't understand. They wanted to help him. _

No!

_He wanted to scream. _

No! No, run away! Don't come closer!

_The howling wind drowned out his voice._

_The wind around his hand squeezed. A tearing pain shot through his arm._

_The wind tunnel exploded in a shrieking maelstrom of wind. It sprung open, releasing the horrible void, the black hole that sucked everything, even the light, into its unfathomable darkness. Miroku screamed as he felt it expanding, engulfing his whole hand, the wind gaining in strength with each passing moment._

_Suddenly, he heard screams besides his own above the wind. The screams of terror from his friends. He watched in helpless horror as Shippo was drawn towards him to disappear into the terrible void. The wind tunnel grew still larger. His forearm was gone, sucked in. Miroku tried to turn, to point the wind tunnel away from them. But he couldn't move, couldn't even breath._

_With a sob of anguish, he watched as Inuyasha tried to shield Kagome from the wind with his body, tried to pull her away. But it was too much, Kagome slipped from the hanyou's desperate grip. With his own scream of anguish, Inuyasha leaped after Kagome, right into the suction. Miroku cried in despair as he watched Kagome disappear into the void, her reaching fingertips just inches from Inuyasha's as he joined her in the horrible nothingness of the wind tunnel._

_Miroku wept, tears streaming down his face, as the wind tunnel crept closer to his shoulder. There was only one person left to die now besides himself. He watched as the wind tore Sango from her feet. As the howling maelstrom pulled her in, her terror-filled eyes found his._

"_Miroku!" She screamed, as she, too, disappeared into the nothingness._

_He screamed as pain tore through him._

"Miroku!"

Miroku bolted upright, gasping for air.

He came nose to nose with Sango's frightened face. She was sitting on the bed beside him, gripping his shoulders. Miroku gulped air, the pain and terror ever so slowly fading.

A dream. Just a dream. He hadn't killed them. He hadn't killed Sango.

Swallowing a sob, Miroku threw himself at Sango, wrapping his arms around her, clinging on for dear life. He buried his face in the side of her neck, trying to gain a hold on his emotions, the fear and horror still swamping him in pain. He shook uncontrollably.

Sango must have sensed his need, for she wrapped her arms around him, rubbing gentle circles on his back. She enclosed him in the comfort of her presence, trying to warm the chill within him that came from deep inside.

"Miroku?" Her voice was soft, warm, comforting. "Are you all right?"

Miroku pushed himself up into a sitting position. He glanced around. He was in his room at the dragon's lair. Once again sure of his surroundings, he looked back at Sango, somewhat confused. He didn't remember coming back to his room. In fact, he didn't remember very much at all since dinner. Then he recalled that he had drunk most of that wine he'd been given. Realizing that he must have passed out and the others had taken him back to his room, he tried not to blush in embarrassment. But that didn't explain why Sango was in his room. He also realized that he wasn't experiencing any aftereffects from getting so drunk. He surmised that the demon wine didn't cause hangovers like sake and other alcoholic drinks did.

_Well, that's convenient._

Seeing that Sango was still looking at him in concern, he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Uh, I'm fine, Sango." He gripped his thighs hard, trying to stop his hands from shaking. "Thanks for waking me up."

"Are you sure you're okay, Miroku?" Her voice was gentle, caring.

He nodded, looking down at his lap, trying to keep the memories from overwhelming him.

"It was just a nightmare. I'm okay, really." He shuddered slightly, the memories still too fresh.

He looked up in surprise as Sango shifted over closer to him on the bed. She laid a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it? That usually helps."

Her eyes were intense with emotion, her gaze locking on him where he sat. He couldn't look away. He couldn't blink. He couldn't breathe.

She suddenly broke eye contact, breaking the spell as she glanced down, blushing ever so slightly.

"Sango," he asked, "why are you in my room?"

She peeked up at him then looked down, blushing a little more.

"I don't know if you remember, but Inuyasha went to be tested by the shaman after we ate, and when he returned, he told me I should stay with you because we would be safer together. He said we couldn't trust the spirit dragons."

Her worried eyes came up to his. "They attacked him. They attacked Inuyasha. In the testing. He said we would leave first thing in the morning, but we should stick together until then, just in case."

Miroku nodded. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he couldn't think properly. He was having trouble making his tongue obey. Sango was too close. She was inches from him. He longed to touch her.

Shifting his weight, he turned so he was facing her. At his first move, he saw mistrust and wariness flare in her eyes.

It cut him down to his very soul.

He had never considered it before. But after losing her in his dream, he would not lose her now. It had been his fault he'd lost her in the nightmare, and it would be his fault in reality too. He was driving her away. He knew it. Every time he touched her without permission, she drifted a little further from his reach. He suddenly, desperately, wished he knew some way to pull her back before it was too late.

When he made no move to do anything but sit, the wariness in Sango's eyes faded, a slight smile ghosting across her lips. Miroku tried not to think about her lips.

He cleared his throat again.

"So, tell me what I missed."

He listened as Sango told him the story behind Rhiodoru and about Inuyasha's testing. When she finished, he sat in silent thought. Rhiodoru had their jewel shards. If their theory was correct, the dragon would come here to exact his revenge. Sighing, Miroku regretted that the dragons had become enemies, or else they could have just waited here for the Rhiodoru to bring the jewel shards to them. He sighed again. How would they find that dragon now?

He discovered that Sango was watching him. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Will you tell me about your nightmare, Miroku?" She asked softly. "Please?"

How could he say no when she asked him like that?

_Devious woman,_ he thought, more amused than annoyed. At the thought of the nightmare, his amusement evaporated.

"I was walking through a meadow." He said slowly, painfully, the memories flashing through his mind. "I realize now that it was the same meadow that my father died in. You and the others were waiting for me. But, as I went to you, the wind tunnel, it . . ."

He trailed off, wondering how to describe it.

"The wind tunnel started to spread. It was sucking me in. But I've had that nightmare before. This time though, it sucked in Shippo. And then Kagome and Inuyasha. And then," his voice broke, "and then you."

He drew in a shuddering breath and looked up to find Sango gazing at him intently.

"Sango?" He asked, confused.

She shifted position so she was kneeling on the bed beside him. She leaned forward until her nose was mere inches from his, her gaze pinning him.

"Miroku?" She asked, an unspoken question in her voice.

_But what's the question?_

He forced himself to remain still, clinging to his newly-made resolution to keep his hands to himself.

"Yes?"

She didn't answer. Her eyes seemed to burn from within.

And then she asked the one question that he'd never expected. The one question that he'd never dreamed she would ever ask him.

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to _Angelica Incarnate_. Thanks for your help! **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

And no, she did _not_ ask him if she could bear his children . . .

Just to remind everyone, if you review and ask a question that you want answered, you need to make sure to either leave your email address or make sure it's accessible through FFnet so I can reply. I don't like answering reviews in the chapter unless it's a question that a lot of people are asking (makes for horribly long, boring A/Ns every chapter). So if you want your question answered, please leave an email address (nudge, nudge, _TheFanaticInTraining_) and I'll be happy to email you back with some answers.


	47. Answers Part I

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Masaka, Akika, Shinobu, Mutsu, Isao, Zaniistar, Karameida, Miyuki, and Kishotaka. I don't own anyone else. Rumiko Takahashi has dibs on them. Lucky her.

**ATTENTION READERS: This story is rated R for language, violence, and _sexual content_. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Caution: Lime **

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**Answers (Part I)**

Sango stared deeply into Miroku's eyes. She didn't dare believe what she thought she was seeing in him. She tried not to hope. How many times had she thought she'd seen that look in his eyes only to find his hand on her again, leaving her with nothing but crushing emptiness, bitter anger, and a stinging palm? Too many times.

"Sango?" He asked, sounding confused.

Could it be different this time? Was the look in his eyes for real?

She shifted so that she was kneeling beside him. Leaning forward, she tried to read his emotions.

"Miroku?" She asked, desperately hoping that what she saw was truly what he felt. Her heart throbbed the question, her soul needed the answer.

"Yes?"

She had to know. She needed to know. She couldn't go one more moment without the truth. She was sick of having hope swell within her only for it to be crushed again and again. She had to know if it was truly love shining in his eyes. Or just lust.

"Miroku," she said slowly, softly. She locked her eyes on his, expecting an answer, demanding the truth. "Do you . . . do you love me, Miroku?"

She watched his eyes widen in surprise. She waited, holding her breath, preparing herself for the heartbreaking rejection.

_What will he say?_

He slowly closed his eyes, as though resigning himself to something he couldn't change or alter.

Then his eyes opened, his intense gaze taking her breath away.

"Yes," he whispered, his voice husky, passionate, "yes. I love you, Sango."

She could see it now, the love pouring into her from his gaze. _Love_. Her heart sang, tears coming to her eyes. He loved her. He truly loved her.

Emotion nearly choking her, she reached up and gently touched his cheek.

"Miroku," she whispered, "oh, Miroku. I've waited so long to hear you say that." She smiled through her tears.

Miroku gave her a wavering smile in return. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. With a little sob, she clung to him, reveling in the physical contact. How she had always longed for him to hold her.

"I love you, too." She said softly, tenderly.

Miroku cradled her in his arms, stroking her hair. There were no more words. As though their souls were now one, they felt no need to speak. All had been said that needed to be said. All that was left was each other.

Before she even realized it, Miroku's lips were on hers. She didn't question it, worry about it, try to stop it. She returned the kiss, all the love and longing that had built up within her for so long raging to the surface. It felt so natural, so right. The world disappeared; it was just the two of them, existing all alone, existing together, existing as one.

Miroku kissed her cheek, running his hands over her. The intimate touches that she'd once thought would repulse her now aroused her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself into his lap, straddling his thighs. He kissed her neck.

"Miroku . . ." She moaned as he leaned down over her, laying her back on the bed with him on top of her. He kissed her, deeply, lovingly, passionately. His tongue slid into her mouth, tasting, caressing, savouring. His hands slid over her, touching, feeling, exploring. She slid one hand into his hair, the other pulling at the front of his kimono. Heat, need, desire pulsed though her. Miroku pulled her kimono open, his lips and tongue massaging her skin. She moaned, pushing his kimono off his shoulders, running her hands over his bare chest.

"Sango," he gasped, pulling back, "Sango, are you sure?"

Sango thought her heart would burst with love. He was asking her permission. She knew what he was feeling right now, knew what it was costing him to stop, but he was doing it anyways, for her.

She answered with a moan of need. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him down on her.

As his mouth found hers in a kiss like no other, she knew that she would never regret this night.

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

Miroku slowly opened his eyes, wondering what had woken him. Then he remembered the night before as he looked to the woman lying curled up against him.

_Sango . . ._

He settled back down in the bed, sighing with utter contentment. He had wanted Sango for long, waited for so long, but even in his wildest dreams he had never imagined that anything could be that wonderful. It had been unbelievable.

He was suddenly reminded of something Inuyasha had told him once. Miroku had asked the hanyou why he seemed to disapprove of Miroku's interest in women so much.

"Why are you always so disgusted with me?" He had said in exasperation as the half-demon had glared at him. "It's not like I'm hurting anyone."

The hanyou's expression had unexpectedly changed. His look of disgust and had anger had faded to one of . . . pity?

"You just don't get it, do you?" Inuyasha had said softly, sadly. "You treat it like an entertainment, something you can enjoy whenever you want, whenever you feel like it. That's not how it's supposed to be. Making love is an expression of the deepest love and commitment, the joining of a man and woman's souls in a gesture of absolute surrender to the other for the rest of their lives. But you think it's like a game, an amusement to pass the time. It means nothing to you, holds no meaning for you. That, Miroku, is what disgusts me."

The hanyou had turned away. As he had walked off, Miroku had heard him murmur quietly, as though speaking to himself.

"And you are hurting someone, monk. You're hurting yourself."

The half-demon's words had bothered Miroku for a long time. Not only was it beyond belief to hear Inuyasha say something so deep and profound, as well as his words being a hint as to how deep the reclusive hanyou's emotions went, but some part of Miroku had feared that what he'd said was true. Some part of him had _known_ it was true.

And as it turned out, it was. Inuyasha had been right. Last night had been like no other night in Miroku's entire life. Sango was, without a doubt, the best he'd ever had. And he knew that she would be the last too. He would never sleep with another woman now. Sango had stolen his heart and soul. He was hers now. He finally understood what Inuyasha had meant, what making love really meant.

As he lay there thinking, he realized something else. Inuyasha's second statement was also true. He _had_ been only hurting himself. Pain throbbed inside his heart in an unbearable ache as the guilt and regret of bedding so many women he barely knew came to him. Why had he done that? He had only been taking away from this night with Sango. He understood that, on some deeper level, he had womanized to try and fill the void of loneliness within him created by never being able to get close to anyone. But now he had Sango, and he would focus all his energy, all his lust and love, on her. He smiled at the thought. Sango had no idea what she'd gotten herself into.

As he turned to look into her peacefully sleeping face, he wondered if, perhaps, she did. He reached over to touch her beautiful face.

He froze.

Something was wrong. He could feel it. A sense of wrongness, of danger. He focused all his spiritual powers on locating the source of the presence that was tainting the very air around him.

Outside. It was coming from outside the door.

Miroku slipped out from underneath the blankets. Silently, he crept towards the door. He saw Kilala standing in front of the door, back arched and fur standing on end, snarling silently. He pressed his ear against the door, listening with both ears and spiritual powers.

Someone was standing in the hall on the other side of the door. No, too far to be outside his door. The person was standing outside Kagome's door. For a moment, Miroku's stomach plummeted as panic filled him. Kagome was alone and unprotected, completely vulnerable. Then he realized that Inuyasha would be with her. His fear subsided. Inuyasha would keep her safe. He once again focused on the demon's presence. Who was it?

He heard the sound of stealthy footsteps fading away. The presence disappeared along with the footsteps. The monk stepped back from the door. He had thought it might have been Sesshomaru, but the dog demon would have made no sound when he left. It had to be someone else. But who?

"Miroku?"

He turned at the sound of Sango's voice. She was sitting up in the bed, watching him curiously. She was also holding the blankets against her chest to keep them from sliding down. He abruptly realized that he wasn't wearing anything.

Trying not to blush, he rushed over to the table and grabbed his newly-washed robes. As he hurriedly began to pull them on, he glanced at Sango over his shoulder.

"Get dressed. Quickly."

Sango immediately leaped off the bed, grabbing her clothes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice tense as she pulled on her clothes.

"There was someone – a demon – sneaking around outside Kagome's door. They've left, but they might be just going to get reinforcements. We have to warn Inuyasha and Kagome. It's time to get out of this place."

The slayer nodded as she strapped on her armour.

"Inuyasha is in Kagome's room with her. Do you think he knows about the demon?"

"I don't know," Miroku replied, grabbing his staff. "He's probably exhausted from his battle with the shaman. He may be fast asleep and totally oblivious to any danger for all we know. Let's go."

He strode to the door, Sango right behind him. Stepping out into the hall, he cautiously looked both ways, checking for other presences. No one. The corridor was deserted.

He crossed the hall to Kagome's door. He knocked lightly and waited. There was no answer. He glanced at Sango, worried.

Turning back to the door, he tried to slide it open. Locked. He pulled a small dagger out of a sheath up his sleeve. Ignoring Sango's raised eyebrow, he slipped the blade into the crack between the door and doorframe. Sliding the knife up, he felt the slight pressure of the blade hitting the lock. With a little jerk of the knife, he felt the latch flip off.

Slipping the dagger back up his sleeve, Miroku slid the door open and leapt into the room, prepared to battle.

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *


	48. Answers Part II

**Disclaimer:** There are many characters out there in the world . . . Sadly, the only ones I own are Rhiodoru (so evil...), Masaka (nightmare free...), Akika (cute), Shinobu (cute), Mutsu (really cute), Isao (dead), Zaniistar (will-be-the-death-of-me cute), Karameida (kick-ass shaman), Miyuki (also dead), and Kishotaka (wise...and very old...). Other than them, the rest of the characters in this story belong to the lucky and so very talented Rumiko Takahashi.

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**Answers (Part II)**

Slipping the dagger back up his sleeve, Miroku slid the door open and leapt into the room, prepared to battle.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

Inuyasha's annoyed voice floated out of the darkness of the room. The dim light from the hall illuminated Sango as she reached over and touched one of the light orbs, which caused all the orbs in the room to glow, lighting up the room.

Miroku shifted out of his fighting stance, staring, astonished, at the sight that greeted him. Inuyasha was lying on the bed, propped up on one elbow watching them, an expression of strained irritation on his face. His bare chest shone slightly in the light. The bed covers were pulled up to just above his waist.

But what was more shocking was the woman curled up against Inuyasha's side, still fast asleep. The blankets were pulled up to Kagome's shoulders, but one bare arm was thrown across Inuyasha bare chest, the other tangled in his hair.

Miroku was astounded. How long had Inuyasha and Kagome been sleeping together? Like him and Sango, had this night been their first time together? He berated himself for being so surprised. He should have known, especially with the intimate looks those two had been giving each other for days now. He saw Sango staring at the two with a look of utter disbelief.

Inuyasha, impatient with their loss for words, scowled.

"Are you going to explain why you just forced your way in here or not?" he demanded angrily.

Miroku found his voice.

"Were you just too lazy to get off your ass and confront a possible attack when you found someone sneaking into your room, or were you just too tired out from your—" he shot a pointed look at Kagome, who was just waking up, "—busy night?"

The hanyou's scowl deepened. Kagome was now blushing a very deep shade of red. She pulled the covers up over her nose, trying to hide.

"Actually," the hanyou snarled, "I knew it was you two the whole time, you idiot, and . . ."

The half-demon threw the blankets off and stood up. Miroku was about to tell the hanyou to show some modesty in front of the ladies when he saw Inuyasha's pants. He was still dressed?

So he and Kagome hadn't—?

"And what the hell are you talking about, 'busy night'?" He finished furiously.

"Oh, um, I just meant your difficulties with the shaman and the testing, that's all." Miroku stuttered, trying to gather his scattered wits.

Inuyasha just glared. Sango was still gaping at the hanyou's half-clothed body.

"So you and Kagome didn't sleep to—I mean, you weren't . . . you didn't . . .?" She blurted, trailing off lamely.

Miroku winced. Inuyasha's glare turned to her. Kagome's half-hidden face turned redder. Suddenly, Inuyasha's glare melted into a look of pure mischief.

Miroku swallowed nervously. It was, by far, the more frightening expression.

"Well, I don't know if I'd say _that_," he drawled, directing a wicked – and blatantly suggestive – smile at Kagome, "we _did _sleep together, after all."

Miroku tried to hide his smile as Kagome began to splutter indignantly. Sango blushed slightly, staring at the floor.

Inuyasha looked back at Miroku, his expression turning serious.

"Why did you break into our room, monk?"

"I sensed a demon prowling around outside your door a couple minutes ago." Miroku explained, once again wondering who it could have been. "Did you sense it?"

The hanyou shook his head. "I didn't wake up until I heard you tampering with the door. Do you know who the demon was? Could it have been a servant?"

It was Miroku's turn to shake his head. "It couldn't have been. The demon was purposefully trying not to be discovered. And not only that, but it felt . . . wrong."

Inuyasha frowned, repeating 'wrong' quietly to himself as he thought. He looked at the door, his eyes going glossy, his face blanking.

Miroku recognized the look of Inuyasha using his mind powers. The monk could have almost sworn that he felt something brush against his mind, like a breeze expanding outwards in an ever-growing circle.

Inuyasha's head suddenly snapped up, his eyes focusing again. He immediately grabbed his fire rat clothes off the table and started dressing.

"There's a group of dragons gathered in a room at the other end of this cave. I recognized three of them as elders from the testing yesterday. It is definitely time to go."

Miroku understood what Inuyasha didn't say. The dragons were gathering, in all likelihood, to come after them. There were not friendly in any case, nor was it an innocent gathering.

As he pulled on his kimono, Inuyasha shot an impatient glance at Kagome.

"Get up, Kagome. We have to go. Now!"

Kagome blushed a little more, glanced at Miroku, then back at Inuyasha, and pulled the covers up higher. The monk suddenly wondered what Kagome was wearing, or lack there of.

"No," the girl mumbled. The half-demon looked at her in exasperation.

Suddenly, the wicked smile bloomed once again.

"It's all right, darling," the hanyou purred, "you look _fine_. That nightgown is perfect on you. Absolutely stunning." The smile grew. "I know you put it on for me, but I'm sure Miroku wouldn't mind seeing you in it too."

Kagome let out an embarrassed and outraged squeak, then pulled the covers up over her head.

Miroku looked from one to the other. Had he heard right? Had Inuyasha called Kagome 'darling'? And 'stunning' too? Maybe the hanyou hadn't escaped his battle with the shaman unharmed after all.

When Kagome showed no signs of reappearing, Inuyasha, with an impatient huff, stalked over, grabbed a double handful of the covers and yanked.

Kagome shrieked, trying desperately to hold onto the blankets. Next thing Miroku knew, Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome by one arm and chucked her into the bathroom. The girl was shortly followed by her clothes before the hanyou slammed the door shut.

"Now get dressed!" He yelled over his shoulder at her.

There was the muffled sound of Kagome's voice through the bathroom. Inuyasha slammed face first into the floor, swearing.

As the hanyou dragged himself to his feet and finished dressing, Miroku stared at the bathroom door. He had to admit that Inuyasha had been right about that nightgown. It did fit the girl to perfection.

He sidled over to stand beside Sango.

"Do you think that you could get one of those?" He whispered quietly in her ear.

Sango blushed delicately, looking up at him coyly through her eyelashes. Miroku slid an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Sango leaned contently against him, her eyes never leaving his.

Then Miroku noticed Inuyasha watching them with one eyebrow raised. With a smile, the monk leaned over and gave Sango's cheek a nuzzle and kiss. She blushed, knowing Inuyasha was watching, but didn't move away.

The hanyou smirked, shaking his head as he turned to pick up the Tetsusaiga.

"So _that's_ why she insisted on staying in the monk's room for the night," he muttered to himself.

Miroku blinked, then narrowed his eyes as he looked suspiciously at Sango. The demon slayer blushed guiltily and stared at the floor.

Miroku looked back at the hanyou, watching him adjust his sword at his hip, looking as though his mind were miles away. The monk frowned. He had expected a completely different reaction from Inuyasha. He had thought the hanyou would at least tease them about it. Miroku glanced at Sango, who looked just as bewildered as him.

"Don't you have anything to say, Inuyasha?" He asked suspiciously.

The half-demon turned back to them, scowling.

"Actually, no, I don't." There was a definite edge to his voice. "I happen to _not _suffer from those strange urges to mess around with other people's love-lives that you two don't seem able to resist."

Miroku, with a small nod, acknowledged the rebuke. Inuyasha was telling them to stop interfering in his and Kagome's relationship. Realizing how aggravating it would be if the hanyou and Kagome started telling him and Sango how to run their lives, he vowed to keep his advice to himself from now on.

"And besides," Inuyasha continued, the scowl changing to a smirk, "it's been a long time in coming. You two have been drooling over each other for ages, maybe now you'll finally start doing it in private for a change."

Sango began to splutter indignantly.

"Prick." Miroku said, summing it all up in one word. Inuyasha just smirked again.

_Damn it, he's annoying when he's feeling playful!_

Inuyasha's smirk suddenly disappeared, his face tightening with tension, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Kagome!" He bellowed, the underlying uneasiness and urgency in his voice setting Miroku's instincts on edge. The hanyou had sensed something. Something bad.

"What's wrong?" The monk demanded at the same time Kagome burst out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

The half-demon was silent for a moment as his sight turned inward, his power building palpably in the room as it swept out, searching, probing.

Inuyasha's head came up, his eyes flashing with fury and menace.

"They're coming."

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, everyone, fluff time is over . . . _:evil grin:_

* * *

Oh, and speaking of fluff . . .

_Inu+KagLove_, you wrote:

_"Umm.. well usually I would just say something like 'good, keep up the good work' but this chapter had me bored crazy... miroku and sango lemons stink... no offense... how come you still didn't have Inuyasha and Kagome fully make love? Please add a real lemon for them.."_

And, since you left no email, I have no choice but to defend myself here. Okay, so you found it boring. That's fine. Some people don't like Mir/San, and I understand that. However, it's my choice whether Inuyasha and Kagome will take that step as well, and I chose not. Both Sango and Miroku are not only older (sealed-to-trees aging not included), but are also more mature and experienced than either Inuyasha or Kagome, and I felt that they were ready to take that step. Not only does Inuyasha have issues with his past that make taking that step more difficult for him, but he and Kagome also were hurt deeply by Kikyo's involvement in their relationship, and that takes time to heal. Miroku and Sango did not have any of those issues to deal with, so they had nothing to hold them back. There will be no Inuyasha and Kagome lemons/clean lemons in this fanfiction. That's just the way it is.


	49. Power and Blood Part I

**Disclaimer:** There are many characters out there in the world . . . Sadly, the only ones I own are Rhiodoru (so evil...), Masaka (nightmare free...), Akika (cute), Shinobu (cute), Mutsu (really cute), Isao (dead), Zaniistar (will-be-the-death-of-me cute), Karameida (kick-ass shaman), Miyuki (also dead), and Kishotaka (wise...and very old...). Other than them, the rest of the characters in this story belong to the lucky and so very talented Rumiko Takahashi.

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**Power and Blood (Part I)**

Kagome ran down the hall, following Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango, and Kilala followed behind her. She tried to suppress her growing panic. They had to get out of here before the dragons caught up with them.

The demon presence that Miroku had felt must have been one of the spirit dragon making sure that Inuyasha was in his room, right where they wanted him. But what they wanted him for, Kagome had no idea. She _did_ know that it couldn't be anything good.

The hanyou suddenly slid to a stop, ears swiveling, posture tense and angry. He was completely still for a moment.

"Damn it!" He burst out. "Those bastards!"

"What's wrong?" Miroku demanded from behind her.

"We're surrounded! Those sneaky little lizards snuck around by some other route to block our escape!" The hanyou's ears twitched as he crouched into a fighting stance. "Spread out," he growled, "they'll be here any second."

Kagome felt that strange aura of power fill the corridor. The feeling of impending violence emanated from Inuyasha, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Realizing it was the same feeling of danger that had made the air seem thick when Inuyasha had first confronted the shaman in the healing room, she wondered where it was coming from and why Inuyasha was suddenly throwing off waves of tightly controlled power.

Something her father had once told her before he'd died suddenly came back to her.

"Why do bad things have to happen?" She'd cried when her pet hamster had unexpectedly died. "Why?"

"Sometimes, Kagome," her father had said in his soft, slow voice as he'd held her, "bad things just happen. But always remember, dearest, that it is the bad things that make us stronger inside."

Kagome watched Inuyasha's face go eerily blank as he tapped into his mind powers, all emotions fading from his expression, and she realized that all the bad things that had happened to Inuyasha _had_ made him stronger. All the adversity he had suffered through in the last couple days, his fight with his demon blood and Kagura, dealing with the pain of his injuries, healing her mind from Rhiodoru's trap, Sesshomaru's arrival, meeting the spirit dragons, the mind fever, all those things, in the end, had only served to make him stronger, increasing his power and endurance, increasing the strength of his mind.

She suddenly smiled. Inuyasha might not know it, and the dragons might not know it, and Sesshomaru probably didn't know it, but she knew. It wasn't Inuyasha's physical strength or mind powers or demon blood that made him so strong, that gave him the power to defeat every enemy he'd ever faced. It was the strength of his heart.

Remembering where she was and what was going on, Kagome backed against a wall, giving the others room to fight. Without her bow and arrows, she was useless in battle, and she hadn't been allowed to bring them when Sesshomaru had taken her hostage to force Inuyasha to follow him to the spirit dragon lair.

As the others took up their positions – Sango and Miroku on one side of the hall, Inuyasha on the other, and Kilala guarding Kagome – the monk looked at the hanyou over his shoulder.

"How many?" He asked tersely.

"Twelve," the hanyou answered after a short pause, "six from each side, and more coming. And remember, don't let them touch you. Just hold them off until I can kill them. And they'll be able to read your thoughts, so you'll be at a major disadvantage."

Kagome remembered how hard it had been for them to battle Naraku's incarnation, Goshinki, who had been able to read their minds, though not in the same way the dragons did. This was going to be one of their toughest battles yet.

Kagome gasped as she abruptly became aware of the shadowy figures gathering on either side of them, blocking any escape. One stepped forward.

"Inuyasha," the old dragon said coldly, "if you surrender yourself now, there will be no need to battle, and your friends will be spared."

Kagome knew there would be no turning back now. These dragons had pushed Inuyasha too far, and with his friends' lives hanging in the balance, the hanyou would hold nothing back.

Inuyasha did not immediately reply. Kagome watched as his face twisted in a smile of scorn and contempt.

"You fool," he snarled, "you can't even keep your thoughts to yourself, let alone defeat me. I know exactly what you're planning, and it doesn't give me much incentive to surrender."

The dragon's eyes widened in shock and fear when Inuyasha said he could read his thoughts. Then the elder's face contorted in a sneer of blind hatred and rage.

"Capture the hanyou!" He roared at the other dragons. "And kill the humans!"

Chaos erupted in the corridor.

"Iron reamer, soul stealer!"

The first dragon fell under Inuyasha's claws as the hanyou leaped into battle. A second was split down the middle in the same way before the hanyou was pushed back by the other four dragons.

Sango and Miroku were struggling to keep the other six dragons at bay. They hadn't even managed to wound one of their enemies. One of the dragons lunged for Sango's back. Miroku slammed his staff down on the dragons head, knocking him out.

"Miroku!" Kagome screamed as she saw a dragon lunge for the monk's unprotected back.

Blood splashed across the floor, splattering on Kagome.

The dragon that had attacked Miroku fell to the floor in pieces. The glowing green whip sang through the air as it sliced through another dragon.

Sesshomaru walked slowly towards the battle, his poison whip whistling through the air as it snapped towards another dragon.

A sudden snarling screech from Kilala made Kagome whirl.

She watched in horror as three dragons simultaneously grabbed Inuyasha at the same time, two more grabbing onto him seconds after. The hanyou threw back his head and screamed in agony before going limp in the hands of his attackers.

The hall became deathly silent. No one moved, no one breathed. Kagome slowly looked around. Sesshomaru had killed all the dragons on that side of the hall, and besides the five holding Inuyasha, there was only the dragon who had spoken to them alive, six dead or wounded ones lying in a bloody mess on Inuyasha's side of the hall. Kagome absently realized that more dragons must have arrived and overwhelmed Inuyasha. Everyone's eyes were locked on Inuyasha's limp body and his captors.

Seeing Inuyasha's too still body, Kagome had to remind herself to breathe. Inuyasha wasn't dead. He just couldn't be.

She suddenly realized that the aura of danger tightening the air in the corridor hadn't diminished.

"What's going on here?" An angry voice suddenly demanded.

The shaman Karameida ran up to the edge of group, her eyes widening in shock and horror.

The leader dragon went to stand beside the dragons that were holding Inuyasha, smiling triumphantly.

"You bastard." The shaman whispered. Kagome wondered for a moment who the woman was talking to, then noticed that her glare was directed at the leader of the dragons that had attacked them.

"I told you not to harm them." She snarled, her voice becoming stronger as rage twisted her features. "I told you they were free to leave! _What have you done?_"

"I'm sorry, shaman," the dragon said coldly, insincerely, "but we had no choice but to disobey your orders. The hanyou is too dangerous to be allowed to live; once we have what we want from him, we will kill him. You cannot stop us. It is for the best, you'll see."

An even colder voice spoke then. "What you 'want from him'? What do you mean by that?"

The leader dragon turned to Sesshomaru. "That hanyou has mind powers even stronger than any of us. We will find out what it is that makes him stronger so we can use his secret, and then we will destroy him. Do you have a problem with that, dog demon?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"Well, I do!" The shaman shouted, her eyes burning with fury. "_That hanyou _is strong because of who he is and what he is; there is no secret to his power! As the shaman of this lair, I order you to release him! Now!"

"I'm sorry, shaman, but I can't do that—"

Suddenly, an earsplitting scream of agony filled the corridor.

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**A/N:**

**FFWAP**

**FanFiction Writer's Assistance Program**

Do you enjoy reading fanfictions? Do you like helping others? Are you well versed in writing techniques, grammar, etc.? Are you willing to share your knowledge and experience with other aspiring writers? Can you read and review in an unbiased manner, giving detailed critiques?

If so, then a position as a Reviewer for FFWAP is perfect for you! Reviewers can work at their own pace, so there's no pressure. As long as you're willing to write detailed reviews with the aim to help the writer (not point out all their mistakes), then you'll get the chance to read new and interesting stories you might never have had the chance to read otherwise, plus you'll know you're making a difference to writers.

FFWAP is a program that I am creating, designed to help aspiring writers in need of assistance with their stories, or who just want a detailed critique and ideas for improvement. Writers can submit their stories to be read by knowledgeable reviewers. These writers will receive, via email (these reviews are writer aids and will not count towards review counts on FFnet), detailed critiques of their writing, outlining areas that need work, as well as suggestions for improvement. This program has been designed with one purpose, to help aspiring writers. But before the program can open to writers, Reviewers are needed.

If you are interested in becoming a Reviewer for FFWAP, please see my bio page for more information.

And even if you're not interested, I implore everyone, please, spread the word! If you know someone who might be interested, please reference them to my bio page. If enough Reviewers join, FFWAP will be able a great asset and source of quality reviews for all writers on FFnet.

**

* * *

A/N:**

First off, I'd like to thank everyone for all the support for my no-lemon decision for Inuyasha and Kagome. Thank you!

( _:cowers:_ And please don't hurt me . . . I'm sorry I like cliffhangers . . . I only have a couple chapters left, let me have my fun . . . _:wink: _)

However, to those who still insisted in asking me for lemons . . . I'm very frustrated right now. I just don't understand what is not clear about what I said in my last A/N. I gave my reasons for choosing not to do a lemon, and I'm sticking with it. I don't just write out a chapter as whimsy inspires me at any particular moment. I don't write out a chapter based on what people ask me for either. I have a set plotline for this story that I'm following – nothing is random. I can't – won't – just stick a lemon in where it doesn't belong. I am the writer of this story; I know what needs to happen and what doesn't, and I'm sorry if you don't agree. I never had the intention of doing a lemon, and I was not building everything up for one. I have been building up Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship – all aspects of their relationship, which does include the physical facet. And I do not believe that a lemon is at all necessary. Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha are ready for that, not in my story. I will not be addressing this issue again, so I hope everyone will understand, even if you don't agree.

* * *

Dear reviewers of the ever talented author Silent Sky –

This is her editor/beta reader.

Stop requesting lemons. They are not going to happen. Ever. No matter how much you beg and plead and demand, you will not be receiving a lemon.

First of all, fanfiction(dot)net does not allow lemons, and we do not want this fantastic story deleted from the website, do we? Nooooo, we don't. So, if you want to read a lemon, please frolic on over to mediaminer(dot)org or adultfanfiction(dot)net. You will find many, many lemons there that you can read.

Second, not every story needs a lemon. This is one of them (as you will see from the chapters to come, as well as all the chapters you have already read, it does not need a sex scene to make it enjoyable).

Third, you are just pissing Miss Sky off every time you request a lemon. She has clearly stated that a lemon will not be coming. Please accept this. The story is already all planned out and it does not have any lemons in it. There will be no lemons added to it.

It really is unnecessary that this topic has to be addressed so many times. So please, just stop asking.

Thank you!

Sue Sue Magoo

* * *

My gosh . . . what a long Author's Note . . . For those of you who actually read it all the way through, here's a little treat . . .

**Ch. 50 - Power and Blood Part II:** _Kagome's heart leaped as the hanyou's eyes slowly opened. Then her heart stopped as the most awful smile she had ever seen spread slowly across his face. A smile of pure, malevolent hatred . . ._

On second thought, that was actually more cruel than anything else, wasn't it? Hmm . . .


	50. Power and Blood Part II

**Disclaimer:** There are many characters out there in the world . . . Sadly, the only ones I own are Rhiodoru (so evil...), Masaka (nightmare free...), Akika (cute), Shinobu (cute), Mutsu (really cute), Isao (dead), Zaniistar (will-be-the-death-of-me cute), Karameida (kick-ass shaman), Miyuki (also dead), and Kishotaka (wise...and very old...). Other than them, the rest of the characters in this story belong to the lucky and so very talented Rumiko Takahashi.

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**Power and Blood (Part II)**

Suddenly, an earsplitting scream of agony filled the corridor.

One of the dragons holding Inuyasha fell to the ground, screaming and clutching his head. Kagome watched in fascinated horror as the dragon twitched and writhed on the floor, his screams growing louder and louder. With one last shriek, his body arched with pain then when limp.

"He's dead . . ." the leader said quietly, eyes wide with shock. "B-but how?"

The dragons still holding Inuyasha began to look nervous.

One of them abruptly dropped to the floor like her bones were made of water. She didn't make a sound, just collapsed.

Karameida laughed quietly, and spoke to the dragons still clutching Inuyasha, now looking as though they were trying to hold onto a live viper. "If you value your lives, you will release him now."

"What's happening?" The leader demanded, his voice filled with panic. "What's going on?"

Another of Inuyasha's captors let out a horrible scream before collapsing, dead before he hit the floor.

"Inuyasha is fighting back, you fool." The shaman sneered at him. "You underestimated him. We all did." She added softly to herself as she stared at the bodies of her fellow dragons.

Now there were only two dragons holding Inuyasha. Kagome's heart leaped as the hanyou's eyes slowly opened. Then her heart stopped as the most awful smile she had ever seen spread slowly across his face. A smile of pure, malevolent hatred.

The aura of danger, the feeling of impending violence, thickened. The air in the corridor seemed to cool as the sensation of pulsing violence heightened.

Both dragons holding the half-demon threw themselves back, trying to get away from him. Inuyasha's hands snapped out, closing around the wrists of the dragons. As his hands touched theirs, they both began to scream. Inuyasha released them. They kept screaming. They fell to the floor, their screams becoming weaker and weaker until they ceased to make any noise at all.

Inuyasha's hate-filled eyes turned to the leader dragon. The dragon took a frightened step back.

"Going somewhere?" Inuyasha crooned as he slowly advanced on the dragon. "Because it's your turn now." He smiled too gently, too softly. Kagome shivered.

What had those dragons done to Inuyasha to push him this far? Where was the Inuyasha that she loved? This cold, hate-filled shell was not the person that had captured her heart.

The dragon leader took another frightened step back. Inuyasha took another slow, menacing step forward.

"Inuyasha, stop!" The shaman's voice rang through the corridor. The hanyou slowly looked at her, his eyes chips of gold ice.

"Inuyasha," the shaman said slowly, her voice quavering slightly under the half-demon's icy glare, "don't do it. Let us deal with him as our customs demand. Let the dragons carry out the execution."

Kagome prayed that he would listen. He was scaring her. Inuyasha didn't even seem angry any more. Just cold. It was like he had been pushed beyond the hot, angry rage to something much deeper. Something deeper and far more terrible. What had they done to him?

"It's me he attacked," Inuyasha snarled softy at the shaman, "why shouldn't I get to kill him?" His eyes flashed red with rage.

Kagome's heart missed a beat.

His eyes had flashed red. That's what was going on! Inuyasha's demon blood had awakened. But the hanyou didn't seem to notice at all. It was like the blood was slowly taking over without Inuyasha being aware of it.

"Let the dragons do it, Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded, trying to pull him back from the brink. "Enough have died already! Please stop!"

The hanyou watched her silently. She shivered under his cold gaze. Suddenly, another voice spoke.

"Have you become blind, little brother? Do you not see what is happening to you?"

Inuyasha whirled to face his brother, his lips pulling back in a snarl.

"Your mind powers and your demon blood do not mix." Sesshomaru continued coolly. "If you continue to give your mind powers free reign, then you are giving your demon blood free reign as well."

Kagome wondered why Sesshomaru was helping Inuyasha. Since when did he give a damn what happened to the hanyou?

Inuyasha watched his brother, a calculating look in his eyes. Then he straightened from his battle stance and gripped the handle of the Tetsusaiga.

The aura of violence in the hall faded before disappearing completely.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Inuyasha was using the sword to help him control the demon blood. The hanyou turned back Karameida, his eyes blazing with fury.

Kagome wanted to dance around in delight. The hot fury in his eyes meant that the cold was gone, meant that Inuyasha had regained control of his demon blood.

"Explain."

Karameida accepted the hanyou's order without question. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I made a mistake when we were testing you. I was afraid of your power, and I made a number of very bad decisions because of that fear. We could have seriously hurt you, and I am deeply sorry." She bowed her head in apology as she sighed, looking truly miserable. "I cannot blame you if you do not believe me; you have no reason to."

Inuyasha said nothing.

"After you left," she continued, "I realized my mistakes, and I ordered the elders to leave you alone and not stop you from leaving the lair if that was what you wished. As it turns out, Kuroyama here had no intentions of doing that, and gathered some followers to attack you. I'm truly sorry this happened to you, Inuyasha." She shot a look of pure loathing at the leader dragon, "Kuroyama will be executed at sunset for treason."

The dragon leader paled to a ghastly grey colour and opened his mouth to protest, but one look from Inuyasha sent him cowering against the wall.

The shaman glanced around, looking at all of them.

"Are you hurt?" She asked Inuyasha slowly.

The hanyou smiled wryly. "Nothing life-threatening," he said, then grimaced slightly, rubbing his forehead, "though those bastards did manage to give me a hella nasty headache."

"How did you do it?" Karameida asked him softly.

Inuyasha smirked at her, "Exactly the same way I escaped from you and the elders during that 'testing'. Except this time, I wasn't already exhausted when I was attacked, so I had the strength to attack in return instead of just escape." He snorted. "Don't you dragons know how to link your minds together? If you did that, you wouldn't be leaving yourself open to individual attacks."

Karameida stared at him as if he just told her the sun would rise at midnight. Apparently, linking minds like that had never occurred to her.

It was at that moment that Kagome heard pounding footsteps coming towards them. Zaniistar rushed into the hall, breathing heavily. At the sight of the slaughter in the hall, he turned deathly pale and swore softly.

"What happened?" He whispered in horror.

The shaman ignored him. "Do you still wish to leave, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou nodded firmly. "Right now. I've had enough of this place."

The shaman sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry about what's happened to you, Inuyasha." She said sadly. "And I want you to know that, despite the actions of Kuroyama and those other dragons, you will always be welcome here." She turned the young dragon beside her, who was just now managing to drag his gaze away from the bloody mess on the floor. "Zaniistar, will you please escort Inuyasha and his friends out of the Eastern Mountains and accompany them for as long as they wish?"

The young dragon nodded. Karameida turned to the half-demon.

"Farewell, Inuyasha. May you find strength and wisdom in the times to come."

"You too, shaman. Goodbye, Karameida."

Inuyasha turned and walked over to Kagome, taking her arm and leading her down the hall. Zaniistar, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala followed. Looking back, Kagome realized that Sesshomaru was gone. He must have left when Inuyasha and Karameida had been talking. She frowned, wondering about the powerful dog demon's strange behaviour.

They walked out into the bright morning light. Kagome squinted, breathing deeply. It was so nice to be out of those caves. She smiled at Inuyasha. He looked over at her, the corners of his mouth turning down in a slight frown.

Her smile faded. "What's wrong?" She asked uncertainly.

Inuyasha raised an arm and started rubbing the sleeve of his kimono on her cheek.

"You have blood all over your face. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, wincing as he rubbed her other cheek with his sleeve. The fire-rat material of his kimono was rough.

The hanyou wrinkled his nose at her, giving up on trying to get the blood off her face.

"You definitely need a bath. You stink."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"If you two are finished," Miroku called impatiently, "can we go now?"

Kagome turned to find the monk and Sango already sitting on Kilala, waiting for them. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and ran over, jumping on Kilala's back. Inuyasha mounted up right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

There was a sudden monstrous gust of wind as Zaniistar transformed into his dragon form. Green scales glinting in the sunlight, he spread his massive wings, leaping skyward, Kilala immediately following.

As the dragon lair disappeared behind them, Kagome leaned back against Inuyasha's chest, closing her eyes. It was good to be going home.

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kuroyama** (koo-row-ya-mah) means _Black Mountain_

_:stares at end of chapter:_ I don't believe it. It's not a cliffhanger! _:presses hand against forehead:_ Do I have fever? I must be coming down with something . . . ;-)

**

* * *

FFWAP News: **

FanFiction Writer's Assistance Program is now up and running!

If you are aspiring writers in need of assistance with their stories, or you just want a detailed critique and suggestions for improvement, FFWAP can help. Writers can submit their stories to be read by knowledgeable reviewers. Authors will receive detailed assessments of their writing, outlining areas that need work, as well as suggestions for improvement. This program has been designed with one purpose, to help aspiring writers.

Authors who submit their story will receive a thorough review analyzing all the aspects of not only their particular story, but also their writing technique in general. The reviews are not criticisms, but assessments of both positives and negatives aspects of the piece, designed to aid the writer. Pointers, tips, and suggestions will be given as is suitable. This system is not only for writers who need help, but also for more experienced writers who would like an overall appraisal and unbiased review, with suggestions for improvement.

If you would like your story reviewed by FFWAP, please see my bio page for more details.

_

* * *

Half Fox-Demon_ (or anyone else who would like to contribute to FFWAP), you can put this ad in your story if you want: 

_FanFiction Writer's Assistance Program (FFWAP) is a system designed to aid aspiring writers. FFWAP provides quality, unbiased reviews that give a well-rounded critique of an author's story. It is not only designed to help beginner writers, but is also a way for more experienced writers to receive a detailed review outlining areas in their writing that may need improvement or fine-tuning. If you would like to have your story reviewed by FFWAP, or would like to become a Reviewer, please see Silent Sky's bio page for more information. ( http:(double backslash)www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/660585/ )_

Thank you for your help!


	51. The Power of Three Part I

**Disclaimer:** There are many characters out there in the world . . . Sadly, the only ones I own are Rhiodoru (so evil...), Masaka (nightmare free...), Akika (cute), Shinobu (cute), Mutsu (really cute), Isao (dead), Zaniistar (will-be-the-death-of-me cute), Karameida (kick-ass shaman), Miyuki (also dead), Kishotaka (wise...and very old...), and Kuroyama (soon-to-be-dead). Other than them, the rest of the characters in this story belong to the lucky and so very talented Rumiko Takahashi.

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**The Power of Three (Part I)**

Sesshomaru strode purposefully down the hall. Inuyasha and those human friends of his had left about an hour ago. It was time for him to go too.

At the thought of his half-brother, the dog demon tried to suppress a flash of anger. He just didn't understand. Why had he done that?

Sesshomaru was furious. But it wasn't toward Inuyasha that he directed his anger; it was towards himself. _Why_ had he done that? He had wanted Inuyasha dead, and here he had gone and saved the hanyou's life! What was the matter with him? Growling quietly at himself, Sesshomaru went over the battle in his mind once more. He had heard Inuyasha and his humans run by his room and had decided to follow them, merely out of curiosity as to what would cause them to suddenly flee the dragons. He had then heard the dragons approaching from behind him, and had stepped into an empty room to avoid discovery. At the sounds of battle, the dog demon had gone to watch. He had seen Inuyasha battling a number of dragons, and the monk and slayer failing miserably as they'd tried to fight. When the dragon had attacked the monk's unprotected back, Sesshomaru had reacted without thinking. Before he had even realized it, he had attacked and killed the dragon. After that, he'd had no choice but to kill them all as they turned on him. He had watched as more dragons had arrived and pinned Inuyasha against the wall, using their power to render the hanyou helpless.

Recalling his brother's power as he had fought off the dragons holding him with nothing but his mind, Sesshomaru shook his head, barely able to believe it. With that kind of power, why had Inuyasha never used his power before?

A cold smile touched the demon lord's lips as he thought of the irony of it. If Inuyasha had ever tried to use his power in battle like that before, then, instead of saving himself, he would have actually destroyed himself by freeing his demon blood. As it turned out, it was a very good thing that the hanyou had not, for whatever reason, used his mind powers in battle before this.

Exiting the cave, Sesshomaru moved swiftly towards Aoun, who was waiting for him. But before he got to his dragon, the shaman intercepted him.

"Leaving, are you, Lord Sesshomaru?" Karameida asked quietly, approaching him from the direction of her lair.

"I have no other business here."

The shaman narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't be planning to go after Inuyasha, would you? I couldn't help but notice that the two don't exactly get along all that well."

Sesshomaru had every intention of going after his younger brother, but not for the reasons that she thought. He merely watched her, not even bothering to answer.

Scowling at the dog demon's lack of response, Karameida sighed. "Fine. Leave then, Lord Sesshomaru. I will not try to stop you. But I warn you, do not even consider harming your brother while you are in my territory or you will regret it."

Sesshomaru hid his amusement at the fact that the shaman would dare to threaten him, but also that she seemed to have grown quite fond of Inuyasha in the short time she had known him.

He smiled coldly at her. "Until next time then, shaman."

Without waiting for her response, he turned and mounted Aoun, urging the small dragon to the skies as soon as he was seated. Glancing down at Karameida as he flew away, Sesshomaru made no attempt to hide his small, wry smile at the shaman's furious glare.

_How interesting . . ._

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

Inuyasha jerked up with a start. He was riding Kilala, slouched against Kagome's back. He realized that he had fallen asleep. Stifling a yawn, he glanced around. Zaniistar still flew at Kilala's side, and he could see the plains of Musashi in the distance. So, they were almost out of the dragons' mountains. The hanyou frowned, wondering what had woken him up.

He felt Kagome stiffen against him. He realized with a start that she was what had woken him. Because he was touching her when he fell asleep, he must have subconsciously linked his mind with hers, and something she had thought or felt had woken him.

Not wanting to intrude in her thoughts, but needing to know what was wrong, he sent a gentle tendril of thought to her mind.

"_What's wrong?"_

Her answer was a jumble of nearly incoherent thoughts bordering on the edge of panic. His eyes widened at her fear.

"_Kagome, calm down," _he thought gently, soothing her with warmth and love from his mind. _"What is it?"_

"Jewel shard!" She gasped aloud. Sango and Miroku whirled around to stare at her. Zaniistar's wings faltered for a moment before resuming their normal smooth sweeping motion. "I can sense a jewel shard! It must be Rhiodoru!"

At the sound of the dragon's name, Inuyasha felt his blood begin to boil. That was the bastard who had nearly killed both him and Kagome. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to rip the cretin's heart out that very moment.

"Which way?" He growled, failing to control the fury seeping into his voice.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said sternly "You cannot go fight that dragon right now! You just fought off five dragons and were nearly killed! You have to recover your strength first!"

"If you want to hide like a damn coward then go right ahead!" Inuyasha roared, nearly spitting with rage. "I don't care what you do! But I am going after that bastard even if I have to get there myself!" He started to pull his leg around so he could jump off Kilala, unmindful of the hundred foot drop to the rocks below. "Now, which way, Kagome?"

Kagome grabbed him before he could jump. "Inuyasha, you need to rest!"

"No I don't!" He bellowed, furious that they were trying to stop him. He was only a little tired. And he _had _had a nap, albeit a short one, but still! He could take on that bastard Rhiodoru any day!

"Which way is the shard?" He asked for the third time, clipping off the words.

Kagome glared at him, stubbornly refusing to answer. With a growl of frustration, Inuyasha flicked his mind out and touched Kagome's. After a quick perusal of her thoughts – most of which were griping about him being ridiculously stubborn and hot-headed – he found his answer.

"South then." He snapped, turning that way and narrowing his eyes. At his words, all three humans jerked up straight, looking at him with mixes of shock and suspicion.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped indignantly. "You read my thoughts!"

"Well, you did tell me I could read your mind whenever I wanted." He muttered absently as he sent his mind out in a sweep to the south, searching for Rhiodoru's mind. Maybe the lizard was too stupid or overconfident to bother shielding his mind.

At the brief feel of a mind before a shield snapped up around it, Inuyasha smiled coldly. He knew where that slimy reptile was now.

He turned to the others. Kagome was still spluttering with outrage, and Sango and Miroku were watching him cautiously, as though trying to guard their thoughts. The hanyou forced down a wave of hurt. That was why he hated his power. Why didn't they get it? He wouldn't read anyone's mind without permission. And Kagome _had _given him permission, even if she probably wished now that she hadn't.

"_We will go after Rhiodoru?"_ Zaniistar's voice asked them all as he spoke into their minds.

"Damn right we are!" Inuyasha yelled. "Now, Sango, point Kilala south right this instant or I'm gonna jump!"

He watched impatiently as the others exchanged meaningful glances. He still hadn't figured out how they managed to communicate with nothing but a series of facial expressions. He sometimes wondered if they had all sat down one day and created their own personal language that he couldn't understand. It must be a human thing. He scowled deeply. They were taking way too long.

Not bothering to give the others any warning, or a chance to stop him, he turned and leaped off Kilala's back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

The hanyou ignored her, plummeting at an alarming rate, already adjusting his position in the air so he wouldn't hurt himself when he landed. Well, wouldn't hurt himself _too_ badly; he wasn't looking forward to landing on those pointy-looking rocks that covered the side of the mountain.

But before he had a chance to fall more than forty feet, he felt talons snap around his waist. Zaniistar, with a powerful sweep of his wings, lifted them both back up to the same level as Kilala. Inuyasha tired to ignore the pinch of the dragon's talons digging into his sides. With an earsplitting roar, Zaniistar shot forwards, angling to the south towards Rhiodoru.

Inuyasha smirked, sending a triumphant look over his shoulder at the others, who had no choice now but to follow.

"Thanks, Zaniistar," he yelled over the wind. "Now let's go kick some lizard ass!" The dragon roared again in agreement. They soared southward.

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**A/N:**

Yes, I _know_ the title for this chapter makes no sense, but it will in Chapter 52: **The Power of Three (Part II)**. Just think of it as a teaser or something . . . ;-)


	52. The Power of Three Part II

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Masaka, Akika, Shinobu, Mutsu, Isao, Zaniistar, Karameida, Miyuki, Kishotaka, and Kuroyama. Inuyasha and the rest of the characters associated with the anime/manga belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**The Power of Three (Part II)**

"Thanks Zaniistar." He yelled over the wind. "Now let's go kick some lizard ass!" The dragon roared again in agreement. They soared southward.

In mere moments they came upon a large plateau. Zaniistar, with a graceful flare of his massive wings, landed smoothly at one end of the rocky plateau, Kilala landing beside them. Releasing Inuyasha, Zaniistar looked around as though trying to locate something – or someone.

"_He is near."_

Inuyasha nodded. He could sense the demonic aura as well. Rhiodoru was close by.

"Inuyasha!" The hanyou winced at the sound of Kagome's furious voice. He turned to find the girl striding purposefully towards him, her face dark with anger.

"You idiot!" She shrieked, coming to a halt almost nose to nose with him. "Why did you jump like that? Are you _trying_ to kill yourself!"

Inuyasha scowled, his own anger escalating.

"I knew what I was doing!" He yelled. "I'm not a weak pathetic human like you! And besides, I wouldn't have _had _to jump if you had of just listened to me!"

"You— "

"Well, well, well." The deep, familiar voice spoke from the shadows among the boulders littering the edges of the plateau. "You're still alive, I see. I was trying to do the world a favour by ridding it of you and your wench, but it looks like you and the bitch are too stubborn to know when to die, Inuyasha."

Rhiodoru sauntered into the middle of the plateau, his gaze cold and hateful.

"Well, well, well," Inuyasha mimicked, "the slimy lizard has come out of hiding. Ready to die, bastard?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, tugging on his sleeve, "the jewel shards are in his chest." The hanyou nodded, stepping forward to begin the battle.

Zaniistar suddenly uttered a low growl that rumbled from deep in his huge chest. Before anyone could make a move, the dragon launched himself at Rhiodoru.

"Zaniistar!" Inuyasha yelled, "No!"

Rhiodoru dodged the young dragon's charge easily, leaping into the air and landing behind Zaniistar. He sprung at the dragon's back.

Inuyasha sucked in his breath. The stupid dragon! Zaniistar was going to get himself killed! And Inuyasha was determined to be the one to destroy Rhiodoru anyways. He drew the Tetsusaiga in a rush, gripping the handle in both hands as wind wrapped around the transformed blade.

He slammed the sword into the ground.

"Wind Scar!"

Rhiodoru leaped away from Inuyasha's attack, barely escaping the blast from the Tetsusaiga. As Zaniistar whirled to face his adversary, flaring his wings for balance, Rhiodoru landed at the far side of the plateau and turned to face Inuyasha.

"So, the puppy _can_ fight. That won't be enough to save you from me though."

The dragon laughed then, a cold, contemptuous laugh. Inuyasha snarled as he felt the demon's aura begin to change. The bastard was transforming!

Inuyasha covered his face with his sleeve as the wind from the dragon's transformation whipped dust into his eyes. When the debris settled, Inuyasha had to crane his neck upwards to take in all of Rhiodoru's true form. The deep blue scales glittered as the dragon's blood-red eyes turned to gaze malevolently at the other dragon, rustling his giant wings restlessly. He absolutely dwarfed Zaniistar. The younger dragon was little more than half the size of Rhiodoru. And he didn't stand a chance at all.

"Zaniistar! Get away! I'll handle the bastard!"

"_But—"_

"Do it!" Inuyasha bellowed, fearing that the dragon was not going to listen. Zaniistar didn't look away from Rhiodoru, making no move to back off. The hanyou made one more last ditch effort to make Zaniistar listen before he got himself killed. "Get away now!" Inuyasha bellowed. "That's an order!"

Zaniistar, to the surprise of everyone present, including Inuyasha, immediately, if grudgingly, backed away, distancing himself from Rhiodoru as much as the plateau allowed.

Inuyasha tried not to gape. Why had Zaniistar obeyed him? He was nothing but an inferior half-breed, why do what _he_ said? He made a conscious effort to stop staring and turn to face Rhiodoru. Whatever the reason for Zaniistar's sudden obedience, Inuyasha wasn't going to worry about it now. He had more pressing matters to deal with.

"_It's long past time for you to die, hanyou!" _Rhiodoru hissed viciously into Inuyasha's mind.

Inuyasha growled. "It's _you_ who's gonna die!" He yelled as he charged at the dragon, brandishing the Tetsusaiga. When he neared Rhiodoru, he slammed the sword into the rocky ground.

"Wind Scar!"

But the dragon was already taking to the sky as the fiery blasts from the sword shot towards him. With a triumphant roar, Rhiodoru dove at the unprepared hanyou.

Inuyasha leaped away, trying to dodge the attack. A scream of pain wrenched out of him as Rhiodoru's talons tore into his side. The attack sent the half-demon flying. He crashed into the ground forty feet from where he started at the same time Rhiodoru landed gracefully a little ways away.

The half-demon could vaguely hear Kagome screaming his name. Moaning, Inuyasha struggled not to lose consciousness. Rhiodoru was so powerful! Not only was he enormous _and_ fast, but the pure muscle behind his attacks was devastating. Inuyasha, no doubt, already had several broken ribs to go along with the deep gash in his side, not to mention he'd nearly been knocked senseless by the attack, and that had been just one blow. One more, and he'd been too injured to keep fighting.

_Damn it all! I have to defeat him right away or I'll be killed! There has to be some way!_

He struggled to rise. At the sight of him sitting up, Rhiodoru roared in frustration, obviously hoping that he had incapacitated the half-demon. Inuyasha watched helplessly as the dragon charged for him. The hanyou tried to get up quickly, clutching his side. The dragon was nearly upon him. With a scream of fury, Rhiodoru brought his talons down in a killing sweep.

Zaniistar crashed into the dragon's side, throwing him off course. The two dragons skidded across the plateau in a tangled heap. Inuyasha clambered to his feet, watching in horror as Rhiodoru twisted so that he landed on top of the other dragon and pinned him to the rocky ground.

Inuyasha reached for the Tetsusaiga to help Zaniistar, and realized too late that he had dropped it when Rhiodoru had injured him. Looking around wildly, he saw the sword lying twenty feet away. He ran for it, desperately hoping to get it not only before Rhiodoru killed Zaniistar, but before he transformed into a full-fledged demon. He could already feel his demon blood awakening. He ignored the sharp pain in his side as his wound tore open a little more as he tried to run faster.

The scream of an animal in mortal pain brought him up short. He turned in dread as the scream ended abruptly in an odd gurgle. Rhiodoru stepped off Zaniistar, turning to Inuyasha.

_No!_

Zaniistar did not rise; he didn't move at all. There was no smell of blood in the air; Rhiodoru had killed him using his mind. A nasty way to die.

The hanyou sprinted for the Tetsusaiga, telling himself to mourn Zaniistar later as he struggled vainly against the inevitable pain of losing a friend.

Grabbing the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha whirled to face Rhiodoru, the blood pounding furiously in his head. That bastard had killed Zaniistar! He would pay!

Roaring triumphantly, Rhiodoru once again charged at Inuyasha. _"Die, half-breed!"_

Inuyasha launched himself into the air as the dragon's claws speared the earth where he had just been standing. Soaring over the dragon's head, Inuyasha aimed for the spot right between the dragon's shoulder blades. Pointing the Tetsusaiga down, Inuyasha prepared to ram the Tetsusaiga into the base of the lizard's neck.

He never got that far. Rhiodoru's wings snapped up on either side of him as he dove, and Inuyasha realized his mistake. The dragon's cruel laughter filled the hanyou's mind as the air crackled. Inuyasha desperately tried to alter his course, to get out from between the dragon's wings as electricity began to dance along the dragon's body.

Too late.

With a crash of thunder, a huge bolt of lightning arced across Rhiodoru's wingtips, catching Inuyasha in the middle. The hanyou couldn't even scream as the lightning seared through him. His muscles convulsed, the electric energy scorching him from the inside out. Pain filled him, engulfed him, consumed him. Burning, building, crushing, his world became nothing but agony.

Then it stopped. With one more burst of lightening, Inuyasha was blasted backwards, crashing into the ground in front of the dragon. He realized dizzily through the slowly fading pain that Sango had thrown her hiraikotsu at Rhiodoru's wing, tearing through the membranous skin that stretched across the wing frame.

As Rhiodoru screamed in pain, Inuyasha noticed that the Tetsusaiga was still clutched in his hand, even though all his muscles were spasmodically convulsing from the currents of electricity still coursing through him. He smiled stupidly, proud that he had managed to hold onto his sword.

After lying limply on the ground for a few moments, he thought idly that he should probably get up. The only problem was that he was having a great deal of trouble making his muscles do as he wished. They no longer seemed to want to obey his commands.

Finally managing to drag himself up, he leaned on the Tetsusaiga, attempting to regain his senses. He watched dazedly as Rhiodoru advanced menacingly on his friends.

_I should help them . . ._ he thought detachedly.

Then he noticed Kagome standing behind Sango and Miroku, the slayer gripping the hiraikotsu, the monk clutching his hand with the wind tunnel, and reality crashed in on Inuyasha. Knowing the monk couldn't use the wind tunnel when the dragon had jewel shards in him and Kagome didn't have her bow, that left only Sango to fight, and she didn't stand a chance, demon slayer or not. And that meant that Kagome was in danger.

As Sango raised her weapon threateningly when Rhiodoru took another prowling step closer, Inuyasha began to limp towards them.

"Sango, no!" He tried to yell. If the slayer attacked, Rhiodoru would kill her in an instant. Unfortunately, his voice came out in an odd croak, his voice box fried along with the rest of him. He limped faster. He wouldn't let that bastard hurt his friends!

As he struggled to make his beaten body move faster, he prepared his mind to attack. If he couldn't beat the dragon physically, then he would beat him with his mind powers instead.

But as he summoned his power, he felt his demon blood stir. He cursed silently. Just like before, his mind powers seemed to be awakening his demon blood. Now what was he supposed to do? He _had_ to find a way to beat Rhiodoru!

He scowled at the Tetsusaiga. He was just too small, too weak, and too slow to defeat that dragon. Not even the Tetsusaiga could help him this time. Rhiodoru would just dodge any attacks he made. If only there was a way for him to use all his strengths at once.

_If only I could combine the power of the Tetsusaiga, the strength of my demon blood, and my mind powers together! If only . . ._

Suppressing a wave hopelessness, Inuyasha gritted his teeth and took another painful step towards the dragon.

_Thuh-thump._

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

_Thuh-thump._ Tetsusaiga pulsed. He stared at the sword in confusion. _Thuh-thump._ It pulsed again. _Thuh-thump._ Why was it pulsing? _Thuh-thump._ What had he done?

_Not what I_ _did, what I_ _thought!_

As soon as he'd thought about combining all his powers together, the sword had begun to pulse. _Thuh-thump._ Clutching the pulsating Tetsusaiga in his suddenly trembling hands, Inuyasha realized what he had to do.

Closing his eyes, he summoned all of his power, sending his mind out and, for the first time ever, he touched the peculiar awareness of the Tetsusaiga.

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *


	53. Transformation

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Masaka, Akika, Shinobu, Mutsu, Isao, Zaniistar, Karameida, Miyuki, Kishotaka, and Kuroyama. Inuyasha and the rest of the characters associated with the anime/manga belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**Transformation**

Kagome watched in horror as Rhiodoru advanced on them. But even in her present peril, she could think only of Inuyasha. She had been terrified when he had been caught in the dragon's lightening attack. She knew he had been thrown, but she couldn't see where he had landed. He could be dead for all she knew.

_He's alive,_ she told herself fiercely, _He has to be!_

She cringed as the dragon took another threatening step towards them. The very earth seemed to tremble under the monstrous dragon's weight. Sango and Miroku stood in front of her, preparing to battle the monster.

Kagome stared, fear cascading through her, as the dragon drew back its head, roaring in fury. She screamed in terror as it lunged for them.

Without warning, Rhiodoru stopped, freezing in the process of bringing his talons down to tear Sango apart. It slowly pulled its foreleg back, turning its head to gaze at something behind it.

Before Kagome had a chance to wonder what the dragon was looking at, Sango had grabbed one of her arms, Miroku the other, and she was being pulled away from the dragon. Kagome ran along side them as they dashed past Rhiodoru, heading for the cover of some boulders at the edge of the plateau. As they ran, she had to make a conscious effort not to look at Zaniistar's still body. Poor Zaniistar. She struggled to hold back tears. He hadn't deserved to die.

When they were nearly there, the protection of the boulders mere steps away, Kagome glanced over her shoulder in the direction that Rhiodoru was staring. At the sight she saw, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the plateau. He seemed completely unaware of the deep wounds in his side that were dripping blood in a pool at his feet. He was clutching Tetsusaiga, holding the blade up in front of him. And . . .

And he was_ pulsing_.

"Kagome, what—" Miroku began, tugging on her arm. He fell silent as he followed Kagome's gaze.

Inuyasha's entire body pulsed again. _Thuh-thump_. Kagome could hear it, _feel_ it, even from where she stood.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, both confusion and fear in her voice. She looked at the others, "What's going on?"

Sango shook her head in silent bafflement. Miroku stared intently at the hanyou.

"He's doing something with the Tetsusaiga . . . but what?" The monk muttered.

Kagome turned back to watch the half-demon. Her breath caught in her throat.

Inuyasha's eyes had turned blood-red.

He was transforming! But how? He was holding the Tetsusaiga! _Holding_ it! How could he be transforming? A sudden breeze picked up, whipping her hair into her face as she stared at the hanyou in consternation.

She started to take a step forward. She had to do something! But she had no idea how to stop his transformation, not when the Tetsusaiga no longer seemed to have any effect on him anymore.

She abruptly realized that the wind was not natural. It started to gust, seeming to center around Inuyasha. The wind howled as it swirled around the hanyou, gaining momentum and beginning to take on a pinkish tint. Kagome watched with growing horror as Inuyasha started to glow with the same pink light.

_What's happening?_ She thought in panic. _Inuyasha!_

The maelstrom of air suddenly spiraled upwards as it expanded outwards with unbelievable force, obscuring Inuyasha from view. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, covering her face with her arms as the gusts of air blew sand and rocks at her. With a crack like lightening, there was a sudden flash of bright pink light that shone right through Kagome's eyelids. Something small and hard hit her in the shoulder. The wind roared, feeling like it was going to blow Kagome right off her feet.

And then it stopped.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was the small round stone that had hit her in the flash of pink light. It was not a stone, but a bead from the kotodama rosary that Inuyasha wore. The beaded necklace, the subjugation spell, had broken. In near panic, Kagome looked up, her eyes desperately scanning the scene for Inuyasha.

What she saw took her breath away.

In Inuyasha's place stood an enormous dog. Kagome gasped as she realized that the giant dog was actually Inuyasha! It was the dog demon's true form. He stood proudly, silver fur rippling over his powerful body, his long, full tail swishing as his ears twitched.

Kagome giggled irrationally, her mind stuttering to a halt with shock. His ears were the same, if much bigger now.

Muscular legs ended in large paws with long, razor-sharp claws. The dog demon's blood-red eyes were locked on Rhiodoru. His lips pulled back in a snarl, revealing huge pointed fangs.

Kagome gazed at him in awe. He was beautiful. The light highlighted his gorgeous silver hair as it ruffled in waves from the gentle breeze. His body was perfectly proportioned, the embodiment of power and grace. His muscles rippled with strength as he shifted his weight, a growl rumbling from deep within him as he glared at Rhiodoru.

She stared. She couldn't help it. Inuyasha, her gruff, aggressive, hot-headed, annoying, stubborn, powerful, sweet, kind-hearted, shy, gentle, loving hanyou had found his wonderful and glorious true form. The animal that she had always known existed deep within him, the wildness that made him who he was, had finally found its way out.

"He's magnificent," she whispered to herself in wonder.

"He's transformed!" Sango exclaimed, her voice harsh with shock. "Bu-but he can't! He shouldn't be able to! He's only _half_ demon!"

"He's somehow merged with Tetsusaiga!" Miroku whispered, marveling at the demon that stood before them.

A sudden ruthless laugh filled Kagome's mind. Rhiodoru seemed to have gotten over his shock at Inuyasha's transformation.

"_Don't think that your pathetic new form will be strong enough to defeat me, you fool!"_

Kagome, though still hopeful, thought that there might be some truth to what the dragon had so scathingly claimed. Even transformed, Inuyasha wasn't even as big as Zaniistar had been. He was only a third the size of the Rhiodoru. Examining the dog more closely, Kagome realized that he wasn't as large as Sesshomaru when he transformed either. But still, he had a better chance now than he'd had before.

She stifled a scream as Rhiodoru roared in fury and lunged towards Inuyasha, raising his talons to tear his enemy to pieces.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed.

With an effortless leap, the dog demon sprung away, landing smoothly on Rhiodoru's right as the dragon crashed into the spot where Inuyasha had been seconds before. With predatory grace, the dog demon leaped at the dragon's unprotected flank, his claws tearing through the dragon's scales and into the soft flesh beneath with unbelievable ease.

Rhiodoru screamed and whirled around, talons at the ready, but Inuyasha had already danced away, moving out of harm's reach. With quiet elegance, the dog demon trotted smoothly around the dragon, as if he were sizing up his adversary. Rhiodoru roared again, and once more leaped at the dog, flailing his useless wings. Once again Inuyasha dodged the attack. As Rhiodoru tried to halt his forward momentum, the dog demon calmly sunk his fangs into the middle of the dragon's tail. Howling in pain, Rhiodoru twisted uselessly, trying to break Inuyasha's grip. But the dog demon held on determinedly. With a powerful thrust of his neck, Inuyasha jerked his head upwards, yanking Rhiodoru off his feet, and wrenching another pained scream out of the beast.

Suddenly, the dragon snapped his wings up, lighting arching between his wingtips. With a flash of white light, the bolt of lightening slammed into Inuyasha, sending him flying backwards. With a skillful twist, the dog landed on his feet, sliding backwards as he dug his claws into the rock to stop the movement. Growling angrily, the dog demon charged the dragon. His movements were hardly more than a blur of silver.

Kagome was shocked at his speed; he made Rhiodoru look slow! With a howl of fury, Inuyasha leaped at the dragon, slashing Rhiodoru's wing to shreds with his claws and ripping open the dragon's belly.

Rhiodoru howled, sending another bolt of lightening at Inuyasha. The dog sprung away easily, the lightning from Rhiodoru's wings exploding harmlessly against the ground and sending a shower of rocks and pebbles through the air. Moving with the uncanny grace of a deadly predator, seeming unaffected by the blast of lightening he'd already been hit with, Inuyasha prowled another circle around Rhiodoru.

The dragon was panting now, his muscles quivering, and he didn't seem to be able to move very well any more. It seemed he was having difficulty keeping his guts from spilling out of the wound in his side. He was now standing in a pool of blood.

_More like a lake,_ Kagome thought with wry satisfaction.

"_Inuyasha,"_ Rhiodoru's voice thundered, _"it is time for you to die. Now."_

The dragon once again raised his wings. Kagome saw a pink glow flare in the area of his chest, a bright light that kept getting brighter. She gasped in fear.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed. An ear flicked towards her and she knew he was listening. She just prayed he could understand her when he was in that form. "Rhiodoru is drawing on the power of the jewel shards! They're in his chest!"

She watched in amazement as the dog turned to gaze at her with his blood-red demon eyes, considering. His head suddenly bobbed up and down in what was unmistakably a nod before he turned back to his adversary. Well, that answered her question as to whether he has understood her or not.

Rhiodoru stretched his wings out to their full span, despite that fact that they were torn to shreds by both Sango and Inuyasha. The dragon gave a bone-chilling howl. Kagome saw the electricity begin the spark at his wingtips at the same time her hair tried to stand on end. She watched in dread as lightening streaked along his wings, and then arced across. This time though, instead of the lightening shooting at Inuyasha, it just kept flashing and crackling between his wingtips, growing larger and larger as the jewel shards glowed brighter and brighter.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed in warning as she realized that Rhiodoru was creating a giant ball of lightning to throw at the dog demon.

But Inuyasha just stood calmly, watching as the sphere of lightning grew yet larger. Kagome squinted in the bright glare. It was now a huge ball of crackling light suspended between Rhiodoru's wingtips, attached by two thin streams of electricity connecting the sphere to the dragon's wings.

"_Now, half-breed,"_ the dragon screamed in fury, _"die!"_

With a roar of triumph, he snapped his wings down, releasing the ball of lightening, which hurtled straight at Inuyasha.

Suddenly, with a howl of his own, the dog demon rose up on his hind legs. Throwing all his weight into it, Inuyasha slammed his front paws, claws first, into the rocky ground.

With a sound like thunder, light flashed from the point of contact. Kagome watched in shock as huge whirlwinds of energy shot from Inuyasha's claws, racing towards Rhiodoru. As the whirlpools of air blasted forwards, they crashed into the dragon's ball of lightening as it hurtled towards Inuyasha. As the two energies collided, the Backlash Wave absorbed the lightening, growing larger and more powerful as it shot towards the dragon. Rhiodoru screamed one last time as the whirlwinds of demon energy tore into him, ripping him apart.

And then there was silence. Kagome was in shock. Inuyasha had somehow used the Backlash Wave without the Tetsusaiga!

Then she remembered Miroku's words.

_He's somehow merged with Tetsusaiga!_

The Tetsusaiga was a part of Inuyasha now. A smile spread across her face. He had done it. Inuyasha had destroyed Rhiodoru.

The dog demon now stood, silent and unmoving, calmly gazing at the dragon's body. He looked like a beautiful dream, the very essence of power and majesty. Without a second thought, Kagome took off at a run towards him.

"Inuyasha!" She called ecstatically. "You did it Inuyasha! You defeated him!"

He turned to watch her approach. Stopping ten feet from him, she craned her neck up, trying to see his face. She hadn't realized he was quite so . . . _big_. He towered over her. She could easily walk underneath his belly without fear of his fur ever brushing the top of her head. But she wasn't afraid. How could she ever be afraid of her Inuyasha?

He watched her, a silent question in his eyes.

"You're gorgeous," she said quietly, lovingly. And he truly was. With the morning sun glinting off his beautiful silver fur, his head held proudly, his elegant and graceful body standing at ease, he cut a beautiful and imposing figure. Like a mythical creature from a fairy tale, he appealed to every aspect of her mind, heart, and soul.

At her words, the dog's lips pulled back as his mouth opened, his tongue lolling out. She laughed. It was unmistakably a doggy smile.

With two steps, Inuyasha closed the distance between them. Before she realized what was happening, he leaned down and, to her eternal disgust, licked her from knees to face in one shot.

"Ewwwww!" She shrieked, jumping back. She tried to wipe the slobber off her face. "Inuyasha, that's disgusting!"

He gave a quiet, amused woof. She glared at him. The doggy smile returned as his tail swished back and forth.

"You big bully!" She yelled.

"Well, Kagome, I think you win the prize for getting the biggest, wettest kiss of all time."

"Shut up, Miroku!" She snapped as the monk and demon slayer came up behind her. She looked miserably down at her wet, slobbery shirt.

"You have to admit, Kagome," the monk continued, heedless of anger, "that was fairly amusing. And you'll be the only one who will ever be able to claim you've been kissed by someone with a tongue the same size as your body."

Kagome gave him her deepest scowl before turning it on Inuyasha. The dog's ears flattened as his head drooped. She realized she was hurting his feelings. She stopped glaring and smiled.

"Inuyasha, you're okay, right?" She asked. The doggy smile surfaced once again. She sighed. He woofed.

"Oh, Inuyasha." She laughed, amused with his puppy antics.

Still laughing, she walked past him, heading for the bloody mess that used to be a dragon. Nearing the gory pile, she focused with her inner senses, locating the telltale glow. Grabbing the jewel shards, she slipped them in her pocket.

She then ran back to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his foreleg. As she hugged his leg, she buried her face in his silky-soft fur. She was so glad that everything was okay now.

At that thought, she raised her head and looked over at the still body at the other end of the plateau.

_No,_ she sighed, _everything is not okay. Zaniistar died . . ._

Inuyasha suddenly bent his head down and bumped her gently with his nose. With a quiet sob, she wrapped her arms around his muzzle, pressing her cheek against the short, soft fur.

"Oh, Inuyasha, why did he have to kill Zaniistar?" She cried, remembering how the young dragon had helped her by taking her to Inuyasha when he had been suffering with the mind fever. She thought sadly of how he had been there for them the whole time they had stayed at the dragon lair.

Suddenly Inuyasha's head snapped up, jerking out of her grip. Stumbling, she looked up at him in surprise. He was staring into the sky, ears flat against his head, lips pulled back in a silent snarl. She followed his gaze, her eyes fixing on a distance spec in the sky. As the dot grew larger, she realized with a start who it was.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered.

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**A/N:**

I got a number of questions/comments about the Tetsusaiga's "awareness" last chapter, so I just thought I'd clear that up. Remember the episode where Sesshomaru uses the human arm with the jewel shard given to him by Naraku to steal the sword and fight Inuyasha? In the episode(s), after Inuyasha tears off the hand of the human arm to take the Tetsusaiga back from Sesshomaru, our dear dog-eared darling loses consciousness (because Fluffy stuck his hand through Yasha's guts…). When Jaken attempts to take the sword from the helpless hanyou, the sword tries to blast the ugly imp, and Jaken exclaims that the Tetsusaiga acted of its "own accord". This clearly suggests that Tetsusaiga has some kind of will and awareness of the world around it.

On a completely different note, "Charmed" has absolutely nothing to do with the titles for the "The Power of Three" chapters, simply because I didn't even know what "Charmed" was until I got asked about it in couple reviews, where I then asked my editor what the heck they were talking about.

I'd also like to address a number of comments I've gotten about Sesshomaru being out of character. I realize that in my story, he has far more emotion than is typical in the anime, but I shall explain. Normally, no one knows what Sesshomaru is thinking or feeling, because the dog demon lord hides all his thoughts and emotions. However, the emotions are still there. He still thinks and feels and experiences, even if you could never tell by looking at his face. In my story, it's the same, _except_ when I move the story into Sesshomaru's point of view. When a chapter is from his POV, all the dog demon's emotions are laid bare for us to see, so it appears OOC, even though it really isn't. Or, at least, that's my opinion. ;-)

_:wipes away tear:_ Only two more chapters left . . .


	54. Doggin It

**Disclaimer:** I own Rhiodoru, Masaka, Akika, Shinobu, Mutsu, Isao, Zaniistar, Karameida, Miyuki, Kishotaka, and Kuroyama. Inuyasha and the rest of the characters associated with the anime/manga belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**Doggin It**

Sesshomaru stared at the scene below him, completely stunned.

A dragon in pieces. Zaniistar, the dragon sentry, dead. Those humans again. And then Inuyasha.

Reeling in shock, Sesshomaru struggled to maintain his cold demeanor. Eyes locking with those of the dog demon standing in his full, transformed glory, Sesshomaru told himself that there was no way it could be Inuyasha. It couldn't be. It couldn't be his pathetic, weak, rash, hot-headed, shameless half-breed brother. It _couldn't_ be!

But there was no other explanation. Even if he ignored all the facts that pointed to his brother, he could not ignore the unmistakable, if altered, scent that could be none other than Inuyasha.

"How, Inuyasha?" he whispered. _How?_

He urged Aoun towards the plateau. The dragon hesitated, afraid of the powerful demon waiting for them, but finally moved at Sesshomaru's insistence.

Landing twenty feet from where Inuyasha and the humans stood, Sesshomaru dismounted. He couldn't help it; he stared.

The dog stood calmly, the monk and slayer on one side of him, the girl on the other. Inuyasha's blood-red eyes bored into his. Sesshomaru understood the silent demand. Inuyasha wanted to know what Sesshomaru was doing there.

Gathering the shreds of his wits, Sesshomaru forced his face into a semblance detached aloofness.

"How is it that he has transformed?" he asked coldly.

He watched as the humans glanced at Inuyasha then looked back at him.

"I think," the monk said quietly, "that he somehow merged with the Tetsusaiga. I don't know how . . ."

_. . . merged with the Tetsusaiga . . . _

Well, that would explain it. Sesshomaru should have known that the half-breed wouldn't have been able to make the transformation on his own. But still, just the thought of bonding so completely with a sword, even the Tetsusaiga, in order to summon up and release the inner power required to make the transformation was remarkable.

He smiled slightly, looking at the dog. "You _do_ know how to transform back, do you not, little brother?" he asked mockingly.

He watched with hidden satisfaction the looks of alarm that flickered across the humans' faces. The dog, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes for a moment before tossing his head with canine haughtiness.

Sesshomaru's slight smile widened a little more. "I knew it. You do not."

"_Do."_

Sesshomaru jerked slightly, the humans all starting in surprise. Everyone stared at Inuyasha, who was glaring at his older brother.

"_Do,"_ the dog repeated.

Sesshomaru staggered. For the third time that day, he was in complete shock. He decided he was getting too old for this kind of thing.

"_Why surprised?"_

"Well," Sesshomaru commented, somewhat wryly, his typical aloof demeanor shattered "it _is_ rather shocking to hear a dog talk."

The humans were still speechless.

Inuyasha tossed his head again.

"_Stupid. Why not talk?"_

"You are only able to speak in that form because of your mind powers, baka. I cannot in my true form."

Inuyasha snorted, as if it was pathetic that Sesshomaru lacked that particular ability.

"Inuyasha?" the girl, Kagome, whispered.

The dog looked at her.

"Inuyasha, you . . . you're talking funny . . ."

"_Funny?"_

"Because he is a _dog_, foolish girl," Sesshomaru snapped impatiently. "Since he is in the form of a dog, he thinks like a dog as well. He will not be aware of it though."

He ignored the renewed looks of shock on the humans' faces as he turned back to Inuyasha.

"Well, little brother, since you claim you know how to transform back, why not prove it?" The hanyou had to transform back. There were many things he did not know about being in the dog demon's true form.

"_No. Fight."_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"_Fight,"_ the dog repeated simply.

"You wish to fight me?"

Inuyasha bobbed his head in a nod._ "Fight. Must protect pack."_

"I am not going to attack those pathetic creatures you call friends, Inuyasha. It would be a waste of my time. Now transform back."

"_Can't trust. Scent of lies."_

So Inuyasha thought he was lying. How typical of him.

"Let me put it this way, little brother," Sesshomaru spoke with cold command. Bossing Inuyasha around wouldn't normally have any effect except to make the hanyou furious, but in this form, Sesshomaru was the higher ranking dog in their family pack since their father was dead, so Inuyasha would feel compelled to obey. "If you do not transform back, you will become so dog-like in mentality that you will become trapped in that form. And I doubt you wish that, although it will most likely be an improvement in your temperament. Now, transform back."

At his words, all the humans looked up at Inuyasha, fear in their eyes. The girl, Kagome, clutched the dog's leg.

"You'd better do it, Inuyasha."

The dog shook his head.

"_Can't trust,"_ he repeated.

Sesshomaru struggled to contain his growing frustration. "Your stupidity is even greater as a dog than a half-breed. Be not a fool. Listen to the human."

The dog examined his brother, distrust in his eyes.

"Come on, Inuyasha," the girl urged, "Sesshomaru helped us battle the dragons before, remember? Why would he lie now? Just do it."

The dog looked at each member of his pack in turn. Each one of them nodded at him. Lastly, Inuyasha turned his blood-red eyes on his brother. Sesshomaru simply waited. Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"_Prove truth."_

"What?" Sesshomaru had no idea what the dog was babbling about now. Why wouldn't he just transform? Sesshomaru's patience was rapidly dwindling.

"_Prove speaking of truth."_

"Prove I am speaking the truth? And how am I to do that?"

"_Good intentions, yes?"_ the dog asked.

Sesshomaru nodded reluctantly. He just wanted the hanyou back in his hanyou form. If Inuyasha didn't transform, he would eventually become all dog and then even Sesshomaru would be hard pressed to stop him when he began to hunt.

"_Prove intentions. Use fang."_

_What?_

"I do not understand."

"_Use fang. Reach past the veil. Return life to the one who has fallen."_

"Damn you," Sesshomaru said quietly. The dog's tongue lolled out in silent laughter.

Sesshomaru silently cursed himself. How could he have forgotten how devious dog demons were? He should have known that Inuyasha would become far more cunning when he was in this form. And far more subtle. He had just effectively backed Sesshomaru into a corner.

Inuyasha wanted him to use the Tenseiga to bring the dragon, Zaniistar, back to life. And Sesshomaru had to do it, to prove to Inuyasha that his intentions were good and he wasn't lying, or the dog would refuse to transform back, and probably try to kill him. Sighing, the dog demon lord resigned himself to the fact that, for the first time ever – and the last if he had any say in the matter – his little brother had managed to outsmart him.

"Fine. Once I do as you have asked, then you will transform back. Do we have an agreement?"

"_Deal."_

Sesshomaru, stifling another sigh, headed towards the body of Zaniistar. What had happened to the good old days, when he had been the respected and feared overlord of the entire Western Domain? Now here he was running errands for an overgrown puppy. He tried not to think about how Inuyasha had tricked him. Crafty mongrel. He hoped that when Inuyasha transformed back, he wouldn't be able to make the transformation again. Silently debating with himself the most enjoyable way to murder his brother when he transformed back, Sesshomaru noticed the humans following him curiously, not really understanding.

"What _are_ you doing, Sesshomaru?" the monk asked as Sesshomaru came to a halt in front of the dead dragon.

Ignoring the human, Sesshomaru drew the Tenseiga as it began to pulse.

"_Fang,"_ Inuyasha stated simply, coming up behind them, _"returns life to the innocent who have fallen."_

The monk pondered this for a moment before his head snapped up in surprise. Staring at the dog with a mixture of amusement and respect, he exclaimed, "Why, I don't believe it, Inuyasha. You tricked him." The monk laughed. "I really don't believe it; you're smarter now, as an animal, than you were before!"

The girls giggled.

Inuyasha growled loudly. _"Monk knows not where to place his paws."_

"Eh?" The monk now looked utterly confused.

"He means," Sesshomaru said coldly, "that you are walking on dangerous ground, human. Now be silent."

Sobering, Inuyasha and the humans watched him in silence.

Sesshomaru's vision dimmed. They came into view, the messengers from the underworld, come to take Zaniistar's soul. Raising the Tenseiga, Sesshomaru brought the sword down in a powerful sweep, obliterating the demons.

The dragon stirred, took a breath, opened his eyes. As the others stepped back, the dragon rose to his feet, looking around in confusion. With a gust of air, the dragon quickly resumed his human-like form.

"Um," the young dragon said slowly, looking around, "what's going on? I, uh . . . I seem to distinctly remember dying . . ."

The girl, Kagome, had already run up and embraced him, tears streaming down her face. The dragon looked at her, looking utterly lost, and patted her awkwardly on the back.

"_Call of the fang,"_ Inuyasha declared, and though he showed a great depth of understanding into how the Tenseiga worked, his words didn't seem to do much to alleviate the dragon's confusion.

"Inuyasha?" The dragon asked, puzzled. "Is that you? I didn't know you could transform. And what do you mean, 'call of the fang'?"

"He means," Sesshomaru said coolly, "that I used my sword, the Tenseiga, to call your soul back from the dead. And speaking of transforming, I do believe we had an agreement, Inuyasha."

"So, I really did die?" The dragon mused. "Well, um, thanks for saving me, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Thank Inuyasha," Sesshomaru snapped, still irked that he'd been tricked. He turned to watch his younger brother expectantly.

The sudden breeze whipped Sesshomaru's long silver hair into his face as Inuyasha began to glow slightly. With a sudden violent gust, the wind spiraled around Inuyasha, blowing rocks and sand everywhere. As abruptly as it had begun, the howling gale died down, the wind disappearing. The dust slowly settled, revealing Inuyasha, standing in the dog's place, clutching Tetsusaiga in front of him.

As the hanyou blinked stupidly a couple times before slowly sheathing the Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. As well as diminishing in size, strength, and speed, it seemed Inuyasha had diminished in intelligence as well when he transformed back.

_I should have known._

"Inuyasha!" The girl threw herself at the hanyou. She grabbed the front of his kimono and buried her face in his chest. Sesshomaru suppressed the desire to shake his head in disgust and turned away, striding back over to Aoun.

As he mounted the dragon, he turned back to find Inuyasha watching him. Seeing the calm calculation in the hanyou's eyes, Sesshomaru began to doubt his conclusion about his brother's intelligence.

"Remember, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, not bothering to raise his voice. The hanyou could hear him. "If you remain in that form for too long, you will lose the ability to transform back. Do not forget. I have no wish to waste my time hunting you down if that occurs."

After staring at his brother intently for a moment, Inuyasha gave one curt nod before turning away.

Sighing to himself again, Sesshomaru urged Aoun on. He had been away for too long. Rin would be worried about him, and Jaken would be nearly insane from having to watch over the child for so many days.

Sesshomaru thought back on the last couple days. So many things had happened in so short a time. Meeting that dragon, Rhiodoru, in the forest and being told Inuyasha had mind powers. Finding Inuyasha nearly dead, and forcing him to see the spirit dragons. Discovering that he and the hanyou had a dragon ancestor. Inuyasha using that human girl as his vessel and stopping Sesshomaru from killing him. Inuyasha battling the dragons, and Sesshomaru helping him. Inuyasha transforming. So much new information, so much to think about.

Head spinning with all these new discoveries, Sesshomaru looked to the distant horizon. This was a time of change. In his long life, the dog lord had lived through many times of change. But for some reason, change seemed to revolve around that strange hanyou that Sesshomaru had always been ashamed to call brother.

But now, for some reason, thoughts of his brother were no longer clouded with hate and shame. Instead, he felt a quiet respect and no small amount of amused tolerance. The winds of change had begun to blow.

_How interesting . . ._

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**A/N:**

Only one more chapter! Just the epilogue left now . . .

* * *

_Schwaa_ – I'm afraid that your email address didn't show up, so I wasn't able to reply. In reviews, if you don't put your email address in the designated box (for anonymous reviews), it doesn't show properly unless you put it in the form _youremail(at)whatever(dot)com_ with the 'at' and 'dot' spelled out in parentheses.

* * *

_Midori (aka Menistil, aka Annie)_ – I can't answer your question for you if you don't leave an email address . . .

* * *

Happy Birthday _Shaq_!


	55. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters associated with the anime/manga. All rights therein belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Co. I own Rhiodoru, Masaka, Akika, Shinobu, Mutsu, Isao, Zaniistar, Karameida, Miyuki, Kishotaka, Kuroyama, and Torokan.

( " " talking, _italics _thinking )

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**Epilogue**

Kagome bent down and picked the small bead up off the ground. Holding it in her palm, she stared down at it. The kotodama rosary, the subjugation necklace that Inuyasha had worn for so long. Gone, shattered, destroyed. She smiled. It was probably about time anyways.

Pocketing the bead to keep as a memento, she turned and joined the others where they stood talking with Zaniistar. Walking over to Inuyasha, she ducked under his arm, snuggling up against his side, not caring that everyone could see. Inuyasha glanced at her, smiled a little, then returned his attention back to Zaniistar, looking awkward.

"Er, uh, well . . ." The hanyou trailed off, blushing. "Thanks for . . . all you did for me, Zaniistar," he finished in a huff.

Zaniistar smiled softly. "You're welcome, Inuyasha." The hanyou huffed again.

Kagome grinned. Inuyasha always seemed to have so much trouble expressing gratitude. In fact, he had trouble expressing a lot of things.

"Zaniistar," Miroku asked suddenly, "when you wanted to fight Rhiodoru, and Inuyasha ordered you not to, why did you listen? I mean, it's usually not a good idea to do what _Inuyasha_ tells you to do in battle."

The hanyou in question snarled at Miroku. "Still don't know where to place your paws, do you, monk?"

Kagome started in surprise. For some reason, she hadn't thought Inuyasha would remember anything from when he'd transformed into the dog, like he did when he transformed into a full-fledged demon. It seemed that she had assumed wrong.

"Well," Zaniistar replied, "I obeyed because, even though Inuyasha is only distantly related to the spirit dragons, he is a descendant of Miyuki, and she was one of the most powerful, most respected dragons ever. Because Inuyasha is related to her, he outranks me, so I was compelled to obey. But even if I ranked higher than him, I would have listened anyways. I trust his judgment. I don't have very much experience when it comes to fighting. I'm not a warrior, but Inuyasha is." He smiled at the hanyou, his eyes filled with respect. "You did it, Inuyasha. You defeated Rhiodoru, the most powerful spirit dragon in hundreds of years."

"Ah, well, it's no big deal . . ." the half-demon muttered, looking embarrassed.

"You know," the dragon continued, "it's kind of ironic. The part of you that makes you different from the spirit dragons, your mixed blood, the thing that everyone thought would make you weaker, is actually what made you powerful enough to beat him."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "That's true." The monk then frowned slightly at the hanyou. "By the way, Inuyasha, how _did_ you transform?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's suddenly pensive expression.

"I'm not all that sure. I saw that you guys were in danger, so I was trying to get to you to help. I was going to try and destroy Rhiodoru with my mind powers, but it started to awaken my demon blood. Then I found myself wishing that there was some way for me to combine all my powers: the power of Tetsusaiga, the strength of my demon blood, and my mind powers."

The hanyou paused, looking thoughtful. "And then the Tetsusaiga started pulsing."

Kagome frowned. "When I saw you, _you_ were pulsing, not just the Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha scowled at her impatience. "I'm getting to that. When the Tetsusaiga started to pulse, I just sort of acted on instinct and touched the Tetsusaiga with my mind powers."

"You can do that?" Zaniistar exclaimed. "But you can only touch other minds with your powers, not inanimate objects!"

"But Tetsusaiga isn't inanimate," Miroku mused. "It's acted of its own accord before; it must have a will of its own."

Inuyasha nodded. "Tetsusaiga doesn't have a mind, but it does have an awareness. It doesn't really think, but it can feel." The hanyou paused, frowning. "If that makes any sense. I don't think I'm explaining it all that well." He shrugged. "Anyways, as soon as I did that, I started to transform, and I guess that would be when you saw me pulsing, Kagome."

"So you _did_ merge with the Tetsusaiga then," Miroku said, sounding pleased that he had guessed correctly.

Inuyasha pondered the monk's words. "Well, I guess you could say that. I didn't really merge with the sword though, more the sword's inner consciousness, the power infused within it, and that gave me the ability to transform." He sighed in frustration. "Does that make any sense at all? It's really hard to describe."

"What was it like?" Zaniistar asked curiously. "Touching the mind of your sword, I mean?"

Inuyasha shrugged again, then tightened his arm around Kagome's waist. "Like I said, it doesn't have a mind. Just . . . an awareness of the things around it. I don't know how else to explain it." He thought for a moment. "It was a lot like touching a tree with your mind powers."

"A tree?" Zaniistar yelped. "You aren't ever supposed to touch insentient things with your mind! It's too dangerous!"

Inuyasha looked at the dragon blankly. "Dangerous? What's dangerous about it? I've been doing it since I was a little kid. You can learn a lot from trees, you know."

Kagome giggled at Zaniistar's horrified expression.

The dragon spluttered. "Why . . . but you . . . don't you know? Your mind can easily get trapped doing something like that."

"Trapped? No, you just have to do it a little differently when it's a tree, that's all. Maybe I'll show you sometime. It's really fascinating, believe it or not."

"Fascinating?" Sango asked skeptically. "What could you possibly learn from a tree?"

"Trees have a really profound view of time." Inuyasha explained. "I mean, touching your mind to a plant like grass would be totally pointless but something like a tree will remember everything it's ever lived through. And not only that, it gives you a really humbling perspective on just how insignificant you are in the overall scheme of things. I mean, one human lifetime is just a flicker of a moment to a tree, especially one like the Sacred Tree."

Miroku shook his head. "Only you, Inuyasha, would find a tree that interesting."

The hanyou growled at the monk. Kagome smiled. It was nice to be able to joke around and banter. The last couple of days had been so hard.

Zaniistar glanced up at the sun. "I should get back to the lair now. The shaman will want to know about Rhiodoru's defeat."

"One more thing, Zaniistar," Inuyasha said suddenly. "Do you know of a dragon named Torokan?"

"Torokan?" the dragon thought for a moment. "Torokan! I remember now! Wait, how do you know _him_?"

Inuyasha shrugged slightly. "I met him a long time ago. He taught me a little bit about my mind powers."

Kagome remembered Inuyasha telling them about the old dragon he had saved when he had first explained his mind powers to them.

"So who exactly is he?" Inuyasha asked.

"He was one of Rhiodoru's followers," Zaniistar said slowly, "one of the only elders to support Rhiodoru. He was banished along with Rhiodoru when Karameida defeated them. The power struggle nearly killed the old dragon and when he was banished, no one expected him to live very long at all. That was over fifty years ago. We all thought he'd died. I guess he did live after all if you know him."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, he did die over fifty years ago. He was very ill when I met him."

"Ill? Yes, he would have been in rough shape. He was over four hundred years old, you know." The dragon's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Wait, _when you met him_? You can't be that old!"

Inuyasha waved his hand dismissively. "It's a long story. Didn't you say you had to go?"

"What? Oh yeah. I'd better get going, I guess."

"Goodbye, Zaniistar," Kagome said warmly. "Take care."

"And try not to get yourself killed," Inuyasha smirked, "again."

The dragon smiled. "Goodbye! I'm glad to have met all of you. And remember, you will always be welcome among the spirit dragons!" With a gust of wind, Zaniistar transformed.

Watching the dragon's retreating form disappear into the mountains, Kagome looked at the hanyou standing by her side.

"Inuyasha?" He turned to face her, a smile dancing in his eyes. "Let's go home."

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

Inuyasha yawned lazily, shifting position on a branch of the Sacred Tree. It had been a week since they had fought Rhiodoru. As soon as they'd gotten back to the village, Kagome had returned to her world to catch up on her 'exams'. Tomorrow they would all set out once more to continue their journey in search of the last of the jewel shards. But he still had one more day to relax.

With a little smirk, Inuyasha thought of how Sango and the lecher had been acting lately. All that hand-holding, mushy looks, and kissing when they thought no one was looking was really getting on his nerves, but he couldn't summon up any significant amount of irritation because he knew how happy they were. That, and the fact that he and Kagome had been doing the same things, just a little less obviously.

Allowing himself a smile of pure contentment, Inuyasha listened to sound of Kagome coming towards the Sacred Tree. He could recognize her anywhere. Not just her scent, but the unique sound of her footsteps, the tingle of her aura reaching out to him, even the sound of her breathing.

As she came into the clearing surrounding the ancient tree, Inuyasha's smile broadened. Who would have ever thought anyone could be so beautiful?

_And who would have thought anyone could make me so happy?_

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, "I'm back." She smiled up at him.

His own smile somehow managing to grow even larger, he leaped down from the tree, scooped her up, and returned to his branch with Kagome wrapped tightly in his arms.

Nuzzling her cheek, he smiled a little more. Kagome turned her head and gave him a quick kiss. She gazed deeply into his eyes, a little smile playing about her lips.

Inuyasha suddenly found himself thinking back to the week before last. He remembered meeting Rhiodoru. Battling the dragon. Kagome being attacked. Saving Kagome's mind twice. The pain of overusing his power. Telling the others of his mind powers. Playing with Kagome and Shippo. Meeting Masaka. Healing her mind. Sleeping with Kagome wrapped in his arms. Seeing the boy whipped to death. Reliving the memories. Punishing the headsman. Yelling at Kaede. Finally revealing his feelings to Kagome. Losing his soul to Kanna. Battling Kagura and his demon blood. Saving Kagome again. Sesshomaru's appearance. Meeting the spirit dragons. Kagome saving him. The kiss. Seeing Kagome in her bath. Kissing her some more. Supper at the dragon's lair. The tests. Escaping the shaman and elders. Miroku and Sango breaking into Kagome's room. Battling the dragons. Sesshomaru helping them. Kagome sensing the jewel shard. Battling Rhiodoru. Zaniistar saving him. Rhiodoru killing Zaniistar. The Tetsusaiga pulsing. Inuyasha transforming. Killing Rhiodoru. Talking with Sesshomaru. Zaniistar resurrected. Finally going home with Kagome at his side.

So much had happened in that one week. As the memories swirled through his mind, Inuyasha looked up into the vast, sprawling branches of the Sacred Tree. As the wind whispered through the leaves of the ancient tree, Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him.

"I want to show you something," he whispered in her ear.

He summoned his mind powers, carefully wrapping Kagome's mind in his. Then, swiftly making the easy mental shift needed protect their minds, he reached out and touched the Sacred Tree with his powers.

Images, feelings, and sensations flooded their minds. He felt Kagome's awe as the overpowering and humbling feel of time swept over them. A second, a century. It made so little difference to the tree.

_A seed sprouts in the gentle warmth of spring countless years ago. A young rabbit nibbles on the tender leaves of the small sapling. A hawk soars high over the tree's spreading branches, balanced elegantly on the winter winds. Blossoms open to the nurturing sunlight as summer makes its slow approach. The years speed by, frozen in forever. The mature branches of the tree reach for the sky as petals slip through the soft breeze to kiss the grass with their feather-light touch as they land. An old buck wanders through the clearing, moving under the sheltering boughs of the tree, struggling through the deep snow as winter's cold embrace begins to lift. Seasons pass, years pass, lives pass. Thunder crashes and rain pours, wind howls and lightening flashes, but the tree stands firm. Other trees sprout, grow, and die, all in the protective shadow of the Sacred Tree._

_A young couple holds hands under the tree's sheltering boughs. A mother and father cradle their infant in the calming dappled shadow of the uncountable leaves. An old man lays his hand on the trunk, reflectively relating to another of great age, smiling, peace in his eyes. A young demon wanders through the clearing, respect shining in her gaze as she looks upon the sprawling branches of the majestic tree. An old demon rests in the intricate maze of branches, taking comfort in the tree's presence. Demons come and go. Humans come and go. Families come and go. Villages come and go. And through it all, the Sacred tree stands, unmoving, unyielding, unchanging._

_A young man, sealed to the trunk. Bound to the tree, held by the tree, protected by the tree. A young woman gazes at the sleeping hanyou, surprise and confusion in her eyes. The tree sees it all, experiences it all. The hanyou sits in the comforting welcome of the tree's boughs, his silver hair shining in the gentle light from the warm summer sun. The hanyou and the young woman, standing side by side in the tree's shadow, hearts light and pure with unspoken love. The hanyou and girl sit together, embracing, hands entwined, bodies entwined, hearts entwined, souls entwined. Minds entwined._

All this in a moment, a lifetime, an infinity. No beginning, no ending. Eternity in a one breath. One breath lasting an eternity. The beauty of life. The wonders of time.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, her voice soft with wonder as he gently pulled them from the tree's awareness. "That's . . . unbelievable."

He smiled gently. "Isn't it?" Then he smirked. "I told you guys that trees were fascinating, but no one believed me."

They both sat in the other's arms, silently, comfortably, thinking back over time, thinking of what they had just seen and experienced, thinking of everything they had ever experienced. Thinking back over each of their lives. Their two lives that had now become one.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked suddenly, sounding a little nervous. "You remember back before we met Rhiodoru, when you were avoiding me, and we were mean about it, and you did that . . . thing?"

Recalling his little demonstration of manliness that night, Inuyasha blinked in surprise. He had completely forgotten about it. So much had happened since then.

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

Blushing deeply, she wrapped both arms around his neck and leaned close to his ear.

"Um, do you . . ." she whispered hesitantly, her breath tickling his ear, "do you think that you could do that again?"

Inuyasha blinked. Looked down at her. Blinked again. Then, with a wickedly delighted smile, he pulled her up against his chest and kissed her passionately.

"Kagome," he murmured against her lips, "I love you."

He felt her lips tighten as she smiled.

"I love you, too."

As Inuyasha kissed her again, he couldn't help but realize that this was a turning point in his life. The pain of his past was over, the newfound happiness of his future was now at hand. His happiness that was Kagome.

Kagome tangled her fingers in his hair, rubbing her fingertips over his ear. As he growled in pleasure and kissed her more deeply, he knew beyond any doubt that, no matter what happened, as long as he was with Kagome, everything would be all right.

What more could he ever ask for?

**

* * *

**

The End

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**A/N:**

**Torokan **(tow-row-can) means _Strong Speaker_

Well, that's it! Hope you all enjoyed it! I would like to thank Sue Sue Magoo, Angelica Incarnate, and Rae for all their help and support. I would also like to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed my story! Thank you for your support! As well, I would like to thank all those who didn't review, but still faithfully read every chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! I had an awesome time writing this story, and I really enjoyed reading the reviews. Thank you so much, everyone. I truly don't like pestering people for reviews, but I would really appreciate it if everyone who's read the story could leave one review, even if you don't normally. It doesn't have to be long, I just really want to know what everyone thought. Please and thank you:D

**

* * *

**

:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

_Miyuki, Inuyasha's spirit dragon ancestor, lived six hundred years before Inuyasha was born. A legend among dragons, she is revered as a figure of strength and honour in Inuyasha's time. But nothing good ever comes easy . . ._

_When a terrible threat emerges to threaten her people, Miyuki bravely journeys into unknown lands, facing overwhelming odds and terrible evils to save her friends and family. But when the boundaries of right and wrong are clouded by corruption, she must find the strength within herself to follow her heart and do what's right. When more than just her own life could be forfeit, she risks everything, all in the name of love._

_Sukaimaru, son of the Inu no Taisho, is a powerful and respected Inu Youkai. But when his father commissions him to aid the mysterious spirit dragon traveling to their land, Sukaimaru's life is thrown into complete turmoil. When honour, law, and love no longer stand together, he finds himself facing danger beyond imagining, and a choice that will change his life forever._

_This is their story . . ._

_**Wondering Heart, Wandering Soul

* * *

**_

_With Rhiodoru defeated and their jewel shards returned, things seem back to normal for Kagome and the gang. They resume their search for the shards and Naraku's whereabouts, and all settles back into the prior routine. But now that Inuyasha's secret has been revealed, will things ever truly be the same? When hidden deceptions and unknown enemies lie in wait to tear the group apart, will Inuyasha be strong enough to protect his friends? Will he risk life and love to save those which he holds dearest?_

_The sequel to **Secret Love, Secret Power** . . ._

_**Fatal Lies, Forsaken Hearts

* * *

**_

Coming soon, to a computer near you . . .

* * *

**:xXxXxXxXxXx:

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Because of the demands of life outside of writing, it may be some time before I begin posting another major project. However, they _will_ be coming sooner or later, so don't fret (but don't hold your breath either . . .). Just so you know. ;-)

* * *

And a great big huge thank you (again) to all the following people for reviewing _Secret Love, Secret Power_! I really appreciated every single review! (And please _please_ forgive me if I missed someone, but this list took me over six hours to do, so by the end, I was going a little crazy.) 

(-blank-)  
SaNgOSmOoChEs  
starlight  
1  
33andobsessed  
A PERFECT CIRCLE FREAQ  
aaya  
Airen2  
AislynnDevan  
Akai-chi  
Aline  
allin656  
Amanda Trinh  
AmberEyezBright  
An Innocent Bystander  
angel of darkness  
Angel8818  
AngelCat HellFire  
angelica incarnate  
AngelOfDiamonds  
anime  
animebook fan  
animelover  
animelvr13  
anime-miko46  
animeniac121  
AnimeStarPixie  
anna-7  
Annie  
anon2445  
Anonymous Hentai  
archerist  
ariel  
arkynox  
arvezinuyashalovzkagome1000  
Asharra  
asianvietgirl52  
Atlanta-avalon1.1  
Aya  
Baby Bear  
beccajo  
Berouge  
Bev  
BioChick  
blaboy  
BlackDiamon  
BlackMageMasta  
BlackMamba07  
bladex999  
Blood-Tainted Soul  
bloomz-baby  
BobTheYoukai  
brigurl  
C.A.M.E.O.  
Cagri  
cait  
Caitriona  
caliste07  
Call Me Shiggy  
Calyne  
Captain applesauce  
Cara the Mord Sith  
cartoonfan  
catofthemoon  
Cetacea92  
chaoslegion  
Chelsea  
Chibi Senshi of Saturn  
chicks-666  
Chio  
Chloë(Vampire Seakra)  
christo412  
Cirrus  
Cirrus, The pheonix of life  
cjflutterbye  
code-wyze  
CowgirlUSA  
Coyote  
CRAZYPERSON  
crescentcorpses  
Crutches the magic hippie  
crystalkitsune05  
curtis  
Daddy's Pixie  
DakBug  
Dark Inu Fan  
darkestflare  
DarkMistakalLady  
DawnRising  
DawnsLight  
deadlyabyss12  
deanna  
Demon Girl17  
demon mind69  
demonchild13  
Demon-girl-kit  
demonicgift/sorceressXIII  
devilblondie  
diana  
DmonXtrmN8r  
Draechaeli  
dragon girl  
dragongoddes  
Drake Clawfang  
dudewithstuff  
Dwalker666  
Eartha  
earthclaw  
efi  
Elantis Seasali  
electrika  
ElizabethShaoblane  
enlightened-hearts-ai  
Eternal Angel of Dreams  
EternalSky  
eveilpristess345  
evnstar2007  
Fallen Shadow  
Fireball  
firekitsune15  
fluffy's mine  
fluffyrachel  
Foggy Brains  
ForbiddenMaggiks  
foxcat  
Freakomite  
frouella  
Frozen Miko  
fruitcake  
Fushigi Aoi Tenshi  
Fyrewind  
Fyrloche  
gigi-chan  
ginger75125  
GnomeInuyasha  
God of nothing2005  
Great Detective  
Hakan of the immortal fire  
Half Fox-Demon  
Hanyou-Mieko  
HaVoC  
HaVoCEA  
heartdragon  
heartylove  
Hellokitty-4-ever  
I'm-Sakura-the-Inu-Hanyou  
Ice-chan  
Ilovelemonsgirl  
Inferna  
Inny-hakky  
inu's keeper  
Inu+KagLove  
InuB  
Inufan08  
inufan123  
inufan-625  
inugurl  
inuluver  
inu-osuwari  
inuschopstiks  
Inuyasha  
Inuyasha love  
Inuyasha Rox  
Inuyasha+KagomeLuv  
Inuyasha+Kagome121  
Inuyasha1342000  
InuyashaChick2004  
Inuyashafanaticlmv  
InuyashaKagome love fan  
Inuyasha-love  
InuyashaLuvr222  
InuyashaRules!  
Inu-yashas-Angel-Kagome  
InuyashasChic612  
inu-yashas-kagoma  
inuyoukai24  
inu-yukai clan  
Inverness  
Itachida  
Iyasu  
iyoku-chan  
Izzi Jorge Chant  
Jade  
Jalison  
JasmineUnicorn  
JassXOXO  
jen jen  
Jenna Marchione  
Jessica  
JGK200  
jmama521  
joe cavallaro  
Jordan S.  
Josh Maxwell  
kagomesdance  
Kai'sgrl  
Kakkabrat  
Kaoru-chaness  
Kat  
Katia  
Kats and dogdemons  
Katte  
Katz  
Kawaii-Bani-ga-ru  
Kayla Keith  
Keiko89  
Kenshkrix  
kenya  
Kikyo-the-Walnut  
Killer of all Hentai's.BWAHA  
Kim  
KInasha14  
Kira  
Kirara-higurashi  
Kitsu Kurasei  
Kitsune hanyou  
kitsune no ana  
kitsune-lover-of vash  
Kitsune-Tenshi-16  
kixi  
Kiyana Va Sala  
kmmgirly  
Kraffin  
krazy-kagome  
kris  
KurianGirl  
Kynomae  
Lacey Beans  
Lady Hirogashi  
lady yuuki  
LadyBarrista  
Lady-Sttar  
Liadyn Malfoy  
Librachic  
libraflyter  
like this story  
LILcatINU  
lilmallard  
lilxneko  
Linyu  
littleolmee  
liz  
Lllittle-Oni-  
Lloyd Irving Aurion  
Love Last  
Loving  
luna-moonkitty  
Lycosyncer  
m  
Machiavellian Katz  
Maite  
Marsha a.k.a. Inuyasha  
Mary-Ann  
Master-Editor  
MeekLittleSheep  
meinuyasha  
Mel  
Mia  
Midnight Vixen  
mikage-aya  
Miko Yamaguchi  
Mili  
Milly-Chan  
Miranda  
miroku-has-darkness  
Miyumi-Chan  
mlink  
Moon&Stars  
MoonLightFlower  
Mujitsu  
Murasahki-chan  
My Sweet Koinu  
MyOtaku  
mystical-maiden107  
MysticMoon  
NalaravatheRed  
Nanii-chan  
nannette  
Naruresunicorn  
Nathan McPherson  
Natty  
natzombie  
Nayru-Beauty  
NekoReiBaka  
Netealia Lane Foxwood  
NeverTooOld  
Night Ember  
Nikisha  
none  
NordicaVB  
novicane  
Obsidian Hearts  
oceanbreathessalty  
oogaboogabooga  
orangepencils  
Orphan  
Owari Nai Yumes  
Pailay  
Parvati-Lotus  
Paul Powell  
Pegasi51  
phantomflame  
Pinkydoodle12  
piratekitty  
Preston  
Prietess kurumi inu's sister  
PrincessMelissa83  
Psychotica Bunny  
Queen Annie  
rachel  
RaptorChicky  
Raven-Haired-Goddess  
RavenShadow  
reader1  
Reddain  
red-tigergirl2  
Relena  
RiceBallsandGreenTea  
Roki  
RoseGodess9  
RyoJouyou  
Ryuuoojo  
sailor-saturn550  
Sakura82  
SapphireGoddess Rikali  
Sarsaparilla  
saveXmyXsoul  
sayanna the rover  
Schwaa  
Scribs  
Serena R. Snape  
Serina Tsuki  
Sess2004  
ShadowBlade13  
shaq  
She-Demonstriss  
Silvermoon maru  
Sinh  
Sirei  
sisana  
SkaQueen  
smile like you mean it  
Smudged Inu Hanyou  
soureaimasu  
ssjmystic2000  
stargazer009  
Starlightangeleyes  
Starxgazer  
stroke-of-death  
sue sue magoo  
Swan  
SweetBlyss  
taigo  
tashayar-chan  
Tenshi Koneko  
Tetsukon  
tg  
tgimd  
The Four Souls  
The Soultaker  
thenovelist777  
TheFanaticInTraining  
THE-number-1-case-closed-lover  
Theoneandonly-L1  
the-shouldbe-Hermione  
thor son of odin  
Tidus  
Tiger Bitch D  
Tigeris-sakura  
tomariella222  
Tori  
Tragic Misdemeanors  
TsucasaOfMeiji  
tsukikurishii  
TurtleMan64  
unshed-tears247  
user1  
Van lover  
Varethane  
videofreak  
wackie  
Washuu Ogami  
Wganas  
Wh00t  
WiccanMethuselah  
willow  
WishIHadASpikeBot  
Wolf of Fire  
wolf of raven  
www(dot)lovergirl12  
xAkix  
xblackheartx  
Xiaolang's Ying Fa  
xSilverShadowsx  
xXMillyChanXx  
Yami no Tsubasa  
yasha21  
You Don't Miss Your Water Till The Well Runs Dry  
Your Little Helper  
YourNameHere  
YUYUMAN  
Zarbok  
zazolia  
Zei  
Zeik  
Z-kid  
Zoe  
Zora

**

* * *

A/N: **

( Can you believe there is yet more to this author's note? o.O )

Congratulations to the following people!

_Cetacea, darkestflare, JasmineUnicorn, Angel8818, Caitriona, sue sue magoo, Mili, Blood-Tainted Soul, _and_ KurianGirl_

Your presents will be arriving shortly via email!

And to the following people in _this_ list:

_GnomeInuyasha, Yami no Tsubasa, arkynox, phantomflame, natzombie, Kawaii-Bani-ga-ru, Itachida, _and_ NalaravatheRed _

You failed to leave your email, or leave it in the correct format. I know that, for most, I could get it through FFnet, but . . . well, that's a lot of work. If you would still like your present, send me your email address either in the box provided (in anonymous reviews) or in the format "_youremail(at)whatever(dot)com_". Or you can just email me. Be sure to include the winning phrase to get your prize.

And, to all the readers who haven't the slightest clue what the heck I'm babbling about, well . . . you snooze, you lose! (You could always read the reviews and try and figure it out. If you manage it, I might actually send you a present too!)

* * *

Until next time,

Silent Sky

_Dreams of your Soul, Truth of your Heart,  
__All in the Silence of the Sky._


End file.
